Cásate si puedes
by friidaaa
Summary: Draco le propone matrimonio a Hermione pero Narcisa Malfoy no permitirá que una "zorra lagartona roba hijos" sea parte de la familia Malfoy! AH, AU, OoC.
1. aceptemosloel noviazgo no es lo mejor

1.- "admitamoslo, el noviago no es lo mejor"

ahí la tenia de nuevo... esa mujer que lograba volverlo loco...esa mujer que siempre lo hacia reír con sus ocurrencias,Con su carisma, su sentido del humor... lo traiia loco...ahi estaba de nuevo..Enredada en sus sabanas blancas de seda…con su cabello rizado castaño cayéndole cual cascada por la almohada y esa espalda tan bella descubierta ya que la Sabana solo le cubría del nacimiento del trasero hacia abajo... esas pestañas largas...esos ojos marrones ahora cerrados.. Esos labios rojos tan hermosos, suaves y jugosos que lo volvían loco... todo le gustaba de ella, todo absolutamente todo...

Como podría quererla tanto?... no quería que se fuera..quería que estuviera enredada en sus sabanas para siempre, despertar y tenerla siempre a su lado, oler su aroma a fresa todas las mañanas, sentirla mientras dormia, sentir su pierna encima de el

por la noche... sentirla con el,solo con el... pero no podia... en este momento su relacion era secreto asi lo habian acordado., bueno el lo habia acordado asi, no queria que su madre se enterara que estaba de novio con una sangre sucia, la sangre sucia mas maravillosa del mundo, pero la amaba y no se lo callaria mas, no queria callarselo mas, la necesitaba con el ya habia tomado una descicion y nada lo haria cambiar de opinion...ella empezo a moverse entre las sabanas, estaba despertando.

ella, con la mano, palpo al lado suyo, como para comprobar que el aun seguia con ella en la cama..

- aquí estoy, granger- le dijo draco, mas para molestarla ya que hace mucho tiempo no le llamaba por su apellido si no por su nombre y pequeños diminutivos o apodos

- te dije que no quería que me llamaras así de nuevo, hurón- le dijo hermione, al mismo tiempo que se volteaba quedando frente a el, se acomodo la sabana, de modo que la tapara- y eso que estas despierto a las..- miro el reloj y el dijo-..3:30 de la

mañana, no estas cansado?- le pregunto hermione levantando una ceja divertida y seductoramente

-si, me dejaste exhausto- le dijo, mientras se iba acercando para depositar un fugaz, pero tierno beso en los labios de la chica,

- pero me quede pensando en nosotros, en nuestra relación, en todo esto y he llegado a la conclusión de que fue verdaderamente hermoso y divertido, pero toda etapa tiene un final...- mientras decía eso, hemione palidecía aun mas, es que la iba a dejar?

bueno ella sabia que el se cansaría de ella, de echo la había sorprendido que le fuera fiel todo el año y medio que estuvieron juntos, pero nunca pensó que cuando pasaría le dolería tanto como ahora, sin que ella se percatara, una cuantas lagrimas se estaban agrupando en sus ojos- y creo que el final de nuestra etapa de novios es ahora.

Hermione seguía acostada sin pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente se iría de ahí sin mas, recogería sus cosas y se iría.

Draco se acostó encima de ella y coloco su cabeza en el abdomen de ella, hermione ante esto no dijo nada, quería sentirlo con ella una vez mas, pensar que no era vdd, que no se acabaría todo, engañarse a si misma otra vez como al principio, quería que la hiciera suya una vez mas, no le reclamaría nada, ya que no tenia derecho, además le dolería oír de su propia boca que estaba con otra, que ya se había aburrido, que ya no sentía nada por ella, etc, estaba pensando todo eso cuando

Draco volvió a hablar..

- aceptémoslo, el noviazgo no es lo mejor para nosotros, no sirvo para eso, tu te mereces algo mas...- ante esto hermione no pudo mas y las lagrimas salieron, el no vio ya que su cabeza seguía en su abdomen- por eso hermione, creo que lo mejor es que te cases conmigo!

Hermione al oír eso, abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, no lo creía, pensó haber oído mal, draco pidiéndole matrimonio?, no debió haber oído mal.

Mientras draco esperaba la respuesta expectante, no levanto la cabeza de su abdomen, que pasaba si ella lo rechazaba? su vida se acabaría, simplemente no podría vivir sin ella, tenia miedo, si, miedo de que la mujer de sus sueños le dijera que no quería casarse con el, que huyera para siempre de su vida, que no lo aceptara por todas las cosas que le había hecho en el colegio, miedo de perderla...

- que dijiste?- hermione levanto la cabeza, mirando incrédula, pensó haber oído mal, que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero deseaba no estar equivocada, de verdad lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba a su lado...

- eso, que dejo de ser tu novio, para preguntarte si quieres ser mi esposa?- le dijo draco todavía en el abdomen de ella.

- y por que no me miras a los ojos y lo dices?- le dijo hermione mirándole la cabeza, ya que era lo único que podía verle desde su Angulo

- por que... quiero estar aquí en tu abdomen.. Entonces que? me aceptas como tu esposo mione?- le dijo

- puess... tendré que pensarlo- le dijo hermione, ante esto draco se incorporo de repente, mirándole incrédulo, ella lo iba a considerar, eso era

mas de lo que esperaba, la miro con un deje de desilusión, alegría y esperanza en los ojos

- de verdad?- le pregunto draco mirándola a los ojos

- no... claro que me quiero casar contigo, draco!- lo atrajo hacia ella y le planto un beso a su futuro esposo, lo amaba y el no sabia cuanto..Cuando el

beso termino la miro a los ojos y le dijo..

- nunca mas vuelvas a hacerme eso hermione granger, o te juro que...- le dijo draco malfoy recuperando el aliento

- o que? ehh-... es lo menos que puedo hacerte después de lo que me acabas de hacer pasar, idiota, me asuste, pensé que me ibas a dejar!- le dijo Levantando la voz

- dejarte? si, claro... como dejar escapar a tan tremendo trasero- le dijo bajando una de las manos que tenia en la espalda de ella hacia su trasero, ante

esto hermione se ruborizo, y le dio una pequeña palmada en el pecho de el

- basta!- le dijo ruborizada y sonriendo, draco no se detuvo, siguió dirigiendo su mano hacia el trasero de ella- dije basta o...

- o que? que me hará la futura señora malfoy?- le dijo draco mirándola divertido, le encantaba como sonaba hermione de malfoy... era hermoso Hermione pensó, sonaba hermosos cuando draco pronuncio señora malfoy, estaba pensando cuando recordó que estaba apunto de amenazarlo...

- o...o... no dejara que me vuelvas a tocar nunca mas...- le dijo no muy segura de si misma, la verdad es que eso ni ella misma se lo creía, si le encantaba cuando la tocaba, pero se había quedado sin habla..

-ahhh si... claro..."no dejare que me vuelvas a tocar nunca mas"- la imito con una voz parecida a la de ella- claro...eso no te lo crees ni tu

-como quieras! pero no digas que no te lo advertí!- le dijo haciéndose la ofendida y empujándolo ya que el seguía arriba de ella- quítate de encima, draco!

- no- le dijo, le gustaba hacerla enojar, y reír y..todo le encantaba de ella- es mas... vamos a probarte que no aguantas un gemido mientras te acaricio..le dijo, oh no la iba a acariciar, y si hacia eso, caería a sus pies, rendida

- claro que no! yo no tengo por que probarte nada- le dijo hermione, la vdd no sabia como zafarse de esaa..

- como quiera te lo probare, amor- le dijo al oído, ante esto hermione agradeció estar acostada por que si no hubiera caído en ese momento, draco le introdujo la lengua en el oído, y empezó a explorarlo, hermione cerro la boca, no iba a dejar escapar ni un solo gemido ni iba a besarlo, no caería, draco bajo de su oído hacia su cuello, donde se deleito de lo lindo, con besos y la lengua, hermione tenia lo ojos cerrados, como era posible que la hiciera sentir tantas cosas a la vez, draco bajo a sus pechos, que estaban desnudos, y empezó a besarlos y a lamer sus pezones que estaban erectos debido a la excitación, al verlos draco sonrió para si y siguió con lo suyo, bajo por su abdomen donde beso cada parte de el, introdujo la lengua en el ombligo de ella, hermione sentía que no podía mas, que el gemido escaparía de su boca en cualquier momento ,hermione suspiro, draco ante esto se dio cuenta de que se iba a casar con la mujer mas testaruda del mundo mágico y muggle, y eso lo excitaba!, dejo su ombligo y bajo a su sexo, donde una vez mas se deleito de lo mas lindo, la beso, la lamió, y jugo con ella, la haría rendirse, la haría decir que quería que la hiciera suya, dejo su sexo y empezó con los muslos, donde los beso, lamió y mordió, hermione sintió desfallecer por todo el placer que le causaba aquel hombre que hacia magia con su boca dejo escapar otro suspiro, mas no un gemido, no le daría gusto, siguió "torturándola" cuando termino en los pies, decidió ir de regreso, aun no conseguía su gemido, quería que gimiera, quería que le dijera que la hiciera suya, cuando llego a su cara de nuevo, vio que tenia los ojos cerrados, al igual que las manos, las tenia agarradas a la sabana, y sus labios fuertemente cerrados, no dejaría escapar un gemido, no aun... draco rozo sus labios con los de ella, como solo el sabe hacerlo, quería que ella lo besara, que ella iniciara el beso, siguió rozándolos una cuantas veces mas hasta que ella, entreabrió sus labios y dejo escapar el tan ansiado gemido, draco sonrió triunfante y tomo los labios de ella entre los suyos y la beso, la beso como nunca antes la había besado, con lujuria, con amor, deseo, cariño, con tantos sentimientos juntos, hermione coloco sus brazos alrededor de el cuello de el, draco entrelazo su mano izquierda con la derecha de ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba desnuda, termino el beso y le dijo:

- amor, espera...- se quito de encima de ella, se paro y se dirigió hacia donde estaba tirada su ropa, agarro su saco, y de ahí saco una cajita negra de terciopelo, la abrió y saco un anillo de plata, con un rubí en medio y alrededor del anillo diamantes, hermione lo miraba extraña, por que se había parado ,hizo algo mal, dios mió, las malditas dudas!!, draco se dirigió hacia ella, se puso encima de ella otra vez y le dijo:

- te gusta?- hermione no lo podía creer, primero le proponía matrimonio y hasta le había comprado un anillo, un hermoso anillo

- me encanta... draco no debiste comprarlo..- hermione estaba viendo incrédula al anillo, y a draco, dios mió! si que tenia buen gusto en joyas

- claro que tenia que comprarlo! así le puedes presumir a tus amigas- la beso- que tu prometido- beso- no es- beso- un tacaño- beso-además...quiero que mi prometida tenga lo mejor- la beso, un tierno beso, lleno de amor, de promesas, de pasión, lleno de sentimientos juntos.

- que tal si... mañana les presumo.. pero ahora...que tal si continuamos con lo que dejaste pendiente...- le propuso con una sonrisa picara, draco ante esto le dijo:

- ves, y luego dices que el enfermo sexual soy yo! para que veas que el inocente aquí soy yo!- le dijo, esto arranco una risa de hermione- hazlo de nuevo

- el que?- pregunto confundida

- eso, reírte, amo como te ríes- le dijo mientras miraba su cuello tentadoramente, hermione se rió de nuevo, draco ante esto la tomo en sus brazos y empezó

a hacerla suya...le encantaba que draco fuera así, tan tierno y a la vez tan pasional, arrogante, egocéntrico, pero ella amaba como la miraba, con ese brillo de ternura en sus ojos grises, amaba como la besaba, como si fuera la ultima vez que la besaría, como le hacia el amor, como si tu viera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, como la celaba, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento se iría de su lado, como la contemplaba mientras dormía, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo ,amaba como le clavaba su mirada grisácea, amaba como cedía algunas veces bajo la insistencia de ella, pero amaba también como algunas veces se oponía rotundamente a algo, ponía su cara seria, y con voz dulce, pero firme le decía que no, amaba como el quería dárselo todo, mas cuando todo lo que pedía era tenerlo a su lado, amaba como lucia al salir de la ducha, tan natural, tan hermoso, amaba como lucia al llegar de jugar al Quiditch con blaisse, tan lleno de lodo, con raspones, que ella curaba de la manera muggle ,para luego curárselo con magia, amaba como la cargaba del sillón a la habitación cuando se quedaba dormida leyendo, amaba como se veía mientras dormía, tan pacifico, tan hermoso, como si fuera un ángel, con su piel pálida, amaba que la abrazara por la cintura todas las noches mientras duermen, y no la suelta hasta que ella se levanta, amaba su abrazo protector, como la reconfortaba cuando venia cansada del

trabajo ,amaba como la contemplaba desnuda, como si fuera lo mas bello, amaba que la hacia sentir bella, amaba cuando las demás mujeres se le quedaban viendo con fea cara debido a que draco la llevaba de la mano, y amaba como draco la besaba enfrente de ellas, como si quisiera demostrarle que no le tomara importancia, que el estaba con ella, amaba que aun le abriera la puerta del auto, de la casa, amaba que cuando hermione le preguntara que atuendo le quedaba mejor le dijera " no interesa, como quiera te lo quitare al llegar a casa", amaba, que la gente, sus antiguos compañeros de colegio, sus amigos, le dijeran que era un idiota, y ella solo sonreía, tal vez draco era un idiota, pero era su idiota, y nadie negaba eso...


	2. OrgullO gryfindordonde estas?

**aww.. mi primer fic, espero que les hayya gustasdo!! grax a todos los que me dieron review!! me alegra que por lo menos alguien lea mi fic y les guste la idea, sigan leyendo y dejando reviews!!XD**

**amo los reviews!! soi adicta a los reviews.!!!.. XD**

**wenO me largo espero que les guste este capitulo, esta corto, pero, actualizare pronto!, grax de nuevo por sus reviews!!**

**_los personajes de este fic, no son mios, si lo fueran no publicaria fics, mejor sacaria un libro con ellos!! XD todos son de la fabulosa j.k rowling! ella si saca libros de sus historis! ¬¬_**

2.- Orgullo gryffindor... donde estas?

Estaban afuera de la madriguera, estaba nerviosa, era domingo y como todos los domingos se reunían en la madriguera a almorzar, estaba afuera con draco, que ese día había asistido, a pesar que no le agradase mucho ir, casi nunca iba, solo cuando hermione se lo pedía, aun existían ciertas asperezas respecto a que hermione estaba con draco, pero esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo, cuando hermione les comunicara que se iba a casar con draco, seguramente pasaría lo siguiente: ron trataría de golpearlo, Harry se reiría, ginny correría a felicitar a hermione, la señora weasley lloraría de felicidad, igual que cuando su hija se comprometió, el señor weasley le daría un discurso de que cuando te casas bla bla bla... por eso había dicho que iría con ella.

Estaban caminando por el jardín de la madriguera cuando hermione se detuvo, draco se volvió hacia ella y hermione hablo:

- y si ron te golpea? no quiero estar curando heridas, no , no mejor nos vamos- hermione se dio media vuelta, cuando draco la agarro por los hombros la voltio, draco se percato que estaba buscando excusas para no entrar y enfrentarlos así que le dijo:

- no me golpeara, además me defenderé, hermione a lo mejor ni se dan cuenta, no le dirás a nadie si no quieres, pero ya estamos aquí, desde cuando has huido de tus problemas?

- desde ahora, vámonos- dijo hermione, se volvió a dar media vuelta buscando llegar al maldito carro, porque lo habían estacionado tan lejos? draco volvió a voltearla

- hermione! - le dijo con voz firme, ella sabía que él no la dejaría irse de ahí, no tan fácil...

- lo disfrutas no? disfrutas viendo como me frustro no es así? eres un maldito, draco!- le dijo mientras volvía a darse media vuelta tratando de huir de ahi

-ahhh no! eso si que no! no se por qué estas en gryffindor si eres cobarde- le dijo dándole justo en el orgullo gryffindor, hermione se detuvo en seco, estaba pensando que el tenia razón, cuando sintió que se elevaba del suelo, draco la había cargado sobre sus hombros, cual saco de papas

- bájame draco malfoy!. - gritaba mientras le daba golpes en la espalda del chico- te juro que cuando me bajes te daré una cachetada que hasta le dolerá a tu padre! malfoy bájame!

- una razón mas para no bajarte hasta que entremos a esa maldita casa de una vez, no se si lo has notado pero tengo hambre hermione!- le dijo draco mientras se paraba en la entrada y tocaba la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando ver a un pequeño niño de apenas unos 4 años, de pelo negro azabache, e intensos ojos verdes, el pequeño vio a draco y frunció el seño, pero luego vio como traía a hermione cargada y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ya llego la tía hermione!- grito el pequeño- y viene con el rubio falso!- grito de nuevo

- james!!!- se oyeron tres voces diferentes de mujeres, y unas cuantas risas de hombres

- te he dicho que no es falso! un día de estos te...- le amenazo malfoy

- ya puedes bajarme? me estoy empezando a marear!- le interrumpió hermione

- ah sí! lo siento- draco la bajo, y en cuanto lo hizo una pequeña idéntica al otro niño, excepto por el cabello que era rojo, y los ojos azules, llego abrazando a hermione por una pierna, hermione ante esto, se puso en cuclillas y le dijo:

- hola hermosa!- le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña - estas más bella cada día que te veo!-

- gracias tía mione! - la pequeña voltio hacia draco y le dijo- hola señor malfoy, como esta?

- bien gracias!- la vdd esa niña le agradaba, no era como su hermano de problemático, era agradable y educada- tu puedes llamarme draco, tú no eres como tu hermano el problemático!

- ok draco, tienes hambre? La abuela hizo de almorzar, y yo cocine galletas, cuando te termines tu comida puedes agarrar una si quieres...

- gracias, cuando termine probare tus galletas ok?

- si, james dice que saben feo, pero papa lo regaño y ya no dice eso- dijo la pequeña

- no amor, tus galletas son deliciosas, vamos a la cocina ándale- le dijo hermione, tomando la mano de la niña, y caminaron las dos, con draco siguiéndolas hacia la cocina, donde al entrar se percibía un delicioso aroma a hot cakes, waffles, galletas, etc, en la cocina estaban, la señora weasley con un delantal puesto, ginny weasley, platicando con su esposo harry potter, ron estaba entrando por la puerta de atrás, con james cargado sobre sus hombros, y a otro niño pelirrojo colgando de una de sus piernas, le seguía luna, quien traía a una pequeña agarrada de la mano, rubia de intensos ojos azules, quien al ver a hermione, corrió hacia ella, hermione al verla estiro sus brazos, y la cargo, draco pensó que hermione lucia hermosa con la pequeña niña entre sus brazos, al ver a la niña rubia entre los brazos de hermione, llego a pensar por un momento que le encantaría que esa fuera su hija.. Estaba pensando cuando una voz de niña pequeña lo saco de sus pensamientos..

- tía mione, me gusta tu nuevo anillo, tu príncipe te lo regalo?- dijo la pequeña rubia, ante esto hermione abrió los ojos, como lo había notado la niña? era hija de luna y ron, y aun así era la niña mas observadora del mundo...

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Estas comprometida!!! Estas comprometida, comprometida!!!!!- ginny la abrazo y daba saltitos de alegría, la señora weasley había empezado a llorar, ron al oír eso, se quedo quieto, cuando logro reponerse del asombro, puso su vista en malfoy, y camino hacia el decidido a golpearlo, harry estaba riendo, a causa de la reacción de ron, el señor weasley corrió hacia su hijo, y lo agarro por la playera que traía puesta, luna se había unido a hermione y a ginny quien no dejaba de dar saltitos de alegría, los niños hacían una extraña danza en círculos, mientras entonaban " se casara, se casara"y las niñas estaban dando saltitos de emoción entre ellas dos.

draco permanecía parado ahí, hasta que harry se acerco hasta él y le dijo:

- bueno, felicidades malfoy, que mas da...- y lo abrazo, y el dijo al oído- si le haces daño malfoy, no cuentes con que agarre a ron que ira directo a partirte la cara- se separo de el, y le dirigió una sonrisa- felicidades!

Ron ya se le había pasado la impresión, ya no tenia ganas de golpear a malfoy, se acerco a él y le dijo:

- felicidades malfoy, te ganaste a una gran mujer, pero ya sabes que si la haces sufrir aunque sea una vez, te las veras conmigo!- y acto seguido le extendió la mano, la cual draco estrecho, hermione entre salto y salto, había visto la escena, y sabia que harry y ron lo felicitaban de corazón, de repente los saltos cesaron

- a ver tu anillo- le dijo ginny, quien al ver el anillo dijo:- wow! veo que tu prometido no es nada tacaño, mione!

- es hermoso- le dijo luna

- gracias, chicas- dijo hermione, la señora weasley se acerco a hermione y la felicito, con un abrazo, mientras el señor weasley se acercaba a draco y le decía:

- casarse en una gran responsabilidad, conlleva demasiadas responsabilidades...- draco solo puso cara de resignación, después de todo, ellos iban a ser como sus suegros, ya que los padres de hermione habían fallecido años atrás, durante la guerra de los mortifagos, así que los padres de ron habían pasado a formar gran parte de la vida de hermione, igual que a harry la habían "adoptado" como una hija mas, así que se limito a escuchar la plática que le daba el señor weasley...

- pero que guardadito te lo tenias ehh!- le dijo ginny

- no es que, me lo acaba de proponer anoche, a las 3 de la mañana- le dijo hermione con una sonrisa, la vdd es que temía como lo iban tomar sus amigos, pero ahora que había visto como lo habían felicitado, estaba contentísima, después de todo se iba a casar con el hombre que amaba...

- que tierno!- dijo luna- y como te lo dijo?

- pues nada mas así...- dijo hermione, no quería contarles ( mas bien a la señora weasley) que había pensado que iba a dejarla, y que después hicieron el amor como locos, por eso le había costado levantarlo en la mañana!

- no tiene ni gota de romanticismo, tu futuro esposo!- le dijo ginny- imagínate serás la señora de malfoy! wow! quien lo crearía no?

- y para cuando es la boda?- pregunto harry, quien se había unido a la platica, después de darle un abrazo a hermione.

- pues... no sé, no lo hemos decidido aun... si muy apenas le estoy diciendo a ustedes...- respondió hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa

-ósea que... La mama de malfoy aun no lo sabe?- pregunto ginny

-mmmmmm... no- y entones hermione se dio cuenta de algo, que aun tenía que enfrentarse al mayor de sus temores...su futura suegra...

**fin el capitulo dos!!!...**

**actualizare pronto, lo prometo, tambien acepto sugerencias en los fics, no me enojo, ni em ofendo, digan lo que les gusta y lo que no, i eso en los reviews!..**

**critiquenme, mentenme a mi mama ahi, o solo opinen!...grax!..**

**attO:friidaliizziiooz**


	3. la suegraa

3.- La suegra!!

Había llegado el día, el día mas temido en toda la vida de hermione, el día que no quería que llegara, estupido tiempo! no podía haber avanzado menos rápido!...

- vamos amor, levántate! - draco la llamo por segunda vez, eso era raro, el siempre se levantaba primero para contemplarla un rato durmiendo, pero siempre se levantaba diez minutos después, por que sentía su mirada, era raro que siendo las 10 de la mañana aun no este levantada, eso era raro..o estaba enferma o le dolía algo, así que le pregunto:

- mione, te sientes mal?- le pregunto draco preocupado

- mmmmm...- que le diría? si el decía la vdd tendría que levantarse e ir a almorzar con su suegra, y si el decía que no, le estaría mintiendo a su futuro esposo, así que dijo:- si, draco, me siento un poco mal, cof...cof...creo que no podré ir a almorzar con tu madre hoy, me la saludas!- y dicho esto, se tapo con la sabana hasta la cabeza, esperando que el no se diera cuenta de que el estaba mintiendo

- sabes que eres una pésima mentirosa? - le dijo draco al oído, diablos!! Como diablos lo sabia?

- no estoy mintiendo! quien te crees como para difamarme así!- le dijo hermione aun debajo de la sabana

-mmmmm... fácil! soy tu prometido, he vivido por mas de 2 años contigo y se cuando estas mintiendo, como cuando mentiste para convencerme de que se quedara dragón con nosotros diciendo que en cuanto lo reclamaran lo entregarías, y el perro lleva mas de 1 año aquí en mi casa atormentándome, a que le temes, mione?

Diablos! tenia razón, recordaba ese día, se encontró un perro en el parque, un rotwailer (o como seaaa) negro , grande, lo vio y en cuanto lo vio solito ahí en el parque se acerco a el , y decidió que lo llevaría a la casa, no podía dejarlo solo ahí, lo llevo a la casa y en cuanto draco lo vio, lo primero que dijo fue que no, que no quería un perro en su casa, hermione le insistió hasta que consiguió que draco aceptara, pero que pondrían folletos para que encontraran al perro, pero cuando un día, una familia llego preguntando por el perro, draco simplemente no pudo separarlo de hermione, hermione lo quería mucho, así que mintió por ella y dijo que no, que se habían equivocado de dirección, hermione lo apoyo, muy mal por cierto.. y desde entonces el perro se quedo con ellos, draco vivía paliándose con el perro, por todo! y cuando digo que por todo es por todo!!

- a nada, por que habría de temer ir a decirle a tu madre que te vas a casar conmigo?- le dijo sarcásticamente debajo de la sabana aun

- te va a adorar, amor, y si no, no me importa, yo me casare contigo no ella, yo seré quien te soporte no ella...- dijo draco, con eso logro hacer que hermione le diera un golpe con la almohada y que se riera.- te prometo que todo estará bien!

hermione salio de debajo de la sabana, lo miro a los ojos y el dijo:

- lo prometes?

- lo prometo! ándale, vamos a bañarnos juntos!- le propuso draco..

- ahh no, no señor, si me meto a ese baño contigo lo ultimo que haré será bañarme!

- aburrida!!- le grito draco, ya que hermione se había parado ya de la cama y se dirigía al baño a ducharse.

Salieron los dos de la casa hacia al restaurante "the ivy" , donde se encontrarían con la madre de draco, hermione estaba nerviosa, conocería a su futura suegra y por lo que le habían contado era muy... especial por así decirlo, después de todo era Narcisa malfoy.

Mientras tanto, narcissa malfoy, estaba en la limusina, iba hacia el restaurante que tanto le gustaba, ahí era donde lucius le había propuesto matrimonio, donde lucius le dio la noticia de que se uniría a los mortifagos, estaba sentada en ese mismo restaurante cuando le llamaron por teléfono y le dijeron que estaba embarazada, y en ese mismo restaurante se había enterado de que lucius había sido asesinado por los mismos mortifagos, si, ese restaurante le traía muchos recuerdos, pero sin embargo almorzaba ahí siempre, con su asistente ruby, quien era su única compañía desde que draco decidió

Mudarse a un apartamento, no sabia por que draco le había dicho que iría a almorzar con ella, casi nunca tenia tiempo por su trabajo, pero ahora que le había marcado para decirle que almorzaría con ella, estaba intrigada... mas no lo demostraba, si por algo era conocida narcissa malfoy era por su elegancia, nunca dejaba ver ninguna emoción en su rostro, a menos que fuera de felicidad...

Llego al restaurante, vestía elegantemente, como siempre, una blusa color hueso, una falda tipo lápiz, del mismo color, junto con unos zapatos negros, lentes de sol negros también, bajo de la limosina e inmediatamente llego un hombre hacia ella,..

- señora malfoy! como esta el día de hoy? se ve hermosa como siempre!- le dijo el hombre empleado del restaurante

- bien Frank! hoy no quiero la mesa para dos, si no para tres ya que mi hijo nos acompañara- dijo narcissa

- bien señora malfoy, pase por aquí- le indico el empleado, quien las condujo hacia la mesa en la que siempre almorzaba, se sentó y checo su reloj, faltaban dos minutos para que su hijo llegara, algo de lo que estaba orgullosa de su hijo era que siempre le había inculcado a ser puntual, a todos lados llegaba a la hora solicitada, así que no tardaría en llegar. Y entonces lo vio, entrando por la puerta principal, con su cabello rubio, y vestido de negro como solía hacerlo, venia dirigida por el mesero, y cuando lo pudo ver de cerca noto que iba con la mano enlazada a la de una castaña que vestía un sencillo vestido de lino blanco, con unas zapatillas del mismo color, muy simplona para su gusto.

- ya notaste que viene acompañado?- le dijo ruby al oído, ruby era una mujer de mediana edad, morena, bajita, y un poco pasada de peso, vestía un traje gris, o sea pantalón, camisa blanca y saco gris.- crees que por eso quería almorzar contigo? para presentártela?

- no creo, nunca me ha presentado a ninguna de sus amiguitas o algo por el estilo, de echo creo que mi hijo nunca ha tenido novia, ha de ser algo pasajero no te preocupes ruby...- dijo narcissa, restándole importancia

- madre, como estas?- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a la cual su madre le devolvió- ruby! aun sigues viva, pensé que ya estarías acompañando a mi padre en el infierno!

- yo también te extrañe mocoso!- le dijo ruby con una sonrisa falsa

- madre, ella es hermione granger, es mi novia- le dijo draco mostrando a hermione que había permanecido detrás de el mientras saludaba a las mujeres, hermione tenia dibujada una sonrisa tímida y nerviosa a la vez. narcissa estaba atónita!, novia? NOVIA!!!? Dios mió! eso si que no lo vio venir...

- wow! y yo que estaba considerando la idea de que a lo mejor eras gay, ya te estaba emparejando con un primo- le dijo ruby- hola, niña, yo soy ruby, la asistente personal de la señora aquí presente que esta como que media ida, narcissa?, narcissa?

- si! claro, perfecto- dijo dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa, falsa por cierto- es solo que me tomo por sorpresa, cariño, draco no acostumbra a presentarme

a sus novias, soy narcissa malfoy, siéntate, siéntate,- le dijo narcissa, bueno, no se preocuparía ahora por eso, era algo pasajero, ahora mejor tendría que Comer su almuerzo, y averiguar lo mas que pudiera de ella.

hermione se sentó al lado de narcissa, y draco pidió otra silla para poder sentarse al lado de hermione, ruby los miraba divertida, definitivamente ese almuerzo iba a ser inolvidable, ya que ella ya había notado el anillo en la mano de hermione, y solo draco tenia gustos así, así que el se lo debía haber regalado, y eso que draco no regalaba joyas a cualquiera, y mucho menos tan costosas... definitivamente ese almuerzo seria inolvidable, y ella ayudaría a ello... y se divertiría un poco de paso...

- hermione granger vdd?- pregunto ruby, hermione asintió- me suena el nombre...tienes algún parentesco con dagwoth- granger?

- no, no lo creo, soy hija de muggles- respondió hermione, ante esto ruby abrió los ojos, error! si esa chica quería de vdd casarse con un malfoy, no lo iba a conseguir así... draco ante esto voltio a ver a su madre, quien tenia la vista fija en hermione, como examinando que diablos le había visto su hijo!

Era una chica común y corriente, no tenia un cuerpo fuera de lo común, las únicas chicas que había visto con draco, eran siempre las mismas,rubias, piernas largas, y con cerebro de pollo, pero ella?- no tenia ni piernas largas, ni era rubia, y no se veía para nada tonta...

- o sea que...eres sangre sucia?- pregunto narcissa atónita!, además era sangre sucia, si lucius estuviera vivo, lo mandaría matar!!!

- madre!- le dijo draco con voz firme, y amenazadora, no iba a tolerar que le hablara así a hermione, habían decidido decir primero que solo era su novia, para que según hermione, no la odiara desde el comienzo, pero draco no iba a tolerar que le hablaran así a su hermione...

- no, draco esta bien- dijo hermione, lo ultimo que quería era causar un pleito entre draco y su mama- tu mama tiene razón, si soy sangre sucia, o hija de muggles- termino hermione como si no la hubiera ofendido en lo absoluto, si bien había pensado no decirlo, tampoco le iba a mentir a su futura suegra, simplemente las mentiras no eran su estilo, ni su fuerte...

Se produjo un incomodo silencio, en el que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, narcissa siguió examinando a hermione, estaba dispuesta a averiguar que le había visto su hijo, ruby estaba viendo el menú del restaurante, hermione se sentía incomoda ante la mirada examinatoria de narcissa, se sentía como en una jaula que yacía sobre un lago lleno de cocodrilos, y te iban haciendo preguntas, y si no respondía correctamente la iban bajando poco a poco...

De repente el celular de draco sonó...

- disculpen, tengo que contestar, es blaise, ahorita vuelvo- y se paro de ahí y se dirigió al baño de hombres, las tres siguieron a draco con la mirada, cuando se perdió de vista, el silencio seguía perdurando entre ellas hasta que ruby dijo:

- aja! lo sabia!!- dijo ruby en voz alta, hermione dio un pequeño brinco de la impresión, diablos! había descubierto el anillo, le diría a narcissa, y narcissa la mataría a ella, no dios mió que no lo diga!!- hermione granger! eres la amiga de harry potter! la que ayudo a vencer al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado!

Ante esto, hermione suspiro aliviada, si que se había salvado! solamente logro asentir con la cabeza tímidamente.

- hermione granger? la amiga de hary potter? de vdd?- pregunto narcissa incrédula, como es posible que draco este con esta...esta...tipa, tiene todo lo que su padre algún día le prohibió, siempre fue no sangres sucias, no chicas normales, y mucho menos, no tipas del lado de harry potter, y estaba de novio con ella, precisamente ella, de la que siempre se vivió quejando de niño. hermione solo asintió de nuevo.

- si buenas tardes! que les traigo el día de hoy señoritas?- pregunto un mesero

- lo de siempre!- dijo narcissa y luego le pregunto a hermione- y tu que deseas comer, cariño?- le pregunto amablemente a hermione, hermione no sabia que ordenar, simplemente nunca había estado en un restaurante de ese tipo, tan caros, y no estaba draco para pedirle ayuda, diablos! estupido zabinni!!!

- pues... que me recomienda señora malfoy? - le pregunto amablemente hermione, narcissa, simplemente se limito a sonreírle, por lo menos era educada..

- tráele...espera, no eres vegetariana, ni alérgica a nada vdd? - le pregunto narcissa, hermione negó con la cabeza- entonces, tráele lo mismo que draco pide siempre! esta bien?

- claro señora malfoy!- dijo el mesero quien se retiro.

- ruby y narcissa empezaron a hablar de trivialidades, e incluyeron a hermione en la platica poco después, narcissa se dio cuenta de que por lo menos era inteligente, no era nada tonta, además de divertida, y su carisma, por un momento se le olvido con quien estaba teniendo una conversación!

draco llego por fin después de 20 minutos en el baño, llego justo cuando hermione, narcissa y ruby se reían como locas, lo que provocaba algunas miradas por parte de los demás clientes del local, y le sorprendió ver como su madre se llevaba tan bien con hermione, nunca dudo de que lograría ganársela mas no pensó que lo haría tan rápido!!, se sentó en la mesa, y noto que su plato ya estaba servido, así que decidió empezar a comer.

- y luego el ministro, tan incompetente como siempre cree que mejorara haciendo que cada empleado tenga por lo menos un elfo domestico en su casa y yo el dije que eso no era mas que pura propaganda para esa empresa fea y corriente que maneja elfos domésticos, los tratan como animales!! No por que algunos no quieran paga ay que tratarlos tan mal, después de todo, sin ellos algunos estarían ya muertos!- termino narcissa malfoy, ante esto hermione y ruby solo asintieron, estaban hablando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida! nadie parecía haber notado la presencia de draco, hasta que ruby le dijo:

- y tu que? te estabas maquillando en el baño? Por que nunca he visto a un hombre tardarse tanto en el baño...- dijo ruby

-ja ja ja, que graciosa, no soy como tu que solamente se baja el zipper, y hace del baño como mujer, cuando todo el mundo sabe que eres hombre!

- ignóralos, siempre son así!!- le dijo narcissa a hermione, lo que arranco una pequeña risa de hermione.

Después de un rato de oírlos discutir...

- ya basta!- dijo narcissa con un tono autoritario parecido al de hermione enojada, ante esto draco y ruby se callaron.

- valla, no sabia que eras tan marikita como para temerle a la voz de tu mami!- dijo ruby

- desde ahora te ignorare si?- dijo draco volteándose a ver a hermione que estaba divertida con la escena...

- tengo que ir al tocador, con permiso- dijo hermione, quien se levanto y fue al sanitario, mientras en la mesa, draco le dijo a su madre:

- veo que te llevas muy bien con hermione mama!- le dijo draco

- si, es agradable, inteligente y tiene sentido del humor, pero lo que mas me intriga es por que la invitaste a almorzar con nosotros draco...- dijo narcissa

- te cae bien?- pregunto draco

- si, pero no me respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta, draco, eso es grosero.- le dijo su madre- nunca me habías presentado a tus novias, por eso se me hace raro que me presentes a esta.

- yo pienso que eres rarito, y esto lo haces para que no sospechemos!- dijo ruby. draco solamente se limito a lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

hermione llego del baño y se sentó en su lugar, draco le lanzo una mirada como diciéndole que ya era la hora de la vdd, que tenían que decirles para que estaban ahí, hermione asintió, y draco paso un brazo suyo sobre los hombros de hermione y hablo:

- madre, el motivo de que hallamos venido a almorzar hoy contigo es para darte una noticia- empezó draco- y la noticia es que...me caso!!

narcissa abrió los ojos como platos, ruby se quedo atónita ante la expresión de narcissa, hermione sonreía nerviosa, draco tenia una sonrisa característica de los malfoy... pasaron como unos 10 segundos cuando narcissa hablo:

-QUE!!!?- dijo narcissa, estaba histérica, desquiciada, tenia ganas de matarla ahí mismo, como se atrevía esa...esa...mujerzuela a tratar de robarse a su bebe, a su pequeño e inocente niño, maldita tipa, lagartona, no encontraba manera de matarla ahí mismo y que todo pareciera un accidente..- te casas con...Con...ésta?- pregunto incrédula, señalando con un dedo a hermione.

- no, me casare con hermione, no es una cualquiera para que la llames así!!-exploto draco alterándose, como es posible que le hable así a su futura nuera!! era el colmo- no se por que te pones así, hace un momento dijiste que te agrado, además siempre me dices que planee mi futuro, mi familia, así que ahí esta, me casare con hermione!- dijo draco

Entonces narcissa lo entendió, entendió por que hacia eso su hijo, era tan responsable, mas esa no era la solución...

- mijito, esa no es la solución, hay muchas maneras en las que podemos resolver esto...-dijo narcissa

- de que diablos estas hablando?- pregunto draco molesto.

- de el por que te casas con hermione, mira hijo el matrimonio no es la única solución, existen tantas alternativas ahora, la adopción, el aborto, el lesbianismo...- dijo narcissa

Ante esto, draco hizo una mueca de asombro, o sea que pensaba que hermione estaba embarazada?, que tonterías, ni siquiera lucia embarazada,en cambio ruby estaba que no se podía aguantar la risa, la niña esa embarazada?!!, no ni siquiera draco seria tan estupido como para dejar a alguna tipa embarazada, hermione estaba con una cara indescriptible, embarazada? ella? no lucia embarazada o si?...

- luzco como embarazada?- le susurro hermione a draco, draco simplemente la beso en la frente y le dijo

- no, amor, no luces como embarazada- respondió, después se volvió hacia su madre y le dijo- hermione no esta embarazada, créeme que si lo estuviera seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra, y para empezar te lo hubiera dicho desde el principio, hicimos esto por que quería que la conocieras primero, pero la vdd tu opinión como quiera no la tomare en cuenta, por que me casare con ella te guste o no!- dijo draco, ante esto se paro de la mesa, y le ofreció a hermione su mano, hermione la acepto y se paro de su asiento y dijo:

- mucho gusto ruby, señora malfoy...- y se retiraron de ahí.

narcissa no se lo podía creer, que diablos le había hecho esa mujer a su hijo!

- wow! y yo que pensé que tu hijo era rarito!- dijo ruby para aminorar la tensión del momento

- crees que nos hallan mentido?- pregunto narcissa aun con la mirada perdida en la silla en donde estaba sentado anteriormente su hijo.

- sobre que?- pregunto confundida ruby

- sobre que no esta embarazada!!

- no, no lo esta, la niña esa no tiene panza, además se ve que la quiere, no se como diablos no notaste el anillo desde el momento en que entro..

- anillo? le compro un anillo, ahora dime era fino?- pregunto interesada narcissa

- si, ruby y diamantes, tu sabes que tu bestia no compra cosas como esas a cualquiera, así que creo que va en serio...

- ja, no permitiré que esa tipa me robe a mi hijo, seguro quiere su fortuna, nada mas, le ofreceré dinero y se largara en un mes o dos, además, le haré la vida un infierno, deseara no haberse enredado nunca con mi hijo, la muy zorra!!!- dijo narcissa.

ruby solo la miraba como que medio extraño, estaba loca o que? solo sabia que cuando un malfoy se propone algo, no se detiene hasta conseguirlo!!


	4. primero lesbiana embarazada y ahora esto

**Olaaaa...**

**vOlviiO la neciiaa de la autOra!!..XD**

**nOmas les dejO diichO Qe graciias a tOdOs lOs Qe dejan reviews!..**

**ii a lOs Qe leen ii nO dejan! cOmO Qera graxx..perO nO manshen iia estan aQii dejen reviews feOS!..XD**

**me largO..**

**un saludO para:**

**beautifly92, ****karyta34, perversa, jaz, hermione-malfoy35, darkred sun, marianella, katty watson, princesaartemisa, gigi y a nekogirl14. grax de verdad por sus reviews de vdd, aqii les dejo otro capitulo, si me equivoque en la escritura de los nombres corrijanme porfa! grax!..**

todos los personajes que reconozcan son de la fabulosa j.k rowling!

4.-" primero lesbiana embarazada, ahora esto!"

Hermione estaba observando a draco mientras dormía, se veía muy en paz, tranquilo, como un ángel, tan pacifico, tal vez por que ya estaba en paz con su madre, al día siguiente del almuerzo fallido, había hablado con draco, y le había pedido disculpas a hermione, que ella acepto, además se ofreció para ayudar con los arreglos de la boda, bueno eso era mas de lo que hermione esperaba, no es que le cayera mal su suegra si no que, aun se sentía incomoda cuando estaba con ella, no sabia por que...estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que draco ya había despertado hace un rato, y estaba mirándola con curiosidad, no se dio cuenta hasta que draco hablo:

- que tanto piensas leona?- le dijo draco al mismo tiempo que le daba un pequeño y tierno beso en la comisura de la boca.

- nada, trivialidades- le dijo restándole importancia- hace cuanto que estas despierto?- le pregunto

- hace como 1 minuto y medio, y aun estoy esperando mi beso de buenos días!- le reprocho, hermione sonrió ante esto, siempre le pedía su beso de buenos días, hermione se acerco a el, y lo beso, fue un beso corto.

- ya, contento?- le dijo hermione

- no del todo- y con una asombrosa agilidad se coloco encima de ella, y le empezó a besar el cuello lentamente.

- te acabas de despertar enfermo, y ya quieres cansarte?- le dijo divertida.

- tu nunca me cansas amor!- le dijo mientras seguía con su labor de tratar de quitarle la pijama a su futura esposa, hermione vio la intención de el, y coloco sus brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, draco sonrió ante esto.- como si eso fuera a impedir lo que estoy a punto de hacerte, preciosa!- le dijo

draco, mientras seguía en el cuello, sabia que ella se volvía loca cuando le besaba el cuello, así que siguió, hermione estaba a punto de rendirse cuando el teléfono sonó.

- no contestes!- le dijo draco mientras seguía en lo suyo.

- y si es de tu oficina?- dijo hermione tratando de hacer llegar su mano hacia el teléfono, draco detuvo la mano, la cogio, y la coloco debajo de la cabeza de ella, hermione solo se dejo llevar, el teléfono insistía e insistía, hasta que draco dijo:

- si es el maldito de zabinni lo matare!!- hermione rió ante esto y estiro la mano para alcanzar el teléfono, lo descolgó y hablo:

- diga?

Mientras del otro lado de la bocina, estaba nada más y nada menos que la madre de draco.

- si, quien habla?

- hermione, quien es?- pregunto confundida

- soy narcissa malfoy, pero niña que haces en el departamento de draco?- pregunto narcissa, o sea que ya vivía con el, que oportunista!!

hermione tapo con la mano la bocina del teléfono, y voltio a ver a draco y le susurro:

- es tu madre!- draco solo asintió, y siguió besando a hermione, le gustaba que se pusiera nerviosa, así que la beso en la clavícula mientras hablaba.

- de hecho, vivo con draco, vivimos juntos- le dijo hermione, mientras el lanzaba una mirada de reproche a draco, draco la miro divertido y siguió..

- si como sea, te hablaba para decirte que hoy iremos a una boutique de un amigo mió, no se si hallas oído hablar de el, pero como sea, dile a draco que tienen que estar en la boutique a las 12 en punto me entendiste?- pregunto narcissa.

- ajaaaaa!.- dijo hermione mas no por contestarle a narcissa si no que, draco ya había logrado quitarle la blusa de la pijama, y había empezado a lamerle los senos- si señora malfoy, no se preocupe, draco basta!!- le dijo a draco- detente estoy hablando con tu mama!!- le reprocho hermione

- y que? Ella fue la que nos interrumpió- dijo en voz alta pretendiendo que narcissa escuchara, y si que lo hizo.

- hermione, creo que te dejo me saludas a draco, si bueno adiós!- dijo rápidamente.

- adiós, te veremos a las 12- dijo hermione, quien colgó el teléfono y miro a draco, draco solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

- quien la manda a interrumpir! bueno en que estábamos?- le dijo a hermione, hermione nada mas sonrió, nunca podría enojarse con el mas de 2 minutos..

Mientras en la mansión malfoy...

narcissa colgó el teléfono y grito:

- RUBY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- narcissa malfoy estaba loca

- que quieres?- pregunto ruby

- esa...ramera estaba fornicando con mi hijo!!, quien se cree para poder tocar a mi hijo así!!, y además viven juntos!! JUNTOS!!!! Desde cuando? no lo se, pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que esa ramera de quinta estaba fornicando con mi bebe!!! Mi pobre e inocente bebe!!

- ay si, inocente? patrañas!!! draco no tiene nada de inocente, además ni que tu nunca hubieras "fornicado" con lucius!!y desde cuando se llama fornicar- le dijo ruby

- pero...eso es diferente, nosotros estábamos casados, además el fue mi primer hombre, y quien sabe con cuantos ha estado esa mujerzuela!

- a lo mejor draco fue su primero también, tu no lo sabes, a mi se me figuro que la muchacha esa era decente, además draco no escogería a una cualquiera para casarse, por que crees que no se caso con pansy?- le dijo ruby

- es que tu no entiendes, conozco a mi hijo, es igual a todos los hombres, piensas con el pene!!! Además no se caso con pansy , por que nosotros se lo impusimos, por que crees que esta con esa, pues por que siempre le habíamos prohibido las sangre sucias, así que que hace? se casa con la primera con la que se acuesta!! no lo entiendes es una venganza hacia su padre!!!! y quiere llevarme a mi también!

-que diablos te tomaste?- le pregunto extraña ruby, examinando el buró de al lado de la cama.

- nada ruby!, necesitamos un plan para que mi hijo no se case con esa, por lo pronto, tratare de hacerle la vida imposible, pero necesitamos un plan ruby! uno muy bueno...

- nunca se te ocurrió que la muchacha podría ser decente?- le dijo ruby

- ja! no estoy para bromas ruby...ya se! investígala, quiero saber todo, sus amoríos, de donde vino etc- dijo narcissa

-que? que la investigue? y eso de que nos servirá?- pregunto extrañada ruby

- todo el mundo tiene un pasado ruby, y no todo el mundo esta orgulloso de el- dijo narcissa

- me ayudaría mas si tuviera un cabello de ella y así lo llevaría a...- dijo ruby

-exacto! yo me encargo de eso!- dijo narcissa

- estas loca o que? no haremos eso...yo no te ayudare!- dijo ruby mirando a narcissa como si estuviera loca

- yo me encargo de eso, mientras planeare una fiesta de compromiso para ellos!- dijo narcissa

- hace un minuto la odiabas y ahora le quieres hacer una fiesta?

- no ruby, cuando haga la fiesta invitare a toda la gente importante que conozco, asi cuando este aquí, vera que no es de nuestro mundo, y ya no habrá ninguna boda! es brillante, brillante!-dijo narcissa triunfal, con la mirada de loca, y el cabello lacio y rubio cayéndole desordenamente sobre la cara.

- como sea, ya no mas martinis para ti!...

Ya eran las doce en punto y hermione y draco estaban llegando a la boutique a la que narcissa le había dicho que fueran, iban entrando y la vieron platicando con ruby.

- Hola madre- le dijo draco, quien la saludo con un beso en la mejilla- ruby, veo que aun sigues siendo mujer, veo que las hormonas funcionan!

- y yo veo que aun sigues escondiendo tus preferencias sexuales- ruby voltio a ver a hermione- hola niña! como estas?

- bien, gracias ruby, disculpa a draco, es que esta un poco molesto el día de hoy- le dijo hermione a ruby

- si alguien no nos hubiera citado tan temprano- dijo mirando a su madre- no estuviera tan molesto!

- no te tienes que disculpar por el idiota este!- dijo dándole un zape a draco

- mi cabello mujer!!!!!- dijo draco

- ya, ya, vamos a lo que vinimos, después se van a hacer sus...cosas!- dijo narcissa, tomo a hermione de la mano y la arrastro hacia un gran espejo con una plataforma delante del mismo, subió a hermione a la plataforma, draco y ruby las siguieron, narcissa tomo a hermione por la cintura, palpándosela, después siguió así en el abdomen, nadie decía nada, todos miraban confusos como narcissa tocaba a hermione, narcissa bajo a las cadera, y despues cuando iba a bajar hacia el trasero una mano se lo impidió.

- ahh no, que diablos crees que haces? no puedes tocar así a MI prometida!- le dijo draco molesto, ya era demasiado que el no tuviera la oportunidad de tocarla en su casa, y que su mama los hicieran venir para tocar a su hermione así. Narcisa miraba a draco, se ponía celoso de ella? pero...

- la estoy midiendo tonto, crees que la estoy... manoseando?- le dijo narcissa

- pues no me gusta como la "mides", nadie la toca así mas que yo!- le dijo a narcissa, draco tomo a hermione de la mano, hermione tenia dibujada una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, le gustaba que sea celoso, pero de su mama? eso era raro!...ruby solo miraba divertida la escena.

- lo dudo- susurro narcisa- bien, como quieras! quieres que venga a medirla un extraño?- le dijo narcissa- por mi bien, lo hacia por ti, por que se como eres!!

- ya, ya esta bien, y para que la estas midiendo si se puede saber?- le dijo draco.

- pues para el vestido, hijo, por cierto no te pudiste conseguir una mas delgada?- le dijo narcissa a draco, mientras miraba como hermione la miraba incrédula, ella gorda? bueno no tenia un cuerpo de supermodelo, pero draco nunca se había quejado de que estaba gorda...

- hermione no esta gorda!- dijo draco, quien vio a hermione con una mirada como negándole lo que su madre acababa de decir...

- yo no dije que estaba gorda, solo dije que no estaba muy delgada! como sea, ven niña, vamos a probarte unos vestidos- tomo a hermione de la mano

y la llevo hacia una habitación tipo closet enorme con cientos de vestidos de color blanco, hermione los miraba eran hermosos, y muy caros!, estaba admirando los vestidos cuando le dijo narcissa:

- sabes, te verías muy bien de blanco, lastima que no podrás usarlo en tu boda- ante esto hermione la miro extrañada.

- como que no podré usar blanco en mi boda?- pregunto hermione.

- pues... ay niña, tu sabes, las leyes divinas y todo eso!- dijo narcissa

- no, si me se las leyes divinas y todo eso, pero no entiendo por que no podría casarme de blanco- dijo hermione, la vdd es que no entendía nada a su futura suegra

- pues...esas leyes dicen que... no puedes casarte de blanco a menos que seas virgen, y por lo que escuche en la mañana por teléfono, no creo que tu lo sigas siendo- dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado. hermione estaba pensando, si eso decían pero, a ella no le importaba eso, además según le había contado ginny, te puedes casar de blanco aunque no eras virgen, pero mientras te casabas con el hombre con quien fue tu primera vez...

- pero no te preocupes, hay muchos vestidos de otro color, que tal este beige- dijo mientras le pasaba un vestido beige muy bonito, pero no era blanco, ella siempre había soñado casarse de blanco, y no iba a cambiar su sueño solo por esa mujer- no este no, este te quedaría si adelgazaras unos cuantos kilos- le dijo mientras lo guardaba de nuevo, hermione se empezó a morder las uñas, un mal habito en ella.

- no, no, no!- dijo narcissa, dándole un manazo en la mano, - es un mal habito!- hermione solo se dejo de morder las uñas, las vdd si era un mal habito, y se lo quería quitar.

-entonces de que color se supone me voy a casar?- pregunto hermione

- pues no se, eso lo hubieras pensado antes no lo crees?- le dijo narcissa. mirando a hermione de arriba a abajo, como examinándola- segura que no estas embarazada?- soltó nacissa de repente

-no! - dijo hermione cansada de eso- por eso cree que me caso con draco? por que estoy embarazada?

- pues... mira en esta época ya no se sabe niña, tanta promiscuidad y todo eso- dijo narcissa examinando los vestidos- además, todos sabemos que draco no es hombre de una mujer, y no es el mas amigable del mundo, no se por que querrías casarte con el , a menos que...

- que que?- pregunto hermione

- que...te cases con el solo por su fortuna o apellido, la mayoría solo quiere eso

-que? yo no me caso con draco por eso!- dijo hermione- no puede creer simplemente que lo amo?

- bueno, eso también claro, aunque, dime, draco te ama a ti?

- si, el me lo ha dicho y yo le creo, además que usted no se casara amando a su esposo que en paz descanse, no significa que todos nos casemos asi!- solto hermione con odio, la vdd estaba empezando a odiar a su suegra, quien se creía ella para poner en duda su amor por draco! narcissa estaba a punto de perder la compostura, mas no lo hizo, era una malfoy, no podía darse ese lujo

- entonces, no te importara firmar un acuerdo prenupcial- dijo narcissa.

- claro que no!!- dijo draco, quien había entrado a la habitación en ese momento con ruby, draco se preocupo por que no salía hermione, y como la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes, decidió entrar, pero al oír a su madre diciendo eso, se enojo.

- draco!- exclamo narcissa, quien había dejado de examinar los vestidos de novia, para voltear a ver a su hijo, quien estaba enojado.

- draco, no hay problema de verdad, si tu mama quiere que lo firme lo firmare- dijo hermione tratando de calmar la situación, la verdad, no le importaba el dinero de draco, si la madre de draco estaría mas tranquila si ella firmaba pues firmaría y ya.

- ah no, eso si que no!!!, - dijo draco - primero, la llamas lesbiana embarazada, luego la llamas gorda, y ahora la quieres hacer firmar un acuerdo prenupcial?

- draco, no importa yo...-decía hermione, nunca había visto a draco tan enojado, su cara había tomado un ligero color rojo, debido al coraje, tenia una mirada en el rostro que daba miedo, ruby había retrocedido un poco, debido a la cara de draco, narcissa lucia calmada, mas por dentro estaba aterrorizada, como es posible que su propio hijo le hablara así? en definitiva esa niña lo tenia engatusado! nadie se movía hasta que hermione volvió a hablar:

-draco- draco no la miro, siguió mirando con rabia a su madre- draco, mírame- draco voltio a ver a hermione, y en cuento la vio, vio en sus ojos una dulzura infinita, le sostuvo la mirada, el color de su rostro cambiaba de rojo, a su color normal, hermione lo tomo de la mano y le dijo- podemos hablar de esto

- pero hermione, hablar de que? si yo no...-comenzó draco como un niño pequeño.

- en privado, por favor?- draco la miro, no podía negarle nada a esa mujer, si que lo tenia domado.

- de acuerdo!- dijo a regañadientes, ante esto hermione sonrío, y lo llevo a un vestidor cercano, ya dentro de el vestidor, draco hablo:

- no creas que permitiré que firmes nada!- dijo draco

- pero por que no? a mi no me interesa! no me interesa tu dinero, ni tu apellido, no fue por eso que me enamore de ti...

- lo se hermione, pero... no quiero que firmes eso, no tienes por que hacerlo de verdad

- lo se, pero...aun así quiero hacerlo, por que tienes tanto miedo a que lo firme?- pregunto hermione, viéndolo a los ojos, como queriendo descubrir que se ocultaba tras ellos. draco ya estaba exasperado, se paso una mano por su rubio cabello despeinándolo un poco, la miro y le dijo:

- quiero que si me llega a pasar algo, tu no quedes en la calle, quiero que si llego a morir, tu sigas viviendo bien, sin que te tengas que preocupar por el dinero, por eso no quiero que lo firmes!!- dijo draco, quien ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda a hermione, estaba recargado en la pared, apoyándose con el codo, no quería que hermione supiera eso, tal vez había cambiado, mas no del todo, seguía siendo orgulloso, arrogante, ególatra, y aun le costaba expresar sus sentimientos.

hermione lo observo, amaba a ese hombre, solo se estaba preocupando por ella, pero ella no quería su dinero...solo lo quería a el hermione avanzo hacia el, rodeo la cintura de el con sus brazos.

- draco, quiero que sepas, que eso no me importa, solo quiero que estés conmigo, no debes tener miedo, nada va a pasarte, en serio- draco se voltio sin soltarse del abrazo, draco la miro a la cara, sabia que ella decía la verdad, ella se había enamorado de draco, no de malfoy, ni de su fortuna, si no de draco solamente, draco la rodeo con sus fuerte brazos, la tomo por la barbilla, y la beso, fue un beso dulce, ya que si lo profundizaba no saldrían de ahí, por que draco no se quedaría con las ganas de nuevo.

- te amo- le dijo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, como si ella pudiera escapar en cualquier momento de sus brazos

- yo también te amo, tigre- le dijo hermione, quien logro sacarle una sonrisa a draco, ella era la única con el poder de hacer eso, sacarle una sonrisa aun cuando el mundo se le viene abajo.- tenemos que salir de aquí si no tu madre pensara que me acabas de matar, tenias una cara de loco! nunca te había visto tan enojado- le dijo hermione- de hecho me asustaste un poco- le dijo sincera hermione, quien escondió su cara entre el pecho de el.

draco, la tomo por la barbilla, la miro, y le dijo:

- crees que te haría daño?

- no, pero me asustaste, nunca te había visto así!- confeso hermione

-perdóname, te juro que no se que me paso, me deje llevar, no permitiría que nadie te haga daño- le aseguro

- lo se, gracias- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- creo que deberíamos salir de aquí ahora

- de acuerdo, pero antes que nada, ya quedamos en que no firmaras nada ok?- le dijo en tono firme con la cara seria.

- dracooooo- le dijo mirándole con una carita de ángel que no rompe ni un plato.

- no, esta vez no, sabes que no te negaría nada, pero esta vez tengo razón, y respetaras mi descicion ok?

- bien- le dijo haciendo un puchero, draco sonrió ante esto, la abrazo mas fuerte y le dijo:

- ya, muñeca, vamonos de aquí para poder terminar lo que empecé en la mañana- le dijo con voz sensual al oído. hermione se ruborizo.

- de acuerdo!- hermione lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la salida del vestidor, cuando draco la tomo por la cintura y la arrastro hacia el, la abrazo

y la beso, tratando de profundizar el beso, pero hermione lo detuvo, no quería que los descubrieran.

- draco, aquí no!- lo regaño

- vamos!- le dijo mientras no dejaba de besarle la cara- no te da morbo ser sorprendida?

- no, me da vergüenza, que tal si nos ven? tu madre! desnudos!!!- draco se detuvo, no iba a correr el riesgo de que vieran a su hermione desnuda, no, no, no nadie la vería desnuda a menos que no sea el.

- de acuerdo!- dijo resignado- pero tienes que recompensarme!- le reprocho. hermione rodó los ojos y le dijo:

- nunca te rindes cierto?

- nunca!... quiero...tener el control hoy!- le dijo mirándola sensualmente.

- dracoooooo- le dijo- pero yo...

- ah no! cuando digo el control, es de que tu solo flojita y cooperando! toda mía, no te inmiscuyes!

- ó sea, nada mas disfrutaras tu?!

- no, preciosa, créeme que te gustara!- le dijo al oído mientras se lo mordía levemente. hermione solo lo miro, draco tenia en el rostro esa sonrisa de cuando

se salía con la suya, hermione sonrió ante esto, amaba esa sonrisa!.

- de acuerdo! pero vamonos ya!-

Salieron ambos del vestidor, draco con su imborrable sonrisa, al salir narcissa y ruby estaban platicando entre ellas, cuando los vieron salir del vestidor y vieron a draco con esa sonrisa, ruby le susurro a narcissa:

- esa niña debe tener senos mágicos! mira que draco sonríe como bebe cuando recién le acaban de dar pecho!- narcissa simplemente se quedo callada.

Llegaron hasta ellas y draco fue el primero en hablar:

-hermione no firmara nada madre!- dijo con una voz firme y seria. narcissa lo miro, no veía su hijo que ella lo hacia por su bien?, pero ella, como toda una malfoy, simplemente se limito a decir:

- estas seguro? después de todo, si te ama, no le importara tu dinero, no veo el problema de por que no quería firmar un simple acuerdo!

- ella no es la que se opone, si no yo, y no permitiré que le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a mi prometida entendido?- lo dijo tan seguro de si mismo que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, narcissa y ruby simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, hermione estaba todavía agarrada de la mano de draco, no quería ver a sus ojos a su futura suegra, era como suicidio, narcissa la asesinaba con la mirada! tenia la mirada de draco cuando se enojaba. Ante esto, draco jalo de la mano a hermione hacia la salida del edificio. narcissa y ruby se miraron entre si, cuando ruby hablo:

- si que esa niña lo tiene domado!- narcissa solamente asintió, mientras en su rostro se forma esa sonrisa tan característica de los malfoy: la de estar planeando algo.

**iia me largO! grax por dignarse a leer mi capitulo i mi fic, el proximo capitulo: "pequeños draquitos y hermionsitas corriendo por ahi!" muii pronto en su cartelera de fics! XD ok,...no...me largO!..**

**GO, GO, GO!!! pikale, la multitud lo pide!!!..**


	5. pequeños draquitos y hermioncitas

**iiO de nuevO:D biien neciiaaa... iiba a actualizar antes perO, mii madre me castigO! asi quee hasta ahoriita...**

**wenO esO Qeee... aquii les dejO el quinto capitulO del fiicc...espero que les gusteee..**

**me largO!...**

**_todos los personajes que reconozcan son propiedad de j.k rowling :D_**

5.- Pequeños draquitos y dramionsitas corriendo por ahi!..

- te lo aseguro, narcissa me odia!- le aseguraba hermione a una pelirroja quien estaba llorando de la risa- no es gracioso ginny!

- si lo es, que bueno yo no tengo que sufrir eso!- dijo ginny, quien se gano un ligero golpe por parte de hermione.

-de seguro lily potter hubiera sido buena suegra, no que la mía...

- eso te ganas por estar con un malfoy, es todo el paquete hermione, si no te gusta ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer...-le dijo ginny mientras le tomaba un sorbo a su café.

- no pienso dejarlo, eso ya me lo han planteado demasiadas veces harry y ron gracias!- le dijo mientras se paraba hacia la cocina.

Estaban en el departamento de draco y hermione, era un lindo apartamento, no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeño, tenia cocina, sala de estar, un pequeño comedor para cuatro persona, dos habitaciones (en la cual nada mas se ocupaba una) dos baños, bueno un apartamento normal, ginny había ido de visita para platicar con hermione sus planes de boda, ya que como hermione le había pedido, seria la dama de honor de su boda, así que ginny había ido a la casa de hermione con los niños, james y lily , quienes estaban jugando a las escondidas con el perro de ella en el apartamento. hermione llego a la cocina, se sirvió una taza de te y se sentó en la barrita que había allí, donde usualmente comían, ginny la siguió y se sentó frente a ella.

- no creo que debas dejarlo, tengo que admitirlo, lo único que draco ha hecho bien en su vida, aparte de ayudarnos en la batalla final, ha sido estar a tu lado, por que aunque al principio no nos gustara, el es el único que te ha hecho feliz mione, y tu a el, mira que nunca le habíamos visto una sonrisa que no fuera sarcástica en el rostro! - le dijo ginny.

- y que piensas que debería hacer? fingir que no pasa nada, mientras narcissa me asesina poco a poco o que?- le dijo irónicamente.

- no, debes luchar! dah!- le dijo ginny, como si eso fuera lo mas lógico del mundo.

- luchar? a que te refieres? golpearla?- pregunto hermione con los ojos abiertos como platos .esta bien que no le agradaba su suegra, pero de aquí a golpearla, había una gran diferencia.

- no, tonta! debes luchar igual que ella, con la mente, no con las manos, te vencería a la primera debilucha!- le planteo ginny.

-oye!- le dijo hermione ofendida

- ay hermione, ni siquiera puedes hacer que draco te baje cuando te carga sobre el hombro!- le dijo ginny divertida.

- ...Eso no viene al caso, lo que quiero que me digas es como diablos le hago para que narcissa no me mate mientras planeamos la boda?

- fácil, simplemente no te dejes, cuando haga algo, defiéndete, pero no con las manos, si no con la mente, mujer! usa el poder femenino!

- poder femenino?- pregunto hermione

- ash! si que eres difícil!, mira pelea como mujer, por la espalda! no la atacas directamente si no por la espalda!- le dijo ginny quien ya había empezado a desesperarse.

- pero eso no seria...malo?- pregunto hermione

- no, eso es malo, si lo usas siempre, pero esto es una emergencia mujer!

- no se ginny...- dudo hermione

- bien! si no te quieres casar con draco, por mi perfecto! yo ya me hacia a la idea de tener a pequeños draquitos y hermioncitas corriendo por ahí!- le dijo ginny.

- cual es tu problema? aun no pensamos tener hijos!- le dijo hermione, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de como si estuviera loca.

- que? no piensas tener hijos?- le pregunto incrédula ginny, mientras inconcientemente se paraba de su silla.

- bueno...si, pero aun no, digo...aun ni nos casamos!- le respondió hermione

- bueno si pero,...ya lo han platicado, no?- pregunto incrédula, como es posible que no hayan hablado aun de eso.

- bueno...- respondió hermione con la mirada baja, la vdd es que no había hablado de eso con draco, se le hacia muy apresurado.

- mujer pero tienen que hablar de eso! sabes siquiera si el quiere tener hijos?- pregunto ginny

- bueno, supongo que si, se lleva muy bien con lily, le agrada, además seria un buen padre.

- tienen que hablar de eso, hermione, ponerse de acuerdo.

- es que... se me afigura que, me caso tengo hijos, y ya! se acabo mi vida, no quiero eso! quiero disfrutar mi tiempo de casada con draco antes de traer un bebe a la casa, no?

- bueno si, pero...bueno como sea, lo que si debes hacer es hablar de eso con draco...- le dijo ginny

- hablar de que?- pregunto una voz en la entrada del apartamento, era draco, quien había llegado temprano a la casa, estaba con un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, no llevaba saco, ya que lo llevaba en el brazo, traía un portafolio en la otra mano, llego hasta donde hermione y le deposito un beso en los labios, que hermione correspondió sin pero alguno, se separo de hermione y vio a ginny.

- hola weasley! o mejor dicho potter...- dijo burlón, ya que sabia que le molestaba cuando la llamaban por el apellido de su esposo, era algo de liberación femenina no se que...

- hola hurón!- respondió ginny.

- de que tenias que hablar conmigo?- le dijo a hermione, quien lo miro nerviosa, no quería platicar de eso aun, y menos con ginny presente ahí! se mordió el labio inferior, a lo cual draco le pareció muy sexy!

- no hagas eso muñeca, por que poco me va a importar que la weasley este aquí, créeme!- le susurro al oído, hermione solo lo miro severa, iba llegando y le hablaba de eso!

- draco!- le dijo hermione, mientras se ganaba un leve golpe en el pecho.

- que?

- nada, estoy platicando con ginny, en la noche hablamos- le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a ginny de nuevo, quien miraba divertida la escena, le gustaba molestar a draco, sabia que draco estaba molesto por la mirada de reproche que le había lanzado a ella.

- entonces...hablemos de los vestidos!- dijo ginny, hermione asintió, draco simplemente rodó los ojos, y murmuro algo que sonó como a "mujeres".estuvieron hablando durante horas, ellas seguían en la cocina, mientras los niños ya estaban entretenidos jugando con el nintendo de draco(si quien lo viera no, le gustaban los video juegos muggles :P) tratando de no aburrirse y de no pensar en lo perfectamente sexy que lucia hermione con esa ropa, james iba ganándole a draco, cosa que al rubio no le agradaba mucho que digamos, cuando james lo venció, draco decidió que ya había sido demasiado, era su casa, era su novia, y no se reprimiría por eso, así que fue a la cocina con paso decidido, dispuesto a ya no reprimirse mas el hacerle el amor a su futura esposa, llego a la cocina..

- holanes no, te digo que no, se vera feo, por que cada dama escoge su vestido y...- de repente ginny se interrumpió cuando draco entro a la cocina y se les quedo viendo como que pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

- draco, que..- pregunto hermione.

- weasley, tienes que irte ahora- le dijo mientras cogia la bolsa de la pelirroja de la barra, y traía a los niños quienes ya se querían ir también, hermione lo miro confundida, quien diablos se creía para correr a su amiga!

- draco! que pasa? yo nunca he corrido a blaise de aquí, por que corres a ginny?- pregunto hermione con el ceño fruncido, las manos en las caderas y una mirada que mataba.

- por que cuando blaise viene, yo soy el que lo corre!- contesto draco mientras jalaba a ginny hacia la salida, los niños seguían a su madre, hermione seguía a draco aun con el ceño fruncido.

- pero...que te pasa? estábamos hablando de...- se vio interrumpida cuando draco la cargo en hombros, como un vil saco de papas.

- esto se te esta haciendo costumbre!- le dijo mientras trataba inútilmente bajarse de los hombros de draco, quien ya había llegado a la puerta con james olgado de la pierna de el, lily llorando, y ginny enojada.

- pero que diablos es tan importante de hacer ahorita, como par que me corras así?- pregunto confundida ginny mientras cargaba lily quien había dejado de llorar.

- como te lo explico para que suene bonito?...vamos a hacer bebes, fornicar, hacer el amor, tener relacione, rechinar el catre, ponerle fuego a la hoguera,usa el que mas te guste, no interesa, los dejaría quedarse pero no quiero ser el culpable de algún trauma de tus hijos, así que adiós!- y dicho eso cerro la puerta dejando fuera a una pelirroja sorprendida y una niña llorosa. de repente se abrió la puerta de nuevo, dejando ver a un draco quien aun traía ahermione cargada en el un hombro, y sosteniendo con el otro brazo a un niño enojado.

- se te olvido un mocoso!- le dijo mientras lo colocaba en el suelo- deberías aprender a contarlos- y dicho eso cerro la puerta de nuevo.

hermione estaba sorprendida y a la vez molestas, por que había sido tan directo, bueno era vdd que el no era una persona que se iba por las ramas, pero de eso a esto!, simplemente se alcanzo a oír en el fondo del pasillo una voz de un pequeño que preguntaba:

- mama, como se hacen los bebes?

- pregúntale a tu padre!- contesto la voz de una pelirroja.

**fiin del cap!..**

**esperO Qe les haya gustadO! dejen un maldiitO review! sOlO piiken Go!**

**ii les cOncedO un deseO!!!! XD**

**piidanlO en el review! **

**besO!..**

**by: friidaliizziiooz!...**


	6. tengO dOs traserOs!

6.- Tengo dos traseros!!..

estaban en el auto de draco, se dirigían hacia la mansión malfoy, ese era el día de su "reunión" de compromiso, con la gente mas allegada de ella, hermione iba informal, al igual que draco, ella llevaba puesto un lindo vestido de color rosa pálido, que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, llevaba sandalias, draco llevaba pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, el cabello despeinando, como siempre, estaban a punto de llegar cuando draco dijo:

- por que estas tan nerviosa?- le dijo mientras colocaba su mano en la rodilla de ella.

- no estoy nerviosa, quien dijo que estaba nerviosa? no estoy nerviosa -dijo rápidamente, mientras volvía su vista hacia la ventana.

- llevas mordiéndote el labio inferior desde que te levantaste, un poco mas y empezara a sangrar!- le dijo draco con burla.

- ja ja ja, que gracioso!- le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- no te preocupes, es solo una reunión! que podría salir mal?- pregunto mientras el dedicaba una sonrisa tranquila.

- cierto...solo una reunión- dijo para si misma.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión malfoy, vieron lo que seria la supuesta "reunión".

Había cerca de 200 gentes, si no es que mas, el jardín de la mansión había sido adornado con mesas, velas, flores, había meseros por doquier, la gente que estaba presente llevaba hermosos vestidos, túnicas, trajes, joyas, etc. todo el mundo estaba platicando, se escuchaba una música lenta de fondo, y en la pista de baile se veían parejas bailando al son de la música. hermione le dedico una mirada de interrogación a draco, el cual solo pudo subir los hombros en señal de que no sabia nada de eso. caminaron juntos, de la mano, hacia donde estaba Narcisa, quien lucia un hermosos vestido negro, con un hombro descubierto, con detalles en pedrería color plata, llevaba el cabello suelto, lacio, elegantemente como toda ella.

Narcisa al ver a draco y hermione acercarse, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, su plan había comenzado!...

- hola querida!- saludo a hermione, mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal. hermione correspondió el abrazo- hijo! como están?

- sorprendidos!- dijo draco- dijiste que iba ser solo una reunión!- le reprocho

- ahh eso!, es que era una sorpresa!- les dijo Narcisa, como restándole importancia.

- pues que sorpresa!- dijo hermione con ironía

- vengan, vamos a presentarte con los amigos!- dijo Narcisa mientras tomaba a hermione por el brazo y la jalaba hacia un señor que se veía en el fondo.

- Narcisa, Narcisa!, mira como estoy, no me avisaste que era formal!- le dijo hermione, mientras se zafaba del brazo de Narcisa.

- ahh! eso no te lo dije por que te compre un vestido!- le dijo sonriente.

- de verdad?- le pregunto hermione incrédula, se supone que Narcisa la odiaba, por que de repente le compraba un vestido?

- Si esta allá arriba, junto con tu esmoquin draco- le dijo al rubio quien venia llegando con una bandeja de bocadillos en la mano- deja ahí!- le dijo Narcisa dándole un manazo en la mano

- que? tengo hambre!- le dijo draco mientras que, como niño pequeño, alejaba la bandeja de donde estaba su madre.

- como sea, vamos con el ministro!- dijo Narcisa.

- Narcisa, no podríamos ir a cambiarnos primero?- pregunto hermione.

- bien! draco enséñale la habitación, cuando estén listos bajan, y empezamos a presentar gente!- dijo Narcisa.

draco tomo a hermione de la mano y la condujo hacia la mansión, la cual era enorme, la llevo a la escalera, y después de millones de puerta (o eso le pareció a hermione), se detuvieron.

draco abrió la puerta y le dijo:

- estas en tu casa, preciosa!- le dio un beso corto- estaré en la tercera puerta a la derecha, cuando te cambies, me vas a buscar para bajar juntos OK?

- esta bien- le dijo mientras entraba a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de si, y miro la habitación.

Era hermosa, estaba decorada con un color escarlata y amarillo, tipo de gryffindor mas, un poco mas elegante, había una enorme cama, con doseles de color escarlata, la ventana daba directo hacia el jardín, el baño era enorme, hermione no lo creía, era hermoso, y de pronto lo vio..

Era bellísimo, el vestido estaba sobre la cama, era de un color dorado, tipo halter, con detalles en pedrería, era corto, mas terminaba drapeado, al lado del vestido, había un par de zapatillas del mismo color del vestido, era hermoso!, hermione tomo el vestido entre sus manos y lo miro!.

Y muy costoso, estaba decidiendo entre usarlo o no...Que tal si lo manchaba, era carísimo, ella no podría pagar algo tan costoso nunca!...

Y luego pensó, que si Narcisa lo había comprado para ella, tal vez no era tan mala!...

Emocionada empezó a desvestirse...

Mientras en el jardín, una morena con cabello largo y negro y un hermoso vestido rojo llegaba hasta donde Narcisa, quien al verla simplemente dijo:

- en su habitación...- la morena sonrió y se dirigió hacia la mansión.

hermione tenia problemas con su vestuario, para empezar, el vestido era una o dos tallas menos, por lo cual batallo en ponérselo, ya lo tenia puesto solamente le faltaba la parte de la falda, la cual se había quedado atorada en el trasero de ella. hermione estaba fastidiada, desesperada y frustrada!

- estupido vestido caro!- maldijo mientras trataba de bajárselo, hasta por lo menos, debajo del muslo, si no draco la mataría y le haría el amor enfrente de toda la gente y eso no estaba entre sus planes... se miro al espejo y quedo con la boca abierta- tengo dos traseros!- se dijo mientras volvía a la guerra de bajar el vestido hacia el muslo.

- bien, vas a entrar, si...si...vamos!- cuando jalo el vestido hacia abajo, el vestido se rasgo, dejando entrever su ropa interior de color negro- diablos!!!

si bien, había quedado en ridículo delante de toda esa gente al entrar vestida tan simplonamente, ahora acababa de romper un hermoso vestido invaluable

Diablos!, y no traía la varita consigo!, necesitaba a draco, así que salio a buscarlo..

Mientras en su cuarto, draco estaba simplemente con la camisa puesta, en boxers, y tratando de ponerse la corbata, por que nunca había aprendido a hacerse un nudo decente con la corbata? hermione siempre lo hacia, no era posible que dependiera de ella para un simple y estupido nudo..

- cuando la vea le diré que me muestre como diablos se hace el nudo- dijo mientras volteaba hacia la puerta, que se había abierto, dejando ver a una exótica morena de cabello lacio y negro, con un vestido rojo fuego ceñido a su escultural cuerpo.

- yo te puedo hacer el nudo, drakin- dijo con voz sensual.

- pansy? que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto confundido, quien diablos la había invitado?

-te ves demasiado irresistible en boxers- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el, moviendo las caderas, de manera, como hubiera dicho hermione "excesivamente vulgar", pansy empezó a jalar por la corbata a draco hacia ella.

- suéltame, pansy!- le dijo

- se que aun me quieres draco, puedo sentirlo..- le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le plantaba un beso, un beso no deseado, un beso asqueroso según draco.

en ese momento hermione entro por la puerta, con su vestido roto que dejaba ver la ropa interior negra, al ver la escena simplemente se quedo paralizada, no sabia que hacer, o que decir, o si salir corriendo, o enfrentarlo, no sabia. draco se separo de pansy bruscamente, y la miro con odio.

- aléjate de mi, y de hermione, y déjanos ser felices!- le dijo mientras la empujaba (levemente) lejos de el- entiende que entre nosotros no hubo nada!

draco voltio hacia la puerta, y vislumbro a hermione parada en el borde de la puerta, con una expresión dolida en la cara, y en sus ojos se reflejaban lo herida que estaba. la vio con el vestido dorado solo tapando lo estrictamente necesario, dejando ver la ropa interior negra, la vio ahí tan sexy, tan sensual, y tan tierna a la vez...

- hola granger, viniste a ver como te robo a tu prometido?- le dijo pansy burlonamente- aunque...no te puedo robar algo que nunca ha sido tuyo...-soltó pansy lo mas venenosamente posible.

-tal vez... págale de una vez draco, para que pueda irse a su próxima esquina...- soltó hermione con desprecio mientras una silenciosa lagrima escapaba de su ojo marrón hacia la mejilla, hermione se alejo de ahí, no quería estar un momento mas ahí, salio hacia su habitación...

- eres una estupida parkinson!-le dijo draco, mientras salía corriendo en boxers detrás de hermione, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de ella, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que paso sin mas, al entrar vio a una castaña con lagrimas silenciosas en sus mejillas, juntando sus pertenencias sobre la cama adoselada, draco se acerco a ella, la abrazo por la espalda y le susurro:

- estas molesta?- hermione se sorprendió del abrazo, no pensó que el fuera a seguirla, al escuchar esas palabras al oído, sintió desfallecer, cuanto lo amaba!, hermione siguió juntando sus pertenencias mientras draco aun la tenia abrazada por detrás.

- no me ignores, mione!- le dijo frustrado, la paciencia no era uno de sus fuertes.

- que quieres que te digas? que lo sabia? que algún día me dejarías por alguien mas?- le dijo soltándose del abrazo y volteando a verlo a los ojos, en los ojos de hermione podía leerse el dolor, draco lo noto y sintió una opresión en el pecho.

- de que estas hablando?- le pregunto con un deje de confusión y frustración en la voz, no muy bien disimulado.

- olvídalo quieres? me voy a regresar al apartamento, recojo mis cosas y me largo, no te preocupes..-dijo hermione, mientras pensaba como diablos se sacaría el vestido ahora?

- crees que te dejare?- pregunto draco incrédulo, dejarla? no veía que la amaba mas que nada en el mundo!!?- por que iría a dejarte?

-draco yo no pertenezco aquí!!, yo no soy de este mundo, tu si!! y yo no podría alejarte de aquí, aquí perteneces, lo mas fácil es que...- draco se acerco hasta ella, y la tomo por la cintura, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella, en un beso tierno, demostrándole que no pensaba dejarla por nada del mundo, ella era su mujer, su novia, su prometida, era suya, desde el momento en que ella acepto su invitación a un partido de basquetball hace 4 años atrás, desde que el había decidido en que nunca la dejaría escapar. Draco se separo de ella lentamente y la miro a los ojos.

-yo ya no pertenezco aquí, este ya no es mi mundo, tu eres mi mundo, no lo entiendes?- le dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en la comisura de los labios. a veces el podía ser taaaannnn tierno! la volvió a besar tiernamente, apasionado, como siempre la besaba, posesivo, como todo el, hermione se separo bruscamente de el, dejando a un draco confundido:

- hueles a cabaretera barata!- le dijo mientras lo alejaba de ella con un empujón, draco sonrió, cuando ella dijo eso, supo que todo estaba bien.- por que diablos estas semidesnudo?- dijo hermione mientras lo recorría con la mirada de arriba a abajo.

- no me dio tiempo de cambiarme, llegaste demasiado rápido- le dijo mientras hermione lo miraba duramente, hermione se voltio y se inclino sobre la cama para alcanzar su vestido, draco le miro el trasero, se veía hermosa en ese mini vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación- y tu por que estas así?

-no me quedo el vestido, y cuando trate de hacer que me bajara se rompió- le dijo con la mirada baja.

- te ves muy sexy!- le dijo mientras la recorría con la mirada, hermione se ruborizo.

- mentiroso! tengo dos traseros! mira!!- hermione se voltio dejándole ver a draco su trasero, draco se rió.- no te rías!- le dijo mientras que con el vestido le daba un leve golpe- ahora me ayudaras a quitármelo!

- con gusto!- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella- sabes que se te ve la braga negra cierto?- el dijo mientras señalaba donde el vestido se había roto.

- cállate! que vergüenza que bueno que no me encontré a nadie cuando iba hacia tu cuarto!- le dijo hermione

- a que ibas por cierto?- pregunto interesado el rubio mientras trataba de meter la mano debajo del vestido

- a que me ayudaras a quitármelo! deja ahí!!- le dio un manazo en la mano

- ahh no! te lo quitare yo, pero a mi manera- el dijo mientras el besaba el cuello. hermione se dejo llevar, le gustaba que el la sedujera, le gustaba todo de el!- además quiero tocar tus dos traseros- el dijo con una sonrisa picara. hermione le dio un leve golpe con la mano en el pecho.

- cállate! parezco una...gorda embarazada!- el dijo mirándose el trasero en el espejo, aun en el abrazo de draco- tu madre tiene razón, solo me falta ser lesbiana!

- eres una sexy gorda embarazada, con dos traseros! mas no creo que seas lesbiana...- le dijo mientras la recostaba en la cama lentamente, y le comenzaba a besar el escote, hermione estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que tenia en ese momento, draco empezaba a batallar con el vestido, hermione simplemente se reía al ver los vanos intentos de draco en tratar de arrancar el vestido de su piel, hermione sabia que se iba a empezar a desesperar y arrancarlo completamente ya que una vez que draco empezaba, no paraba hasta que terminara...estaba entretenidísimo en esa función cuando alguien los interrumpió...

- ejem, ejem..-draco se levanto de encima de hermione rápidamente con las manos en alto diciendo:

- yo no fui, ella me provoco!- ruby llego hasta donde draco y el dio un zape en la cabeza.

- mi cabello mujer!!!

- si como no, vi. que te la estabas comiendo! parecías huérfano comiendo pavo en navidad!- le dijo ruby mientras decía:- tu madre viene subiendo, vine antes para evitarle a ella este tipo de escenitas, ya se altero demasiado la vez pasada!

En ese momento entro Narcisa por la puerta, quien al ver a draco en boxers, y a hermione a medio vestir dijo:

- por que diablos no están vestidos? que le paso al vestido invaluable que estaba...- Narcisa señalo la cama, donde había dejado el vestido antes, miro a hermione, la vio parada ahí, despeinada y con el vestido apretado a su cuerpo, sonrió, así que lo del vestido había funcionado! después vislumbro la braga negra de hermione, y vio que lo había roto, Narcisa parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso.

- Narcisa, fue un accidente...- empezó ruby tratando de arreglar la situación.

- ese vestido valía miles de galeones!!- exclamo Narcisa escandalizada.

- no que era invaluable? ¬¬- se le salio a hermione, a quien todos voltearon a ver como diciendo " no ayudes".

- yo lo rompí madre, veras la quería desnudar y no soy muy paciente y,...-comenzó draco, hermione estaba roja de vergüenza.

- no, draco no tienes por que..- empezó hermione, draco no tenia que mentir por ella.

- dios mió, que hice mal, que hice mal?? estupido karma!! - exclamaba Narcisa mientras salía hecha una furia del cuarto, ignorando el ultimo comentario de draco...ruby se les quedo viendo duramente, mas bien a draco, Narcisa volvió a entrar de nuevo por la puerta.

-desnudarla?!!!- grito Narcisa horrorizada-en mi propia casa? que les pasa?- siguió Narcisa- tu, maldita sangre sucia, haz convertido a mi draco en un...en un...maniático sexual!!!!- finalizo Narcisa señalando a hermione con el dedo, hermione estaba con la cabeza baja, ruby estaba impresionada de que Narcisa hubiera perdido la compostura, draco estaba hecho una furia, se coloco delante de hermione, apuntando a su madre con el dedo índice:

-nunca, nunca vuelvas a gritar, apuntar o llamarle así de nuevo a hermione- dijo draco con voz extremadamente calmada, algo que no indicaba nada bueno. Narcisa se horrorizo.

-la prefieres a ella en vez de a mi?- pregunto Narcisa incrédula.

- no deberías ponerme en esa situacion madre, por que ella saldría ganando, y por mucho!- le aseguro draco, hermione quien estaba detrás de el, la miro incrédula, la prefería a ella en vez que a su madre? hermione le tomo la mano a draco desde la posición en la que estaba, draco la tomo y la apretó, no la dejaría y la defendería de todos, incluso de su propia madre.

-como sea!- dijo Narcisa dejando la habitación con draco, hermione y ruby dentro. Se produjo un silencio incomodo quien nadie se atrevió a romper, hasta que ruby dijo:

-dios mió, que nunca paras de fornicar?- le pregunto ruby a draco- te habla por teléfono, fornicando, te invita a una fiesta, y que haces?- hermione instintivamente levanto la mano, si algo que no se le había quitado era esa maña de levantar la mano cuando hacían una pregunta. draco y ruby la miraban incrédulos.

- lo siento- dijo hermione mientras bajaba la mano avergonzada...


	7. votOs matriimOniialess

**su autOra favOriita de nuevO!!! ¬¬ ok a Qiien engañO!...**

**les dejO el capiitulO numerO 7!!..sii... **

7.- Votos matrimoniales"

Estaba sentado en su departamento sin hacer nada, era domingo así que, tenía el día libre. draco estaba sentado viendo un partido de quiditch por el televisor mágico de plasma, estaba tranquilo, desde la pasada "reunión" y del incidente con su madre, asían como que no había pasado nada, draco no recordaba ese dia con claridad, lo único que recordaba con lujo de detalle, era que al llegar a casa, hermione casi se le tira encima y se lo come a besos, según ella, como agradecimiento por que la hubiera defendido de su madre, a lo cual draco solo se dejo querer, pidiendo por que hermione siempre le agradeciese de esa manera. Escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse un segundo después. draco ni siquiera levanto la mirada, sabía que era hermione, no voltio hasta que la escucho.

- nueve semana! NOS CASAMOS EN NUEVE SEMANAS!!- grito hermione con una voz aguda.

- y cada día estas más ruidosa que desde el día que te conocí- dijo draco devolviendo la vista al televisor. hermione avanzo cerca de él.

- ja, ja, oye Harry me acaba de recordar algo importante, no se por qué diablos no se me había ocurrido antes!!- exclamaba hermione alarmada.

- que amor?- dijo draco mientras la sentaba sobre sus piernas.

- los votos matrimoniales!!!- dijo emocionada. draco palideció, votos? diablos lo había olvidado por completo.- qué tal si los escribimos ahora?- le dijo emocionada, estaba más emocionada que de costumbre, en sus ojos se veía la felicidad e ilusión, no podía quitarle eso a ella, no a ella...

- de acuerdo- dijo draco, apago la televisión, hermione corrió hacia la habitación y al regresar le dio un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

- de acuerdo, tú en el sillón y yo...- voltio a ver el apartamento- en la barrita-hermione corrió hacia la barrita y se sentó y comenzó a escribir.

draco se le quedo viendo, no paraba de escribir, y el no tenía nada pensado.

- mírala escribir- dijo para sí mismo en el sillón, murmurando- seguramente me ama más que yo a ella, que diablos me sucede?... nop, no mejor no abramos esa puerta...- de repente una voz lo interrumpió...

- draco? Que dices?- era hermione hablándole desde su asiento.

- nada amor, oye que tal si yo me voy a casa de potter y tú te quedas aquí, es que me da verguenza que lo llegues a ver- le dijo, convincentemente.

hermione se llevo la mano al pecho, era tan tierno!

-ohhhhhhhhhhhh... de acuerdo amor!...

&&&&&&

-eres un estúpido potter!- se escucho decir a draco en la casa de los potter.

- no maldigas aquí! james está en la casa y todo aprende!- le reprendió harry

- le tienes miedo a la weasley, potter?- dijo burlón blaize, si blaise zabinni también había acudido al llamado de auxilio de draco, draco le hablo por teléfono para decirles que le ayudaran con sus votos.

- cierra el pico blaise!- le dijo harry.

- como sea, por tu culpa potter, estoy metido en esto!- le dijo draco mientras lo amenazaba con el puño.

- perdón? yo no le pedí matrimonio a hermione!- le dijo harry.

- además, eso te pasa por idiota!!- le dijo blaise.

- y por robatero!- exclamo james- tu me robaste a mi novia mione!- el reclamo james a draco- tú y tu pelo falso!

- mira mocoso, no es falso!! Además yo no te la robe, nunca fue tuya!- le dijo draco mientras sonreía triunfante. James ante esto simplemente le pateó la espinilla y corrió a ver televisión.

- educa a tu mocoso!- el dijo draco a harry quien se carcajeaba junto con blaise.

&&&&&&

- cuál es la emergencia?- pregunto ginny, quien venía agitada, con una pequeña niña ´pelirroja de la mano, hermione la dejo pasar al apartamento.- vine en cuanto pude, yo... cuál es la emergencia?

- esta...- hermione se sentó en la barrita, en la cual había un pergamino, una pluma y un tintero.

- cual?- pregunto incrédula ginny, se había salido de una tienda con rebajas por eso?

-eso, mis votos, no tengo escrito nada!- el dijo hermione, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre la silla, ginny y lily miraron el pergamino.

- si te sirve de consuelo, me gusto el dibujo de ti vestida de novia- le dijo lily con una pequeña sonrisa.

- por que tus senos son tan pequeños?- pregunto ginny señalando un punto en el pergamino.

- esos no son mis senos, son mis ojos!- dijo hermione- esos son mis senos!- dijo señalando un punto más abajo del anterior.

- si claro!- dijo lily irónicamente, quien a sus cuatro años era una niña de lo más madura y despierta, excepto cuando le convenía, o estaba cerca de su hermano james e iban a hacer alguna travesura juntos.

- bueno ok, empecemos...

- qué tal si pones...-dijo Harry- "hermione, desde el primer día que te vi, supe que te amaba..."

- sí , claro!...- dijo blaise irónicamente

flash back

Estaban en el compartimiento del expreso de hogwarts, sentados estaban unos pequeños niños de no más de 11 años, uno rubio y uno moreno, estaban platicando de trivialidades hasta que se abrió la puerta del compartimiento..

- disculpen, no han visto un sapo?- pregunto una niña, de no más de 11 años, tenía el cabello castaño, revuelto, como si no lo hubieran peinado por años, llevaba un uniforme que según draco era muy de monja, tenía unos enormes ojos cafes.

- no- dijo blaise.

- seguros?- pregunto la niña inconforme con la respuesta dada.

-estamos seguros, porque diablos no te largas ya?- dijo draco arrastrando las palabras. hermione lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

- que grosero!- dijo y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

- esa debe de ser la niña mas desaliñada y enojona que haya visto en mi vida!- dijo draco mientras blaise simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

fin del flash back

- que tal si empiezas- propuso ginny- "draco, eramos amigos, pero yo sabia que llegariamos mas lejos..."

-mmm...

flash back

Estaban en la fiesta del ministerio que hacía cada año, celebrando el aniversario de la caída de voldemort, dos personas, un rubio vestido de traje formal negro y una castaña con un vestido color aqua, estaban en una esquina con una copa de whisky de fuego cada uno en su mano.

- en serio granger, debes aceptar que era el mas apuesto de hogwarts!- el dijo draco a hermione, quien le daba un sorbo a su copa y negaba con la cabeza- hasta tu hubieras salido conmigo si no fueras tan testaruda- le dijo draco, seguro de sus palabras.

-no, simplemente no eres mi tipo malfoy!, ni por muy apuesto que hayas sido...

- soy...- corrigio malfoy

- claro, lo que sea! no deseaba salir contigo de veras- le aseguro hermione.

-ok que tal esto, si yo fuera el único, el último hombre sobre la tierra... saldrías conmigo?- le pregunto draco, hermione ante esto simplemente comenzó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- no, no eres mi tipo malfoy!

- ni aunque la supervivencia de la humanidad estuviera en tus manos?

- no, prefiero besar neville- dijo hermione.

- besarme a mi?- pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

- neville!- dijo hermione completamente roja, mientras malfoy se reia a carcajadas.

fin del flash back

- que tal...- comenzó blaise- " desde el momento que comenzamos nuestra relación, sabía que quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos..."

-creo que...no...

flash back

Estaban en un hotel de los cabos, por fin habían reclamado el viaje que les habían prometido por vencer a voldemort, hermione estaba en su cama, cuando una pelirroja abrió la puerta bruscamente y grito:

- SE CASAAA, SE CASSA, SE CASSAA!!!!!!!- hermione se asusto, se tapo con las sabanas, ya que estaba en ropa interior, ginny se acerco a hermione con una rubia con aspecto despistado ambas dando saltitos de alegría- mira! Ron le propuso matrimonio a luna!!!

- esta lindo luna.- dijo hermione nerviosamente.

- siento si te desperté, déjame ir con harry!- la pelirroja salio del cuarto seguida por la rubia dando saltitos de alegría gritando- SE CASA, SE CASSA!!!!

hermione se sentó en la cama, ya que estaba acostada, suspiro sonoramente y dijo:

- eso estuvo cerca- de repente, un rubio despeinado salió de debajo de la colcha que cubría a la castaña, el rubio estaba con el torso desnudo.

-lo se...- el silencio gobernó entre ambos hasta que el rubio lo rompió- fue excitante!- confeso, mientras tomaba a la castaña por la cintura y la jalaba hacia abajo, dentro de la colchaa lo cual, ella se resistio- seguimos?- propuso con una mirada picara y una sonrisa sugerente.

- de acuerdo, pero ponle un hechizo a la puerta- el dijo hermione.

- la varita está en mi pantalón, y a decir verdad, no se donde lo deje!- le dijo divertido. hermione se ruborizo.

- bien, lo hago yo- dijo resignada, apunto con la varita a la habitación, y son decir palabra, mando el hechizo- pero tendrás que hacer meritos!

- son bueno para eso, preciosa!- el dijo mientras la jalaba de nuevo hacia abajo...

end of flash back

- y que tal si empiezas asi- sugirio la pequeña lily- "en mi mente, siempre supe que no eras tan insensible..."

- creo que...- dijo hermione...

flash back

Estaban en la boda de ginny y Harry, en la fiesta para ser exactos, estaba abarrotada de gente, no por nada era la boda del niño que vivió y de una de las personas con la familia mas numerosa que ella habia conocido! todos estaban bailando, a excepcion de hermione, quien estaba sentada en una mesa, cerca de la pista de baile, llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido, con escote "v" con la espalda descubierta, tenía entre las manos un ramo.

- por qué tan sola, linda?- pregunto draco, entre sensual y divertido. hermione subió su vista y lo miro.

- por nada, es solo que...sabes que olvídalo, no quiero aburrirte con mis estúpidos problemas- dijo hermione abatida.

- de acuerdo- dijo draco mientras se sentaba a su lado en la mesa.

- porque diablos no puedo estar en una relación? o sea digo...- empezó hermione a hablar, draco se sorprendió, no pensaba que hermione se abriera asi con el- todo lo tengo que arruinar? todo lo pienso! le saco los pros, los contras, los beneficios, los problemas, y cuando me decido es demasiado tarde!

- ok!- dijo draco, no estaba listo para eso, no era bueno aconsejando, eso se lo habian dicho sus "affairs" pasados.-no es malo pensar las cosas.

-siempre, a lo mejor no estoy destinada a tener una relación seria, o una familia, que tal si mi destino es quedarme sola? o que tal si encuentro a alguien y cuando nos casemos y queramos tener familia, me doy cuenta de que soy estéril?- dijo volviéndose a mirar a draco, esperando una respuesta.

draco supo que tenía que decir algo inmediatamente antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y lo arruinara.

- ok que tal esto?- pregunto mientras dejaba su copa de whisky de fuego en la mesa, y la miraba a los ojos- que tal si... cuando cumplas 40 años, y no

estas casada o en una relacion, y yo tampoco, que tal si, nos casamos a esa edad!- le dijo como si fuera la idea mas maravillosa del mundo. hermione

lo miro como si estuviera loco- digo, estaria bien no?

- porque diablos eres así?- le pregunto indignada- porque yo no estaría casada a los 40? no piensas que pueda hacer feliz a un hombre no? aasshh draco, porque diablos eres tan idiota e insensible!!!?- le dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla e iba hacia el baño de mujeres.

- mujeres! quien las entiende?- dijo mientras iba detrás de ella.

end of flash back

- ya se!- dijo harry triunfal- porque diablos no le pones lo que sientes y ya!- dijo

- por que el no siente nada por ella, inútil!- dijo blaise. Los dos lo miraron con una ceja enarcada.

- entonces por qué diablos me casaría con ella, idiota!?- dijo draco, en ese momento se le ocurrio, era simple, simplemente tenia que escribir...

- solo ponle lo que sientes, mione- le dijo lily.

- y si no se te ocurre nada, cómpralos por internet!- le dijo ginny

- ¬¬ gracias ginny- le dijo hermione, y se puso a escribir.

&&&&&&&

- ya llegue, amor- anuncio draco, entro al departamento, seguido de balise, harry y james.

- Hola- saludo hermione dándole un beso a su prometido- ya terminaste tus votos?- pregunto hermione

- claro que si!- dijo draco haciéndose el ofendido.

- ya dile que no nos enseñe, granger, no nos los ha querido enseñar!- reclamo blaise.

- ok, yo tampoco se los he enseñado a ginny, léanlos, pero no me los enseñes!- el dijo hermione mientras el daba un pergamino a ginny y se sentaban en un sillón, hermione en medio y a cada lado de ella, lily y ginny. draco se sentaba en otro sofá individual, y a un lado blaise, y al otro harry y james.

- ohhh, mione, esta parte es bellísima!- el dijo ginny. hermione sonrió.

- jahjahja, eso es verdad!- exclamo harry riendo, señalando una parte del pergamino. draco simplemente asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

- es hermoso eso del amor de tu vida, tía mione!- dijo lily quien estaba a punto de llorar.

- jahajhaja- reía blaise.

- esperen, yo no entendí!- dijo james, harry le señalo una parte del pergamino- ahhhhh, claro, ajhajhajahjh.

- draco!- le regaño hermione.

- no te preocupes amor, haremos los tuyos mas graciosos!- le dijo como solucionando el problema, mientras volvía la vista al pergamino de sus votos.

ginny estaba llorando de la emoción.

- hermione, te casas conmigo?- el dijo ginny mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

- hey!- reclamo ofendido harry.

- qué? tu nunca me has dicho algo tan hermoso!- le dijo ginny.

&&&&&&&&&

Al día siguiente, estaban blaise y harry sentados en un sillón del departamento de draco y hermione, casi llorando de la emoción.

- cambiaste tus votos, solo porque tía hermione te lo pidió?- pregunto incrédulo james quien venía de la cocina con una soda.

- amigo!- exclamo baise emocionado, a punto de llorar- esto es tan hermoso! te lo juro que si no se viera gay, lloraría.

- es bellísimo draco, como hiciste para escribir esto tan bello?- pregunto conmovido harry, mientras se limpiaba los ojos llorosos.

- agarre los votos de hermione y les cambie el nombre!- dijo chocando las manos entre si, como si fuera una idea genial y sonreía triunfante.

-¬¬ eso no se puede hacer!- dijo harry.

- claro que si, si los dice primero!- dijo blaise y james la mismo tiempo.

- ¬¬ hermione te matara!- le dijo harry mientras se paraba hacia la cocina por una soda también.

**iia se atabO!!!... XD**

**perO les prOmetO Qe OtrO viierness actualizO sii se juntan mas de 10 reviews!!...**

**para los que me preguntan, acualizo los viernes o sabados, en la noche, ya que la prepa me mantiene cautiva todo el dia, parezco obrera! nomas me falta el casquito de bob el constructor! XD ahii ando en friega, como es mi ultimo semestre, pa salir con mi cardex limpio, limpio!**

**iia los aburri demasiado! me largo!...**

**ii como diice la autora del fic "caballos de mar" **

**"por cada review Qe no dejes, dios mata un gatitO!!!"XD**

**me largO... ahhhh...se me olvidaba, para la shiika rara adriianiithaaa, la loka de mi colonia que lee el fiic, que me diice que le de mii msn, se los dejo (aunque no creo que me quieran agregar ¬¬) ora sii iia me largO!!..**


	8. jodido perro, e inicio de venganzaa

**iio de nuevO!!...**

**less dejo este capitulo el 8... ya el nueve empieza la venganzaaa de narcissa, que lo subire hasta el proximo vierneess!! iia ssbnn...**

**estee capitulO vaa para marianella, que es la que me fiirmaa mii flOg!! XD ii que me aguataa que le firmee en su flog puraa porqeriia!! XD buenoo pa ellaa!**

**leean!! XD**

8.- jodido perro e inicio de venganza

Narcissa estaba dormida en su cama, eran las tres de la mañana, descansaba del día que había pasado, de repente, abrió los ojos azul-griseaceo, se levanto de golpe, salio de la cama, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación y salio por ella. Atravesó un largo pasillo, con cientos de puertas, tardo como 3 minutos, cuando llego a su destino, se detuvo frente a una puerta de roble, y toco despacio...nada, solo el silencio reinaba en esa casa, toco de nuevo, un poco mas fuerte...nada, todo igual, toco tres veces mas, ahora golpeaba la puerta...nada, harta, se olvido de todo, saco su varita, la empuño, apunto hacia la puerta de roble, y grito:

-BOMBARDA!- se escucho una fuerte explosión, quebrando por completo el silencio de la mansión malfoy, Narcisa entro por el hueco, donde un momento atrás había estado la puerta, y se acerco a la cama de una morena, que estaba aun un poco dormida, pero espantada por la pasada explosión, y aparte que no dejaba de repetir:

-yo no fui, se los juro, yo solo soy la asistente...- ruby diviso a Narcisa entre el polvo, abrió los ojos y pregunto- tu fuiste la loca de la explosión?

- no despertabas, así que...que mas da- ruby la miro como si estuviera loca, la vdd ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre mirarla así- tengo que contarte algo importante!- le dijo emocionada, como niño en navidad.

- y para eso, destruiste mi puerta, y me levantas a las 3 de la mañana?- pregunto irónica ruby- no quiero que me vuelvas a despertar a estas horas, no me interesa si lucius volvió de la tumba para tomar venganza, o así fuera que la misma niña prometida de draco se diera cuenta de que haz estado saboteandola y quiera venir a matarte, a mi no me interesa!- termino rubby volviéndose a acostar en su cama, Narcisa giro los ojos.

- ruby, vamos tienes que escucharme, además para eso te pago, ándale!- le dijo Narcisa

-pues no me pagas suficiente para esto, además no firme nada donde dijera que tenia que aguantar tus locuras de vieja loca!

- de verdad no quieres saber para que llamare a mi amiga rita sketter en la mañana?- pregunto Narcisa, ruby voltio los ojos, cuando esas dos se juntaban no había poder humano que las parara, normalmente se juntaban para que Narcisa le contará los chismes de la "alta sociedad" mas todo en el fondo eran negocios.

- bien Narcisa, para que citaras mañana a rita?- pregunto con voz cansina y aburrida, Narcisa no se iría hasta no conseguir lo que quería, así que entre mas rápido terminara mejor. Narcisa sonrió satisfecha.

- anunciare el compromiso de mi hijo con la lagartona esa!- dijo orgullosa de su idea Narcisa, ruby la miro extrañada.

- y eso de que serviría? Además no lo habías hecho ya? - Narcisa negó con la cabeza- entonces para que diablos fue la fiesta de compromiso que les organizaste?- pregunto ruby

- era eso, para anunciarlo, pero con el incidente de la gorda sangre sucia y el vestido, no pude...- dijo Narcisa.

- ahh si, draco la saco de ahí como si la sacara de una tribu de caníbales que quieren devorarla..- dijo mirando a Narcisa, quien ahora estaba despeinada, con su lacio cabello rubio cayéndole desordenamente por el rostro, dándole un aspecto de loca-psicópata - aunque en su caso, es casi lo mismo...solo que la tribu es rubia!...y se puede saber para que quieres anunciarlo? eso solo comprueba que esta confirmado ya, que diablos fumaste?

- no, tonta- dijo Narcisa, haciendo caso omiso del ultimo comentario de ruby- rita hará un reportaje tan humillante de ella, que cuando lo lea no querrá salir de su cueva esa rata roba hijos!- dijo Narcisa

- y...eso me es relevante por qué...?- esperando que ella terminara la frase.

- pues por que tu quieres tanto como yo que esa mujerzuela no se case con mi bebe!- dijo Narcisa, como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- claroo...- dijo tirándola al león XD- no piensas que draco la defenderá como ya lo ha hecho antes?

- es un plan perfecto! no puede fallar- le dijo Narcisa a ruby, mientras se levantaba de la cama, y se dirigía al agujero donde solía estar la puerta.

- si tu lo dices...- dijo ruby, volviéndose a acostar- por cierto cierra la puerta al salir...ohh, espera...la destruiste!

- mañana te compro otra señorita delicada!- le dijo Narcisa con voz infantil.- te alteras por cualquier cosita!- se quejo Narcisa

Mientras, en el departamento de cierto rubio y cierta castaña...

-wow! estuviste...genial- dijo el rubio con voz entrecortada, estaba recostado a un lado de la cama, estaba sudado, desnudo y cansado, tenia esa estupida sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa de cuando acababa de hacer el amor. Voltio a su lado izquierdo, y descubrió a una castaña con la misma sonrisa estupida en el rostro, ella también estaba desnuda, sudada y exhausta, la castaña voltio para ver a su amante a la cara, cuando las mirada se encontraron, ambos empezaron a reír, era imposible que des pues de cuatro años de tener relaciones( los cuales dos son de noviazgo) aun se rieran de esa manera tan tonta.

-ni siquiera tengo que preguntarte si te gusto, la sonrisa estupida en tu rostro te delata!- le dijo draco, mientras hermione simplementese reía, draco alargo su brazo, la tomo por la cintura y la arrastro hacia el, hermione no dio queja alguna. ella recostó la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de el, el le beso la frente.

-nunca lo habíamos hecho tantas veces seguidas!- dijo hermione impresionada, mientras en la cara de draco se había formado una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- cuantas veces lo hicimos?- pregunto hermione. Antes le daba vergüenza hablar de esos temas, mas cuando estaba con draco, podía hablar de cualquier cosa.

- no lo se, checa las mordidas en mi hombro!- le dijo draco, mientras se acomodaba de manera que ella pudiera contar las mordidas en su hombro, si ella tenia una manía, era esa, cuando llegaba al clímax, le mordía el hombro, y a draco en vez de molestarle, le excitaba aun mas.

-mmm...- dijo hermione, estaba contando las mordidas- siete! wow! dios mio!!- dijo hermione alarmada- creo que me he convertido en una ninfomana!-

draco rió ante la ocurrencia de su prometida.

- bueno que puedo decirte...todas los son después de estar conmigo- dijo draco, ganándose como premio un almohadazo de parte de ella- pero si de algo te sirve, es el record de la casa chica, eres muy afortunada1- le dijo mientras se colocaba encima de ella de nuevo, hermione rió.

- que honor, y cual es mi premio señor malfoy?- le dijo hermione con voz fingida.

- mmm...puede elegir entre un perro rotwailer color negro que esta esperando fuera de la habitación a que lo dejemos entrar o puede elegir entre hacer el record mas difícil de superar!- le dijo draco mientras le quitaba los restos de sudor del cuello y la clavícula con la lengua.

- creo que elegiré...al perro, mañana debo de ir a trabajar a san mungo y ya son las cuatro de la mañana. así que señor malfoy...-dijo hermione quitándoselo de encima- yo le recomiendo que se duerma de una vez, por que usted también tiene que trabajar mañana!- hermione tomo la sabana, y se cbrio su desnudez con ella, draco la miro, no estaba enfadado ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, le gustaba que ella siempre era la que le ponía un alto, si no los dos no saldrían de la habitación nunca!, era ella la mas responsable de los dos, ra ella la que pensaba en el futuro, mientras que el la mantenía en el presente, el creía que por eso funcionaban perfectamente, y pensando eso se quedo profundamente dormido.

Eran las siete de la mañana, estaba soñando con algo muy, pero muy agradable que involucraba a hermione y a el en la playa, cuando sintió como una lengua que le lamía el rostro, sonrió, hermione nunca lo había despertado así, después borro su sonrisa, el aliento era pésimo, olía a...a...

Croquetas! draco abrió los ojos bruscamente, solo para darse cuenta que el que le estaba dando su beso, o mas bien, lamida de buenos días era nada mas y nada menos que...

-DRAGON!!!!!- grito draco, incorporándose de pronto, quitándose con la mano, el rastro de baba de su hermoso rostro.- quítate de aquí! jodido perro!

El perro se quedo en su sitio, arriba de la cama, viendo a draco como si se estuviera burlando de el.

- HERMIONE!!!- grito draco, odiaba a ese perro, nunca le hacia el mas mínimo caso, siempre tratando se robarse la atención de hermione, a veces pensaba

Que hermione amaba mas a ese perro que a el. e escucharon pasos rápidos por el pasillo, se abrió la puerta de la recamara , dejando ver a una hermione con un delantal de cocina, y debajo de este un traje de color azul marino.

que paso, cariño?-pregunto alarmada.draco simplemente señalo al perro, hermione paso su vista al perro, quien yacía encima de la cama aun, luego paso suvista a draco, quien estaba parado al lado de la cama, en boxers, con expresión molesta en el rostro.-

dragón, baja de ahi!- dijo hermione con voz calmada.

El perro la obedeció, bajo de la cama, y se fue al lado de hermione, hermione le acaricio la cabeza al animal, ante la mirada incrédula de draco, como diablos lo acariciaba cuando había hecho lo que había hecho?

- hermione..- dijo draco, con voz fingidamente calmada, hermione entendió.

- dragón, ve a la sala.- el perro obedeció, salio del cuarto dejando a hermione y a draco solos, hermione cerro la puerta tras de si, y miro a draco.

- que paso?- pregunto inocente hermione, mas sabia que el enojo de draco se debía al perro.

- que que paso?, bien te lo diré querida, estaba yo dormido, soñando tranquilamente, cuando derrepnte el jodido perro ese me despierta lamiéndome la cara!!!

- y...que estabas soñando?- pregunto hermione, no podía hacer nada, draco siempre se peleaba con el perro, siempre, si no era por que estaba en la recamara, era por que dormía fuera, nunca estaba contento con ese perro.draco se le quedo viendo, siempre pensó que entendía a su prometida, mas esta vez, no.

hermione vio como la miraba, con confusión en el rostro, así que siguió- digo para que te hallas enojado así, debías de haber estado soñando algo muy bueno- se

Explico hermione, draco rodó los ojos.

- no estoy enojado por el sueño, si no por que el maldito perro me despertó temprano-se quejo draco.

- como quiera te tenia que levantar, así que que mas da si te despertó el o yo?- pregunto hermione, mientras se acercaba a el.

- es que nunca le dices nada al jodido perro ese!- se quejo draco como niño pequeño.

- no maldigas!- le regaño hermione, mientras lo abrazaba, draco la iba a besar cuando hermione se alejo de el.- estas cubierto de baba de perro!

- es la culpa del perro, ándale, a ver que le dices!- le dijo draco- ahora no me interesa, quiero mi beso de buenos días- draco trato de besarla mas hermione volteaba

la cara.

- no draco, déjame- decía entre risas hermione, draco la tiro a la cama, y empezó a deshacerse del delantal blanco que ella lelvaba puesto, cuando la puerta se abrió

improviso, dejando entrar al tan mencionado perro, quien se subió a la cama y empezó a ladrar y a correr en círculos alrededor de ellos, hermione rió, draco frustrado

se quito de encima de ella.

- ya, ya cállate, ya estas feliz? me estas arruinando la vida!- le dijo al perro, quien dejo de ladrar e cuanto se quito de encima de hermione.

- eres un niñote!- le dijo hermione mientras se colocaba de nuevo el delantal.

- y tu una pedofila entonces!- le grito, ya que ella había salido del cuarto, dejándolo solo con el perro.

- somos los único chicos en esta casa, somos 2 y aun así ella nos controla!- le dijo draco al perro- que tal si tu y yo hacemos una tregua?

El perro inclino la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, draco lo miro, y se coloco enfrente de el perro.

- mira, tu y yo nos unimos, y así podemos dominar la casa, y así ella ya no nos controlara!- le dijo al perro, el perro bufo- bien y la compartiremos!- dijo con voz

Aburrida- trato?- el perro ladro, dándole a entender a draco que si, o eso pensó el- bien es un trato.

- draco, por que hablas con el perro?- pregunto una hermione confundida desde la puerta del domirtorio.draco la miro, no esperaba eso.

- nada cosas de hombres!- dijo draco.

- worf!!!!- apoyo el perro XD

-como sea, ven a desayunar draco- le dijo hermione mientras se daba la media vuelta y murmuraba algo como " que diablos le vi?"

**espero que les hayya gustado!...dejenmee un review!!.. ii iiaaa..**

**a por ciierto, el cap. pasado sii lo saque de friends, estaba viendo la tele, i se me ocuriio, biien Oriigiinal iio no? bueno eqiss nmas pa los que reguntaron ii el mail que dice adrianitha que no salio ( maldiita neciiaa) es friidaliizziiooz nomas quiten espacios, no se ni pa que lo dejo, como si alguien me fuera a agregar, no ahii por si tienen alguna duda, aclaracion o sugerencia! me largo..**

**attO: friidaliizziioozz!**


	9. reaciiOnes y el jOdiidO perrO de nuevO!

9.- reacciones, y el jodido perro de nuevo.

hermione llego a san mungo por la red flu, salio de la chimenea, se dirigía a su oficina, todos la miraban extraño, las mujeres la miraban con odio y envidia, y los hombres la miraban con ¿deseo? no..a ella nunca la habia pasado eso! Tal vez por que tenia esa sonrisa en la cara, la sonrisa estupida, si...había tenido relaciones con draco antes de venir al trabajo..! Sacudió la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, llego a su piso, (en el elevador creyó escuchar como una mujer le decía un claro "perra" al pasar por su lado) y llego ante el escritorio de su asistente.

- hola Miriam, como estas?- pregunto hermione.

- bien, doctora granger, y usted?- contesto la secretaria con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, la cual hermione noto.

- bien gracias.- hermione decidió ignorar la mirada asesina que le dedico su "querida" secretaria, iba a preguntarle por sus citas de hoy, cuando un brazo la jalo hacia dentro de su oficina.

- auch ginny me lastimas!- se quejo hermione, al ver a su amiga pelirroja con un periódico en la mano y una cara de clara indignación.- que pasa?

- por que traes una sonrisa en el rostro?- pregunto ginny, quien cambio su expresión de molesta a una sonrisa picara en el rostro en un segundo.

- cual sonrisa?- pregunto inocentemente hermione, trato de quitar la sonrisa, pero le era imposible, estupido malfoy!!!!!

- a hermione le dieron lo suyo, a hermione le dieron lo suyo, a hermione...- empezó a cantar ginny, mientras hacia un extraño baile con su cuerpo, hermione se ruborizo, como era tan obvia?

- detente loca, te escucharan!- la regaño hermione, ginny no se detuvo- no venias muy indignada hace un rato?- pregunto hermione, ginny se detuvo de pronto, abrió su bata de medí maga y se saco un periódico mágico (el profeta)

-mira, están en primera plana.-dijo ginny tendiéndole el periódico a una confundida hermione. hermione cogio el periódico, lo desdoblo, y en cuanto su vista se poso en la primera plana, abrió de golpe la boca.

En ella se veía una fotografía de hermione y draco, una fotografía de cuando entraban a la "reunión" que Narcisa les había preparado, draco con su pose de arrogancia y ella con su vestido simplón de ese día, arriba de la imagen venia el encabezado:

" el soltero mas codiciado fuera de servicio!!"

"el soltero mas codiciado del mundo mágico ha sido atrapado, y por nada mas y nada menos que por la ambiciosa hija de muggles hermione granger(la amiga del niño que vivió y que ayudo a vencer al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado) quien se ha hecho notar por su afición por los magos famosos ya que desde su adolescencia se le ha relacionado con el famoso jugador de quiditch búlgaro víctor krum y hasta con su mejor amigo casi hermano el niño que vivió, ahora se le esta relacionando con el heredero de la fortuna mas grande del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, draco malfoy, quien esta mas que encantado con su nueva prometida, por que según fuentes cercanas a la familia malfoy, dicen que draco malfoy ya le propuso matrimonio a lo cual ella acepto gustosa (quien no), nuestra fuente de información, quien ha querido permanecer en el anonimato, dice también que ella se negó a firmar un acuerdo prenupcial que le propuso la madre de el susodicho heredero, "Narcisa malfoy le propuso que firmara un contrato prenupcial, pero ella se negó rotundamente, draco protesto, estaba como loco ya que pensó que le importaba mas el dinero, pero ella se lo llevo a un armario cerca de ahí ella dijo que para hablar, pero cuando regresaron el tenia una cara de idiota, como de poseído, nosotros sospechamos que le da una filtro amoroso, además salieron arreglándose las ropas y el cabello, creo que con eso lo calma por que ella es una ninfomana en potencia" aseguro dicha fuente.

ex-alumnos de hogwarts de la generación donde estaban ambos, se sorprendieron de la noticia ya que ambos se llevaban pésimo, tanto al punto de que ella una vez le golpeo, a lo cual draco como buen caballero, no respondió, se limito a irse, una fuente ex alumno de hogwarts y actual maestro de el recinto, neville lombogtom, aseguro " ellos se llevaban pésimo, el siempre la molestaba diciéndole sangre sucia y esas cosas, y ella también le contestaba incluso una vez hermione le golpeo no se por que pero si paso, esto es para un periódico? no perjudicara a hermione vdd?" también hablamos con

pansy parkinson, ex-prometida de draco malfoy, quien dijo " ella le preparo un filtro amoroso, eso seguro, ósea digo, quien se fijaría en ella teniéndome a mi? nadie, por eso usa filtros de amor, sabría como hacerlos después de todo es una sabelotodo estupida agresiva, sabes que una vez golpeo a mi draco? es una muggle salvaje, y ninfomana según me han dicho, no me sorprendería de que también sea sadomasoquista".

Ante esto, todas estamos sorprendidas, ya que, draco malfoy no se distingue por ser el hombre más fiel de mundo, ya que además de ser un símbolo sexual para todas, es también el hombre con mas admiradoras del mundo mágico, incluso mas que el ya pasado de moda, gilderoy lockhart. Así que chicas, el hombre mas sexy del mundo mágico, esta fuera de servicio (solo a los ojos de ella) que tendrá que decir el señor víctor krum ante esto?..."

hermione termino de leer el articulo, una furia desconocida para ella se apodero de su ser, aunque lo negara Narcisa malfoy había colaborado en ello, nadie mas estaba con ella el día de la prueba del vestido, solo ruby, y según hermione, ruby no tenia nada contra ella, de hecho siempre la había tratado con respeto y amabilidad, necesitaba venganza, si Narcisa quería jugar con fuego, pues con fuego jugaría, pero como?

- hermione? estas bien?- pregunto ginny temiendo lo peor, por que cuando hermione se enfadaba, no había poder humano que la detuviera.

- esa rata rubia!!!- dijo hermione tirando el periódico al suelo

- lo se, esa sketter es una arpía mentirosa, draco ni siquiera es un buen jugador de quidicht- dio ginny recogiendo el papel del piso, cuando levanto la mirada, noto la mirada que hermione le lanzo.

- no hablo de ella, ella ya sabia que algún día haría algo como esto, pero Narcisa? por dios! debe odiarme mucho!- dijo hermione abatida, no le gustaba nada que su futura suegra la odiara de esa manera, bien ella era de cuidado, no por nada era una

black de sangre pero una malfoy por maña, por algo se caso con lucius malfoy...

-no te preocupes, se le pasara, algún día aceptara lo tuyo con draco ya veras, nosotros lo aceptamos-dijo ginny tratando de consolarla- deja de pensar en eso, mejor sabes que? mejor pensemos en como te vengaras de ella!- propuso ginny tomando asiento frente al escritorio de hermione. hermione la miro, acaso debería seguirle el juego a Narcisa?

-se lo que estas pensado pero, piénsalo así, ella quiere jugar sucio, así que tu harás lo mismo, a menos que quieras que ella gane y los separe- dijo ginny con voz apacible, pero tratando de que hermione entrara en el juego. hermione se quedo callada pensando en lo que haría, cuando un sonido la saco de sus pensamientos.

bip,bip,bip, era el localizador de ginny, la cual lo leyó, y lo guardo en el mismo sitio dentro de su bata blanca, hermione la miro interesada.

- no iras?- pregunto hermione, ginny negó y movió la mano en el aire, como restándole importancia.

-no, no es nada grave, es solo un paciente que se le empieza a encoger la cabeza y le vuelve a crecer, pero no importa de ello no depende la felicidad de mi mejor amiga- dijo ginny sonriente.

- Ginebra weasley de potter, ve a trabajar- le regaño hermione, ginny rodó los ojos.

-esta bien, esta bien, pero dime, no me dejes con la duda, tomaras venganza o no?- pregunto ginnny mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta, hermione rodó los ojos también.

- bien, aceptare, pero solo por que, si no me defiendo ahora, cuando este casada con draco, me hará lo mismo y no quiero eso, quiero una suegra normal, que tanto pedir es eso?- dijo hermione.

- esa es mi niña!- dijo ginny, dando media vuelta, y entreabrir la puerta-me pregunto si draco ya habrá visto la noticia?-hermione forzó una sonrisa y se mordió el labio inferior.

draco malfoy estaba entrando al edificio de su oficina, vestía un pantalón de vestir color negro (su favorito) con una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, dejando entrever su marcado pecho lampiño y casi pálido, encima, traía un saco del mismo color del pantalón, caminaba elegantemente, como todo un malfoy, emanaba respeto y lujuria a su andar, varias mujeres se le quedaban viendo al pasar, al visto de cualquiera, muy atractivas, mas el solo tenia ojos para una: su prometida. Tal vez sonara cursi o tonto, pero no necesitaba de nadie o nada estando con ella, ella era su pilar, su amante, su novia, su amiga, su prometida, era su todo. Sentía que la amaba, nunca había sentido nada así con nadie mas, lo más cercano al cariño verdadero, provenía de parte de su madre, mas cuando hermione llego a su vida, nada volvio a ser lo mismo, se sentía diferente, se sentía completo, y cuando le propuso ser su novia, estaba mas nervioso que nunca, juntos habían llorado, reído, hablado, enfrentado prejuicios, problemas, se habían amado de verdad, incansables veces, como esa mañana. Tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, lo cual delataba, solo a los ojos de quien lo conocía de vdd ( en el trabajo, solo zabinni) que había hecho el amor con hermione antes del trabajo, subió al elevador y presiono el botón numero 15, el de su oficina, tenia su oficina en el ultimo piso, ya que junto con zabinni tenían una empresa juntos, el elevador se detuvo en el piso 6, se abrieron las puertas del elevador, y se subió una exuberante rubia platino, era delgada, tenia unos implantes copa "D", y un trasero, quien según zabinni, "era el mejor que ha pisado el edificio, exceptuando el de hermione", por lo cual había recibido varias amenazas y golpes por parte de draco, la rubia vestía un blusa con un nada discreto escote en "v" y una minifalda hasta los muslos, y traía consigo una bolsa negra, al entrar, draco ni siquiera la miro, la rubia entro al elevador, presiono el botón con el numero 10, y miro a draco, quien al verlo con semejante sonrisa en el rostro, pensó que era por ella, ella sonrió coqueta. draco estaba pensando en lo que había pasado hace una hora, de repente, el elevador se detuvo con un ruidoso estruendo, draco reacciono,y miro que alguien había pulsado el botón rojo de emergencia, miro confundido a la rubia, quien tenia una sonrisa de compresión y a la vez coqueta en la cara.

- que diablos haces?- pregunto confundido draco, la rubia se llevo un dedo a sus labios y susurro un pequeño "shhh", a lo cual draco la miro mas confundido aun. El rubio alargo la mano hacia el botón rojo, y la rubia se la detuvo.

- draco, mira, yo se que es difícil para ti salirte de esto, por que se que tu, ante todo, eres un caballero, pero...ya deberías saber que un filtro amoroso no produce amor, si no una obsesión- dijo la rubia, quien ya se había llevado la mano de draco, a su escote, y la colocaba donde estaba situado el corazón, draco enarco una ceja y retiro la mano de ahí.

- de que hablas?- pregunto, hartándose de la situación- no pongas mis manos en tus falsos senos!- dijo despectivo

- yo se que tu no sabes, pero, lo mejor es que la dejes draco, dile a la prensa que ella te engatuso, y vente conmigo, iremos a Paris a Inglaterra, a donde tu quieras, tu pagas por cierto- dijo la rubia, draco la miro como si estuviera loca, de que diablos le estaba hablando- donde podrás disfrutar de mis"naturales" senos- dijo recalcando la palabra naturales.

- de vdd no se de que me hablas!- dijo draco ya exasperado por no entender nada del asunto, la rubia sonrió.

- lo mejor es que te alejes de ella un tiempo, para que el efecto de la poción pase por completo, y así podremos hacer una vida juntos, tu, yo y tu fortuna por supuesto, yo te puedo llevar el ritmo, y si te gustan que te peguen solo dímelo y lo haré, draco- draco la miro, que diablos, se ataco de la risa, se veía ridículo ahí con ella, hablando de no se que, apretó el boto rojo, y el ascensor empezó su marcha de nuevo, la rubia lo miraba confundida.

El elevador se detuvo en el piso 15, y el rubio salio por el, con su sonrisa estupida en la cara de nuevo, cuando llego a la puerta la detuvo con una mano y dijo:

- el día que yo quiera pasar la noche con unas bolsas llenas de silicón, te avisare, además a quien engañas, todos ya sabemos que son falsos!!- la rubia se quedo estática en el elevador, el rubio salio sastifecho de ahí, llego a la recepción, donde lo esperaba zabinni y su secretaria, una morena muy simplona según blaize. draco entro a su oficina, seguido por zabinni, quien traía unos papeles en las manos, blaize cerro la puerta tras de si y dijo:

- de verdad que eres un ninfomano!- dijo blaize al sentarse enfrente de el escritorio de malfoy.

- por que lo dices?- pregunto draco.

- tienes esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de cuando recibes acción de hermione, wow! debes dejármela un fin de semana amigo!- le dijo zabinni, draco lo miro duramente- lo siento amigo, solo quiero ver que es lo que tiene que te vuelve loco!- le dijo sinceramente.

-no lo se, pero así es la cosa- dijo draco sentándose detrás del escritorio- por que traes papeles, tu nunca traes papeles,tu ni siquiera trabajas!

- ahh, eso, es que he visto que tu secretaria me mira raro siempre que vengo a tu oficina sin papeles- le aclaro zabinni- una pregunta! te gusta que te peguen?- pregunto zabinni, draco se voltio y lo miro a los ojos, tratando de entender el significado de la pregunta.

- que tiene todos hoy que no dejan de insinuarme que soy un sádico que le gusta el dolor?- pregunto draco quitándose el saco de su traje, quedando solo en la camisa blanca.

- no has visto el periódico, cierto?- dijo blaize.

- no, que tengo que ver?- pregunto interesado draco, blaize le tendió un ejemplar del profeta, draco lo tomo entre sus manos, y diviso la primera pagina, la leyó, cambiando su cara de enojo a risa a enojo de nuevo.

- maldita perra!!- exclamo tirando el periódico al suelo, blaize no dijo nada ni cambio su expresión, ya sabia su reacción.

- quien? sketter? ya sabes como es...

- no, ella no, pansy! sketter ya sabia que haría algo así cuando se enterara, a mi me pondría como un héroe y a hermione como una cualquiera que me quiere por mi dinero, a lo que me refiero es a pansy! le advertí que nos dejara en paz, pero no, la muy necia

zorra insiste- dijo exasperado mientras se pasaba una mano por su rubio cabello y lo despeinaba- que hora es?- pregunto de pronto.

- son casi las 12, por?- pregunto blaise.

- bien, hermione sale a comer a la una de la tarde, creo que iré a comer con ella- dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla de cuero italiano, y se relajaba, blaize no sabia si preguntarle o no, con el carácter de draco te esperabas cualquier cosa, la única que lo aguantaba era hermione. Decidió preguntarle, después de todo, que podía pasar...

- que es lo que tiene?- pregunto blaize- bueno, tiene un muyyyyyyyy buen cu...trasero- dijo meintras hacia un ademan con las manos de como estar sosteniendo una caja, dirigió su vista a draco y al verlo con el ceño fruncido agrego- y es lista, pero aparte de eso, que es lo que logro enamorar a krum, potter y a ti?- pregunto blaize, quien inconcientemente se había acercado poco a poco al borde de la silla, expectante por la respuesta. draco lo miro, al principio, cuando blaize hizo aquel comentario acerca del trasero de hermione, se molesto, mas debía reconocer que tenia razón, si que lo tenia, draco puso una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y aclaro:

-primero, si que tiene un buen trasero, y no quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar- dijo con tono serio y amenazante- segundo, nunca anduvo con potter, son solo amigos, y tercero...- se quedo pensando- bueno, no hay un tercer punto- dijo mientras se volvía a recostar sobre el respaldo de su asiento, blaize lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

- te falto decirme que le viste- dijo blaize, draco lo miro, se incorporo de nuevo, miro a blaize, y se volvió a recargar en su asiento.

- no lo entenderías- dijo draco negando con la cabeza.

- vamos, inténtalo!- dijo blaize. draco lo volvió a mirar.

- bien, que diablos!...- dijo, volvió a apoyarse con los codos en el escritorio y dijo- es algo...raro- blaize asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

- y es...?- dijo blaize.

- no sabría explicarte- dijo draco, quien volvía a su postura inicial.

- como sabes que es con la que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida? no te cansas de ella?- pregunto blaize.

- no, ni un solo día, no te diré que no discutimos y a veces me exaspera de una manera en la que nadie logra hacerlo, pero así es ella, la amo así, la amo a pesar de que a veces se tapa la tina por que ay cabellos de ella atorados ahí, la amo a pesar de que prefiera a ese jodido perro, la amo con todo y los weasley, por que déjame te digo que eso de que te casas con ella, no con su familia es una vil mentira de una bastardo que se caso con una huérfana- dijo un poco molesto, blaize rió ante el comentario- la amo blaize, como nunca pensé amar a alguien, por que es la única con la que puedo tener una conversación inteligente, es con la que puedo hablar de lo que sea, es la única persona en la que puedo confiar plenamente, es la única mujer en la que pienso, y aunque no lo creas, nuestra relación no se basa solo en sexo- dijo draco.

- si, como no! si se la pasan encerrados en su habitación, te digo hermano, que si ella no te obliga, no vendrías a trabajar!- le dijo blaize riendo- seguro que no es sadomasoquista?- pregunto blaize con una ceja alzada.

- no, necio! todo eso es mentira- dijo draco con voz cansina.

- entonces, por que tienes morado en el hombro? se te ve morado a traves de la camisa blanca!- dijo blaize con una risa. draco se miro el hombro, eran las mordidas de hermione de anoche, sonrió.

- como sea, creo que me largo, si no llegare tarde, y no quiero hacerlo. Adiós blaize- dijo mientras se colocaba el saco, y salía de la oficina.

draco se dirigía en su coche hacia el hospital donde trabaja hermione. Al doblar la esquina donde se encontraba el hospital, draco vislumbro demasiada gente aglomerada en la entrada principal del hospital, eso, lo extraño, mas pensó que debía haber sucedido un accidente o algo parecido. Se estaciono, bajo del auto, y se dirigió a la entrada, donde la gente seguía aglomerada, mas cuando se acerco, noto que todos traían cámaras mágicas y micrófonos. draco frunció el seño, un gesto muy de hermione, de repente, todas las cámaras estaban dirigidas hacia el, todos los flashes le pegaban directo en su gricesacea pupila, todos los micrófonos mágicos estaban directos hacia su blanquecina cara. Se vio inundado de preguntas sin sentido.

- es verdad que la sangre sucia le golpea?

- es cierto que no quiso firmar un acuerdo prenupcial?

- es verdad que ella es ninfomana?

draco salio de su aturdimiento, aparto a los reporteros, y entro al edificio, donde los maldito buitres (como le acababa de denominar a los reporteros)le seguían el paso, acosándolo con mas preguntas. Antes esto le hubiera encantado, mas hablaban de hermione, de su hermione, y en ese momento estaba mas preocupado por encontrarla que por contestar preguntas estupidas. Camino directo hacia la oficina de hermione, le faltaba un pasillo para llegar a su meta, cuando, a lo lejos, vislumbro otra bandada de reporteros alrredor de alguien con una melena castaña, su melena castaña.

Camino hacia ellos, cuando llego, pudo ver a una castaña siendo acosada por las cámaras, estaba como asustada, se le notaba en los ojos. La castaña no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio, estaba mas ocupada en poder hacer las rondas a sus pacientes, pero esos imbeciles no dejaban de seguirle con sus estupidas preguntas, las cuales ella se había negado responder. Se había puesto a caminar nuevamente, hacia el Cuarto de otro paciente, cuando sintió un tirón en una mano.

- es cierto que golpeas a malfoy, sangre sucia?- pregunto un reportero de edad madura muy grosero, según ella.

-sin comentarios, ya les dije que no responderé a nada, vayan y pregúntele a skatter- dijo hermione una vez mas, ya se le había secado la garganta tratando de explicar que no contestaría preguntas. Sintió un nuevo tirón en la mano, esta vez un poco mas fuerte que el anterior.

- auch!- se quejo hermione, mas cuando voltio solo logro ver a un rubio que empujaba lejos al reportero grosero.

- no la vuelvas a tocar, imbecil!- le amenazo malfoy al reportero. A hermione se le ilumino el rostro. draco voltio a verla, y trato de calmarla con la mirada. draco la rodeo con sus brazos y le hablo al oído.

- estas bien?- pregunto, con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

-si, gracias, vamonos a otra habitación, lejos de ellos.- le dijo hermione, draco asintió y se dejo guiar por ella. Dieron un largo recorrido hacia no se donde, con los camarógrafos atrás de ellos, cuando llegaron a una puerta blanca, hermione la abrió, y entro, draco entro detrás de ella, después de apartar a los metiches reporteros, quienes también querían entrar. Entraron, hermione corrió las cortinas y se sentó en una camilla que había dentro. draco vio la habitación. Era un cuarto completamente blanco, con unas cuantas camillas blancas también, no había nada dentro mas que las camillas. draco fue con hermione, quien ya se había recostado en la camilla. draco se recostó también, rodeándole la cintura, protector como siempre. El silencio reino, nadie hablaba, solo se escuchaban las voces de los reporteros fuera.

- por que no fuimos a tu oficina?- pregunto draco, rompiendo el silencio. hermione se tardo en contestar.

- mmmm... - no sabia si decirle o no, sabia que se molestaría, mas se tenia que enterar de todas maneras- es que... se esta incendiando- respondió como si nada. draco tardo en asimilar la respuesta.

- que?- pregunto levantadote un poco, para verle a la cara a hermione. ( Ya que estaban recostados de forma en que la espalda de hermione estaba contra el pecho del rubio)

- si es que, veras, se esta incendiando, pero no te preocupes, hice un hechizo de aislamiento, para que el fuego no se propagara, además saque todas las fotos y papeles y mis pertenencias- dijo hermione tratando de calmarlo.

- pero, por que se esta incendiando?- pregunto confundido.

- por... vociferadores- dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro. A draco le entro una culpa terrible. No había pensado en eso. draco abrazo a hermione fuertemente, tratando de reconfortarla, así estuvieron durante unos minutos, de los cuales ninguno hablo, simplemente se abrazaron. draco le beso la nuca a hermione, a lo cual ella se estremeció. draco sonrió.

- te amo sabes- dijo draco en su oído- y no me importa que le gente piense que tu me quiere por mi dinero, por que yo se que no es así- dijo en un susurro, hermione lo abrazo con mas fuerza- además, que importa si me quiere por eso? tengo demasiado, así que te tendré conmigo por mucho tiempo!- le dijo, hermione rió ante eso. hermione se voltio, sin zafarse del abrazo, y quedo cara a cara con el rubio.

- tu sabes que yo no te estoy dando un filtro amoroso, verdad?- pregunto con cierto temor en la voz. Esta pregunta la había estado carcomiendo desde que leyó el periódico. Que tal si el creía eso? draco la miro, se veía tan hermosa así, con los ojos brillantes, vulnerable, le encantaba.

- lo se, pero si lo hicieras, no dejes de dármelo, así estoy bien- dijo el rubio, hermione sonrió y le beso. Se estuvieron besando durante unos minutos mas hasta que draco le dijo.

- tenemos que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano, sabes- dijo mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cuello. hermione se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa.

- lose, pero... mejor en un rato mas...- dijo hermione. Lo que ellos creyeron que había sido un ratito mas, para los demás había sido toda la tarde!.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro, y la luna estaba en su máximo esplendor. Se habían pasado la tarde platicando de trivialidades, de cosas sin sentido, y de cosas de la boda. Ya habían dado las 10 de la noche cuando decidieron salir de ahí. En el momento exacto en el que salieron, los buitres los rodearon de nuevo, draco tomo a hermione por la cintura, protegiéndola de cualquier ataque, mientras el la guiaba hacia el auto. Se subieron al coche de draco y se dirigieron a su casa. Cuando entraron a su edificio, el portero no dejo que pasaran los reporteros, por lo cual se gano una muy generosa propina de parte de draco, mas cuando el portero había dicho, la muy aplicable frase de: " se ve muy bien señor malfoy", draco frunció el seño y le quito la mitad de la propina mencionando un "adulador". Entraron al departamento exhaustos, donde les recibió un perro con ladridos y saltos. draco bufo sonoramente, se quito la ropa, quedando solo en boxers, y se acostó en la cama. hermione se desvistió y se coloco un delgado camisón color melón, que le llegaba a medio muslo. Se acostó al lado de draco y se quedaron dormidos.

draco estaba profundamente dormido, podía sentir el calor de hermione a su lado, además de su torneada pierna sobre la de el. Se iba a cambiar de posición mas, cuando se voltio, se sintió caer, y aterrizar, nada agradablemente, sobre una alfombra. Se había caído de la cama!. Se levanto del suelo muy molesto, ya que, como jodidos es posible que teniendo una jodida cama mas grande que una jodida matrimonial, se haya caído de la jodida cama? al levantarse vio la respuesta. hermione estaba en la orilla, donde hace unos momentos había estado el, ella estaba acurrucada, quien jodidos ocupaba toda la jodida cama? el jodido perro, EL JODIDO PERRO!!!! draco bufo sonoramente, ese perro se iba a enterar. El rubio vio como hermione palpaba con la mano al lado de ella, buscando el calor de draco, mas cuando no lo encontró, abrió la ojos, levantola vista, y vislumbro a un rubio en boxers, despeinado, y con la mirada molesta sobre ella.

- que pasa amor?- pregunto hermione con voz cansada.

- que pasa? que que pasa? pregunta la mujer!- dijo el rubio hablando consigo mismo- pasa, cariño, que estamos en la orilla de nuestra cama, por que el jodido perro ese la ocupa toda. Pasa que me acabo de caer de la cama por culpa de tu jodido perro!!- dijo gritando en un susurro ( ósea susurrando fuertemente). hermione arrugo el ceño.

- no maldigas draco- dijo hermione. draco la miro incrédulo, ósea que no decía nada.

- no me digas que hacer o que no hacer! no trates de controlarme!, quiere dormir con el JODIDO perro? bien duerme con el!!- dijo, mientras tomaba una almohada y se largaba fuera de la habitación. hermione se sentó en la cama, pensando.

draco había llegado a la sala, se había acostado en un sillón, y ahora estaba tratando de dormir, estaba molesto. Ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió un cuerpo caliente detrás de el, acomodándose en el sillón. El sabia que era hermione, más se iba a hacer el dormido.

- se que estas despierto, ni lo intentes- dijo hermione en un susurro.

- que quieres?- dijo secamente el rubio.

- nada, vengo a dormir con mi prometido- dijo hermione casualmente- si aun quiere serlo- dijo con voz mas apagada que antes. draco no se voltio ni se movió de su lugar, mas lo que mas quería, era voltearse, abrazarla y asegurarla que aun habría boda.- se que, a veces puedo ser una mandona controladora...- draco bufo- bueno... casi siempre, pero, no es mi intención, de vdd, te lo juro draco, lo único que quiero es ayudar hermione lo abrazo por la cintura a el- perdóname- dijo en un susurro- no quiero perderte- dijo con la voz quebrada y en un susurro casi inaudible, y se aferro mas a el,

draco sentía las lagrimas de hermione en su espalda. Se rodó, quedando frente a ella, y la abrazo con mas fuerza que ella, y la comenzó a besar. Lenta, pausada, dulcemente, demostrándole todo lo que sentía con ese beso. draco corto el beso y le dijo.

- aun así odio a ese jodido perro- hermione sonrió.

- te amo- le dijo mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de el.

- diablos, antes esto no me conmovía, me haz hecho un maldito cursi!- el dijo, hermione solo rió. draco la vio de arriba a abajo, llevaba ese camisón que tanto le encantaba, el cual, ahora estaba un poco mas arriba de la cadera, y dejaba entrever su ropa interior del mismo color del camisón. Draco sonrió- sabes que, blaize se dio cuenta de las mordidas en mi hombro- dijo, hermione levanto la cabeza hacia draco- y se burlo de mi- siguió el, hermione se mordió el labio inferior- por tu culpa- continuo el, hermione seguía con el labio entre sus dientes- y me sentí mal!- le dijo con cara de niño bueno.

- si quieres pedirme algo, no hagas tanto teatro- le dijo hermione divertida, draco sonrió.

- lo que yo quiera?- pregunto aun con su carita de perrito.

- te lo debo, después de todo, por mi culpa blaize te hizo sentir mal- dijo hermione insinuante, mientras que un dedo, se deleitaba con el abdomen del rubio.

- no, sabes que? creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, estoy muy cansado- dijo mientras bostezaba falsamente.

- draco!- se quejo hermione, draco sonrió ante esto, le encantaba que ella suplicara, le excitaba.

- que?- pregunto inocente- quieres que te haga el amor?- dijo mientras con un hábil movimiento se colocaba encima de ella, hermione asintió- para que?para que venga el jodido perro y nos interrumpa?- pregunto draco.

- no, si quieres lo saco un momento y...- draco la callo con una beso.

- si comienzo, ya no parare- le advirtió draco, mientras le besaba el escote, hermione asintió. Ya no podía pensar. draco comenzó el juego.

La empezó a besar, a excitar, la besaba, lamía y mordía cada pedazo de piel que encontraba descubierto por el camisón, que aun permanecía en su lugar. hermione empezaba a gemir y a suspirar. Se empezaron a oír pisadas a lo lejos. hermione abrió los ojos, draco se detuvo.

- quieres que siga?- pregunto draco en un susurro. hermione asintió.- bien entonces, no te quejes- dijo mientras se levantaba de encima de ella, y la cargaba sobre el hombro. draco corrío hacia por la sala con hermione sobre el hombro, ambos iban riendo, cuando llegaron a la entrada del pasillo, vislumbraron a un perro en medio de este, draco lo vio, y corrió ( con hermione en su hombro aun riendo) el perro se quedo estático, draco corrió hacia el, lo brinco, entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta. Coloco a hermione sobre la cama, y el se acostó junto a ella, ambos estaban riendo como dos niños

después de jugar, ambos se miraron, y sonrieron.

- Estas loco- le dijo hermione- que te hubiera costado encerrarlo en el otro cuarto?- pregunto hermione aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

- así es mas divertido- dijo mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

- no colocaste el seguro- el dijo hermione

-no

-sabes que es un perro mágico, vdd?

- si

- sabes que no nos dejara hacer nada cierto?

- cierto.

-buenas noches amor

- buenas noches, castaña- le dijo draco, ambos se acostaban en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, mientras un perro mágico abría la puerta, y se acostaba entre ellos.- jodido perro!- dijo malfoy en un susurro.


	10. una loca y una prostituta estupida!

**capitulo dedicado a: marianella y a karyta34! ya lean,!**

10.- Una loca y una prostituta estúpida!

- Quee?- decía una incrédula Hermione. Estaban en la oficina de Draco. Hermione estaba recargada en el escritorio de Draco y Draco estaba sobre ella.

Hermione tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, el pelo alborotado y la blusa arrugada y desarreglada. Draco estaba con la camisa blanca semi-abierta, también tenia los labios hinchados, solo que no tanto como los de Hermione, estaba apoyado con un brazo en el escritorio y el otro brazo descansaba en la cintura de Hermione. Draco previo la reacción de Hermione desde antes de que le diera la noticia. Sabía que no tenía derecho a pedírselo, mas aun así lo hizo.

- Hermione, entiéndeme, es mi madre, por que no darle gusto en esto- le decía Draco, sin soltarla de la cintura, ya que Hermione trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

- pues...tiene mas mansiones, por que no se va a una de esas, o a un hotel, yo lo pagare!- le dijo Hermione tratando de evitar lo inevitable. Sabía que aunque renegara, la madre de Draco se iba a quedar con ellos unos días. Y la pregunta del millón, por que? por que a la muy astuta, se le había ocurrido remodelar su casa antes de la boda, así que como la iban a remodelar toodaaaaaaa, le había pedido a Draco asilo en su casa. Por que tenia que arruinar el prefecto momento de antes?. Se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana (bueno, siempre se besaban así), al entrar a la oficina, Draco se había comportado muy lindo, mas de lo normal...- todo esto fue para darme la noticia no?- le pregunto Hermione, quien miraba a Draco de una manera culpable.

- claro que no!- dijo ofendido- que no puedo besar a mi novia? o hablarle o...

- o tratar de toquetearme solo para conseguir lo que deseas!- le acuso Hermione, separándose de el, rodeo el escritorio, y se coloco lejos de el, mientras mas lejos de el estuviera mejor, sabia que si la acariciaba, seria débil- utilizas tu cuerpo como...como...como una prostituta! si, eso eres una prostituta!!- le dijo Hermione, quien apuntaba con el dedo al susodicho, Draco tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa cínica, muy Malfoy- y una muy estúpida, no creíste que me daría cuenta? por dios Draco! soy la única que ha estado contigo mas de una semana seguida sin tratar se asesinarte, y crees, piensas que no me daré cuenta? en serio que eres una prostituta estúpida!- termino Hermione dándole un golpe al escritorio de Draco. Estaba molesta, solo que no tenia como sacar su frustración sin que pareciera que era por la madre de Draco. Draco rodeo el escritorio, a lo cual Hermione no se percato, tomo a su prometida por el brazo, la jalo hacia el, y la tomo fuertemente por la cintura. Hermione trataba de soltarse del agarre, forcejeaba inútilmente de zafarse de ahí, pero los fuertes brazos de Draco no la soltaban ni un poco. Draco la miraba divertido. Sabia que reaccionaria así, que se molestaría, pero después de todo era su madre, no podía dejarla en la calle.

- suéltame, Draco! me lastimas!- se quejo Hermione, Draco soltó un poco, mas aun la seguía tomando fuertemente.

- pues ni modo, te calmas o te calmo!- le dijo Draco con voz firme, mas aun tenia la sonrisa en la boca, esa sonrisa cínica, dios! como odiaba esa sonrisa en este momento!!

- no me hables en ese tono, Draco Lucius Malfoy! y no sonrías de esa manera!- le dijo mientras seguía en su "patético intento de fuga", como ya le había denominado Draco en ese momento.

- cálmate Hermione, si quieres le digo que no, que tu no quieres que se quede- el dijo Draco. Hermione lo miro, trataba de usar la culpa con ella- después de todo, será tu suegra, lo mas probable es que no la veamos mucho, si acaso los fines de semana cada quince días- dijo Draco, diciendo como si nada- además, ya es mayor, aunque no se le note, en cualquier minuto podrá caer muerta y quien sabe tal vez...

- ya, ya entendí!- el dijo Hermione, no lo había visto de esa manera. Solo seria una semana, tal vez menos, por que no arriesgarse, después de todo Narcisa no intentaría nada en su propia casa no?- como sea! que se quede si quiere! pero a ti Draco Malfoy!...- el dijo Hermione, quien lo veía de una manera amenazante, solo lo veía así cuando estaba enojada -...a ti ya no...

- a mi no que? que piensas hacerme castaña?- le reto Draco, le encantaba hacerla enojar, le excitaba, y bueno, cuando hacían el amor y estaban enojados digamos, que era mas rebelde, y le gustaba eso. Cuando la castaña le mordía el labio, o otra parte del cuerpo, era demasiado excitante. Hermione noto la mirada de Draco, la miraba lujuriosamente? dios! que los hombres solamente piensan en sexo? en la cara de Hermione se comenzó a formar una sonrisa, una sonrisa como la de Draco.

- nada, no pienso hacerte nada, ese es el punto. No tendrás sexo, hasta que yo lo decida!- le dijo la castaña. Draco rio. Eso era absurdo. Que alguien, en este caso, Hermione, no quisiera acostarse con el, era algo, utópico, de otro mundo, imaginario!.- de que te ríes?- pregunto Hermione molesta.

- no aguantaras, amor! No puedes estar sin hacerme el amor ni dos días, crees que podrás cumplir tu "castigo"- le dijo burlón, así que no le creía. Se lo probaría.

- si puedo! tu eres el ninfomano que solo piensa en sexo!- el dijo.

- amor, si te comienzo a besar, ya no podrás parar- el aseguro, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello. Bien , si eso quería, se lo probaría. Draco comenzó a besar su cuello, donde ya tenia tiempo queriendo deleitarse. Se lo beso con pasión, lo lamio, dejando un sendero húmedo por la piel del cuello de la chica. Le dio un pequeño mordisco, a lo cual dejo una marca roja, la cual sabia que para mañana seria morada, y Hermione le recriminaría por aquello, mas no le importaba. Le haría el amor en su oficina, y le probaría que todo mujer que Draco besa, Draco hace suya. Hermione al sentir los labios de su prometido sobre su delicado cuello, no pudo hacer mas que cerrar los ojos, dios! ese hombre si que sabia como jugar sucio! Draco dejo su cuello, y la miro a la cara. Tenia los ojos cerrados y una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Era tan fácil hacerla ceder. Draco la beso en los labios, al principio suave, pero después intensifico el beso. Hermione tenia un plan en mente. Lo beso con pasión, con mas pasión o igual que el. Draco se sorprendió, no pensaba que cedería tan rápido, no por nada su futura mujer es muy terca. Draco comenzó a tratar de deshacerse de la blusa de la castaña, la cual ahora tenia las manos sobre los hombros de su rubio, lo acariciaba tiernamente, pero a la vez con pasión. Draco metió la mano por dentro de la blusa de la castaña, y la comenzó a acariciar. Hermione pensó por un momento desistir de su misión, mas, tenia que probarle con quien se iba a casar. El rubio iba a bajar el zipper de la falda de la castaña, cuando Hermione lo empujo fuertemente lejos de ella. Draco la miro desconcertado.

- no sexo hasta que lo diga- le dijo con voz entrecortada. Draco la miro, y sonrió de medio lado.- y ni digas nada, por que lo pospongo hasta la luna de miel!- le advirtió Hermione con un dedo. Draco cerro la boca al instante.- me voy, tengo una reunión en san mungo. Cuando se muda tu madre?-pregunto la castaña, quien con un hechizo se arreglo la blusa, ya había cogido la bolsa del escritorio del rubio y estaba dispuesta a irse. Draco la miro frustrado.

- no lo se. Hoy mismo creo. Me vas a dejar...así?- reprocho el rubio, estaba señalando con las manos su anatomía entre las piernas, que lucia un poco mas abultada que de costumbre. Hermione lo miro y sonrió.

- eso te pasa por creído- le dijo y abrió la puerta del la oficina dispuesta a salir.

- malvada!!- le grito el rubio desde su lugar.

- enfermo!!- le devolvió una voz divertida.

- merlin! y aquí no hay duchas de agua fría!- dijo el rubio dándole un golpe a su escritorio.

Hermione volvía del trabajo, había tenido un día muy pesado, solo quería llegar e irse a dormir. Tal vez se reconciliaba con Draco en ese término. Sonrió picara. Pero la sonrisa se le borro de su rostro, en cuanto llego a su edificio. En la entrada había un camión de mudanzas de muy buena calidad. Varios hombres bajaban cosas, como si una familia nueva se fuera a mudar al edificio. Bajo del taxi y entro dentro del edificio. Al llegar a su piso, vio que los hombres llevaban cosas a cierto apartamento conocido para ella. Hermione vio horrorizada que era el de ella y Draco. Al entrar, diviso la pequeña sala de estar de su apartamento, estaba llena de cajas, bolsas, papeles, maletas, personas, y una rubia supervisando como los hombres llevaban las cosas a la habitación que no se usaba. Narcisa vio a Hermione en la puerta y sonrió malévolamente.

- Hermione, querida. Como estas?- pregunto Narcisa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione la miro extrañada.

- bien, y tu? pensé que solo te quedarías unos días, pensé que traerías lo esencial- dijo Hermione, mirando alrededor

- y lo traje querida, no piensas que yo viva en un lugar sin mis comodidades- dijo Narcisa- por allá muchachos- le dijo a unos hombres que llevaban con en los brazos, maletas y pequeños muebles. - no te molestas verdad querida?- pregunto Narcisa inocentemente.

- no, para nada, solo quiero mi sala de estar como estaba- dijo Hermione. Quería su sala de estar de vuelta. Amaba esa sala de estar, había pasado buenos momentos en ella.

- no te preocupes querida, solo acomodan mis cosas, limpian y se van- dijo Narcisa, restándole importancia con una mano- y Draco?- pregunto la rubia.

Hermione veía horrorizada como llenaban su apartamento de basura cara. Su limpio y pulcro apartamento, ahora tirado y revuelto por aquella rubia malvada, ya tenia suficiente con hacer que Draco recogiera lo que usaba!. Narcisa miro la mirada de horror en la cara de la castaña y sonrió de medio lado, satisfecha.- querida?- pregunto Narcisa de nuevo. Hermione seguía perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada de horror en el rostro.- bueno, como sea, lo importante es, que cuando llegamos un feo perro negro no dejaba de molestar y ladrar, así que...se lo llevaron.- en ese instante Hermione reacciono.

- como que se lo llevaron?- pregunto mirando a Narcisa.

- si, creo que a la perrera muggle de aquí cerca. No se como Draco puede vivir en un vecindario como este...- dijo Narcisa. Hermione corrió hasta el pasillo de afuera de los departamentos, esquivando gente, cajas y demás. Al salir, lo primero que vio, fue a un rubio con mirada sorprendida, confusa y fumando un cigarrillo. Hermione corrio hasta el, le quito el cigarro de la mano y se lo llevo a la boca, desesperadamente. Draco la miro sorprendido, después de todo era ella la que le decía que fumar es malo para la salud, etc. y después lo noto. La mirada de horror en su rostro, mezclada con preocupación.

- que tienes Hermione?- dijo con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

- cof, cof- tosió Hermione por el cigarrillo. Se le había olvidado que no sabia fumar.-Draco...- Hermione abrazo a Draco y comenzó a sollozar. Draco la abrazo.

- que paso?- pregunto Draco con voz suave. Hermione comenzó a balbucear una serie de frases incompresibles.- tranquila, solo respira y dime que paso.- ermione, respiro profundo, Draco con sus pulgares le limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y la miro. Tan vulnerable y llorosa. Sonrió.

- es que... tu mama lleno nuestro apartamento de basura cara, y luego dice que se llevo a dragón a una perrera- dijo Hermione, abrazando a Draco de nuevo. Draco comprendió. Se habían metido con el orden de su apartamento y con su jodido perro.

- que tal si yo voy por el perro y tu te quedas aquí dándote un baño?- le propuso Draco, mirándola compresivo.

- no puedo. Hay unos hombres ahí metiendo las cosas de tu madre, y no me podre relajar si están ellos ahí- dijo Hermione- mejor yo te acompaño- dijo la castaña.

-como que hay hombres ahí?- pregunto con celos en la voz. Hermione rio divertida.

- si, los de la mudanza- le explico- no crees que metería hombres al apartamento no? - le dijo Hermione- después de todo se a que hora llegas!- el dijo mientras se introducía en el apartamento. Draco la miro irse. Sonrió, después entro al apartamento siguiendo a la castaña y se quedo con la boca abierta. El apartamento era un caos. Nunca lo había visto así. Lo mas cercano, era cuando Hermione se fue dos días a casa de Potter cuando Ginny se había aliviado de los bebes comadrejas, y Hermione se fue para ayudarle, pero Draco se había negado a ir. Draco vislumbro a una rubia dando órdenes a unos hombres y camino decidido hacia ella. Narcisa lo vio y fue junto a el.

- querido! como estas?- le pregunto Narcisa, mientras le besaba la mejilla.

- bien. Madre, por que no trajiste lo esencial?- pregunto Draco, mientras esquivaba a un hombre que llevaba consigo una pequeña mesa de té.

- y lo traje querido, además no piensas que viviría AQUI, sin MIS comodidades no?- dijo narcissa, mientras vislumbraba a Draco por el rabillo del ojo.

- si no te gusta deberías irte hacia otro lado, madre. Además no es un mal vecindario- aseguro Draco.

- que no es un mal vecindario? creo que fui asaltada y violada durante mi trayecto hacia aquí- dijo Ruby, quien iba entrando por la puerta del apartamento.- tuve que utilizar mi arma.

- Ruby! no sabia que les permitían llevar armas a los travestidos como tu! pensé que era una clase de ley- dijo Draco con un tono de burla, no muy bien disimulado. Ruby frunció el ceño.

- no soy hombre, rubio falso!- le recrimino Ruby.- si yo dijera lo que eres, te quedas sin prometida!

- por favor mujer! desde aquí te veo la manzana de Adá!- se burlo draco. Ante esto recibió tres golpes distintos. Uno de Narcisa, uno de la misma Ruby y uno de Hermione.

- como estas Ruby?- pregunto Hermione cordialmente. Ruby sonrio.

- mejor que este idiota- dijo, ambas mirando como Draco se sobaba donde había recibido los golpes. Draco dejo escapar un quejido de dolor.

- eso te pasa por irrespetuoso- le dijo Hermione.

- tu no eres mi madre- le reclamo Draco. Hermione miro a Draco y luego dirigió su vista hacia Narcisa, quien miraba la escena divertida. Al ver que las miradas estaban en ella, rodo los ojos y al fin dijo.

- la chica tiene razón- dijo con voz cansina y monótona. Hermione sonrio satisfecha. Ruby simplemente sonrió con burla.

- como sea. Cuanto vas a quedarte?- pregunto Draco a su madre. Narcisa lo ignoro por un momento y respondió.

- no lo se. Te importa? después de todo me necesitaran cuando nazca el bebe- dijo señalando el vientre de Hermione. Hermione se llevo las manos a su vientre, con un expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

- no estoy embarazada! - respondió la castaña. Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

- segura? hay pruebas de embarazo que salen defectuosas. O estas embarazada o deberías dejar los carbohidratos- le dijo Narcisa desdeñosamente. Hermione abrió la boca de golpe. Ruby estaba conteniendo la risa, y Draco estaba pendiente de la siguiente acción de Hermione. Hermione iba a dar un paso al frente cuando Draco la cargo sobre los hombros y anuncio.

- bueno, nosotros nos vamos por el perro, ahorita regresamos- dijo mientras salía con Hermione del apartamento. Mientras Narcisa le decía a Ruby:

- aun la puede cargar? Esperemos que no se lastime la espalda- Ruby simplemente sonrio divertida. Hermione forcejeaba inútilmente tratando de zafarse, pero Draco no le daba tregua. Cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio, Draco la bajo.

- no deberías de hacer eso! si me hubieras dejado en este momento tu querida madre estaría...- Draco la hizo callar colocándole un dedo sobre la boca. Hermione le miro confundida.

- sabes lo deseable que te ves enojada?- le pregunto sugerente. Hermione le miro incrédula.

- que te pasa a ti maldito ninfomano en potencia?- pregunto Hermione.- que solo piensas en sexo o que?- le dijo la castaña con voz mas alta de lo normal, lo que provoco que varia gente que pasaba por ahí se le quedara viendo con cara de mal gusto e incluso fea.

- vamos por dragón- le dijo Draco, cogiéndola por el codo y arrastrándola por la calle. Hermione no protesto, simplemente se dejo guiar por Draco. En el camino nadie hablo, el ambiente era tenso. Cuando llegaron a la perrera y pidieron por dragó, pagaron la multa y salieron del local Draco hablo.

- por que detestas a mi madre?- le soltó de pronto. Hermione le miro y bajo su vista hacia el perro negro que también la estaba mirando, como esperando la respuesta. Hermione dudo un poco.

- no la detesto- dijo la castaña. Draco y el perro soltaron un bufido de incredulidad. - es verdad! no la detesto, simplemente, es difícil de tratar- le dijo Hermione. Draco le paso un brazo por los hombros y le beso el cabello. Hermione no protesto.

- yo se que es difícil, pero... también fue difícil tratar a los Weasley y ahora somos una unida familia feliz!- le dijo le rubio. Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.- no quiero que se hagan las mejores amigas, digo no quiero que te platique mis anécdotas vergonzosas de cuando era pequeño y eso, solo quiero que ...la soportes, lo que se queda con nosotros si?- el rubio le miro con carita tierna. Hermione asintió.

- bien. Pero que se deje de sus comentarios de que estoy embarazada!- le dijo Hermione. Draco miro disimuladamente hacia otro lugar.

Llegaron al edificio y entraron. Al llegar a su departamento vieron a Narcisa y a Ruby sentadas en la sala de estar, tomando el té tranquilamente. Los hombres ya se habían ido del lugar y solo estaban ellas solas. Al entrar con dragón y Draco en el apartamento, Narcisa pego un grito de sorpresa.

- que haces ese animal aquí?- pregunto Narcisa horrorizada. Hermione bajo la vista hacia dragó que bufo molesto.

- pero si tu la invitaste mama, se llama Ruby, recuerdas?- dijo Draco burlón. Narcisa hizo un gesto con la mano y señalo al perro.

- me refiero a esa atrocidad!- dijo señalando al perro aun. Hermione fruncio el ceño.

- veo que viene de familia- murmuro la castaña.- no es una atrocidad, es un perro, se llama dragón.- dijo Hermione, como si estuviera hablando de una persona mas.- y el vive aquí- aclaro la castaña. Narcisa puso una cara indescriptible. Estaba entre horrorizada y catatónica. Como es posible que pudieran vivir con una cosa así? Y peor aun, que Draco lo permita? Esa mujer si que le había hecho algo a su hijo!.Y lo averiguaría.

- bien- fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia. Ruby la miro, y la tomo por el codo, llevándosela hasta el sillón de nuevo. Narcisa no había quitado la mueca del rostro. Ruby la movió un poco. Al ver que no reaccionaba, la abofeteo.

- que te pasa, loca?- pregunto Narcisa, mirando a Ruby como si estuviera loca. Ruby se encogió de hombros.

- no reaccionabas así que...- dijo Ruby. La castaña ya estaba en la cocina junto con Draco, quien trataba de convencerla de levantar la orden de aprensión contra el sexo en la casa. Narcisa vio horrorizada como su hijo, su querido hijo introducía su lengua en el oído de cierta " zuripanta roba hijos", (como Narcisa la había denominado). Ruby soltó una risa de burla y dijo.

- si que te va a costar vivir aquí- dijo Ruby burlándose.

- cuanto me das por tu arma?- dijo Narcisa en tono casual.

**mis perdones por la tardanza! de que tenia abandonado mi pobre fic. tuve bastantes conflictos, primero se me perdio mi memoria, i luego tuve que reescribir el cap, despues mi compu se descompuso, y la de mi hermana no tenia word, y luego a la laptop de mi mama, a una virus o algo, total, por fin arreglaron mi jodida compu de mierda! (cmo que tambien estaba en oferta :S) y ya subi cap!! tambien subi un one-shoot, que se llama "el matrimonio apesta...o tal vez no"en lo personal me encanto, asi que se pueden pasar a leerlo asi de voladaaa i dejarme un review i mentarme la madree alla o aqui en un review! (toda la propaganda no? ¬¬ ) bueno ya, mucho roiio que tire! me largo!**

**attO: friidaliizziiooz,!**

**pd: dejen un review o suelto a los perros,! XD vamos! ahh, x cierto, adriaaniithaa, la porra te saludaa, fiu, fiu,fiu,fiu fiu!! XD ok basta ¬¬**


	11. el consejo de Zabinni

**Dedicado a la memoria de Arturo delgado, gran amigo y compañero, esto va para ti...**

11.- El consejo de Zabinni.

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar viendo un juego de Quiditch en el televisor mágico, cuando escucha un fuerte murmullo desde el pasillo de afuera y después escucha la puerta del apartamento abrirse y una voz.

- de verdad creo, que deberían ser flores, no velas- decía una rubia elegante, quien cargaba solamente con una cartera de mano color negra, combinada perfectamente con sus zapatos y su traje color blanco perla. Junto a ella venia una castaña cargada de bolsas y con una cara de fastidio enorme.

- no, Narcisa, yo creo, creo, que deberían ser velas, así ya no habrá tantas flores- dijo una Hermione con voz cansina y rodando los ojos. Narcisa ignoro olímpicamente ese último comentario y prosiguió.

- y creo, creo, que deberían ser de color celeste y blancas.- dijo la rubia. Hermione, fastidiada, dejo las bolsas en la mesita de estar de la sala y la enfrento.

- celeste y blanco? es una boda, no un baby shower!!- replico Hermione fastidiada.

- pues, para tu caso, seria el mismo día- dijo la rubia mordazmente. Hermione simplemente rodó los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado a las frases e insultos disimulados por parte de aquella rubia malvada (como le había denominado Hermione). Habían pasado todo el día juntas de compras, Hermione estaba tratando de llevarse bien con su futura suegra, como Draco se lo había pedido, pero, nunca pensó que seria tan difícil.

- ya veo por que Lucius se dejo atrapar por los Aurores- murmuro Hermione débilmente mientras llevaba las bolsas a la habitación de la rubia malvada.

Narcisa escucho el último comentario de la castaña, y se molesto. Había pasado todo el día con ella, y se la pasó fastidiándola en todo momento, esperando que estallara, la corriera de su casa, entonces Draco vería la clase de gentuza que era, y la dejaría. Pero parecía que la tipa estaba dispuesta a arrebatarle a su hijo. Nunca, en todo el trayecto de compras, exploto. Claro que dijo ciertos comentarios molestos, mas no paso de ahí. Como sea, aun tenia tiempo para antes de la boda.

- me voy a comer con Ruby, no me esperen!- anuncio Narcisa. Draco asintió con la cabeza, mas no despego al mirada del televisor. Hermione llego a la sala, y se sentó junto a Draco. Coloco su cabeza en su regazo (el de Draco) y subió los pies al sofá, estaba exhausta!. Draco noto el cansancio de su mujer, y apago eltelevisor. Hermione lo noto.

- Ok, te escucho.- dijo Draco, quien le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente. Hermione sonrió.

- apagaste la televisión, con un partido de Quidicht, en una semifinal, para decirme " ok, te escucho"?- dijo Hermione escéptica.

- si, que tiene de raro?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

- esta en medio tiempo cierto?

- cierto!- dijo el rubio, rendido. Hermione rió.- me gusta verte reír, no así, molesta- dijo, mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello. Hermione suspiro.- vas a contarme lo que paso? recuerda que solo tienes 15 minutos.

- ok. No es nada del otro mundo, recuerdas cuando me pediste que me llevara mejor con tu mama?- pregunto Hermione, Draco asintió.-bueno, le dije que si quería ayudarme con los preparativos de la boda. Y yo pensé que estaba bien, digo, una ayuda mas no me molestaría. Además es tu madre, y es de sociedad y debe de tener buen gusto. Lo malo empezó cuando salimos del departamento. Me dijo que donde iba a ser la recepción. Yo le dije que seria en el salón que ya habíamos visto, el "Violet Palace", el salón de color blanco perla, el del tipo amable que nos atendió- Draco bufo ante la sola mención del tipo, Hermione ignoro el bufido y continuo- Me dijo que quería verlo, yo le dije que no podíamos ir así como así. Ella se molesto y me dijo que necesitaba verlo, si no, no podría opinar sobre las demás cosas. Ok, le hice caso. Fuimos a verlo, ni siquiera entramos cuando tu madre pronuncio la palabra "no". Le trate de explicar, que ya lo teníamos separado, que a ti te había gustado y ya teníamos todo arreglado. Ella se negó rotundamente, creo que sacaste lo terco de ella. Yo le dije que, donde quería que consiguiéramos un salón de un día para otro, ella me dijo que la boda podría ser en el jardín de la mansión. Al principio me pareció una pésima idea, o sea, una boda, en la noche, tendría que poner carpas por si llueve, luces cuando oscurezca, y que tal si hace frió?. Después pensé que con todo eso, se vería mas romántico y tradicional, pero no anticuado, así que acepte. Le comente lo que teníamos que rentar para la boda, y ella me dijo, que no, que para que quería luces si la boda seria de tarde?. Yo le aclare que no, que la boda seria de noche, ella me dijo que no, que era mejor de tarde. Y luego me puse a pensar, una boda de tarde, con el sol, que tal si la gente tiene calor? O les da el sol? Luego me puso a pensar, será mejor, se vería mas juvenil, y mas ligera, la gente no usaría negro, así no se vería fúnebre el asunto. Ok, acepte. Creo que quedo satisfecha con eso. Después me dijo que fuéramos a ver el vestido. Accedí. Cuando lo vio, me dijo que necesitaba cambiarlo, ya que ese era el vestido que iba a usar cuando la boda seria de noche, en un salón. Pensé que tenía un poco de razón, ya que la boda seria de tarde. Pase toda la vida casi, probándome desde vestidos tan horrendos, hasta los mas caros de la historia. Al final el que elegí, casi no le gustaba a tu madre, hasta que accedí a usar la maldita tiara de diamantes echa a mano por duendes, que ella uso en la misma boda. Cuando nos fuimos de ahí, me dijo que si ya había decidido quienes serian mis madrina, yo le dije que si. Ginny, seria una, Tonks otra, Luna seria la ultima. Dijo que Tonks no, que mejor la cambiara por la prima autista de un vecino de Ruby, la tipa tiene una pinta de ratera y desprende un ligero olor a whisky de fuego. Me negué, ella no renegó mas. Después fue lo de los vestido, de que color serian, yo le dije que serian de color rosa palo. Ella me dijo que por que no de un color fucsia fosfo...

- ese color existe?- pregunto Draco.

- no lo se, dijo que combinaría con el cabello de Tonks- Hermione bufo. Draco rió.- Me negué rotundamente, claro esta. Después empezó a sacar el tema de los invitados. Le dije que seria algo intimo, solo los allegados a nosotros, los verdaderos amigos. Me dijo que necesitaba invitar a toda la sociedad, "la crema y nata del mundo mágico"- imito la castaña.- Al principio me opuse pero es su casa, y eres su único hijo, así que es normal que quiera hacer todo eso público, así que acepte. Y aun sigue haciendo los comentarios sobre de que estoy embarazada- Hermione suspiro cansinamente.- Y como estuvo tu día?- Pregunto Hermione.

- bien- Dijo el rubio, quien estaba sorprendido de todo lo que había pasado Hermione en el día. El muy apenas había terminado unos cuantos papeles de su oficina y mirar la mitad del juego. Draco se sintió culpable por todo la carga de su mujer hacia los planes de la boda. Hermione pareció notarlo, por que le pregunto.

- estas bien?- Draco pareció reaccionar, por que de inmediato cambio su expresión.

- quieres que hable con ella?- le pregunto Draco. Hermione lo miro ceñuda y con una clara mueca de incredulidad en su mirada.

- harías eso por mi?- pregunto. Draco asintió.- No, gracias. Yo puedo manejarlo. Solamente quiero a alguien que me escuche y que me entienda.

- y acudes a mi? por que no acudes a la pelirroja?- pregunto el rubio.

- por que no me voy a casar con ella, si no con un rubio egocéntrico- dijo Hermione, mientras colocaba una mano en la nuca de Draco, atrayéndolo hacia su cara y dándole un beso.

- aun no entiendo, para que me platicas si no quieres que haga algo al respecto?- pregunto el rubio confundido. Hermione meneo la cabeza.

- que haré contigo, hurón?- dijo Hermione divertida.

- muchas cosas, castaña- dijo el rubio sugerente.

·························

A día siguiente, Draco estaba sentado en su oficina, leyendo unos papeles de un acuerdo con otra empresa importante. Estaba demasiado concentrado que no noto la intrusión de hombre de pelo color negro y ojos verdes adentrándose a su oficina. Draco levanto la vista y la dirigió al hombre que acababa de entrar. Zabinni llevaba un traje negro, y para ser sincero se le veía bien, mas no mas que al rubio.

- Que milagro Blaize, y eso que me honras con tu presencia? vienes a pedirme un día libre?- pregunto Draco irónico. Blaize le lanzo una mirada de reproche y se sentó.

- No, es solo que mi secretaria se esta poniendo empalagosa de nuevo. A la otra recuérdame que a cada tipa que contrate no la haga firmar un contrato, para poder quitármela de encima en cuanto me haya satisfecho- dijo el moreno sin remordimiento alguno. Draco sonrió de medio lado. Zabinni nunca iba a cambiar. El recordaba cuando era así, y para ser sincero no extrañaba para nada esa época.

- Yo te recuerdo- dijo el rubio, devolviendo la vista hacia los papeles. Zabinni se le quedo viendo, se le veía...extraño. Como si algo le preocupara, y llevara días dándole vueltas en la cabeza y aun no encontrara una solución.

- Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto el moreno. Draco suspiro. Desde que Hermione le había platicado todo el bullicio de la boda, llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto, tratando de encontrar una solución sin que Hermione se molestara y sin molestar a su madre, después de todo ambas vivían con el, y podían ser una pesadilla cuando se lo proponían. Decidió que se lo contaría a Blaize, de hombre a hombre. No podía contarle a Potter ya que se burlaría de el, ni a Ron la comadreja, ya que no se llevaba también con el como con Potter. Si, definitivamente Blaize era la mejor opción.

-veras, Hermione esta algo estresada por los planes de la boda, y mi madre no ayuda mucho que digamos- le dijo el rubio. Blaize asintió con la cabeza. Ahora comprendía lo que era: un problema de chicas. Y según Blaize, el, era el indicado para esos problemas.

- ya veo- Dijo el moreno- Y ella esta molesta?

- Si. Dijo que no hablara con mi madre, pero no quiero que piense que no la apoyo en esto tampoco.- Le confeso Draco a su amigo. Blaize asintió con la cabeza, como los terapeutas que trataban con un problema muy común, o ya experimentado.

- ya haz intentado "cambiar los cables"?- Pregunto Blaize. El rubio le miro confundido.

- Los cables de que?- le pregunto. Blaize negó con la cabeza.

- me refiero a "cambiar los papeles", "ponerse en los zapatos del otro" o "voltearle el asunto", tu entiendes...-Draco asintió, comprendiéndolo por fin. Y luego negó con la cabeza. Zabinni suspiro- Lo único que tienes que hacer es cambiarle los papeles. Cuando ella llegue molesta, tu moléstate mucho mas que ella, así ella no podrá decirte que no te importa y ella tendrá que calmarte a ti, además puede que en ese "calmarte a ti" venga incluida la fianza para la orden de restricción del sexo- dijo el moreno levantando una ceja sugerente. Draco suspiro. Era sencillo, y no perdía nada por intentarlo. Miro a Zabinni que lo miraba con eterna sabiduría, y Draco sonrió. Definitivamente lo intentaría.

·········

Hermione llego a su casa, con su futura suegra detrás de ella.¿ Desde cuando la rubia iba por ella al trabajo? Ahh si, desde que estaba comprometida con su único hijo!. Narcisa llevaba tiempo hablando de no se que, Hermione no le prestaba atención, simplemente se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza cada tanto. Al entrar al departamento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Draco ya estaba ahí. Estaba en el pasillo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, y con otra toalla en una mano, secándose el cabello. A Hermione la vista que tenia, desde ese ángulo le parecía lo mas sexy que había visto en toda su vida, y eso que lo había visto con menos ropa, en posiciones mas comprometedoras

y desde mejores ángulos. Narcisa se llevo una mano al pecho al verlo así, no por la semidesnudez de su hijo, si no por el susto de verlo en medio del pasillo.

- Que haces así, aquí y semidesnudo?- pregunto Narcisa, quien lo señalaba con el dedo. Draco voltio detrás de el, al pensar que le hablaba a alguien mas, pero al notar que era a el, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- no se si lo sabias madre, pero me acabo de bañar, aquí vivo, y la gente normal no se baña con ropa- contesto con ironía y cinismo. Hermione sonrió, que es mas sexy que Draco semidesnudo y húmedo? Un Draco semidesnudo, húmedo, y malo! Narcisa no se sorprendió del cinismo de su hijo, lo conocía demasiado como para esperarse algo mas de el.

- Como sea, me largo, tengo que supervisar la remodelación de la casa, y que esos inútiles no arruinen mis flores- dijo Narcisa, haciendo una mueca de desden. Segundos después de escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Hermione soltó un largo suspiro.

- ves con lo que tengo que lidiar todo el día?- le dijo Hermione a Draco. Draco recordó el consejo de Blaize y decidió ponerlo en práctica.

- si, pobre, como detesto esto!- dijo dándole un leve golpe a la pared. Hermione se le quedo viendo confundida. Draco solo golpeaba la pared cuando estaba cabreado. Por que Draco estaba mas molesto que ella por esto?

- estas bien, Draco?- le pregunto cautelosa. Draco asintió.

- si, es solo que estoy molesto! Merlín!- dijo el rubio. Hermione sonrió.

- por que estas molesto?- pregunto Hermione. Draco dudo, por que estaba molesto?...

- por lo que tu estas molesta, Merlín!- dijo subiendo la voz en un tono no muy convincente. Hermione sonrió. No tenia ni idea de por que estaba molesto.

- y por que es eso?- lo presiono. Hermione se iba acercando a el a medida que preguntaba. Draco dudaba.

- mmm... pues, por que... si algo te molesta a ti, a mi también me molesta- dijo sencillamente el rubio. Hermione sonrió, como podía ser tan tierno, sexy y tarado a la vez?. Hermione ya estaba mas cerca que antes. La castaña avanzaba con pasos cortos, torturantes. Draco sabía que estaba perdido cuando ella caminaba así.

- no sabes ni siquiera por que estoy molesta, cierto?- pregunto la castaña. Draco la miro, estaba ya a menos de un metro cerca de el, y eso en cierta forma le intimidaba. Hermione seguía caminando hacia el lentamente.

-emmm,... por mi madre, y eso me enfurece- dijo el rubio no muy convencido. Hermione estaba a menos de 30 centímetros de su cuerpo.

- fue un consejo de Blaize, cierto?- pregunto con voz sensual, mientras mordía la mandíbula del rubio, quien antes esta reacción solo, alcanzo a gemir roncamente. Hermione sonrió.

-emm,... no- dijo el rubio no muy convencido. Hermione al notar que mentía opto por morderle el cuello. Draco gimió de nuevo. Hermione le mordió en la clavícula, a lo cual Draco volvió a gemir. Que poca resistencia tienes, Draco!, se reprimía el rubio. Hermione sonrió para si, le encantaba tenerlo a su merced!.

-no?- pregunto de nuevo la castaña, ahora bajando la mano lentamente por su pecho desnudo y húmedo. Draco estaba excitado. Como no excitarte cuando llevas 4 días, 8 horas, 16 minutos con 43 segundos sin sexo? Ohh, si. Los tenía contados. El rubio sintió como la mano de Hermione bajaba al trasero de el, el cual aun estaba cubierto con la toalla de color azul, pero el placer del contacto no fue menos. Rápidamente el humor de Draco fue subiendo poco a poco. Hermione estaba considerando seriamente si levantar la orden de aprensión en contra del sexo en la casa. Ella pensaba que ya lo estaba castigando demasiado. Hermione iba a agacharse hacia el amarre de la toalla colocada en la cintura del rubio, para poder retirarla con los dientes, cuando sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en el cuello.

-Auch!- se quejo la castaña. Draco salio de su ensoñación para ver como su mujer se llevaba una mano al cuello, y ponía una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto el rubio a Hermione. Hermione negó con la cabeza. La castaña tenia lagrimas en los ojos, estaba llorando. Draco al notarlo, la cargo como se carga a la princesas y al llevo al sillón. Hermione se recostó cuidadosamente, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda. Draco se hinco a la altura de su cabeza para examinar su cuello, más cuando la medí maga era ella.

-Te duele mucho?- le pregunto el rubio. Hermione negó con la cabeza. El rubio la miro confundido.- entonces por que lloras?- le pregunto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza lentamente.

-Es que…yo quería… tener sexo…contigo…- dijo la castaña balbuceado, y entre sollozos. Draco sonrió. El rubio le beso la frente dulcemente y le retiro un mechón de cabello castaño de su rostro.

-No hay problema, podemos tener sexo mañana- le dijo Draco. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, por que… mañana… tu mama… estará aquí… y…y… ella no nos dejara… además tengo… que ir con ella… a no se donde…- termino la castaña. Draco de pronto supo en ese momento la causa del dolor de cuello y sus lágrimas. Estaba estresada. Draco la miro, ahí, tan frágil y cansada, y ella solo pensaba en complacerlo con el sexo. Volvió a sonreír.

-Que es tan…gracioso?- le pregunto la castaña. Draco la miro de nuevo. Ya no estaba llorando, si no que nada mas tenía rastros de lagrimas en los ojos y mejillas.

-Ya te había dicho que te amo? – le dijo Draco a Hermione. Hermione sonrió un poco.

-Aun después de que te torture con la falta de sexo?- le pregunto la castaña.

-Si, aun así. – le sonrió el rubio.- es mas, mañana, será el día en que tendrás el mejor sexo de toda tu vida Hermione Granger.- le aseguro Draco. Hermione se sorprendió, mas no dijo nada, nada mas sonrió.- vamos, te llevo a la cama, para que descanses- el rubio la cargo de nuevo, y caminaron por el pasillo hacia su cuarto- por que mañana no tendrás mucho tiempo para dormir.

··················

La mañana siguiente, Hermione ya había salido al hospital a trabajar. Más Draco tenía algo más importante que hacer. Draco ya estaba vestido para irse a trabajar, solamente estaba esperando el momento indicado para hablar con ella. Narcisa entro a la cocina con un camisón de seda y una bata de algodón encima. Se acababa de levantar, mas eso no le quitaba el porte de elegancia que emanaba por cada uno de sus poros. Al ver a Draco vestido, ahí, en la barra de la cocina, le sorprendió. Ellos siempre se iban temprano al trabajo, y ella siempre se levantaba tarde, que diablos planeaba Draco?.

-hola hijo! Por que tan tarde por aquí?- pregunto Narcisa. Draco mantuvo la expresión neutral en el rostro, lo que preocupo más a Narcisa.

-Hola madre, me quede para poder hablar contigo- le confeso el rubio. Narcisa lo miro confundida.

-De que?- pregunto la mujer.

-Necesito que dejes de agobiar a Hermione con tus planes de boda.- le dijo el rubio. Narcisa suspiro aliviada. Por un momento pensó que le diría una mala noticia.

-Veo que te fue con el chisme- murmuro- no veo el problemas, hijo, yo solamente la ayudo con los preparativos. De hecho debería agradecérmelo la muy ingrata…

-El punto es que, madre, deja que ella valla a su ritmo, no la agobies, y trátala bien, después de todo será tu nuera- le dijo Draco.

-Eso aun esta por verse…- murmuro la rubia.- bien, como sea, pero cuando la boda le salga mal, y este llorando y avergonzando el apellido de la familia, no aceptare sus disculpas, Draco. – termino Narcisa.

-Si, como sea. Ahh, por cierto madre, hoy te quedaras a dormir en un hotel, y regresas mañana por la mañana.- le comunico Draco, quien ya se había parado de la silla alta, cogido su maletín y avanzado hacia la puerta. Narcisa abrió sus ojos como platos. La corría?

-Me estas corriendo? Ella te lo dijo?- pregunto rápidamente la rubia. Draco la vio sospechosamente.

-No, solo por hoy, mañana regresas, es solo que… tendremos una noche agitada.- confeso el rubio con una sonrisa picara en el rostro. Narcisa puso una mueca de indignación en el rostro.

-Y por que no ponen un maldito hechizo silenciador a la puerta y ya?

-Digamos, madre… que no será en el cuarto donde tendremos la fiesta- Draco guiño un ojo, y avanzo hacia la puerta. Narcisa, tenía una cara indescriptible en el rostro.

-Solo no usen mi cuarto!!-le grito al rubio, quien salía por la puerta.

-No prometo nada!!- respondió. Narcisa se quedo sola en el apartamento con el perro negro que la miraba de una manera bastante perturbadora.

-Y tu que?- le pregunto Narcisa. El perro bufo y se fue.

·························

Hermione estaba al lado del rubio agitada, sudada y respiraba superficialmente. Tenía esa sonrisa. La sonrisa. Ambos estaban en el closet de su recamara. Tirados en la alfombra color verde (a petición del slytherin). Draco también tenía la sonrisa. Ambos estaban desnudos y sudados. Hermione rió de manera tonta, haciendo que Draco riera también.

-bueno… creo que el apartamento ya en oficialmente nuestro!- exclamo el rubio. Hermione sonrió, mientras se colocaba encima del rubio de nuevo. Draco la tomo por las caderas y la acomodo encima de el. Hermione lo beso en el cuello, y mordió ligeramente su manzana de Adán, con lo cual provoco que Draco echara su cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos (aun con la cabeza hacia atrás) logro distinguir el sujetador de la castaña y la ropa de ella, en una gaveta de el. Draco miro a Hermione, quien se divertía con el pecho del rubio.

-cuando tomaste esa gaveta?- le pregunto el rubio. Hermione lo miro, y se fijo en la gaveta de la cual hablaba.

-Mientras estaba arriba…- contesto la castaña un poco sonrojada. Draco sonrió pícaro.

-Quieres otra gaveta?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione asintió, mientras veía como Draco se colocaba encima de ella con maestría.

····································

**hola!! aun sigo viva, para los que se lo preguntaban, cof, cof, nadie cof, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, es corto y creo que no aportanada a la historia, pero aun asi me gusto. en el capitulo que sigue, Narcissa los pondra en un situacion incomoda sobre los bebes... XD la persona que me deje el primer review en este capitulo, le dedico el capitulo proximo. :D **

**ya les prometo que cada uno de los review que me dejen en este cap. se los respondere, lo prometo! :D**

**este capitulo va dedicado a arturo (q.e.p.d.) y a laura G. mi laura chiflada, que ya va a tener una sesion en "hoy" malditha pedorra, estas que no cabes de felicidad chaparra, ya sabes, me prometiste que te pasarias por aqui y leerias y si no, haber quien te lleva sanwiches cada quince dias al programa, XD no hay que deprimirnos por el fallecimiento de las personas que amamos, el esta en un mejor lugar y se que su hermana esta con el. ese es mi unico consuelo. **

**un beso y un abrazo :D ii, puuraa alegriaa, como ati te hubiieraa gustado!**

**attO: friidaaliizziioozz,**

**pD. a los que me pidieron mi msn: friidaliizziioozz(arroba) hotmail ( no creo que nadie me agregue, pero si quieren perder el tiempo de ves en cuando con una tipa nada normal, iia sbnn :D)**

**pd: dejaa un reviiew ii, amm, o suueltO a loss perroos,!! XD**


	12. platica sobre bebes

**captulo decicado a: hermioe-malfoy35 :D**

12.- platica sobre bebes.

- alguna vez te has preguntado si puedes odiar tanto a una persona como para querer que Voldemort regrese de ultratumba (o donde sea que se encuentre en estos momentos), solamente para que le lance una maldición o un avada kadabra a esa maldita perra lagartona roba hijos?- Ruby miro a la rubia que estaba frente a ella con una cara que decía claramente "te has vuelto loca o simplemente es la menopausia?". Narcisa estaba sentada en la sala de estar de el departamento de su hijo y de la zuripanta esa, que se hacia llamar "Hermione", aunque Narcisa dudaba seriamente si aquella tipa pagaba el alquiler o cualquier deuda proveniente de ese departamento. Decidió invitar a Ruby, ya que tanto Draco como "la tipa castaña, poca cosa para mi hijo" (nueva denominación de la rubia hacia la castaña) estaban trabajando. Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en la sala de estar del departamento, ambas con un martini en la mano y un cigarrillo y a otra.

-entonces, donde dices que están tus compañeros de cuarto?- le pregunto Ruby burlonamente a la rubia. Narcisa le miro con el ceño fruncido.- y, cuéntame, hacen pijamazas a las dos y media de la mañana, se pintan las uñas de los pies, se trenzan el pelo, y se aman mucho, mucho, mucho?- siguió Ruby con burla. Era obvio que Narcisa odiaba vivir ahí, se le veía la cara cansada y además, le había hablado a ella, solamente por que estaba aburrida. Así o mas desesperada? Pero también sabia que Narcisa no se rendiría tan fácilmente, por algo era Black, que se caso con un Malfoy. Todo un logro en el mundo mágico.

- detesto vivir aquí. Para empezar, la compañía. "la tipa castaña poca cosa para mi hijo" es un verdadera pesadilla. No se como Draco siquiera puede considerar estar con ella media hora al día. Es una maldita perfeccionista, sabelotodo insufrible, y controladora! Segundo, la comida. Sabias que no hay algo mas fuertes que una cerveza de mantequilla en esta maldita pocilga? Además, Draco y la tipa viven a base de comida rápida, y lo que prepara la tipa, que déjame decirte, es una maldita blasfemia hacia nuestro paladar. Es un insulto. Es como si entrara a la parroquia mágica y gritara que Merlín es un maldito nazi afeminado!- Ruby rió ante este comentario.- además, como mi hijo se rebaja a vivir en este vecindario? En este tiempo viviendo aquí, creo que me han tratado de asaltar varias veces, además es horrible. El vecino de al lado, es un maldito hereje sin profesión. Además me ve de manera extraña. Es horrible! La única noche buena que he pasado, fue ayer en el hotel de cinco estrellas al que me mandaron por su maldita orgía!- se quejo Narcisa dándole un sorbo a su martini.

-Si eso es ahora que están comprometidos, imagínate cuando se casen!- dijo Ruby.- o cuando tengan hijos…- termino casualmente bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida. Rápidamente los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron. Claro, como lo había podido olvidar. Los bebes! Cuando ayer Hermione menciono que una de sus amigas compañeras de San Mungo la acababan de incapacitar por su avanzado embarazo, Draco simplemente ignoro el comentario y rehuyo la mirada. Eso era!

-Y a ti que te pasa?- le pregunto la morena a Narcisa. Cuando la morena vio la cara de la rubia, supo que estaba planeando algo.- ohh, no, Narcisa que diablos estas pensando? Sabes que? No me interesa, no, no, no, me rehusó. Sea lo que sea que estas pensando, no!- dijo Ruby.

-Ayer, cuando la "tipa castaña poca cosa para mi hijo" menciono que una de sus compañeras de trabajo esta incapacitada por que esta a punto de dar a luz…- menciono Narcisa, Ruby simplemente la miro confundida.- … Draco simplemente rehuyo la mirada y se hizo el sordo.- Ruby entendió ahora el plan de su queridísima jefa.

-Así que… que les dirás? Por que no tienen bebes? Ahh, si, por que Draco no quiere, deberían separarse y hacerme feliz de una vez.- propuso Ruby irónica. Narcisa rodó los ojos.

-No, tu solo…Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros Ruby?- le pregunto Narcisa con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

····························································

Hermione estaba con el señor Maddison. El señor Maddison tenia una extraña enfermedad en los pulmones que le permitía hablar con claridad, así que no decía mucho. Hermione estaba exhausta, había tenido dos operaciones y millones de consultas. Lo único que quería, era poder llegar a su departamento, acostarse en la cama abrasada a Draco y dormir como nunca lo había hecho. Al recordar al rubio Hermione sonrió. Ayer había sido por mucho, la mejor noche de su vida. Era verdad que Draco era el dios del sexo. Casi no habían dormido. En la mañana Hermione le dio a Draco una poción revitalizante para que pudiera irse a trabajar, ya que no se quería pararse de la cama. La castaña estaba recordando los momentos vividos de ayer, cuando una pelirroja de le acerco.

-que piensas, ninfomana en potencia?- le pregunto Ginny, quien a ver la sonrisa en su rostro, imagino lo que era. Hermione se sobresalto cuando escucho a la pelirroja.

-Nada, no seas metiche, que haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido temprano para poder hacerle la competencia a tu madre de "haber quien tiene mas hijos"- se burlo Hermione. Ginny bufo molesta. Hermione sabía que Harry quería tener mas hijos, pero Ginny se rehusaba por su trabajo, decía que estaba en su mejor momento y no era tiempo de andar con una panza de mas de 5 kilos por el hospital.

-No seas bromista que no te queda, eso déjaselo a tu futuro maridito- el dijo con burla la pelirroja. Hermione sonrió de nuevo. Ginny la miro y bufo de nuevo.- que nunca dejan de hacer el amor ustedes? Siempre traes esa sonrisa estupida en el rostro, además no contemos la frase en tu frente de "mi prometido es el más sexy de la tierra. Envídienme perras!"- termino Ginny. Hermione se llevo la mano a la frente para tratar de borrar cualquier signo de aquella frase. Ginny rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Ya déjame Ginny. . – le dijo Hermione mientras ambas salían de la habitación directo hacia la sala de espera para dejar unos historiales. – como van las cosas con Harry? Ya se resigno a esperar a tener mas hijos?

-Creo que no. Yo también quiero Hermione, pero, no ahora. Tengo mi carrera, y a James y Lily, y muy apenas podemos con ellos. – se quejo Ginny.- acepto. Pero me hizo prometerle que no usaría protección, si Merlín nos manda un bebe, que lo aceptemos.- dijo le pelirroja algo irritada. Ya habían llegado a la sala de espera y mientras dejaban los historiales en el escritorio circular del centro. Ginny vislumbro algo.

-Hermione… nunca en mi vida e visto un trasero mas perfecto- comento Ginny con una voz extraña, como emocionada. Hermione rodó los ojos y miro hacia la dirección del "magnifico trasero". Y le sorprendió lo que vio. El hombre estaba agachado recogiendo unos papeles junto a una enfermera, por lo que no se le veía el cabello o la cara, solo la espalda ancha y el, efectivamente, magnifico trasero. Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella conocía ese trasero.

-Si, me es un poco familiar…- y fue cuando reacciono.- ese es mi trasero!- dijo la castaña sorprendida.

-No seas ridícula Hermione, no es un espejo ni nada…- dijo Ginny disfrutando de la vista.

-No, bueno… no mi trasero, si no de Draco- Hermione camino hacia el "magnifico trasero". Y lo vio. Era Draco. Estaba con un pantalón de vestir negro, como siempre, y una camisa color blanco. No llevaba corbata y tenia los primeros dos botones desabrochados. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado, como quien se ha pasado la mano por el montones de veces. Draco al verla, sonrió. Hasta que por fin la encontró. Había decidido pasar por ella. Tenia ganas de estar con ella un rato, solos, y si pasaban a otra cosa… bueno, quien era el para negarse al destino. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, sorprendida de verlo ahí.

-Que haces aquí, Draco?- pregunto Hermione al rubio. Ahora las miradas estaban puestas en la pareja. Draco lo noto.

-Vine por ti. No te puedo dejar que te vallas sola- le dijo con voz aterciopelada. Hermione se sonrojo. Draco le coloco la mano en la espalda baja, justo encima del trasero, y la condujo lejos de ahí. Hermione se dejo conducir. Pasaron junto a Ginny quien le seguía mirando el trasero a Draco. Por que no lo había notado antes que le rubio tenia ese trasero?

-Ginny!- le reprocho la castaña. Ginny quito la vista del trasero del rubio y miro a Hermione.

-Que? Es imposible dejar de verlo. El tipo tiene un trasero magnético!- se quejo la pelirroja. Hermione rodó los ojos y noto que muchas miradas de mujeres se dirigían hacia le trasero del rubio. De SU rubio. Hermione bufo molesta. Quien se creían ellas para mirar así a su prometido? No tenían vergüenza acaso? Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Hermione, el rubio cerro la puerta tras de si y miro a la castaña, quien tenia el ceño fruncido. Draco sonrió. Sabia el por que de su ceño fruncido. Era obvio que el notara las miradas de todo el sector femenino hacia su persona. Estaba acostumbrado a ello, y no sabia por que Hermione no lo estaba también. Draco se acerco a ella y le deposito un beso en la comisura de los labios. Un beso provocativo, sexy, incitador. Hermione sonrió ante esto. El rubio nunca se cansaba. Draco la vio sonreír y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Vamonos ya- le dijo Draco a la castaña. Hermione asintió. Se quito la bata blanca y la coloco en un perchero. Draco la vio.

-Tan rápido? Yo pensé que esperaríamos a casa, pero…- bromeo el rubio. Hermione le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-No empieces.

-Bien, me esperare hasta la casa- dijo el rubio alzando los brazos. Hermione sonrió. Salieron del hospital, y se dirigieron al auto del rubio que estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento del mismo hospital. El rubio condujo hacia el departamento de ambos. En el camino iban conversando de temas sin importancia. Llegaron al edificio y entraron. Ambos iban riendo de una tontería que había dicho el rubio. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, notaron que no funcionaba, así que tenían que subir por las escaleras. Estaban al borde de las escaleras del lobby, cuando el rubio le dijo.

-Recuerdas nuestra tercera cita? –Hermione se quedo un poco aturdida por el comentario del rubio, no se esperaba eso, y mucho menos esperaba que le recordara sus citas, en ese tiempo ni siquiera era algo formal.

-Si, cuando fuimos a la feria de Hogsmeade.- recordó Hermione.

-Si. Recuerdas como te lleve sobre mi espalda cuando estábamos en busca de un lugar donde desaparecernos?- pregunto el rubio de nuevo. Hermione ya había empezado a subir escaleras, cuando asintió. El rubio la vio asentir, se coloco delante de ella y la coloco en su espalda. Hermione reía por la acción del rubio. Desde ese día que no la levantaba así.- vamos a recordarlo un poco- le dijo el rubio entre risas. Hermione iba riendo como colegiala enamorada. Pero es que era como se sentía. Nunca pensó sentir algo tan fuerte por el, y que el le correspondiera!. Habían llegado a su piso. Draco aun no la bajaba.

-Sabes, te ves muy bien desde este Angulo- le dijo Hermione al oído, mientras lo mordía un poco.

-No hagas eso, o te juro que en el momento en que entremos a ese apartamento el que te morderá otros sitios seré yo- le advirtió el rubio. Hermione rió ante el comentario. Draco logro abrir la puerta del departamento y entrar aun con Hermione en su espalda. Draco volteo a Hermione. Hermione ahora estaba con las piernas enredadas a la cintura del rubio y se estaban besando de frente. Draco la besaba mientras sentía como Hermione reía dentro del beso. Draco estaba decidido a sacarle la blusa a la castaña cuando escucho un sonido.

-Ejem!- y fue cuando sus manos se detuvieron de acariciar el cuerpo de su mujer. Narcisa estaba parada junto a la mesa lindamente preparada para cuatro personas. Ruby estaba sentada en una silla de la barrita con una sonrisa en el rostro. La cara de la rubia era indescriptible. Era entre indignación, sorpresa y había algo de incredulidad. Si, era incredulidad. Hermione estaba roja, que vergüenza que su futura suegra, que de paso no la apreciaba demasiado, la viera en esa situación tan mas comprometedora. Draco estaba confundido. Nadie se movió de su lugar ni dijo nada.

-Que hace ella aquí? – pregunto el rubio en un susurro al oído de la castaña.

-Tu la invitaste a quedarse, recuerdas?- le recordó Hermione. Draco entendió en ese momento.

-Recuérdame no volver a hacerlo- susurro de nuevo- madre! Que haces levantada tan tarde?- pregunto el rubio. Narcisa checo su reloj de mano y volteo a ver a su hijo.

-Son las 8:30 de la tarde Draco. Es temprano aun. Incluso para eso- dijo señalándolos a ambos. Hermione se bajo de Draco y se paro algo azorada y nerviosa.

-Ruby! Tenia una duda desde hace mucho, haber si puedes responderla. Dime, en que clase estas tu, transexuales o transvertidos? Digo, te operaste o solo imitas al sector femenino?- pregunto Draco con una sonrisa burlona y cínica en el rostro. Hermione le dio un leve golpe en la espalda. Narcisa rodó los ojos y fue hacia la cocina. Ruby le sonrío de vuelta.

-Ahora dime Draco. Quien tiene dos pulgares y le vale mierda lo que digas?- Ruby levanto sus pulgares y se señalo a si misma.- yo. Ruby, como estas?- Draco se voltio y camino hacia la recamara para poder dejar su saco y su maletín. Hermione se acerco a Ruby.

-Hola Ruby, como estas?- pregunto cordialmente y algo apenada aun.

-Bien niña, y tu? De verdad no se como puedes vivir con estos dos- dijo Ruby. Hermione sonrió tímidamente. Hermione desvió su vista hacia la mesa lindamente arreglada para cuatro.- por que la mesa esta puesta?- pregunto un poco bajo.

-Pues por que es donde se come. No te enseñaron eso tus padre muggles?- pregunto desdeñosamente Narcisa. Estaba molesta. Molesta por que nada de lo que había hecho había dado resultado. Esa perra tenia a Draco comiendo de su mano cual perro faldero y ella no podía evitar sentirse frustrada por eso. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Narcisa fingió su mejor sonrisa y puso la comida sobre la mesa. Hermione se sintió un poco, mas no se le noto tampoco. No tenia ánimos de pelear con la rubia, solo quería comer en paz e irse a dormir.- siéntate, siéntate, vamos a cenar.- le dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso le tranquilizo un poco a la castaña, quien tomo asiento. Draco llego después y al ver a las tres mujeres sentadas en la mesa se confundió.

-Que es esto?- pregunto el rubio. Las tres mujeres lo miraron. La que hablo fue Ruby.

-Es la cena idiota. O que? Dejaste tu cerebro en la oficina? Ohh, espera, no haces nada allá tampoco- dijo la morena. Draco bufo molesto.

-Me refiero a que desde cuando cenamos juntos?- pregunto mirando a su madre. Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

-Solo me pareció un lindo detalle. No tenemos que tener un motivo para cenar juntos. Después de todo, cuando se casen almorzaremos juntos los domingos- dijo con una falsa sonrisa la rubia. Draco la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Madre, los domingos almorzamos con los Weasley, es como una tradición de ellos.- aclaro el rubio, Hermione asintió en silencio. Narcisa no se sorprendió ya que ya lo sabía.

Bueno, como sea, ellos no son su familia, nosotros lo seremos muy pronto, no veo por que la tradición deba seguir…

-Ellos son familia de Hermione, madre- le interrumpió el rubio un poco irritado. Narcisa capto el tono de su hijo y decidió no seguir o su plan se vería arruinado. Hermione no había intervenido en la conversación por respeto. No se sentía capaz de dirigirle la palabra a su futura suegra por lo ocurrido antes. Ruby solo miraba divertida.- que cenaremos?- dijo el rubio calmado, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

-Comida tailandesa- dijo Narcisa.- yo la hice.- aseguro la rubia. Hermione levanto una ceja y fijo su vista en la cocina, la cual estaba igual que cuando la había dejado en la mañana, excepto por una botella de vino.

-A quien tratas de engañar? Lo trajeron los elfos de la mansión- dijo Ruby. Narcisa de dirigió un fría mirada a Ruby, quien solo sonrió de medio lado. Draco soltó una ligera sonrisa al igual que Hermione. Narcisa siguió como si nada sirviendo los platos. Cuando todos se dignaron a comenzar a cenar, Narcisa comenzó su plan.

-Y como te fue le día de hoy, Ruby?- empezó tratando de despistar un poco. Ruby la miro con una mirada sorprendida. Esto no era parte del plan. Ruby se llevo la copa de vino a sus labios y dijo.

-Amm, estuve contigo bebiendo toda la tarde.- Hermione sonrió mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca. Definitivamente esa cena era un poco rara. Draco quien estaba junto a ella también sonrió.

-Interesante.- dijo la rubia como si nada. Su mirada se dirigió a Draco.- y tu hijo, que hiciste el día de hoy?- el rubio dejo su tenedor en el plato.

-Nada bueno en realidad. Cerré un trato con una empresa mediana y creo que nos ira bien con eso- Hermione le tomo la mano dándole a entender que lo felicitaba.- pero de verdad, mi día no fue tan bueno y emocionante como el de Ruby- dijo el rubio burlón. Ruby lo miro feamente. Narcisa desvió su vista a Hermione, quien se llevaba un poco de comida hacia la boca.

-Bien, y tu…- "maldita zorra roba hijos" pensó la rubia-… Hermione?- Hermione se sorprendió de la pregunta. No pensó que le fuera a preguntar a ella. Hermione se sintió un poco integrada en la conversación y no excluida como solía sentirse al lado de la rubia. Hermione se aclaro la garganta.

-Bueno, nada interesante la verdad. Tuve dos operaciones y después atendí consultas ya que mis pacientes estaban con tratamiento o ya dados de alta, así que…

-Así, que, tienes mucho trabajo…- le interrumpió Narcisa. Hermione asintió.- y supongo que tendrás mas por lo de tu compañera esa, que… como dijiste que estaba? Ah! Si, embarazada. Claro.- Hermione asintió un tanto confundida. Ruby rodó los ojos. O sea que a es quería llegar la rubia.- bien, espero que no le suceda nada. Y ustedes, ya pensaron en eso? Digo, les gustaría tener hijos?- pregunto la rubia casualmente.

-Si. – Tal vez- respondieron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Draco respectivamente. Narcisa sonrió triunfante. Ruby solo era una espectadora del desastre que se avecinaba. Hermione miro a Draco un poco confundida y Draco le devolvió la mirada con un poco de temor. Diablos! La había cagado.

-Tal vez?- pregunto Hermione. Draco no dijo nada, simplemente se limito a llevarse la copa a sus labios.- de donde diablos proviene ese tal vez?- pregunto una Hermione molesta. Draco suspiro resignado.

-Podríamos hablar de esto en otro momento?- pregunto tratando de zafarse de la situación.

-No, por que no lo hablamos ahora?- pregunto Hermione aun mas molesta que antes, ya que el rubio quería zafarse de la discusión.

-En otro momento, en privado- dijo el rubio. Hermione bufo molesta.

-Nosotros nos podemos ir.- dijo Narcisa levantándose de su asiento y dándole un ligero golpe a Ruby, la cual le miro molesta. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-Yo quería quedarme a ver- de quejo Ruby.

-Desde aquí veremos ya, cállate. Déjame disfrutar como el compromiso de mi hijo se cae a pedazos.- dijo Narcisa emocionada. En el comedor se quedaron una Hermione muy molesta y un Draco fastidiado.

-Bien, ya estamos en privado, y en otro momento. Hablemos ahora- dijo Hermione.

-Eres una necia. Te dije que en otro momento. Pero no, la mujer quiere hacer lo que le da su jodida gana cuando ella quiere.- dijo el rubio levantando de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la sala levantando un poco la voz.

-No trates de llevar la discusión a otro tema, por que no lo lograras!- dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y seguía a Draco. El rubio bufo molesto.- ni siquiera te haz planteado el tema de los bebes?- pregunto Hermione un poco mas tranquila. Sentía los ojos nublarse bajo la lagrimas, pero no las dejaría salir. No ahora, tenia que ser fuerte.- nunca pensaste llegar tan lejos con esto cierto?- dijo la castaña en voz baja, como para si misma.

-No es eso Hermione. Es solo que yo no…- diablos! Era condenadamente difícil decirle lo que sentía aun.

-Que tu no que, Draco? Que ni siquiera has pensado en tener hijos conmigo? O es por que es conmigo?- pregunto Hermione. Las lagrimas ya salina pro si solas, no las controlaba. Draco se paso la mano por el cabello, frustrado.

-No es eso, es que yo no… estoy listo- dijo el rubio.

-Yo tampoco, no aun. No digo que tengamos un hijo ahora, si no… mas tarde, cuando nos casemos, después de… no se, tres o cuatro años de matrimonio. Formar una familia, Draco.- dijo Hermione. Draco le dio la espalda y se apoyo con el codo en la pared, escondiendo su rostro.- no te has puesto a pensar lo que un bebe traería a nuestras vidas?- continuo Hermione.

-Lo arruinaría todo.- dijo Draco en voz baja. Más Hermione lo escucho. Y le dolió. Le dolió que el no quisiera tener hijos con ella algún día. Le dolió que el no quisiera formar una familia con ella. Le dolió. Y mucho.

-Arruinaría que? No arruinaría nada. A que le tienes tanto miedo? A que?- le grito Hermione ya dolida. Draco se voltio, la tomo por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

-No ves que no quiero. No quiero tener que compartirte con nadie- fue la simple respuesta del rubio. Hermione le miro entre sorprendida y confundida. El rubio volvió a su vieja postura de darle la espalda. Hermione se quedo callada un momento.

-Esa es…la excusa mas tonta que he oído en mi vida- dijo en un susurro. Draco la miro de nuevo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en su mente? No, no lo hacia.

-No lo vez. Lo cambiaria todo, Hermione. Ya no estarías conmigo, si no con el bebe. Cuando llegues del trabajo estarás cansada y no tendrás tiempo para mí. Si de por si con el jodido perro no me prestas atención imagínate con un bebe!- el dijo Draco alterado. Hermione lo miro como en mucho tiempo no lo había mirado. Lo miro con ternura y amor. El no quería que su relación cambiara. Quería que siguiera igual. Hermione sonrió. Draco cuando la vio sonreír se asusto un poco. Ahora entendería que no era para el y se iría. Merlín! Iba a perderla! Y eso era exactamente lo que no quería. Quería que todo siguiera igual que antes, tenerla para siempre con el. Diablos la había cagado! Draco vio como Hermione se acercaba a el y lo abrazaba por la cintura. Draco se sorprendió ante esto, mas correspondió el abrazo. Tal vez seria la última vez que la tendría así.

-No ves que un bebe solo nos uniría mas, tonto!- le dijo Hermione cariñosamente. Draco la abrazo más fuerte.

-No quiero perderte- le susurro.

-Lo se, y no lo harás.- le seguro Hermione aun abrazada a el. Draco le beso el cabello y afirmo el abrazo.- de verdad crees que no te prestaría atención con un bebe en casa?- pregunto Hermione. Draco asintió.- al contrario, te amaría aun mas por haberme dado algo tan bello como un bebe- le aseguro la castaña. Draco sonrió.

-Obviamente será hermoso, solo mira quien lo hizo- le dijo el rubio mientras la acercaba mas a el. Hermione rió ante el comentario.

-Entonces… aun no quieres tener hijos?- le pregunto con cierto temor la castaña. Draco rodó los ojos.

-No estoy hecho para ser papa Hermione- le dijo el rubio. Hermione se soltó un poco del abrazo.

-Claro que si. Seria un excelente padre. Lo se. Te llevas bien con Lily y aunque te peleas con James, se que no dudarías en dar la vida por el.- le dijo la castaña segura de lo que decía. Draco suspiro.- por algo eres su padrino.- le dijo Hermione. Draco bufo. Diablos le recordarían ese detalle hasta el día de su muerte no?

-Por que no elegimos a la niña?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione sonrió.

-Por que la niña según tu, era un signo de debilidad, y dijiste que querías un alumno para hacerle la vida imposible a Harry.- le recordó Hermione. Draco sonrió ante esto.

-Pero me salio mal el plan. El maldito mocoso me hace la vida imposible a mi!- se quejo el rubio. Hermione lo abrazo de nuevo.

-Seria un buen padre Draco. Dentro de unos tres o cuatro años- dijo la castaña. Draco sonrió.- para ser sincera yo tampoco estoy lista. Quiero disfrutar el tiempo juntos antes de traer un bebe a la casa. Quiero viajar, conocer, explorar…

-Explorar que cosas?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y mirada picara. Hermione se sonrojo.

-Lugares, países, no empieces, Draco…- le dijo la castaña.

-Bien, pero dentro de años, necesitamos clases de hijos, de cómo hacerlos no, en eso creo que tenemos bastante practica…- dijo el rubio. Hermione rió. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.- te amo, lo sabias?- le dijo le rubio. Hermione asintió, mas no dijo nada.- creída! Aquí es cuando tienes que decir que me amas igual que yo a ti. Merlín! Soy un maldito gay cursi!- Hermione sonrió.- pero soy gay gracias a ti -Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-Te amo- le dijo la castaña. El rubio sonrió.- creído!- ambos rieron.

-QUE!?- se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina. Hermione y Draco voltearon y vislumbraron a dos mujeres paradas en el marco de la cocina. La rubia tenia una cara indescriptible y la morena señalaba con el dedo a Narcisa, dando a entender quien había gritado antes. Se habían olvidado completamente de ellas. La pareja avanzo hacia ellas tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Narcisa no lo podía creer. Que diablos había salido mal? Merlín! Como detestaba a esa niña!

-Madre, Ruby, linda cena, esperamos que se repita, pero, siendo sinceros, estamos cansados, y creo que iremos a descansar al dormitorio. Buenas noches!- se despido el rubio. Hermione simplemente les hizo un ademán con la mano y siguió al rubio. Se escucho un portazo y risas provenientes de la habitación. Narcisa aun no podía hablar. Esta muda. Ruby fue la encargada de aminorar la tensión.

-Míralo por el lado bueno: al menos te quedan cuatro años para tener a alguien que te diga abuela- la rubia miro a Ruby. Ruby retrocedió ante la mirada asesina de la rubia.

-De verdad, déjate de estupideces y dime, cuanto me das por tu arma?

**yo de nuevo!, XD la necia tipa quie escribe jahja, de seguro nadie lee lo que pongo en negritas vdd,? maldithos! solo les interesa la historia y me dejan a un lado! XD ok ignorenme, como que no ando lucida el dia dde hoi! bueno espero que les haya gustado si no me lo dicn en el review! jahaj, el que me dej el review numero cien le dedico el siguiente capitulo! un beso!**

**atto: friidaliizziioozz,**

**pd: dejen review o mee lastiemre a mi mismaa! ( me traume desde que me dijeron que era como que emo, XD pero no es vdd! tengo que amenazarlos para que dejen review dios! eu bajo e caido, necesito rehabilitacion!!, o un exoscismo :s)**


	13. estamos jodidos!

**capitulo dedicado a: karita34 :D**

13.- estamos jodidos!

Una melena rubia se agitaba con el viento. Un sonido de tacones se escuchaba a cada paso que daba. La mujer era alta, delgada, rubia…Bueno, en una palabra: elegante. Toda una Malfoy. Narcisa caminaba por una enorme recepción. Detrás de ella venia una morena rechoncha siguiéndole el paso. Se le notaba molesta. Llegaron al elevador y la rubia presiono el botón numero 15. Las puertas se cerraron y la morena hablo.

-Que diablos hacemos aquí?- la rubia guardo silencio un momento y respondió.

-Venimos a cuidar el futuro de mi hijo- dijo solemnemente. Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Viniendo a su oficina? Por que no mejor le compras un seguro medico y ya?- pregunto Ruby molesta. Narcisa rodó los ojos. El elevador anuncio con un ligero "bip!" que habían llegado a su destino.

-Cállate y sígueme. Y por más que quieras, no intervengas- le advirtió la rubia. Ruby rodó los ojos.

Entraron a lo que era una pequeña replica de la recepción de abajo, mas en esta solo había dos escritorios, uno con su dueña sentada en su silla. Narcisa les dirigió una mirada fría e inexpresiva a cada una de las mujeres y se dirigió a una. La mujer era una señora de unos 40 y tantos.

-quien es la secretaria del señor Malfoy?- pregunto Narcisa. La mujer anciana se sorprendió de la pregunta, mas levanto la mano, indicándole que era ella. La rubia sonrió.- mi hijo esta presente? – la señora negó con la cabeza un poco asustada. La rubia sonrió aun mas.

-Fue a almorzar con su prometida, la señorita Hermione.- la rubia bufo.

-Señorita ella? Se ve que no conoces a mi hijo. Bien, necesito que tú vallas con el señor Zabinni y le digas que le acaban de asaltar su cuenta en Gringotts- le dijo Narcisa a la mujer anciana.

-Pero el señor Zabinni esta en su casa, y no soy la secretaria del señor Zabinni- dijo la mujer. Narcisa acerco la cara a la de la mujer y la miro a los ojos.

-Dije, ahora!- la mujer se levanto, tomo su bolso y se dirigió al elevador. Cuando las puertas de este se hubieron cerrado, la rubia se dirigió al otro escritorio. Ruby solo la miraba desde un sillón que había ahí. No se involucraría en eso. La rubia llego a su meta y le dirigió una sonrisa dulce e inocente.

-Hola, soy Narcisa Malfoy. Tu eres la secretaria de Zabinni, cierto?- la mujer, que era de unos 27 le miraba con cierto miedo y respeto, asintió lentamente.- como estas?- le pregunto amablemente la rubia. La mujer, que era de piernas largas, blanca y de cabello negro y largo contesto.

-Amm, bien. Y usted?- la voz se le escucho un poco débil. Narcisa sonrió, esto seria mas fácil de lo que pensó.

-Bien. Pero como sea. Hace poco, escuche a Zabinni decir que despediría a su secretaria con la que tenia un amorío, supongo que tu eres la nueva no?- la muchacha abrió los ojos, sorprendida y asustada. Narcisa ensancho aun más su sonrisa. La muchacha no podía hablar. Pronto las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-Oh, es que tu eres esa muchacha?- pregunto inocente Narcisa. La mujer estaba llorando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar de un momento a otro. La mujer buscaba algo con que limpiarse el rostro y lo único que encontró fue la manga del saco de la rubia. Narcisa horrorizada miraba como la tipa se limpiaba no se que mugrero en su preciado saco de marca.

-Calma, calma- le dijo la rubia, mientras disimuladamente quitaba su manga del alcance de la cara de la mujer.- todo tiene solución. Tranquila. Yo te ayudare.- la mujer se tranquilizo un poco, al grado de nada mas dar cada de vez en cuando un callado sollozo. Narcisa la miro con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tranquila. Mira, que tal si yo… no, sabes que, mejor no. Yo no quiero hacer nada que perjudique a Zabinni. Si, ese idiota que solo se acostó contigo y ahora te despedirá- le recordó la rubia. La muchacha se quedo pensando un poco, pareció meditarlo cuando respondió.

-Por favor, lo que sea. Dígamelo y yo lo hago. Necesito el trabajo. Además, no dejare que ese idiota se burle de mi.- Narcisa sonrió complacida. Si que fue fácil.

-De hecho es muy fácil. Pero debes prometerme que hagas lo que hagas no me mencionaras. Tu sabes, mi hijo me detestaría si descubriera que yo te di la idea.- la mujer simplemente asintió fuertemente. Narcisa volvió a sonreír. – bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es: demandarlo.- la mujer se quedo helada al oír esa palabra. Demandarlo? Seria buena idea? Narcisa pareció notar su dudamiento pues de inmediato dijo.

-Solo piénsalo. No solo no esta cumpliendo tu contrato, si no que, además, te destrozo mentalmente con sus piropos baratos para que te acostaras con el, sentimentalmente por que te destruyo el corazón, destruyo tu reputación por que ahora todo el mundo te considera una zorra y profesionalmenente, por que nadie te va a querer contratar después de que lo demandes- dijo la rubia. La mujer se quedo pensando.

-Pero… que tal si lo demando y pierdo?- dijo ingenua la mujer. Narcisa la miro, rodó los ojos. Ya se estaba fastidiando.

-Pues, por lo menos, les mandaras un mensaje a todas las mujeres que vengan a pedir trabajo, y, destruirías su reputación como el te hizo a ti.- la mujer pareció satisfecha con la respuesta. Mas luego, su cara se ensombreció y dijo:

-pero yo no tengo un abogado, y costara mucho pagar uno bueno.- la rubia volvió a sonreír.

-No te preocupes por eso.- Narcisa saco de su bolso de mano una tarjeta y se la entrego.- llama a este numero dentro de 10 minutos y tu, querida, tendrás el caso ganado. Y así le arruinaras la vida a ese idiota- la muchacha le miro agradecida. Narcisa sonrió de nuevo, cerro su bolsa de mano y camino hacia Ruby. Ruby estaba leyendo una revista cuando miro a la rubia, quien traía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Te acostaste con la tipa y no me di cuenta o conseguiste lo que querías?- pregunto la morena, quien se metía al elevador junto con la rubia. Narcisa paro con la bolsa de mano la puerta del elevador antes de cerrarse, se voltio a ver a la mujer quien aun seguía en el escritorio mirando la tarjeta.

-Ah, y recuerda… yo nunca estuve aquí- guiño un ojo y se metió al elevador.

Al día siguiente, una castaña estaba recostada muy a gusto en el pecho de su prometido. Podía escuchar los sonidos del corazón de Draco en su oído. Se sentía tan en paz, tan relajante, tan bello, tan… PUM! Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe, dañando así por la luz que provenía de la ventana su pupila. Se levanto y vislumbro su recamara, se veía todo tan tranquilo ahí. Entonces tal vez sea en la sala.

-DRRRAAAAACOOOOOOOOO!!- se escucho desde el pasillo una voz de hombre. Hermione se llevo la mano al pecho. Voltio a ver al rubio, quien seguía en la misma posición de antes, solo que tenia el ceño fruncido. Hermione lo movió un poco.

-Draco- le movió un poco y el rubio solo frunció mas el ceño. Cansada Hermione le movió mas.- Draco!- Draco abrió los ojos y vio a la castaña sentada en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana su desnudes. Estaba despeinada, síntoma de que se acaba de levantar.

-Que? Tan temprano?- dijo enarcando la ceja. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-No. Se escucho un ruido en la sala y una voz de hombre llamándote.- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Te lo has de haber imaginado, duérmete de nuevo- dijo jalándola hacia el por la cintura. Hermione se resistió.

-DRRRRRRRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCOOOOOOO!!- se escucho de nuevo. Hermione miro a Draco.

-Eso me lo imagine también?- Draco frunció el ceño.- que esperas? No vas a ir a ver?- Draco frunció mas el ceño.

-Manda al perro- se quejo el rubio. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Te buscan a ti. Ve y si es un ladrón dales lo que pidan y vuelve.- Draco rodó los ojos y se levanto. Estaba en boxers así que no le importo que Hermione dijera.

-Vístete, exhibicionista! – Draco sonrió de medio lado y abrió la puerta.

-Muestro lo que tengo, que… a decir verdad, es muy bueno.- dijo arrogantemente y salio. Camino por el pasillo y se dirigió a la puerta, la cual estaba siendo golpeada por alguien. El rubio se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió. Detrás de ella estaba un moreno con cara de preocupación.

-Valla! Pensé que me iba a quedar fuera todo la mañana!- se quejo Blaize. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Que diablos haces aquí?- pregunto secamente. Zabinni entro al departamento y se paro junto a la mesa.

-Estamos jodidos!- dijo simplemente el morocho. Draco frunció el ceño de nuevo y le miro confundido.

-Como que jodidos?- pregunto el rubio. Hermione iba entrando por el pasillo llevaba puesto solo una camisa de Draco y un short corto y llevaba su varita en mano. Al entrar a la sala y verlos ahí se llevo la mano al pecho y suspiro.

-No te preocupes, es Blaize.- dijo Draco tranquilizándole. Hermione asintió y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar café. Draco se voltio de nuevo con Blaize, quien no dejaba de verle las piernas a Hermione, lo cual molesto al rubio, quien lo empujo por el hombro, haciendo que este lo volteara a ver.

-Deja de verla así! Que quieres en mi casa tan temprano?- pregunto el rubio. Blaize pareció recordarlo.

-Tenemos un gran problema Draco. Nos han demandado!- dijo el moreno. Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Una rubia iba entrando en bata a la sala y cuando escucho la última frase, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Como que nos demandaron? Quien?- pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Mi secretaria. Nos ha demandado por incumplimiento de contrato, despido próximo injustificado, acoso sexual, violación, falta de ética profesional, y nos acusa de que la destruimos sentimentalmente, profesionalmente, mentalmente, y no se que jodidamente mas!- dijo el morocho molesto e incrédulo. Draco se dirigió hacia la cocina por un poco de café.

-Querrás decir que te demandaron, que tu estas jodido y que estas en un problema serio. TU! No yo.- concluyo el rubio quien había tomado una taza y Hermione le servia un poco de café. Blaize le miro incrédulo.

-Que paso con eso de "somos un equipo" "en las buenas y en las malas" o "cuando quieras un trío y te falte uno, llámame"- Hermione casi escupe el café y el rubio solo sonrió, recordando.- bien Draco, pues en este momento quiero un trío y necesito un compañero!- Narcisa frunció el ceño mientras se servia café.

-Wow, wow, wow! Detente! Si crees o piensas por un momento que me meteré en la demanda junto contigo, déjame decirte amigo, que estas mas perdido que un hijo de puta buscando a su padre- Hermione frunció el ceño ante la mala palabra y Narcisa igual.- quieres apoyo? Bien, te doy mi apoyo. Pero no me metas en esa demanda. La cual es la mas estupida que he visto. Tu secretaria no se ve tan lista, alguien debió de haberla aconsejado- dijo el rubio mientras de daba un sorbo a su café. Narcisa abrió los ojos y dijo.

-Yo creo, si me permiten opinar, que lo más recomendable es que enfrentes la demanda como un hombre. Lo que deberías hacer es, quedarte dentro del país, y hablar con un abogado.- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en la barrita. Blaize asintió, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacer eso. Tengo el viaje a Canadá mañana, y necesitamos ese contrato, además si no lo hago yo, quien lo hará?- pregunto el moreno. Narcisa sonrió y se le quedo mirando a su hijo, junto con Blaize. Hermione noto las miradas sobre Draco.

-Ah, no. Eso si que no. Que valla alguien mas!- dijo la castaña molesta. El rubio la miro y le dijo.

-Quien mas? No podemos mandar a cualquier idiota, nos arruinaría todo! Además nadie es de confianza.- dijo el rubio con voz apagada. Hermione miro al rubio y bufo. Luego miro a Blaize y casi lo asesino con la mirada.

-No podías haber escogido un mejor momento para que te demandaran?- Blaize se encogió de hombros.

-Como si yo hubiera querido la demanda, Granger. Yo lo planee todo, no ves mi cara de satisfacción? – dijo el morocho irónico. Hermione iba a contestar cuando el rubio la jalo por el codo lejos de ahí, hacia cerca de la entrada que aun permanecía semiabierta. Draco miro a los ojos a la castaña.

-Hermione, yo no quiero ir, prefiero quedarme contigo, pero esto es necesario para la empresa.- le dijo con voz tranquila pero cansina. Hermione bufo.- no estés molesta, mejor deberías compensar el tiempo que estaré lejos- le dijo con una ceja enarcada. Hermione sonrió débilmente. El rubio la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. Hermione no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar por el beso que Draco había comenzado. Después de unos segundos, Hermione se separo de Draco y lo alejo un poco de ella.

-Aquí no. Están todos- le susurro. Draco la volvió a atraer hacia el- basta. Eres una bestia.- le dijo sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a la habitación y complace a la bestia- le dijo incitadoramente.

-Bestia eso? Eso es mas pequeño que un gnomo sin gorro- dijo Ruby, quien iba entrando por la puerta semiabierta del apartamento. Draco rodó los ojos.

-No te atrevas a cuestionar el…tamaño de mi…eso!- termino el rubio.- quien te crees?

-Me creo quien te cambio los pañales como para decir lo que yo quiera- le reto Ruby. Draco bufo molesto. Hermione sonrió al igual que Narcisa. Blaize solo estaba confundido. La morena entro y se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café. El rubio volvió a rodar los ojos.

-Quien diablos se cree? E incluso se mete a mi casa como si fuera suya- le dijo el rubio a Hermione. Hermione le miro comprensiva y le dijo.

-Ya. Lo posponemos para el rato.- Draco asintió distraído. Todos fueron a la cocina a servirse café. Todos estaban distraídos en sus pensamientos hasta que el morocho hablo.

-Que voy a hacer Draco?- pregunto con voz abatida. Draco suspiro.

-Lo que tienes que hacer, es conseguir un buen abogado y enfrentarte a esa tonta. No creo que sea tan lista como para ganarte. Además, no creo que tenga un buen abogado con su sueldo.- Narcisa tosió un poco, a lo cual todos se le quedaron mirando. La rubia sonrió falsamente.

-Lo siento.- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Zabinni volvió a hablar.

-Que tal si gana? Mi dinero, Draco, mis autos, mi reputación, mi dinero!!- dijo el morocho alarmado. Draco suspiro.

-Tienes que sacrificar algo. No esperabas seducir a tu secretaria y no tener consecuencias cierto?- pregunto el rubio mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Sacrificarme yo? Y que hay de ti? Sacrifícate tu!!- le soltó Blaize. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Yo? Yo no fui quien se acostó con mi secretaria. Además ya me estoy sacrificando. Tengo que ir al estupido viaje ese.- se quejo el rubio.

-Uy! Espérate, que sacrificio. Estar unos cuantos días sin sexo! Yo, estaré varios mese sin el!! Sin sexo!! Solo mi amiga manuela y yo! Manuela forever! Uh!!- dijo en sentido sarcástico, mientras levantaba la mano derecha y la agitaba en el aire. Hermione hizo una mueca extraña con la cara al igual que Narcisa y Ruby.

-Cuida tu lenguaje en frente de mi mujer y de mi madre y de… ella- dijo señalando a Ruby, quien frunció el ceño. Blaize simplemente rodó los ojos.- además, si es un sacrificio para mí. Hermione esta planeando una boda, y, sinceramente, no se que haría si no estoy aquí. Creo que se saldría de control o algo.- dijo el rubio. Tanto Blaize como Narcisa y Ruby se echaron a reír. Hermione frunció el ceño al igual que Draco.

-Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto la castaña un cierto irritada. Ruby fue la que paro primero de reír.

-Por favor, niña. Tu estas mas organizada que un ataque sorpresa de los power rangers.- de nuevo los tres comenzaron a reírse. Hermione solo frunció el ceño.

-Los que?-pregunto confundido Draco. Hermione se susurro.

-Un programa muggle- Draco asintió levemente, después agito la cabeza- como sea, Blaize. Tu te metiste en esto, tu sales! Además esa estupida que piensa? Solo ofrécele dinero, o mas sexo y ya. Quedara satisfecha!- dijo el rubio, como solucionando el problema. Hermione frunció el ceño y le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho.-auch! Y eso por que fue?

-Es obvio lo que sucede-dijo Hermione como si supiera mucho del tema. Narcisa junto con Ruby abrieron los ojos preocupadas. Los hombres simplemente fruncieron el ceño.- esta dolida!- ambas mujeres respiraron tranquilas.- la dañaste al solo acostarte con ella y luego dejarla. Esta despechada. Y como dice la señora Weasley: nada es más peligroso que una mujer despechada.

-Te refieres a que lleve escote? eso si es que es peligroso!- dijo el morocho a Draco, quien solo frunció el ceño. En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Eran golpes mejor dicho! Eran entre desesperados y alarmantes. Draco fruncio el ceño confundido (de nuevo)y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Quien diablos será?- el rubio abrió la puerta y por ella entro una pelirroja con un niño y una niña detrás de ella. El rubio rodó los ojos. Que todo el mundo entraba a su casa como si fuera la propia?

-Lo hizo de nuevo!!- grito Ginny. Los niños huyeron de ahí hacia el perro negro que estaba acostado en la sala. La pelirroja miro a todos y los miro extraño.- que hacen todos aquí?

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo- murmuro el rubio.- diablos! Quien le aviso a la pelirroja menor que habría reunión secreta hoy? Ya hablamos de eso, sobre lo que secreta significa- dijo el rubio sarcástico. Le pelirroja le saco la lengua. Hermione avanzo hacia Ginny.

-Quien hizo que?- pregunto lo mas tranquila que pudo.

-Ese bastardo! Lo hizo de nuevo!- le pelirroja saco de su bolsa un utensilio parecido a un lápiz y se lo mostró a la castaña. Hermione abrió los ojos y sonrió.- me embarazo de nuevo! El muy maldito!- Ginny coloco la cabeza sobre sus manos. Hermione la abrazo. Draco y Blaize no entendían nada. Narcisa y Ruby estaban platicando de no se que en la cocina. El rubio se acerco hacia ellas.

-Que pasa?- la castaña le tendió la prueba de embarazo muggle y Draco la tomo. Blaize se acerco también. Ambos miraban confusos la prueba. Hermione rodó los ojos.- es una prueba de embarazo.- aclaro. Ambos asintieron.

-Es de las muggles no? En las que orinas en ellas y…- ambos entendieron y Draco soltó la prueba que cayo en la mesita de la sala.

-Que asco! Me hubieran dicho!- se quejo el rubio. Blaize reía. La pelirroja levanto la cabeza, lo miro y le dijo.

-Era un secreto, se supone que eso es, tu sabes, lo que secreto significa- dijo repitiendo las palabras del rubio de hace un momento. El rubio frunció el ceño y fue hacia la cocina a lavarse las mano, mientras que Blaize iba al baño a hacer lo mismo.

-Draco! Ponle un portavaso por lo menos!- se quejo Hermione levantando la prueba de embarazo de la mesa. El rubio volvió.

-Te juro que lo matare Hermione! Si el Voldemort no lo hizo yo lo haré! Como se atreve? El muy perro no podía esperarse un poco mas no? Tenia que ser cuando el quiera! Te digo Hermione que cuando lo vea yo…- la pelirroja hizo una ademán con las manos de cómo estrechar un cuello y lloro de nuevo. Hermione la volvió a abrazar. Draco levanto las cejas.

-Wow! Quien pensaría que la Weasley con ovarios tuviera instintos asesinos? Y contra su maridito Potter? Blaize!! Adivina quien quiere matar a Potter?!- grito el rubio mientras se dirigía hacia el baño también. Hermione rodó los ojos y miro a su amiga.

-Estupido Harry!! Seguro se pondrá feliz por la noticia el muy idiota!- dijo Ginny mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y veía como James intentaba subir al lomo del perro negro y Lily le veía divertida.

-Y tu no estas contenta?- le pregunto Hermione. Ginny reflexiono un poco.

-Si. Pero estoy mas molesta con Harry.- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione le miro con una sonrisa.

-El no tiene la culpa de que seas mas fértil que un conejo en celo!- se quejo Draco. Blaize rió ante el comentario, mas se callo cuando vio la mirada asesina de ambas mujeres.

-Que hace todos aquí, de todas maneras?- pregunto Ginny a la castaña.

-Blaize vino por que lo demandaron y no sabe que hacer. Narcisa vive aquí al igual que Draco y Ruby…bueno, Ruby siempre esta aquí, aunque no sepa por que.- dijo la castaña como si nada.

-Así que parecemos una especie de terapia familiar, ya que todos vienen cuando tienen problemas. Ahora dime pelirroja… como te sientes con eso?- dijo Draco mientras hacia como que escribía en una libreta imaginaria. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Me largo de aquí. No se como puedes vivir con semejante…- Ginny los miro de arriba abajo- cosa. Niños! Vámonos!- los niños dejaron de jugar con el perro y se fueron junto a su madre. Draco la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde cuando es tan antipática?- le susurro el rubio a Hermione.

-Desde que esta embarazada. Como si no lo supieras Draco.- le dijo Hermione mientras iba a despedir a la pelirroja. Draco sabia, cuando la pelirroja se embarazo de los gemelos del demonio (como el les decía) se ponía como loca. Se peleaba con todos y por todo. Una vez se había peleado con una mujer por una lata de guisantes en el supermercado, solo para que al final decidiera no comprarla. La pelirroja se fue y quedaron de nuevo Blaize, Narcisa, Ruby, Draco y Hermione. Estaban todos en silencio, hasta que la rubia lo rompió.

-Y…cuando te vas Draco?- pregunto interesada. El rubio la miro.

-Amm, mañana en la mañana. Quiero aprovechar el día.- dijo mientras miraba a Hermione lascivamente. La castaña se sonrojo. Narcisa y Ruby pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-No quieren uno mas?- pregunto el morocho. Tanto Hermione como Draco le miraron extraño.

-No, gracias. Mejor vete a conseguir un abogado, idiota!- le espeto Draco, mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro. Blaize cambio su expresión picara a una molesta.

-Como sea, me largo.- fue lo único que dijo. Se dirigió a la puerta y le dijo a Ruby y Narcisa.- yo que ustedes me largaba también.- les guiño el ojo y se fue. Narcisa pareció reaccionar ante eso.

-Tiene razón. Me ducho y me largo a la mansión a verificar los arreglos. Esperen hasta que me largue de aquí- dijo la rubia. Draco la miro, mientras tomaba de la cintura a Hermione.

-No creo aguantar tanto madre. – Hermione se ruborizo. Narcisa se cubrió los ojos y tomo a Ruby del brazo.

-Ruby vamonos! No quiero ver como… eso! Vamonos!- Ruby rodó los ojos y arrastro a la rubia hacia fuera del apartamento, aun en bata. Cuando estuvieron afuera la rubia sonrió.

-Veo que tu plan sirvió depues de todo, no?- le dijo Ruby a Narcisa.

-Lo se, ahora tendremos a la castaña poca cosa para mi hijo para nosotras sola, por lo menos durante tres días!- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ruby rodó los ojos. La puerta se abrió de repente y vieron a un rubio en boxers con una castaña sobre el hombro y una perro con expresión de fastidio.

-Oh! Siguen aquí. Bueno, como sea, se los encargo- dijo mientras dejaba al perro negro fuera del apartamento. El rubio cerró la puerta y se escucho una risa dentro. El perro bufo al igual que Narcisa.

-Por lo menos en algo esta de acuerdo tu y el perro. – dijo Ruby. Narcisa bufo de nuevo.

**ya por fin el capitulo 13! me tarde como tres semanas en subirlo! pero se los juro estas dos semanas pasadas han sido las semanas mas estresantes de mi vida.! para emepzar eran de examenes, y luego tenia materias pendientes y si no las pasaba me suspendian un año y adios carrera :S y mi hermana no ayuda en mucho fastidiandome todo el dia :S**

**bueno, les pongo publicidad :P subi un one-shoot por los 100 reviews de este fic se llama "ellas los prefieren rubios", pasense y dejenme un review alla ok, :D y los querre mas que ayer... :P**

**amm, muchos dicen en los reviews que si leen lo que pongo en negritas aqui, no creo la vdd, :P no digo anda interesante, bueno, el que lea esto, ponga al principio de su review: "madafucka" xD y asi sabre quien me lee y quien no :P y el primero que lo ponga le dedico el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Creo que ya me alrgo, xD**

**attO: friidaliizziiooz,**

**pd: por cada review que dejes, dios te da un dia mas de vida, :D**


	14. fuera ropa y declaracion de guerra

**capitulo dedicado a: yequita :DD**

14.- fuera ropa y declaracion de guerra.

Menta. Olía a menta. Hermione aspiro de nuevo el dulce aroma que tanto le recordaba a el. Suspiro. No quería abrir los ojos. Sabia que el no estaba ahí. Se había ido esa misma mañana a Canadá. Diablos! Como detestaba a Blaize y su entupida manía de no mantener los pantalones en su lugar. Inhalo de nuevo. Menta. Como amaba su olor. Lo extrañaba y eso que se acababa de ir. Diablos! Como le extrañaba. Suspiro de nuevo. Definitivamente no estaba Draco ahí. Si lo estuviera ya le hubiera dicho algún comentario por haberla oído suspirar demasiadas veces. Siempre lo hacia. "tenias un sueño húmedo conmigo muñeca?". Si, ese hubiera sido su comentario. Sonrió y suspiro de nuevo. Inhalo y arrugo la nariz. Olía a…a…quemado. Hermione abrió los ojos rápidamente dañando así su pupila por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se sentó sobre la enorme cama e inhalo de nuevo. Si, olía a quemado. Vislumbro la habitación y noto todo normal, a excepción de una ropa hecha bola en el suelo a causa del "sexo de despedida" como Draco lo llamo esta mañana. Sonrió. Pero volvió a fruncir su ceño al escuchar una risa desde la sala. Quien diablos estaba en su sala a las…8:00 de la mañana? Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Desde el pasillo podía ver le humo color gris que provenía de… la cocina! Camino rápidamente hacia allí y lo primero que logro vislumbrar fue humo saliendo del horno. De SU horno!! Por que diablos salía humo de su horno? Su vista fue dirigida hacia el comedor donde una rubia y una morena estaban sentadas. Ambas con una copa en las manos. Hermione las miro con cara de confusión, ya que ambas estaban sentadas, con una bebida en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero si su casa se estaba quemando!! Narcisa pareció notar su cara que claramente decía "aniquilación" por que decidió hablar.

-Hermione querida. Te despertamos?- dijo la rubia con falsa amabilidad muy bien disimulada. Ruby se mantuvo callada, pero a leguas se notaba que no podía contener la risa. Seguro estaba ebria ya. Hermione dudo un poco pero finalmente respondió.

-Amm, no Narcisa. Tu sabes por que mi horno esta humeando? Y por que están tomando tan temprano? Ni siquiera es mediodía!- les dijo la castaña. Narcisa enarco una ceja. Quien se creía esa sangre sucia como para reprenderla a ella por algo? Ruby quien veía la tormenta venir le dio un sorbo a su copa y se levanto y se puso entre ambas, como quien detenía una pelea.

-tranquilas.- ambas mujeres le miraron como si estuviera loca o ebria (y tal vez lo estaba, alcohol en la mañana no es muy bueno) Ruby noto las miradas y se sentó rápidamente de nuevo. Narcisa tomo el mando del asunto.

-Esta humeando por que resulta que alguien- la rubia le dirigió una rápida mirada a la morena- prendió esa cosa del demonio y yo no sabia como apagarla y eche lo primero que encontré. Y estamos tomando por que fue un susto de muerte- dijo la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho. Hermione palideció. Lo primero que encontró?

-Que fue, exactamente lo primero que encontraste?- pregunto la castaña lentamente. La rubia sonrió.

-Unos papeles que estaban en la mesa junto con un traje horrible que estaba colgado en esa silla- dijo señalando el comedor. Hermione palideció aun mas. Una mecha de rabia desconocida se fue apoderando de ella.

-ESOS papeles y ESE traje horrible los necesitaba para mi presentación que haré ahora en el hospital!!- le grito la castaña a Narcisa. Narcisa puso expresión sorprendida.

-De veras? Bueno, no tienes que agradecerme. Después de todo te hice un favor al quemarlos, eran horribles!- dijo la rubia mientras miraba a Ruby quien se servia mas vino en la copa. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Hermione quería matarla ahí mismo. Ahora que diablos iba a hacer? No tenia la clase preparada, ahora estaba ardiendo en el horno y tampoco tenia traje. Dios! Iba a venir matando a esa rubia. Tenia que pensar. Piensa! Quien te ayudaría con tu clase y con tu traje? Draco siempre la sacaba de esos apuros, pero en ese momento no podía hablarle y decirle "Draco, es que la perra de tu madre quemo mis papeles y mi traje, me podrías ayudar un poco?" que tan patético sonaba eso? No, Draco no era un opción esta vez. Piensa! Si! Quien mas si no? Ginny!

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una pelirroja estaba indecisa. Sentada en la cocina de su casa esperando a que su marido bajara a desayunar junto con su familia. Los niños estaban viendo la televisión en la sala. Como decirle que estaba embarazada? Sabia que se pondría feliz, pero de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de asesinarlo. Suspiro resignada. Tenia que decírselo. Pronto se le notarían los ligeros cambios de humor y de apetito. Diablos! Jodido Potter y jodidos genes Weasley! El timbre sonó. Ginny sonrió. No le interesaba quien era, solo quería distraer a Harry de lo inevitable. Se levanto se su asiento y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. En el momento en que lo hizo, vislumbro a una castaña en bata pero peinada con una trenza. La pelirroja la miro confundida. La castaña sonrió nerviosamente.

-que rayos haces aquí? Dile a Draco que si es por lo de ayer en la mañana yo…- la castaña negó con cabeza.

-no, Draco se fue de viaje esta mañana. Y yo…- la pelirroja le interrumpió abrazándola como se abraza a un pequeño desolado. La castaña no se quejo y se dejo abrazar.

-Si lo extrañas solo tenías que decirlo, pequeña.- dijo con tono maternal. Hermione frunció el ceño. Ginny la paso a la casa. Los niños al verla gritaron un "tía Hermione!!" y fueron a saludarla.

-No vino contigo el cuero de…- comenzó Lily.

-No, Draco se fue de viaje.- la interrumpió Hermione. James frunció el ceño.

-Lily hablaba de Dragón- dijo James con voz molesta. Hermione se sonrojo y camino hacia la cocina, donde la mesa estaba servida con Waffles en los platos y tostadas. Lily llego, tomo asiento y comenzó a desayunar, James en cambio prefirió seguir viendo la tele. Ambas mujeres se sentaron en una silla del comedor. La pelirroja le ofreció un café a Hermione, el cual ella acepto gustosa.

-Ok. Para empezar: que haces en mi casa tan temprano y en bata? Nunca vamos tan temprano a las casas a menos que sea algo de…- Ginny abrió los ojos, sorprendida.- no estarás embarazada cierto?- pregunto la pelirroja. Hermione casi se ahoga con el café.

-No, Ginny. Que te pasa?- le pregunto Hermione, mientras tomaba una tostada del plato. Ginny suspiro aliviada.- por cierto, ya le dijiste a Harry?- Ginny sonrió nerviosa.

-Amm, casi. – mintió.

-No le ha dicho nada. Papa aun no sabe que será padre de nuevo.- dijo con voz calmada Lily, quien tomaba un sorbo de su zumo de calabaza en un enorme vaso. La madre de la pequeña la miro como si la quisiera asesinar.

-Ginny!- le reprendió Hermione. Ginny le mando una mirada de incredulidad.

-Le vas a creer a ella?- dijo señalando a la pequeña pelirroja. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Ya le dijiste o no?- pregunto Hermione seria mientras cruzaba los brazos por sobre su pecho. Ginny bufo, rendida.

-No. Pero es que Hermione, cada vez que se lo quiero decir me entran unas enormes ganas de…asesinarlo.- confeso la pelirroja. – y mi mente no deja de confabular muy buenas maneras de hacerlo- Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa asomaba por su rostro.

-Solo díselo, se pondrá feliz.- aseguro Hermione.

-Se que se pondrá feliz! Por eso quiero matarlo.- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione se acerco a ella y le coloco una mano en la espalda en muestra de apoyo.- y a todo esto, por que estas aquí? Y en bata?- pregunto Ginny. Hermione dudo un poco. Se mordió el labio nerviosa ante la atenta mirada de Ginny sobre ella. No podía mentirle, lo notaria, pero si le decía la verdad, no sabia su reacción. Con el embarazo nunca se sabe.- dilo! Que te paso?- le dijo con voz autoritaria y mandona la pelirroja. Muy parecida a la de la señora Weasley. Hermione palideció. Ginny pareció notarlo por que se coloco en frente de ella y la miro a los ojos. Estuvieron un momento así cuando Ginny volvió a hablar- quien fue?- Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Se notaba que era madre. Hermione pareció dudar. Mentir, si! La mejor opción. Cuando iba a abrir la boca, la interrumpieron- y ni se te ocurra mentirme, señorita, por que bien sabes que no tolero las mentiras- dijo con voz severa la pelirroja. Hermione puso cara de falsa indignación.

-No iba a mentirte!- reclamo la castaña.

-por favor! Estas hablando con la madre de James!- le dijo la pelirroja. Hermione se dio por vencida.

-Bien. Vine por que necesito un traje y no conozco a nadie que tenga trajes y sea más o menos de mi talla- dijo Hermione con voz cansina. Ginny le miro con el ceño fruncido y mirada inquisidora.

-No tenia ya un traje para tu conferencia de hoy? El azul que te regalo Luna.- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione tosió levemente, nerviosa.- que le paso a ese traje, Hermione?- pregunto con voz amenazante. Hermione sabia que no podía mentir. Así que decidió decir la verdad.

-Amm, veras… esta en mi horno- dijo en voz baja. Ginny la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Y… que hace en tu horno?- pregunto con aparente tranquilidad. Nada bueno en ella.

-Amm, digamos que fue un accidente- dijo Hermione no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

-Dime que clase de maldito accidente por Merlín!- grito ya molesta. Hermione suspiro resignada. Ginny pareció comprender todo el asunto.- fue "ella" verdad?- pregunto. Hermione suspiro de nuevo y asintió levemente. Ginny respiro varias veces, tratando de calmarse. Hermione la veía confundida. Lily simplemente seguía desayunando.- James sube el volumen de la tele!!- grito hacia la sala. James entendió y subió el volumen. Cuando el programa que James estaba viendo se escucho hasta la cocina Ginny comenzó a gritar- esa perra!! – Hermione dio un respingo ante le grito de la pelirroja, mientras que Lily se mantuvo igual de serena que siempre.- sabia que lo haría! Pero claro… a mi nunca me haces caso! Te digo "síguele el juego, no te dejes" pero no! La niña nada mas no! Nomás, no te nos logras mijitha! Y cuando esa perra alvina lo hace, tu que haces? Venir aquí a pedirme un maldito traje!!- Hermione tenía la cabeza baja. En la cocina entro un morocho vistiendo una túnica y con un portafolio y al ver a la castaña en su cocina se sorprendió.

-Hola Hermione! Como estas?- pregunto Harry, mas le contesto la pelirroja.

-Y ni me hagas empezar contigo Harry James Potter! – le amenazo Ginny. Harry se hizo un poco para atrás asustado y choco con un pequeño niño muy parecido a su padre que venia entrando a la cocina.

-Mande?- pregunta como si nada. Todos lo miran (exceptuando a Lily, que sigue con su desayuno como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo).

-Tu que quieres aquí?- le pregunta Ginny bruscamente.

-Me llamaste y vine. Mande?- pregunta sin alterarse por el tono que utiliza su madre. Ginny le mira confundida y decide dirigirse a Hermione.

-Eres una estupida! No se como te dejas de esa… perra! Hoy es tu traje en el horno, mañana serás tu con un palo en el culo dando vueltas en un asador!!- le grito la pelirroja molesta. Hermione bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

-Ginny, están los niños- le recalco Harry.

-Tu ni siquiera me hables, Harry! Y no me interesa que los niños estén aquí! Ni siquiera están poniendo atención!- dijo mientras los señalaba. Los niños estaban desayunando en la mesa en silencio. James estaba haciendo un batidero con la mantequilla y mermelada y Lily estaba tranquila comiendo una tostada.

-Que no estemos viéndolos, no significa que no los escuchemos- dijo James, mientras tomaba asiento.

-Ahh, no. Solo me falta que tu me des a mi sermones, cuando ni siquiera me escuchas cuando te digo algo! Siempre estoy, "James quita tu escoba de las escaleras!" "James guarda tus juguetes!" "James, esto, James, lo otro!" y me haces caso? No! Así que no me vengas a sermonear a MI de lo que escuchas o no!- le dijo una pelirroja molesta. James solo rodó los ojos. A Harry se le ilumino el rostro.

-Amor, estas embarazada!- Harry iba directo a abrazarla cuando la pelirroja lo empujo lejos. Harry ni se molesto, mantuvo su sonrisa sincera en su rostro mientras su mujer le gritaba.

-Tu a mi no me tocas mas, Harry James Potter Evans!! Quien diablos te crees como para poder embarazarme como si fuera una…una…

-Weasley?- pregunto un cínico James desde su asiento. Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Decirle algo así a Ginny mientras estaba embarazada era como ser suicida. La pelirroja lo miro como si quisiera matarlo.

-Mira, que algo te quede muy claro Jamesesito! Si algo soy aquí, soy tu madre, así que deja ese tono cínico que no te queda, déjaselo a Malfoy!- le dijo Ginny. Hermione frunció el ceño, mas nunca le paso por la cabeza decir nada. Aun no llegaba a ese punto de locura.- y no vallas con tu abuela a llorarle que te grite por que no te estoy gritando! Tu no sabes lo que es tener una madre que te grite! Así que ni se te ocurra!!- Ginny pareció calmarse un poco por que ya no le grito a nadie mas por unos momentos. Harry avanzo hacia su esposa y la abrazo fuertemente, aun con la sonrisa en el rostro. La pelirroja empezó a patalear y a darle golpes a Harry quien no dejaba de abrazarla sonriendo.

-Suéltame loco! Quien te crees que eres como para… Harry no puedo respirar!- le gritaba molesta una Ginny a su esposo. Hermione sonrió al ver la escena. Como seria cuando algún día Hermione le dijera a Draco la noticia de que estuviera embarazada? La sonrisa se le borro de la cara al recordar al rubio. Lo extrañaba. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un nuevo grito de James hacia su madre, quien ya se había zafado del abrazo de Harry.

-Por que solo me gritas a mi? Grítale a Lily- dijo James señalando a la pequeña pelirroja, quien tomaba tranquilamente de su vaso de zumo. Se le veía serena y calmada. Termino de beber su zumo y hablo.

-Y por que a mi? Yo no hice nada. Además acostúmbrate, la abuela Molly dice que esto es solo el comienzo- dijo Lily rodando los ojos. Harry le miro ceñudo.

-Tu madre lo sabia antes que yo?- pregunto el morocho. Ginny le miro confundida.

-Piensas reclamarme? Mejor agradece, si te lo hubiera dicho antes estarías muerto! Además, de que te quejas? Ella no fue la primera. Hermione lo fue.- dijo provocando que la mirada de Harry se fuera hacia ella. Hermione le miro extrañada ante el ceño fruncido de Harry.

-No me estarás culpando a mi? Ella me lo dijo! Además, ella fue la que fue a mi casa amenazándote de muerte- dijo como si nada, contraatacando. Ginny sonrió disimuladamente.

-Pero tu fuiste la que se lo ocultaste a tu amigo. – contraataco la pelirroja. Hermione abrió la boca tomando aire.

-El cual es tu esposo! – le grito Hermione exasperada. Ginny sonrió.

-Ves, por que no aplicas eso con Narcisa y ya. Así esa perra no se burlara mas de ti ni te vera tu cara de idiota- le dijo Ginny mientras le miraba tiernamente. Hermione suspiro. En parte la pelirroja tenia razón. Pero no se atrevía a comenzar la guerra sin una iniciativa y lo de la ropa no contaba como una iniciativa para ella. Tal vez si había sido solo un accidente.

-Y si fue un accidente de verdad? Que tal si no fue su intención hacerlo?- dijo Hermione como para si misma. Ginny se acerco a ella y le coloco una mano en la espalda.

-Ay, mi dulce e inocente Hermione. A veces ese "dulce e inocente" se convierte en un "estupida e ilusa"!- le recrimino la pelirroja.- tu crees que fue un accidente de verdad? Si el horno se prende no hecho lo primero que encuentro para apagarlo. Que tal si James es el que esta cerca?- pregunto Ginny. James se hecho un poco para atrás.- como sea. En el vestidor, detrás del saco verde de invierno, están los trajes que James no ha tocado aun. Coge uno de ahí.- le dijo Ginny comprensiva. Hermione asintió.

-Hay trajes que no he tocado? Que? Son nuevos?- pregunto el pequeño morocho.

-A menos que quieras pasar los próximos nueve meses pegado a mi como las hormigas a un caballo cubierto de azúcar, te recomiendo que no lo hagas.- le amenazo la pelirroja.

-Entendido. Trajes nuevos, no tocar. Aniquilación asegurada.- recito James. Ginny sonrió satisfecha. Hermione simplemente subió por el traje.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Estaba exhausta! Había tenido su mentada conferencia frente a miles de estudiantes que no paraban de verle el escote, ya que los trajes de Ginny no eran nada…recatados. Lo bueno era que de tanto estudiar su clase se la sabia casi de memoria. Había tenido tres operaciones y había tenido que llenar los reportes que una de las enfermeras no había podido llenar. Eran las diez con treinta de la noche e iba llegando a su departamento. La verdad no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a sabiendas que Draco no estaría ahí para decirle que trabajaba como elfo (llevándose así unos interminables minutos sin hablarle). Le extrañaba. Lo bueno que con su trabajo se distraía y no pensaba mucho en el. Pero aun así. Solo quería verle y abrazarle, y tal vez algo mas…por Merlín! Ya hasta estaba pensando como el!. Hermione introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de su puerta y entro. En cuanto cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para avanzar choco con alguien. La castaña perdió el equilibrio e iba a caer si no se hubiera agarrado de la pared. Cuando volvió a pararse normalmente vio con quien choco. Una rubia estaba en el recibidor con una sonrisa un tanto falsa. Bueno, muy falsa. Hermione la miro dudosa.

-amm, Narcisa. Que haces despierta tan tarde?- le pregunto la castaña. Narcisa sonrió.

-te estaba esperando.- aseguro la rubia, quien miro a Hermione de arriba abajo. Llevaba un traje completamente blanco escotado y corto. No se veía vulgar, mas no era su estilo. Nunca la había visto así, lo que más se asimilaba era sus camisones para dormir. La miro extrañada por el traje. La rubia sonrió.- vienes de trabajar?- le pregunto volviendo a recorrerla de arriba abajo. Hermione frunció el ceño. Se refería a su trabajo como medí maga o a que era prostituta? Merlín! Sin Draco era tan difícil captar las indirectas. El rubio siempre se las explicaba pero ahora estaba sola. Merlín! Cuando llegará lo pagaría caro.

- Si. Tenía trabajo que hacer, por eso me quede hasta tarde. – explico la castaña. La rubia pareció dudar por su vestimenta mas no dijo nada.

-Como sea, debes estar hambrienta.- dijo con entusiasmo. Hermione arqueo una ceja. Hambrienta? Que no entendía que estaba cansada? – te hice la cena.- dijo la rubia. Hermione desvió su vista hacia la cocina donde había un gran desorden ahí. Había una enorme olla en la estufa y miles de trastes sucios en el lavabo. Hermione suspiro resignada. Después de todo si estaba un poco hambrienta. Un poco de comida no le vendría mal. La rubia la condujo hacia la cocina y le quito el saco a la castaña. Hermione no se quejo. La rubia la sentó en una silla alta de la barrita de la cocina y le sirvió en un plato una extraña masa pegajosa de dudosa procedencia. Hermione la miro extrañada.

-Es estofado de pulpo- le dijo Narcisa, quien servia el "estofado de pulpo" en un plato. Hermione arrugo la nariz. – yo misma lo hice. Es una receta familiar. – decía la rubia mientras que Hermione simplemente removía con el cubierto la extraña mezcla de su plato.- deberías aprenderla. A Draco le encanta- aseguro la rubia. Hermione la miro y le sonrió. Narcisa al ver como removía la comida, sonrió. – vamos, pruébala.- la animo Narcisa. Hermione se preocupo. Comer eso? Eso era comestible siquiera? Que clase de gente haría algo como esto para comer? La rubia la miraba sonriendo. Hermione no sabia si hacerlo o no. Que tal si moría de asco mientras lo probaba? Pero, si a Draco le gusta, no debe de ser tan malo. Después de todo Draco es muy especial respecto a lo que come. Bueno, decidió darle una probada. Con el tenedor, cogió un poco de "eso" y se lo llevo a la boca. Narcisa sonrió aun más. Hermione estaba que quería escupirlo y lavarse la boca con acido muriático. Sabia asqueroso!. Más le sonrió a Narcisa y le levanto el dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación. Narcisa se voltio y fue hacia la mesa de café de la sala. Hermione con la servilleta escupió lo que tenia en la boca e hizo una muestra desagradable. Incluso masticado se veía mejor que normal. La castaña vio el vino cerca de ella y se sirvió en una copa. Oh, si. El dulce sabor del alcohol. La rubia entro de nuevo a la cocina con unos papeles en las manos.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti- dijo la rubia de forma cantarina. Hermione le vio con los papeles en las manos y se sorprendió.

-Narcisa, si es el discurso de hoy, no te preocupes de verdad, ya no lo necesito…- le aseguro la castaña. La rubia frunció el ceño.

-No, tonta. Eso no es importante.- dijo restándole importancia con un ademan de mano. Hermione simplemente rodo los ojos. – esto es mucho mas importante que eso. Mira, he estado pensando mucho acerca de mi misma.- "que novedad" pensó Hermione. – y ya que bueno, tu sabes, no tengo veinte años, aunque lo parezca claro- Narcisa se coloco un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de su oreja. Hermione reprimió una risa.- y, cuando muera, no quiero que mi dinero valla a manos de caridades estúpidas e innecesarias.

-Oh, claro que no.- dijo Hermione mientras comía un poco de puré que había en su plato.

-Y tu sabes, quiero hacer algo bueno con el- dijo la rubia. Hermione asintió mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. Lo único salvable de su "cena". – por eso, quiero introducirte en el testamento familiar.- termino la rubia contenta. Hermione casi escupe su vino. Testamento? Ella? Pero, por que? Que no se supone que la odiaba? Y ahora la quería incluir en el testamento. Hermione sacudió su cabeza.

-A mi?- pregunto para asegurarse. Narcisa asintió con la cabeza. Hermione enarco una ceja.- pero, no entiendo. Digo, primero querías que firmara un acuerdo prenupcial y ahora quieres incluirme en el testamento? Déjame decirte que tus palabras son muy contradictorias, Narcisa.- le dijo la castaña. La rubia puso los ojos de blanco.

-Lo se, pero… bueno, te vas a casar con Draco y es justo que todo lo suyo sea tuyo también no? Así que no e quejes. – le dijo la rubia.

-No es necesario Narcisa de verdad. – trato de decirle la castaña, mas Narcisa levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

-Lo hare quieras o no, así que mejor ahórrate saliva y come quieres?- Hermione no hizo mas que seguir comiendo de su puré y tomar de su vino. Narcisa pareció complacida por que siguió hablando.- bien, los tramites los tengo aquí, solo que tienes que contestar un cuestionario muy tedioso que me dieron esos tipos. – Hermione se acerco a la hoja mas Narcisa la quito rápidamente. – no, no, no, tu come mientras yo te los leo- le dijo la rubia. Hermione asintió confundida. – bien, e hare las preguntas y las contestaras de acuerdo?- Hermione asintió distraída. Narcisa sonrió. – bien, empecemos con las preguntas medicas. Tienes alguna enfermedad hereditaria? Tu sabes, que puedan heredar los hijos?- pregunto Narcisa. Hermione reflexiono un poco.

-Amm, no. Mis padres fueron asesinados y no estaban enfermos ni nada, y mis abuelos tampoco así que… no.- dijo una afligida Hermione. Siempre se sentía así al hablar de sus padres. Y casi siempre Draco le abrazaba. Diablos! Maldito Zabinni! Narcisa no pareció notarlo.

-Bien. Tienes alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual?- Hermione se sorprendió de la pregunta. No lo vio venir.

-Amm, no. – dijo tomándole a su copa de vino.

-Segura? Sífilis, gonorrea, herpes genital?- pregunto de nuevo Narcisa. Hermione negó- puedes checar si quieres, no me molesta en lo absoluto- le dijo Narcisa mientras señalaba su entrepierna. Hermione tosió un poco azorada. Y negó mas fuerte con la cabeza.

-No, no tengo nada de eso- le aseguro la castaña.

-Bien, como sea. Una pregunta: si uno de los padres esta bizca, eso no se hereda cierto?- pregunto la rubia. Hermione dudo un poco y después negó.- bueno, tienes suerte. Tus hijos no heredaran eso de ti- le seguro la rubia. Hermione frunció el ceño. Ella no estaba bizca. Narcisa continuo.- bien, empecemos con las preguntas personales- Narcisa le sonrió a Hermione, quien le devolvió la sonrisa muy poco convencida.- bien, edad?- pregunto la rubia.

-24- contesto Hermione. La rubia le miro escéptica.

-Vamos niña, aquí puedes decirme lo que sea. Esto es entre nosotras, vamos, edad?- pregunto de nuevo. Hermione le miro confundida.

-24- respondió de nuevo segura. Narcisa bufo.

-Bien, como sea. Has estado casada antes?- pregunto la rubia. Hermione negó con la cabeza, mientras se llevaba un poco de puré a la boca. Narcisa continuo.- bien, amm…y que tal comprometida?- pregunto la rubia de nuevo. Hermione volvió a negar. Narcisa escribió en el papel.- has tenido un novio formal? Tu sabes, aparte de Draco…- Hermione le miro a los ojos. Eso que tenia que ver con el testamento. Como sea, contesto.

-No. – dijo secamente, mas siguió tranquila tomando de su vino. Narcisa escribió.

-Con cuantos hombres te has acostado?- Hermione escupió un poco de vino. Eso si que no venia en el mentado testamento. Eso que tenia que ver? Narcisa al ver su reacción, prosiguió.- no te preocupes niña, estamos entre mujeres. Además solo te pedí un numero, no los nombres, no creo que te acordaras de todos, así que…- Hermione miro a la rubia con el ceño fruncido. Claro que se acordaba. Era uno: Draco. Termino de toser y se dirigió a la rubia.

-Con uno. Creo que lo conoces, se llama: Draco.-respondió la castaña. Narcisa sonrió. Dejo los papeles a un lado, sobre la barrita de la cocina se acerco un poco a la cara de Hermione con expresión serena y dijo.

-Mira niña. Vamos a ser francas. Tal vez Draco y los demás te crean todo esa bola de patrañas que dices, pero déjame dejarte algo claro: yo no lo hago. Yo no creo que estés con mi hijo mas que por su dinero y fama. Yo no creo que sea el único con quien te hayas acostado. Yo no creo tu pose de "señorita perfecta" por que eso no existe. Debes aprender que la perfección no existe. Estas ahí, pavoneándote de ser mejor que nosotros simplemente por que te hiciste amiga del chico correcto en tu primer día de escuela, pero…déjame decirte que no es así. No eres mejor que nadie en esta maldita vida de porquería que nos toco. Así que deja tu pose esa lárgate. Dile a Draco que ya no lo amas y vete. Lejos. Déjalo ser feliz con alguien que de verdad valga la pena. Por que déjame decirte que, si no lo haces, me asegurare de hacerte la vida imposible por el resto de tus días.- la rubia termino aun con esa expresión serena que aun daba más miedo. Hermione al principio se sorprendió mas después entendió todo. No la quería con su hijo. Hermione se acerco por sobre la barrita y coloco su cara enfrente de ella. La castaña sonrió.

-ya que estamos siendo francas, creo que es justo que yo también lo sea. Me acusas de creerme mejor que los demás cuando la que ha hecho eso por lo largo de su vida eres tu. Te crees perfecta y crees que nadie te merece solo por que te casaste con el hombre indicado. Déjame decirte que nadie se cree tu sonrisa falsa, amiga. Tú eres la que me ha despreciado desde el principio solo por ser sangre sucia. Quieres que me valla? No lo creo. No me interesa si tu me crees o no que amo a Draco o si es el único con el que me he acostado, si el me cree, me doy por bien servida. No me iré del lado de Draco a menos que sea el quien me lo pida. Y si crees que solo con amenazarme me rendiré, déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada.- Hermione termino de hablar mas no se movió. Narcisa tampoco, mas volvió a hablar.

-Te haré querer desear no haber nacido, zorra.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes, anciana.- Narcisa abrió la boca indignada. Iba a contraatacar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una morena rechoncha con una bolsa de papel. Ambas mujeres se separaron y sonrieron.

-Tengo mucho sueño. Gracias por la cena, Narcisa, te quedo deliciosa. Nos vemos mañana.- la castaña se paro y se dirigió a su cuarto sonriéndole falsamente a la rubia. Narcisa aun estaba atónita. Creyó que al declararle la guerra a la castaña por lo menos se asustaría, pero parecía que la perra si era sadomasoquista. Ruby llego hasta la cocina con la bolsa de papel color marrón y al ver al Narcisa pensativa le miro confundida.

-Que?- pregunto la morena a la rubia. Narcisa le miro un poco confundida.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo.- Ruby la miro confundida aun. Narcisa tenia a vista perdida en un punto fijo arriba de la cabeza de Ruby.

-que? que soy bajita? – dijo sarcástica. Narcisa le hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que se dejara de estupideces.

-Trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunto la rubia.

-Si. Pero no se por que querías que comprara un…- Ruby abrió la bolsa y saco un frasco de dentro y leyó la etiqueta.-… polvo "pica-pica de los Hermanos Weasley" cuando se supone que estamos en contra de ellos. Les estamos dando ganancias.- se quejo Ruby. Narcisa cogio el frasco y se lo mostró a Ruby.

-Lo necesitamos por que: 1) según el nombre, pica. Y que hace la gente cuando le pica algo? Se rasca. 2) tiene varios efectos que otros no tienen, como: los poderes de a persona a la cual se le hecho la broma, se inhiben por 24 horas. Y eso, es exactamente lo que necesitamos.

-Se lo vas a echar a la castaña?- pregunto Ruby. Narcisa no le dijo nada.- wow! Que buena broma, es un clásico. No podríamos mañana golpearle la puerta del baño mientras esta dentro. O mejor, abrir el grifo y que le salga el agua fría. Eso si que es original- le dijo sarcástica la morena.

-No, tonta. A ella no. Ella se arrepentirá de haberme llamado anciana. Esto es para alguien especial. – Narcisa desvió su vista hacia la sala, donde un perro negro estaba acostado junto al ventanal que daba al balcón.- ohhh, Dragón…- dijo con voz cantarina la rubia. El perro negro levanto la cabeza y la ladeo hacia las mujeres. La rubia sonrió.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**fin del capitulo 14! ven, actualize rapido! :D grax por sus reviews :D en serio que si, el capitulo pasado es el capitulo donde han dejado mas reviews! por eso actualize rapiditho! :D **

**el que me dejee el review numero... am, bueno el primer review que me dejen hoy, sera a quien le dedique el siguiente capitulo, :DD creo que ya me alrgo, no ando muy bien. digamos que, las reuniones familiares me aburren :S**

**attO: friidaliizziioozz,**

**pd: dejen review y... les contesto el review! dahh, eso queee?**


	15. Hurgando!

**capitulo dedicado a: yequita :) (atascate con 725 palabras para ti solitha :D)**

15.- Hurgando.

Hermione estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre un pequeño sillón de una plaza. Todo era calma. Nadie la molestaba.

-aquí estas!- le dijo una pelirroja. Hermione frunció el ceño aun con los ojos cerrados. Que no podía dormir tranquila en ningún maldito lado?!- te estaba buscando mujer. Te digo si no hubiera… bueno como sea, que haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja curiosa. Hermione contesto sin abrir los ojos.

- él no habla.- dijo refiriéndose al paciente de la habitación donde se encontraba.

-Obvio que no. Esta en coma.- dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas obvio.- si querías hablar con alguien simplemente tenias que llamarme, cielo- dijo mientras se acercaba al sillón de una plaza donde estaba la castaña con los ojos aun cerrados.

-Es el punto, no quiero hablar con nadie. Simplemente quiero dormir.- se quejo la castaña.- y en mi oficina nadie deja de molestarme acerca de los pacientes y esas cosas, como si yo me supiera la respuesta para todo!!- exclamo frustrada. Ginny la miro con el ceño fruncido levemente.

-Por que tienes sueño? Draco esta de viaje y no hay nadie que no te deje dormi… por que tienes sueño, Hermione?- pregunto con suspicacia la pelirroja. Hermione gruño por lo bajo.- fue esa perra albina de nuevo, no?- la castaña negó con la cabeza.

-Fue Dragón.- dijo con simpleza. La pelirroja quien estaba maldiciendo por lo bajo a Narcisa, le miro extrañada.

-Tu perro?- la castaña asintió mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Fue horrible, Ginny. No me dejo dormir en toda la noche. – se quejo la castaña.

_Flash back._

Un castaña dormía plácidamente en su enorme cama. Tal vez Draco no estaba con ella pero igual tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. Si Narcisa creía que ella se iba a dejar vencer por ella ante la mas mínima amenaza, se veía que no le conocía bien. Tal vez era una persona pacifica y nada liosa, pero era una leona. No por nada había quedado en Gryffindor, y como buena leona defendía a los suyos. Y Draco era de los suyos. Esa rubia iba a aprender que no se debía meter con los leones, por que podría salir arañada. La sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro por mas que quisiera. Estaba a punto de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo cuando algo lo impidió. Ladridos. Seguramente Dragón vio un gato en el balcón y le esta ladrando. Hermione se volvió a acostar e intentar dormir cuando los ladridos se hicieron mas frecuentes, agudos, y fuertes. Decidió ignorarlo. A los quince minutos ya estaba harta. Decidió levantarse y arreglar el problema. Se levanto, se acomodo el camisón color melón que a Draco tanto le gustaba y salió por la puerta. Al salir lo primero que vio fue a un perro negro ladrando y revolcándose en el suelo. La castaña lo miro extrañada y se acerco a el. El perro negro seguía dando vueltas por el suelo y rascándose con sus patas el cuerpo. Cuando estuvo cerca de el, el perro empezó a ladrar mas fuerte hacia ella y se acerco. parecía molesto por algo, ya que no dejaba de revolcarse por el piso y la miraba con reproche. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras el perro seguía dando ladridos. Hermione lo miro extrañada y le abrió la puerta del balcón, tal vez solo quería salir afuera. abrió la puerta, el perro salió y dejo de ladrar. Hermione se regreso de nuevo a su recamara dispuesta a dormir. La hora siguiente sintió como alguien le daba golpes en la espalda. Dragón le daba golpes con el hocico en la espalda y Hermione seguía dormida. El perro comenzó a ladrar y a tratar de moverla hasta que ella abrió los ojos. Hermione le miro molesta.

- que?- pregunto al animal. Dragón bufo. Hermione bufo también. La castaña se paro y fue hacia el balcón, que estaba abierto. Salió por el y fue directo hacia el plato de comida y agua del animal. Llego a la cocina le sirvió agua nueva y lleno el plato. Lo coloco de nuevo en el balcón y se fue directo a su recamara dispuesta a dormir. Dos horas después, estaba dormida soñando cuando Draco le propuso matrimonio cuando sintió una respiración en el oído. Después una lamida en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos escandalizada y se incorporo de la cama. El perro la veía con molestia en el rostro. La castaña lo veía igual. Por que diablos no la dejaba dormir? el perro ladro y la castaña dio un respingo.

- que diablos quieres, Dragón?- pregunto la castaña irritada. El perro movió la cabeza hacia la ventana y Hermione lo miro incrédula- quieres...salir? ahorita? quien diablos crees que soy? ve al balcón!- el reclamo la castaña. El perro ladro y se rasco el cuello. La castaña le miraba quieta. No lo sacaría a las tres de la mañana, para eso tenia el balcón. El perro después de arduos intentos se saco el collar con una placa de su cuello y lo aventó a la cama. La castaña lo miro intrigada y fue hacia el collar.

" Mi nombre es Dragón. Dueños: Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Si estoy perdido o en apuros favor de llamarlos." y venia el numero de teléfono muggle del departamento de ambos.

"estúpida cadenita fea" pensó Hermione. Le miro irritada y bufo. El perro fue hacia la sala y cuando regreso llego con una correa en el hocico. La castaña le miro con reproche y fue hacia sus pantuflas. Tenía mucho sueño y la verdad solo quería dormir. Salió del apartamento y se dirigió a las escaleras ya que el elevador estaba descompuesto. Al bajar al lobby saludo al portero quien la miraba intrigado por ser tan noche e ir saliendo. Salieron y se fueron al parque de enfrente al edificio. El perro husmeaba entre las ramas y arbustos mientras Hermione bostezaba cada tanto. La gente que pasaba la miraba de manera extraña. Un hombre paso y la miro de arriba a abajo con una mirada lasciva y lujuriosa. Hermione le miro indignada. Nunca, (aparte de Draco) la habían mirado así. Al ver su atuendo descubrió por que. Llevaba el camisón color melón que le gustaba a Draco. Trato de taparse un poco pero no lo consiguió. Después de una hora donde tuvo que arrastrar al perro de vuelta llego a su recamara. Se acostó en su cama y decidió dormirse por fin. No pasaron ni quince minutos cuando el perro la despertó de nuevo. Hermione le miro con una mirada que quería matarlo lentamente y verlo sufrir. El perro estaba lleno de lodo y tierra y estaba revolcándose en su cama. Hermione se paro inmediatamente y miro su bella y antes limpia cama. Estaba llena de tierra y suciedad. Había marcas de patas por toda la sabana y almohadas. Hermione bufo molesta. De donde diablos había sacado lodo el perro? claro idiota, lo acabas de sacar al parque. Bufo molesta de nuevo y lo llevo al baño. El perro al ver las intenciones de la castaña empezó a resistirse haciendo la tarea de Hermione más difícil. Después de 20 minutos de pelea, ladridos, y bufidos por parte de ambos, la castaña logro meterlo en la tina. Se tardo una hora en dejarlo limpio y seco. El perro se fue feliz a la sala y la castaña rendida, con sueño y molesta llego a su recamara de nuevo. Se iba a acostar cuando vio las sabanas sucias y llenas de lodo. Bufo de nuevo. Las tomo y las metió a la lavadora. Al regresar saco nuevas y las coloco en su cama. Se cambio de ropa por una camisa de Draco y se recostó dispuesta a dormir. Ni el mismísimo Voldemort la sacaría de esa cama. Apenas su cabeza toco la almohada cayo rendida. Una hora después sonó un fuerte sonido parecido a una alarma de auto desde su sala!! Se paro rápidamente de la cama, camino desorientada aun hacia la sala y encontró a una rubia y una morena en el balcón asomándose hacia abajo. La rubia sonreía mientras sostenía un ladrillo en la mano. La morena se percato de la presencia de la castaña y le dio un pequeño codazo a Narcisa. Narcisa la ignoro y hablo.

- y así, si arrojas un ladrillo desde arriba, nadie se dará cuenta de que fuiste tu y con un pequeño hechizo la alarma sonara como si el auto estuviera acá arriba...- la rubia se devolvió lentamente hacia la sala cuando vio a Hermione- por el amor de Merlin!! Un vagabundo!!-Narcisa dio un respingo al verla, tenia un aspecto terrible. Hermione tenia el cabello enmarañado y con algunas hojas en el, la camisa de Draco le quedaba por los muslos, los cuales tenia moretones y marcas de patas de perro, sus pies estaban casi negros y tenia unas marcadas ojeras. Hermione voltio detrás de ella y al no ver a nadie devolvió la vista hacia el balcón.

- que diablos...? mira, ni siquiera quiero saberlo, simplemente de verdad era necesario?- pregunto señalando el ladrillo con la mano.

- no, pero si fue divertido.-murmuro la rubia. Hermione enarco una ceja al no entender lo ultimo.- un experimento para comprobar una hipótesis. No lo entenderías.- dijo la rubia haciendo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia. Hermione bufo, iba a rebatir lo ultimo cuando decidió no discutir. Simplemente quería dormir.

- como sea, voy a dormir un poco, cuando sean las ocho me levantan ok?- dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Ruby checo su reloj de muñeca.

- pero si ya son las ocho y media...- la castaña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-que?- pregunto incrédula. La rubia fue la que hablo.

- que son las ocho y treinta. o que? aparte de sangre sucia, sorda? veo que mi hijo se lleva una joyita- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina por un café. Hermione corrió hacia la habitación. Iba a entrar al baño cuando se dio cuenta del comentario de Narcisa. Iba a regresarse cuando lo pensó mejor. Mejor esperar. Todo lo pagaría en su momento. Así que se metió a ducharse.

Mientras en la cocina dos mujeres preparaban café, mientras una sonreía satisfecha.

- te dije que el perro seria la solución a nuestro problemas.- dijo Narcisa mientras procedía a tomar una taza del gabinete.

- nunca dijiste eso. Dijiste que era una abominación... y una bestia del demonio... y también dijiste que era una aberración a la naturaleza y nuestra vista, pero no recuerdo lo de "la solución a nuestros problemas"- dijo con voz aguda.

- lo dije entre lo de abominación y bestia del demonio- Ruby asintió distraída.- que acaso tomas nota de todo lo que digo? deberías hacer algo mas importante, como pensar en nuestro próximo movimiento- dijo mientras se servia café en la taza. Ruby frunció el ceño.

- acaso tengo en la frente el letrero de "planeadora de estúpidas venganzas sin sentido"? - la rubia asintió.- pues debería decir " dame un aumento". Vamos hazle caso a ese!- Narcisa rodo los ojos, mas sonrió. Después de todo el marcador iba a su favor:

Rubia hermosa nada vieja: 1

Castaña fea y gorda: 0

_end of flash back_

La pelirroja la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- si sabes amor, donde cursaste tu educación mágica?- la castaña le miro interrogante.- por si no lo notaste la palabra clave aquí es MAGICA! por que no utilizaste magia, ilusa!?- dijo Ginny alzando la voz y levantando los brazos al mismo tiempo. Hermione suspiro. Por que no lo pensó antes?

- como sea, el punto aquí es que quiero dormir y tu no haces la tarea nada fácil- se quejo mientras se trataba de acomodar mejor en el pequeño sillón. La pelirroja suspiro. - y eso no es todo. Ayer Narcisa me declaro la guerra abiertamente.- dijo aun con los ojos cerrados. La pelirroja la miro incrédula, tenia los ojos y boca abiertos.

- y que le dijiste?- pregunto interesada la pelirroja. Hermione se levanto de la posición donde estaba minutos antes, sabia que Ginny no se iría hasta no saber los detalles y también sabia que ya no podría dormir tranquila. Suspiro y le conto la conversación con la rubia de anoche. Ginny fruncía el ceño ligeramente cada tanto y otras sonreía. Al final una sonrisa misteriosa y cómplice surco su rostro.- y cual es el plan?- pregunto. Hermione levanto una ceja.

- que te hace pensar que habrá un plan?- pregunto. Ginny le miro incrédula.

-La perra alvina esa te declara la guerra abiertamente y tu que haces? NADA! Que clase de persona no hace nada? TU! esa arpía quiere separarte de Draco, del amor de tu vida, como tu le dices, y tu, simplemente te quedas sentadita aquí, modosita como vil estúpida!!- Ginny estaba gritando y haciendo ademanes con las manos mientras hablaba. - tu que piensas de la vida mujer? Crees que ella un día de pronto pensara: " por Merlin! Tal vez me estoy pasando de mamona, creo que debería bajarle" NO! Si tu crees que el cuento de hadas terminara en un final feliz donde los pajaritos cantaran al final y eso, déjame decirte amiga, que no.- La pelirroja termino cansada y mas exaltada aun que antes. Hermione la miraba sorprendida. Claro que iba a actuar solo que no pensaba incluir a Ginny en ello. No quería inmiscuirla en sus propias batallas. Eso era algo por lo que vivía discutiendo con Draco. Sabia que el solo trataba de protegerla, mas se molestaba que pensara que ella sola no pudiera manejar la situación. Ginny caminaba en círculos por la habitación del paciente, parecía león enjaulado. Hermione la miro recorriendo la pequeña habitación y decidió.

-bien. Te incluiré pero promete que no te meterás más de la cuenta o hasta donde yo te indique – la pelirroja frunció el ceño, molesta.

-Bien, como sea. Como empezaremos?...

-necesitamos un plan para desenmascarar a esa tipa. Algo tiene que tener de malo.- decía una rubia a una morena. Ambas, como costumbre con un Martini en la mano. Estaban en la sala del departamento de Hermione, ambas mujeres sentadas el sillón color marrón claro, tenían los pies sobre la mesa ratona del centro. Llevaban así aproximadamente desde que Hermione había abandonado el departamento.

-Que tal si le decimos a Draco que no le conviene… oh, espera. El no te escuchara por que la elige a ella por encima de ti – dijo Ruby con burla. Narcisa la miro con reproche.

-Algo le ha de haber hecho la muy simplona. Solo basta con fijarse como la mira. La mira como si cagara unicornios o gnomos.- Ruby rio por el cometario.- Se la pasa mirándola. Cuando dormía en el sillón, cuando comía, cuando escribía, siempre! Es estresante. No se como lo hace. Yo solo llevo un día a solas con ella y ya la quiero matar. Y la manera en que habla! Con su voz autoritaria y mandona! No se que le vio. Si la tipa tiene menos curvas que una pista de aterrizaje y mi hijo… mi hijo, si hiciera una película seria más taquillera que una película porno de Heidi. Necesitamos un plan, uno muy bueno…

-Por que no simplemente le pones un apodo feo y esperamos que no aguante la presión y se ponga a llorar? Es un buen plan, y muy maduro, esta mejor que el tuyo de "ponerle polvos pica-pica al perro". No hizo nada más que no dejarla dormir.- se quejo Ruby. Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Cierra el pico, quieres? Por lo menos he actuado, no que tu…- le reprocho la rubia.

-Yo? Yo no tengo nada en contra de la niña esa. Por mi que se case con quien quiera. Lo que me da la pobre es lastima, tremendo tipo que se va a cargar.

-Si mi hijo es muy buen partido. Además no podemos quedarnos atrás, seguro esa mujerzuela ya tiene algo planeado. Conociéndola es algo mucho mas planeado que un "sorpresa" en una fiesta. Necesitamos algo bueno…

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas! Pareces homosexual en rebajas de lencería! Simplemente haz lo que haces mejor: husmear. Se te da con madre.- le dijo Ruby ya molesta dándole un trago a su bebida. Narcisa pareció reaccionar un poco.

-Necesitamos husmear en un lugar donde nadie ha husmeado antes, ni siquiera Draco…

-es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer!- dijo Ginny. Hermione la miraba interrogante – necesitamos algo que compruebe que quiere separarte de Draco. Una prueba. Ya cuando tengas la prueba puedes amenazarla con dársela a Draco si no te deja en paz o esas cosas de las películas muggles que tanto le gustan a James- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione asintió.

-pero donde encontraremos algo incriminatorio de ella? Es muy cuidadosa, además es Narcisa Malfoy. No encontraras nada más sucio que su marido fue mortifago.- dijo Hermione abatida.

-Debe de tener una guarida, algún lugar donde nadie entra…- Hermione se puso a pensar. Claro que había un lugar donde no le permitía el paso a nadie ni a nada, ni siquiera a Ruby.

-Debe ser un lugar donde Draco nunca ha estado ahí, solo de paso. Un lugar donde se sienta a gusto y en confianza. Un lugar donde solo ella es la jefa…- dijo Ruby.

-Su habitación!- exclamo Hermione airosa. Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

-Su oficina!- dijo Narcisa. Ruby asintió.

-Corre, te espero aquí.- dijo la morena. Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-Tu vas conmigo, mujer!- la rubia le tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia si misma.

-Yo voy!- exclamo Ginny emocionada. Hermione bufo.

-Bien, pero tranquila. Iremos a la hora de la comida, creo que iría a comer con Ruby.- aclaro la castaña.

-Iremos a la hora de la comida. Creo que menciono que iria a comer con la pecosa enana esa… la señora de Potter.- Ruby asintió molesta.

-Por que tengo que ir yo?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Por que fue tu idea. Además necesito apoyo moral y una coartada. Si nos descubren diré que estabas enferma o algo asi.- dijo la rubia, haciendo un ademan con la mano restándole importancia. Ruby solo rodo los ojos. Definitivamente no le pagaban lo suficiente.

-husmear no es nada bueno Ginny- dijo la castaña con un poco de culpa en su interior.

-es tu casa, tu propiedad. Tu no husmeas, solo estamos…- la pelirroja miro alrededor y vislumbro a Dragón frente a ellas- …estamos sacando al perro del cuarto. Es un favor.- Ginny sonrió y saco su varita, Hermione la imito. Estaban en el departamento de la castaña, justo enfrente de la puerta de la rubia. La puerta estaba cerrada y tenían que usar un hechizo para poder entrar a ella. Ginny fue la que lo hizo. La puerta se abrió lentamente, casi con misterio cuando lograron vislumbrar su interior. Todo era blanco. Los muebles, sabanas, alfombra, todo era color blanco perla. En medio de la habitación estaba la cama grande con sabanas blancas, enfrente de esta estaba las puertas del gran closet (también blanco) y los pequeños sillones junto a la ventana. Muy sencilla pero aun así elegante, como Narcisa. Ginny tenía la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Nunca había visto una habitación tan mas bonita!- Ginny parecía niña en una juguetería. Caminaba dando vueltas de aquí y allá. Hermione también estaba sorprendida.

-Ya viste?- dijo Hermione señalando un punto en la alfombra. La pelirroja corrió junto a ella, seguramente había hallado algo de interés.- La alfombra no tiene ni la mas mínima mancha de polvo. Es genial.- Ginny rodo los ojos. Hermione no cambiaria por nada.- crees que si le pregunto me diga como mantener una alfombra tan limpia?- pregunto Hermione emocionada. Ginny la tomo por los hombros y la sacudió.

-Concéntrate! Necesitamos pruebas de que…- Dragón abrió con una pata el closet dejando entrever su contenido- … esta tratando de… zapatos!!- la pelirroja corrió hacia el closet mientras Hermione ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ok, será mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Ambas mujeres estraban por la puerta principal del hospital "San Mungo". La morena caminaba como si fuera pasando por su casa, en cambio la rubia…Narcisa caminaba mirando hacia todos lados, como si alguien la estuviera siguiendo u observando. Ruby al verla rodo los ojos.

-no quieres actuar mas sospechosamente? O tararear la canción de misión imposible? Un poco de drama, tu sabes…- dijo Ruby irónica. Narcisa se coloco bien sus lentes de sol.

-no eres muy graciosa que digamos.

-Eso no decías el día de Acción de Gracias cuando decidiste que te gustaba el tequila y lo bebías como si fuera agua- dijo burlona. Narcisa la miro molesta.

-Cierra el pico quieres? Estamos en una misión importante aquí- dijo mientras se acercaban al mostrador principal. Una muchacha de unos 27 años estaba tras el. Ruby y Narcisa se acercaron a ella. La muchacha les sonrió.

-En que puedo ayudarles?- pregunto amablemente. Narcisa hizo gala de su mejor sonrisa.

-Hola. Veras, venimos a ver a la medimaga Granger.- la mujer miro a Narcisa y luego miro a Ruby.

-Ok. Cual es el asunto?- pregunto recelosa a dejarlas pasar. Ruby miro a Narcisa con una mirada que claramente decía "vamos, a ver que te vas a inventar ahora". Narcisa sonrió.

-Veras, somos sus pacientes. Bueno, ella lo es.- dijo señalando a Ruby, mientras que esta la miraba como si estuviera loca- es mi asistente y es autista. La medimaga Granger dijo que ella la podía atender, así que aquí estamos!- dijo sonriente. La muchacha de la recepción las miro escépticas. Narcisa le dio un codazo a Ruby y Ruby rodo los ojos. La morena dijo:

-Autista, yo- dijo con una molesta cara y señalándose a si misma. Narcisa sonrió satisfecha. La recepcionista las siguió mirando con perspicacia.

-Quinto piso, todo el pasillo derecho, ahí veras su oficina, mas no le aseguro que esta ahí, es la hora del almuerzo y casi siempre viene por ella su prometido.- dijo mientras se volteaba a ver unos papeles en su escritorio.

-No se preocupe. Gracias.- ambas mujeres fueron directo al elevador, por suerte estaba vacio. Narcisa respiro hondo.

-No pudiste haber dicho otra cosa que no me implicara a mi?- pregunto molesta Ruby. Narcisa la miro.

-No. No iba a decir que yo era la autista. Además estuviste bien, solo que a la próxima babea un poco, es mas realista.- le aconsejo Narcisa mientras llegaban al piso marcado. Ambas salieron, una más molesta que la otra. Siguieron el camino indicado por la recepcionista. Cuando Narcisa vislumbro la puerta con una placa en ella que decía "medimaga Hermione Granger". La rubia sonrió triunfante mientras avanzaba cuando una mujer se le paro enfrente.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?- pregunto con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro. Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-Podrías empezar con moverte de mi camino.- dijo desdeñosamente. La mujer la vio ofendida.

-Para empezar, no puedo moverme de aquí por que quiere entrar a un área restringida para pacientes. Segundo, quien se cree como para hablarme así?- pregunto ofendida la secretaria de Hermione. Narcisa la miro superiormente, muy a la Draco.

-Mira, empleaducha de quinta, yo puedo entrar a cualquier lugar que se me de la gana. Ahora muévete de mi camino a menos que quieras que te aplaste como el vil insecto que eres. Segundo, no sabes quien soy? Déjame te lo aclaro yo soy...

-Ella es una paciente de ataques por hechizos.- dijo Ruby. Narcisa la miro ofendida. La secretaria miraba con recelo a la rubia y a Ruby con una extraña mirada.- vamos señora, el señor Lockhart la anda buscando.- le dijo a Narcisa, luego se voltio a la secretaria.- usted sabe, compañeros de cuarto. Intercambian píldoras, anfetaminas y eso y se cambian el pañal mutuamente.- Ruby le sonrió nerviosa a la secretaria la cual se ruborizo, dato que no paso desapercibido para Narcisa. Ruby se llevo a la rubia a la vuelta del pasillo. Ahí Ruby le hablo molesta.

-Que te pasa? Casi dices tu nombre idiota!- Ruby estaba molesta. Narcisa se limito a mirar por encima de la cabeza de Ruby, vislumbrando a la secretaria de Hermione.

- Creo que la mujer es lesbiana.- dijo tranquilamente, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Ruby la miro confundida.- si creo que lo es... no tiene fotos de familiares en su escritorio, toma refresco ligth y se manicura es pésima... creo que es tipo- dijo la rubia mirando a Ruby. Ruby la miro mas molesta aun.

- que la viste demasiado bien, y sabes sobre el tema, no será que...

- no, yo amo a los hombres, pero no seria mala idea que tu la distrajeras mientras me adentro a la oficina de la lagartona no crees?- Ruby rodo los ojos.

- por que no te rindes fácilmente?- pregunto rendida la morena. Narcisa sonrió triunfante.

- vamos, me das una señal con la mano para poder pasar- Narcisa empujo a Ruby hacia el siguiente pasillo, siendo visible para la secretaria de Hermione. La morena maldecía por lo bajo a Narcisa. si no fuera por que esa mujer rubia estaría muerta sin ella, la hubiera dejado hace mucho tiempo. Además la apreciaba... solo un poco. Al llegar con la secretaria de Hermione, la mujer se ruborizo cuando Ruby le sonrió. Por Merlin! esto era humillante.

-hola -dijo nerviosa Ruby. Era extraño fingir que aquella mujer te interesaba. La muchacha dio una risilla algo tonta."Por Merlin! Y es una estúpida" pensó Ruby.- emmm, hola.- termino Ruby.

-Hola- contesto la secretaria.- soy Laura. – dijo la secretaria. Ruby rodo los ojos casi imperceptiblemente.

- Ruby. Mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa falsa. La secretaria de Hermione tenia el pelo largo y lacio y ondulado en la puntas y se lo colocaba detrás de la orejas constantemente. Ruby estaba harta de esa tipa. Narcisa miraba detrás del corredor, esperaba la señal de Ruby.

- se te volvió a perder la mujer rubia racista esa?- pregunto mordazmente Laura. Ruby miro hacia donde estaba Narcisa escondida esperando la señal.- parece que la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo...- dijo casualmente.

- algo asi. Ella me contrato. Soy su asistente o algo así- dijo la morena. Laura la miro sorprendida.

- ella te contrato? a ti?- pregunto señalando a Ruby. Ruby la miro extrañada.

- si, que tiene de extraño?

- bueno... es solo que... la mujer se ve algo racista. Se ve que es el tipo de persona que le importa la sangre pura o el color de la piel- termino algo azorada la secretaria. Ruby enarco una ceja.

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? soy sangre pura y...

- es solo que no pensé que ella fuera a contratar a una persona de color como tu.- dijo mas azorada que antes.

- quien es de color?- pregunto algo confundida la morena.

- emm, pues tu. Siendo afroamericana no creo que...

- soy negra?!- pregunto Ruby en un grito. La secretaria asintió algo apenada. Ruby coloco las manos sobre el escritorio de Laura y acerco su rostro al de ella. Volteo a ambos lados y hablo en un susurro desesperado.- Narcisa lo sabe?- la secretaria la miro confundida. Narcisa desesperada y aburrida y al ver las caras de ambas mujeres tan juntas comenzó a caminar distraídamente hacia la puerta de la oficina de Hermione. Al pasar por el escritorio de la secretaria se agacho y anduvo en cuatro patas. Las dos mujeres no la notaron. Llego a la oficina de la castaña, saco su varita y abrió la puerta. Volteo a vislumbrar a ambas mujeres que se veían entretenidas en una platica interesante y Narcisa pensó " valla, la tipa actúa rápido. Tal vez Draco tenga razón y Ruby sea medio extraña" y con esto entro a la oficina.

- Ginny concéntrate!- Hermione estaba un tanto harta de la pelirroja, en vez de ayudarle le estaba complicando el trabajo. Por que diablos le había hecho caso en primer lugar de meterse a la habitación de Narcisa? Y si la descubría? Por Merlin! Ya hasta estaba paranoica. Ginny estaba probándose la extensa variedad de zapatos de todas las marcas y colores que Narcisa tenia en su closet. Hermione no podía negar que eran hermosos y llenos de clase (y seguramente muy costosos) pero no eran su estilo. Todos, absolutamente todos eran de tacón alto y delgado, todos eran de marcas costosas y todos eran finos (de eso ni duda). La pelirroja parecía estar en el paraíso probándose cuanto zapato veía. Hermione rodo los ojos.- Ginny, basta! Hay que encontrar una prueba de que…

-.Oh, por Merlin! Siempre quise estos zapatos pero Harry dijo que con lo que costaban podríamos alimentarnos por un mes!- dijo la pelirroja probándose unos zapatos color ciruela. Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Son solo zapatos, Ginny, necesitamos…

-Solo zapatos?!- pregunto incrédula y con una mirada de loca en su rostro.- sabes que marca son estos zapatos?- Hermione y Dragón la miraban con un deje de miedo en sus rostros. Ambos dieron un ligero paso hacia atrás.- obviamente no lo sabes. Estos zapato son Versace!- grito la pelirroja un poco fuera de si.

-Una marca muggle?- pregunto atónita Hermione. Desde cuando su "suegrita" usaba algo muggle?

-Versase también es una marca mágica. De hecho su creadora, Donatella, es bruja. Simplemente decidió que la comunidad muggle también era rentable. Tuvo muchas represalias con eso…- dijo Ginny distraídamente mientras hurgaba de nuevo en el interior del closet. Hermione se sorprendió, no sabia eso.- oh, por Merlin santísimo y toda su comunidad de fans!!- dijo en un gritito la pelirroja. Hermione se acerco hacia ella y lo que vio la sorprendió. Ginny tenia puesto sobre la ropa un sostén negro con encajes rosas, junto con un bikini nada cubridor sobre su cuerpo. La mujer tenia una cara que solo podía describirse, como: "le están dando algo de acción!" (según las palabras de Draco).- sabes lo que daría por tener un juego de ropa interior como esta? Le daría mi alma a Voldemort y a toda su secta de locos.- Hermione la miro confundida e incrédula.

-De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto acercándose a la pelirroja para ver si estaba viendo correctamente.

-De este hermoso cajón de madera de pino de los Alpes suizos, según la inscripción.- dijo señalando un cajón color blanco (como todo en esa maldita habitación). Hermione se acerco a dar un vistazo, y en cuanto su vista se poso dentro del cajón de los Alpes suizos deseo nunca haberlo hecho. Dentro había miles, casi millones de pares de ropa interior, había desde encajes, terciopelos, crepe, etc. Los bikinis también variaban. Había desde los mas hermosos hasta los mas escandalosos e inmorales, desde las típicas bragas blancas de algodón, hasta las bragas negras de encajes transparente. Hermione se preguntaba casi horrorizada, para que diablos Narcisa tenia tanta variedad de ropa interior, si era viuda? Ni siquiera ella, que estaba comprometida pasaba de los blancos de algodón (incluso recibía burlas de Draco). Estaba desconcertada. Para quien lucia Narcisa esa ropa interior? Ginny en cambio estaba ajena a todo eso, ella los estaba sacando y midiendo por sobre la ropa, cual tienda de rebajas.

-Esto vale mas que nuestra vida.- dijo de pronto la pelirroja. Hermione la vio y le quito una braga que estaba dispuesta de probarse.

-Lo valdrá si nos descubre, así que deja ahí ya y pon todo como estaba.- Ginny le miro con reproche mas no dijo nada y la obedeció. Hermione miro por todo alrededor del closet tratando de encontrar algo de utilidad pero no encontró nada. Ginny en cambio fue directo hacia la ropa. Había trajes de marca también, todos finos y hermosos. El color que predominaba era el blanco, el negro y el color azul. La mayoría eran faldas y sacos. Ginny no se sintió atraída hacia eso así que salió junto con Hermione del closet hacia la habitación.

-Sabes que su guardarropa es mas grande que tu departamento incluso? Y que estilo! Merlin! Esa perra si que sabe de elegancia!- Hermione rodo los ojos mas no dijo o negó nada, sabia que la pelirroja tenia razón. Junto a la cama de la habitación se encontraba un mueble (blanco también) con varios cajones. El mueble era alto, tanto que solo le quedaba unos cincuenta centímetros para llegar al techo de la habitación. Mientras Hermione hurgaba debajo de la cama y Dragón hurgaba debajo de la pequeña salita de estar de la habitación, la pelirroja decidió abrir uno de los cajones.

-Wow! Si el guardarropa te sorprendió, no podrás cerrar la boca con esto!- Hermione se levanto del suelo y camino hacia Ginny. Dentro del cajón había la más hermosa joyería que te pudieras imaginar. Había desde rubíes, zafiros, perlas eran las que dominaban ahí, había de todo tipo y en todas las formas, collares, pulseras, aretes, incluso tiaras.

-Por que tiene tiaras?- pregunto con burla la castaña.

-Tal vez para verse bien aquí- Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida. Ginny le había pasado una revista mágica con una foto de Narcisa en la portada. Narcisa que vestía un vestido negro sin mangas y con cuello alto y hasta los muslos, estaba sentada en una hermosa silla muy costosa, en lo que Hermione supuso que eran los jardines de su mansión. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto con su tiara. Debajo de la foto rezaba " Narcisa Black de Malfoy, nueva patriarca o simplemente viuda con dinero?"

-Por que Narcisa aparece en revistas?- pregunto Hermione, notando que Ginny sostenía otras revistas diferentes y dentro de un cajón había muchas mas.

-Es obvio. La mujer pertenece a una de las familias de sangre pura mas prestigiosas y antiguas del reino mágico. Es obvio que la quieran es su portada de…- Ginny checo el nombre de la revista que tenia en sus manos.- "sangre pura, galeones y fama". – la castaña arrugo el ceño.

-Que nombre tan mas pretencioso.

-Lo se. deberían despedir al imbécil que lo sugirió, y al que lo acepto.- dijo Ginny mientras colocaba las revistas en su ligar y abría un nuevo cajón. Este estaba lleno de pergaminos arrugados y amarillentos. También había fotografías viejas y demás. Ginny tomo una fotografía y la vio. En ella aparecían una Narcisa de unos veinte años menos y un muchacho de pelo grasiento y nariz ganchuda. Ginny arrugo la nariz. Si que el tipo necesitaba lavarse el cabello mas seguido. Volteo la fotografía y vio que tenía algo escrito detrás.

-No sabía que Snape se llevara bien con la mama de Malfoy. Pensé que era solo con el.- dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a las demás cosas del cajón.

-Si. Es el padrino de Draco, supongo que debe llevarse bien con el.- dijo una distraída Hermione, la cual seguía mirando debajo de la cama.

-Tu te escribes cartas cursis con Harry?- pregunto de repente la pelirroja. Hermione la miro extrañada.

-No. Que te hace pensar eso?

-Pues la mama de Draco le escribía cosas demasiado cursis al padrino de su hijo. Tal vez sea una tradición entre padrinos y ustedes no sabia. De verías ponerte al corriente con mi esposo- dijo la pelirroja irónica. Hermione se levanto de volada de donde estaba y se dirigió a la mujer de cabellos rojos, la cual sostenía un pergamino viejo en sus manos. La castaña casi se lo arrebata de las manos y lo leía rápidamente. Al terminar arrugo el ceño.

-No lo creo. Snape teniendo un amorío con Narcisa? No, no y no. Tal vez es otra persona con el mismo nombre.- dijo la castaña. Se negaba a creer que su futura suegra tuviera un romance con su ex profesor de pociones.

-Otra persona con el pelo igual de grasiento y nariz de tucán animado, de esos que salen en el cereal que Harry les compra a los niños.- dijo Ginny mostrándole la fotografía donde salían ambos.- ese estúpido cereal lleno de azúcar y colorante artificial numero tres… como odio ese jodido cereal.- Ginny levanto el puño en señal de amenaza. Hermione seguía viendo la fotografía sin poder creer lo que veía. Ginny seguía despotricando contra el cereal mientras Hermione estaba hecha un lio. Narcisa tendrá algo serio con Snape? O será algo pasajero? Draco lo sabría? Por Merlin! Demasiadas preguntas!.

-…y todavía se atreven a ponerte que tiene vitaminas y minerales y te juran que tus hijos crecerán sanos cuando lo único que hacen es promover la obesidad infantil…

-Ginny! Creo que esto es algo grande, un gran descubrimiento. Y no se si Draco lo sabe.- Ginny la miro.

-Quien sabe. Aunque yo creo que no, si es igual de celoso que como lo es contigo no creo que deje a su madre estar con cualquiera y menos con Snape. Giu! Guajala! Ahora creo que sabemos para quien luce esa ropa interior.- Hermione tuvo un escalofrió. Definitivamente, imaginarse a Narcisa y Snape en situaciones amorosas era algo que le provocaban arcadas. Y no de las buenas.- bueno, veámoslo por el lado bueno.

-Esto tiene un lado bueno?- pregunto la castaña con una ceja alzada.

-Si. Y muy bueno. Ahora tendrás la manera de asegurarte que Narcisa no te haga daño. La amenazas con entregarle esta carta a Draco, o en su defecto a Rita Sketter. Asi la tendrás en su poder.- Ginny tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Hermione la miraba algo confundida. Dragón simplemente la miraba con la cabeza inclinada.

-Chantajearla? No, yo no creo en el chantaje.- dijo Hermione.

-Aja! Y que fue lo de Rita en cuarto? Es lo mismo. Además no lo harás, solo la intimidaras y listo. Yo no le veo el problema.- Hermione asintió algo contrariada mas ya no dijo nada.

-Bien. Como sea. Quítate los tacones esos y pon todo en su lugar.- Hermione se guardo la carta y la foto en su bolsillo mientras la pelirroja se quitaba con pucheros los zapatos de Narcisa. Dragón iba caminando hacia la salida de la habitación. Cuando Hermione cerro el cajón, el mueble tembló dejando caer un frasco de arriba de este. El contenido se vacio directamente sobre el enorme perro negro. Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos y Ginny simplemente se quedo parada con un zapato en su mano. Dragón comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo y bufar desesperado. Hermione se arrodillo ante el, pero el perro corrió por la habitación. Hermione lo siguió tratando de ayudar y detener al perro pero este no dejaba de moverse.

-Ginny, le volvió a pasar. Esto fue lo mismo de anoche. Merlin! Llamemos al veteri-mago!- Dragón seguía tratando de rascarse con la alfombra blanca de la habitación.

-No creo que necesite un veteri-mago. Lo que necesita es un baño.- Ginny tenia el frasco en una mano y la varita en la otra. Apunto al perro con la varita.- aguamenti!- el chorro de agua le dio directo al perro, el cual pareció calmarse por que dejo de moverse. Hermione miraba la escena algo confundida. Dragón se levanto, se sacudió y salió por la habitación jadeando. Hermione miro intrigada a la pelirroja.- simplemente tenia comezón. Es lo que provoca el polvo pica-pica de mis hermanos. Si le vuelve a pasar báñalo ya que el no puede hacer magia por los efectos del polvo.- Ginny volvió a colocar el frasco en su lugar y se dirigió al armario a dejar en su lugar los zapatos regados por la habitación. Hermione se quedo pensando. Asi que eso había sido lo de anoche? Así que no pudo dormir por culpa de esa rubia malvada?! Si antes estaba contrariada por el chantaje, ahora estaba al favor de el. Narcisa Malfoy se enteraría de que con Hermione Granger no se juega. La castaña hizo un hechizo para limpiar todo y dejarlo como estaba, tomo a Ginny de la muñeca y la condujo hacia fuera. Hizo el hechizo para poder dejar la puerta cerrada de nuevo y se dirigieron a la salida del apartamento.

-Crees que Narcisa note que me quede con par de su ropa interior?

-No se, pero seguro Snape lo hace.- contesto con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Esa perra seguro que tendrá algo sucio por aquí.- dijo Narcisa mientras revisaba los estantes en busca de algo compromiso de esa lagartona con su hijo. Llevaba cerca de diez minutos buscando y no había encontrado nada. Ni siquiera una estúpida e insignificante basurita. Ya se estaba empezando a desesperar. La puerta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una morena un poco fastidiada.- que bueno que llegas, llevo como diez minutos y aun no he encontrado nada.- dijo la rubia. Ruby frunció el ceño.

-Que esperabas? Una gaveta que diga: " cosas comprometedoras para arruinar mi compromiso con Draco"?.- le dijo con burla.

-Con lo maniática que es no lo dudo.- dijo señalando los expedientes de los pacientes que estaban organizados por orden alfabético, enfermedad, gravedad y por colores. Ruby rodo los ojos.- vamos, ayúdame a buscar.- Ruby asintió pesadamente y comenzó por buscar en el archivero junto al sillón pequeño. – que paso con la secretaria? Cayo rendida a tus pies, literalmente?- pregunto la rubia burlonamente. Ruby bufo.

-La mande por un frapuchino descafeinado con poca azúcar, mucha leche y sin crema batida. Ahh, y bajo en grasas.- Narcisa sonrió.

-Inteligente y curioso. Nunca encontrara eso aquí cerca. Y es curioso por que tendrás una asistente que sepa tomar mensajes. Algo que yo no he podido lograr contigo.- dijo mirándola con reproche.

-Curioso. Y aun no logro que dejes de comprar porquería carísima cada que sales.- dijo sonriéndole de vuelta. Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-En algunas culturas es una enfermedad sabias? Deberías ser mas comprensiva conmigo.- dijo la rubia, mientras hurgaba dentro del un cajón del escritorio.

-Y en algunas culturas el robar se castiga cortándole las manos al ladrón. Pero quien soy yo para criticar?.- dijo Ruby observando como Narcisa hurgaba por el escritorio.

-Yo no robo, solo investigo.

-Si claro. Y yo no soy negra, simplemente me caí en un charco de petróleo y ya no se quito.- dijo mientras abría un cajón del mueble.

-Alguna vez has pensado en la cirugía de cambio de pigmentación en la piel? Yo te la pagaría.- dijo Narcisa.

-Si claro. Después dormiré con niños y me agarrare la entrepierna en publico y dire que es un baile.- dijo irónica. Narcisa la ignoro.

-Solo digo que eres mi amiga y te ayudare y apoyare en tus decisiones. Excepto en eso de tu supuesta norma de "no combines pastillas y alcohol" por que déjame decirte que no había oído algo mas ridículo.- dijo la rubia.

-Quien diablos es viktor krum?.- pregunto Ruby de repente.

-Si claro cambia el tema.- la rubia asomo la cabeza por encima del escritorio y vio que Ruby sostenía el periódico donde se publico el compromiso de Hermione y Draco.- ah, es solo un jugador de Quidicht búlgaro que tuvo un romance con la zorra de la prometida de mi hijo en el colegio.- Ruby asintió. Narcisa sonrió.- ya se! Merlin, eres brillante! Necesitamos hacerle creer a Draco que la vagabunda tiene algo con ella!.- dijo mientras se paraba y se reunía con Ruby. Ruby frunció el ceño.

-No esta muy trillado eso?.- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Por lo mismo. Es creíble, y además si mi hijo no puede controlar algo son sus celos. Lo conozco, se que no le gustara nada la idea de que le toquen a su sangre sucia.

-Bien, como tu quieras..- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Bien. Sal a distraer a la secretarucha esa que creo que ya regreso.- Ruby rodo los ojos.

-Por que yo? Ve tu!.- se quejo.

-Yo no le agrado. Vamos, ve!.- Narcisa abrió la puerta y empujo levemente a Ruby por ella. Al salir le susurro.- corre zorra vagabunda por el sendero de la prostitución!.- Ruby frunció el ceño y trago saliva.

_dios! se que qerran matarme o cosas por el estilo por tardarme tanto en publcar (a quein engaño nadie lo noto ¬¬) pero los recompense con el capitulo mas extenso que he escrito :) Aqui les van mis excusas y/o razones de por que no actualize:_

_primero: mi estupida graduacion de preparatoria. Saben que mi vida se va en casi todas la estupidas compras inecesarias para ese estupido evento? Ademas, las estupidas de mis es-compañeras de salon (gracias a dios) se la pasaron de que haciendo fiestas de despedida y ypo me pregunto, qe no se supone que ese es toda la razon de existir de la estupida graduacion? para eso es!! para ya no verte nunca mas! que te hace pensar que quiero seguirte viendo?! segundo: tenia uñas. para las que nunca han tenido uñas largas en su vida me netenderan, saben lo complicado que es escribir con uñas? es la mera muerte!! de vdd.. tercerO: pase a la facu! eaahh! (ya sabn, felicitaciones, tarjetas, regalos canastas con frutas que nadie comera, en el review, gracias) de que son las tres cuarenta y ocho de la mañana y en dos horas tengo que levantarme para ir a la facultad ¬¬ a esas excusas sumenle el hecho de que no he dormido como en tres dias, simplemente doy vueltas en la cama cual vil vagabunda en las calles, ¬¬_

_bueno, dea contesto los review de las personas que no tiene cuenta en fan-fiction (por cierto por que no hacerse una? es gratis!)_

_theam: gracias por tu review! :D no se por que pero se me hizo demasiado positivo xD jahja con eso de "con ganas!" muy de entrenador XD jahja pues si le heche ganas de vdd :) beso!_

_bonii: grax por tu review :) si eres de las que me dejan review siempre que pueden (no como los perros malagradecidos que no lo hacen ¬¬) espero que te guste el capitulo :) uun beso!_

_claudia: claudia la lectora nueva XD jha gracias por dejarme un review, espero que te guste este capitulo :D un beso para ti de mi :P_

_marianella: mariiaaaaaaaaaaaa! (asii como si te estuviera gritando de lejos! XD) jaha eso qe? niña, ya sabes que tu mi amiga tambien mi lectora :D jahja siempre es un review que espero con ansias XD (que cursi se oye eso ¬¬)amm, los proyectos que tengo en puerta los empezare cuando termine estha historia :) no quiere qedar mal con esta por empezar aquella y asi :D jahaj un beso para ti, mujer! ya reportate! por que ni en el msn te veo ya! XD_

_gabriela: jahja gaabriela la impaciente :) (dios! ya le puse apodos a todos ¬¬) jaha ya subi! no se si seas la chava que me agrego al msn o es otra gabriela, bueno eQis el punto es, que grax por tu review :) te mando un beso! muak! :P_

_klau: jahaj clau, quieres que te agregue al msn y ni me lo pusiste! xD o tal vez tu eres la del msn (o no lo eres...) jahja gracias por dejarme tu review :) en serio que si. te mando un beso nena! :)_

_a los que faltaron diganme en su review y juro que les ocntestare :) creo que ya me largo, necesito dormir aunque sea una hora XD. eehh, recomiendenme un buen dramione!! XD tengo ganas de leer algo padre :D. Eeee, voi avisando de una vez (aunqe falte mucho ¬¬) el que me deje el review numero 200, se llebaraa la dedicatoria de una one-shoot que llamare "tequila!" obvio es dramione, (habia dicho otro one-shoot, pero creo que sera mejor ese) :) para que le cuenten a sus amigos (daaa, quien ara eso, quien usaria de tema de conversacion eso? ¬¬) jaha bueno me largo! :D ahhhh por cierthoo! el que me deje el revieww mas original o gracioso (pueden poner un chiste o eso XD) selleva la dedicatoria del proximo capitulo :) jahaj iia saben :)_

**_pd: si dejas un review, sere tu amiga pr siempre! (Daa eso qee? xD) bueno.. amm, te daree un regalo por facebook! :) eaah!_**


	16. Espiando

**capitulo dedicado a: africa :D (por que cumplio años y la muy digna me avisa el mero dia / y por que es la que me presiona a que suba capitulo todo el tiempo, aunque lo niegue :D)**

**16.- espiando.**

Una rubia vestida con un traje color marfil, lentes grandes oscuros, mascada blanca con detalles en negro y tacones de aguja altos, caminaba hacia una morena bajita vestida con un traje gris normal.

-trajiste lo que te pedí?- dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible y misterioso. La morena frunció el ceño.

-No quieres actuar mas sospechosamente? Y por que diablos me hablas como si te estuviera traficando droga o algo así?- pregunto molesta mientras le quitaba la mascada de la cabeza de la rubia. Narcisa bufo molesta.

-Es para pasar desapercibida, idiota.- dijo justificándose. Ruby sonrió irónica.

-Desapercibida? Te ves mas sospechosa que un gitano bailando tango.- Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-Trajiste lo que te dije si o no? Y para de burlarte de mi!

-Es tan divertido, no puedo evitarlo.- Ruby saco de su saco un sobre color blanco y se lo entrego a Narcisa.- Ahí están. Un folleto del hotel donde se encuentra el imbecil de tu hijo y una reservación a nombre de la cuenta familiar.- Narcisa sonrió complacida mientras verificaba el contenido del sobre.

-Sabes para que es el folleto y la reservación, querida Ruby?- pregunto la rubia. Ruby frunció el ceño y negó.

-No. Ni quiero saberlo tampoco, ya no me metas en tus estupidos líos de quinceañeras.- Narcisa se limito a ignorar este ultimo comentario.

-Ahora solo falta hacer que la idiota de mi "nuerita" se líe solita y se deje llevar por los celos.- Narcisa sonrió mientras Ruby simplemente desvió su mirada.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Hermione estaba recostada en el sillón de su salita de estar. Tenia muchas cosas que pensar y la pelirroja a su lado no ayudaba mucho. La pelirroja estaba hablando de no se que relacionado con su embarazo, mas Hermione no le ponía atención. Estaba ensimismada en otra cosa en su mente. Los niños estaban jugando con el enorme perro negro en el pasillo y Ginny seguía hablando con Hermione, mas la castaña seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. Por un lado, tenía el asunto de Narcisa, lo del reciente descubrimiento de la relación de Narcisa y Snape, lo de los intentos de sabotaje de Narcisa hacia ella y su compromiso, y por otra parte, extrañaba a Draco. Merlín! si que lo extrañaba. Extrañaba estar a su lado, los pequeños debates de antes de irse a dormir, extrañaba que se peleara con Dragón, y aunque sonara enfermo o pervertido, Merlín! extrañaba el sexo con el. Extrañaba sentirse deseada por el, ser tocada por el, amada por el...Joder! lo extrañaba de verdad. Estupido Zabinni y su manía de no mantener a su "amiguito" en sus pantalones.

-Y cuando el doctor me dijo: "señora Potter, lo que le recomiendo es dejar el pan por lo menos los primeros cuatro meses…" yo le dije: "y usted cree que si dejo el pan los primeros cuatro meses, mi bebe dejara de hacerme vomitar cada cosa que me llevo a la boca?" y el simplemente, me dijo: "no, pero así no aumentara de peso". Y ahí fue. Justo ahí, fue cuando Harry y mi madre me sujetaron para que le fuera a partir su cara a ese imbécil insensible doctor de pacotilla!- Ginny dejo salir un resoplido de indignación recordando el momento, mientras miraba a Hermione que estaba con la mirada vacía.- Hermione? Me estas oyendo? HERMIONE!!.- la castaña dio un respingo.

-Eh?-dijo haciendo una mueca. Ginny bufo.

-Nada, olvídalo. En que estabas pensando?.- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja. Hermione simplemente suspiro.- es en el rubio ese no?.- dijo alzando una ceja.

-Le extraño Ginny, y mucho. Recuerdas que siempre me burlaba de Ron cuando decía que no podía vivir sin Luna? Y yo siempre decía que , claro que podía vivir sin ella, simplemente que si existencia seria menos placentera? Bueno, eso es justamente lo que me sucede a mi.- la pelirroja simplemente se dirigió a fruncir un poco el ceño.

-Pues, mira que yo podría estar un tiempo sin Harry… tal vez así no me logre embarazar cada cinco minutos.

-Por que te quejas tanto de tus embarazos? Como si Harry fuere el único responsable. Te obliga a estar con el? No lo creo, nunca te has quejado de cómo te embaraza… además, no conocen la protección?.- dijo un poco exaltada. Ginny la miro e hizo un puchero.

-Eso lo dices por que en tu mundo perfecto de "Tengo sexo salvaje todos los días con el hombre mas sexy del planeta" no existe la palabra embarazo. Quiérelo o no, el día que Draco te embarace en el momento menos oportuno y bajo tus constantes amenazas de que no lo hiciera, ese, amiga mía, será el momento en que vendrás a mi a quejarte de como ese maldito bastardo te embarazo, y créeme, no te preocuparas por el como lo hizo.- dijo con un poco de enfado.

- No lo creo. El día que yo me embarace será planeado, además, no me andaré quejando de aquí y allá por que estaré feliz, ¿por que no habría de estar feliz si llegara a embarazarme?.- pregunto Hermione.

-Se ve que aun no te casas, mujer! Cuando te embarazas sufrirás cambios, tanto en tu cuerpo como en tu carácter. Mi madre dice que cuando estuve embarazada de los gemelos estaba insoportable… yo creo que exagera.-dijo la pelirroja haciendo un movimiento con la mano, como restándole importancia. Hermione simplemente bufo. Estaba casi segura que cuando ella se embarazara, estaría feliz y seria completamente planeado. Si algo odiaba la castaña era el desorden y que los planes salieran mal. Se supone que eran planes, deben de salir a la perfección…y su hijo seria uno de esos planes. Ella sabia que su cuerpo cambiaria, al igual que su carácter, seria como… una regla muy larga. Si, como un largo periodo de menstruación. Su vientre se hincharía, su humor cambiaria, su… su Draco la odiaría. No! Eso no podía pasar. Draco odiaba cuando estaba en "esos días". Odiaba el hecho de que estaba mas sensible que nunca ante cualquier comentario, y vamos! Draco era un burlón por naturaleza. Cualquier sarcasmo o ironía de su parte en "esos días" tan críticos y pum! Hermione atacaba como leona en celo protegiendo a sus cachorros. También odiaba el hecho de que Hermione prohibía terminantemente el sexo durante esos 4 terribles días. Para Draco eran como un martirio.

-tu vientre ya no ser plano…- continuo la pelirroja, como quien enumeraba los ingredientes de una receta.- y con eso vienen las tan odiosas estrías y la jodida flacidez. Y eso, amiga mía, solo puedes removerlo con ejercicio y dieta. Digo, por que si pensabas que habría un hechizo para eso, pues no lo hay, créeme. O sea, hay hechizos para hacer que a alguien le sangre la nariz a voluntad pero no hay para desaparecer estrías?!. Fred y George están trabajando en eso, pero no le dan mucha importancia, tú sabes, ellos son de los que se van mas por los hechizos o cosas sangra narices. Así que si pensaste en eso de los hechizos o pociones, lamento decepcionarte, amiga mía.- la pelirroja callo un momento mientras la castaña se envolvía en sus propios pensamientos, en un pleito contra su mente. "seguro a Draco eso no le importara. Estará tan feliz por el bebe que ni lo tomara en cuenta..."- e imagínate...- continuo de repente la pelirroja.-... con un esposo como el tuyo! Uff! Que no puede estar por más de dos horas sin que su "amiguito" salga a la intemperie. Tu futuro marido tiene: fama, cuerpo, porte y actitud de play boy, mujeriego, ninfomano y sobretodo y lo mas importante: puede tener a la mujer que quiera, cuando quiera y donde quiera...definitivamente veo difícil que pueda soportar un embarazo…- Hermione estaba con la nariz y el ceño fruncido. Merlín! Esa era una gran verdad. Draco tenía todo lo que la pelirroja había mencionado. Y si no aguantaba el embarazo? Y si le molestaba de sobremanera su nuevo físico? Y si se iba con una rubia tonta supermodelo? Y luego, algo mágico ilumino su mente, dos simples palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

-él me ama.- dijo convencida la castaña. Ginny quien estaba entretenida quitándose pelusas de la ropa, levanto la mirada con pereza.

-Tal vez, pero al hombre lo rige el sexo. Lo necesitan tanto como necesitan al quidicht o dormir. No son como nosotras. Ellos tiene millones de espermatozoides urgidos por salir y nosotras ovulamos una vez al mes…-dijo levantando un dedo, después siguió con su tarea de quitarse cuanta pelusa imaginaria viese-… ese, pequeña castaña sabelotodo, ese simple detallito es lo que nos hace diferentes y a ellos débiles ante cualquier mujer de piernas largas o buen trasero… y a veces ni eso! Y créeme, a ellos no les importa si aman a la tipa o no, o siquiera le nombre, ellos solo quieren sacar a su amiguito a dar un paseo por "vaginalandia" o que se yo.- la pelirroja ahora comenzaba a mirarse las uñas desinteresadamente, mientras Hermione procesaba toda la información recién recibida. No! Draco jamás le haría una cosa así. No! Estupida Ginny y sus ideas feministas.

-Draco es diferente.- argumento la castaña. Ginny levanto la vista de nuevo.

-Todas piensan que su pareja es diferente, querida. Harry sabe a lo que se atiene. Si me engañara alguna vez, para empezar lo notaria. Nunca ha sabido mentir muy bien que digamos, y además sucumbe ante la presión. Y para terminar, le quitaría todo: dinero, hijos, dignidad y si se puede su apellido y hasta la jodida cicatriz, así de tal modo no quedaría nada de Harry Potter en esta tierra.- la pelirroja hablaba como quien hablaba del clima. Su voz era calmada y suave. Hermione simplemente la miro desconcertada ante las ideas de la pelirroja.

-Si que eres insoportable durante el embarazo.- Ginny se encogió de hombros, mientras un repiqueo en la ventana del balcón interrumpió. La castaña se paro de su asiento, paso de largo a los niños que se encontraban jugando con un perro negro y se dirigió a la ventana del balcón. La lechuza se dio paso entre las puertas semiabiertas del balcón y entro decidida hacia la barrita de la cocina y dejo sobre ella un sobre blanco y uno rojo. La pequeña lechuza se fue de inmediato, previendo lo que venia a continuación. La castaña y la pelirroja fueron hacia la cocina y ambas miraron los sobres extrañadas.

-De quien son y para quien?.- pregunto curiosa Ginny. Hermione se encogió de hombros. De pronto, de la nada, el sobre rojo comenzó a incendiarse ante sus espectadoras, tratando de llevarse consigo al otro sobre. La pelirroja cogio en sobre blanco y ambas vieron como el sobre rojo emitía una voz aguda y cantarina.

_" Narcisa! Como estas? Espero que bien. Aunque en casa de la sangre sucia esa, no lo creo. Nosotros estamos perfectamente aquí en Canadá. Este viaje le ha servido a Draco para relajarse bastante…claro que ayude un poco en el proceso.- se escucho una risa aguda.- no sabes con que apetito llego! Y no me refiero a comida….- dijo sugerente la voz.- de verdad, ahora se esta bañando, pero en cuanto salga le diré que te escriba de inmediato…o tal vez no tan inmediato. Seguramente ocuparemos nuestras manos en otras cosas más interesantes que escribir… mucho, mas interesantes. Te digo, no se que tonterías le hará la sangre sucia de Granger que me deja a mi Draquito muy insatisfecho, en el momento en que me vio llegar al hotel, se me abalanzo como lobo a una oveja. Me quería comer! Bueno, en fin, te mando dos boletos de reservación aquí en el hotel, supongo que vendrán tu y Ruby felices de estar aunque sea un poco lejos de la sangre sucia aunque sea por un momento. Draco menciono algo de su voz mandona o algo así… bueno, te mando los boletos y un folleto del hotel en donde estamos, te dejo, besitos! Chao!"_

El sobre se hizo cenizas sobre la barrita de la cocina. Hermione tenia la boca abierta. Todos los demás estaban callados. Los niños al oír la voz se acercaron a escuchar al sobre. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

-en que ocuparan las manos el tío Draco y la señora de la voz, mamá?.- pregunto la pequeña Lily.

-JA! Incluso yo le entendí a eso. Y te haces llamar la gemela inteligente?.- contesto James, quien recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su madre.

-Quiere decir que las van a ocupar mejor en…en… cocinar. Si! Cocinar cielo.- Lily sonrió a la vez que James rodaba los ojos. Ambos niños se alejaron de ahí. Ginny volteo a ver a la castaña, la cual estaba con la mirada perdida, la boca semiabierta y el ceo fruncido. La pelirroja se atrevió a hablar.

-Wow! De que tendrá apetito el rubio ese?.- dijo para aligerar el ambiente. La castaña la volteo a mirar con una mirada que fulminante.

-No! Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto. Draco no me haría eso, él me ama, él me propuso matrimonio. Por que lo haría si no me amara?.- pregunto Hermione rápidamente. Ginny se encogió de hombros y cogio el sobre blanco semiquemado. Hermione se sentó en el sillón de la sala, apoyo los codos en su rodillas y coloco sus manos en la cabeza, a la vez que mencionaba unos "el me ama. El me ama…"

-Genial! Son de una suite y el hotel es de 4 estrellas… y tiene alberca!.- dijo emocionada la pelirroja.- quien jodidos no se relajaría ahí?.- Hermione levanto la cabeza y vislumbro a la pelirroja con dos boletos en las manos. Se acerco a ella y le arrebato los boletos. Se les quedo mirando y vio con terror que venían a nombre de la cuenta familia de los Malfoy. Draco una vez le había mencionado acerca de esa cuenta: "cuando voy a hacer un gasto excesivo, como los de la empresa, lo pongo a la cuenta de los Malfoy. Es mejor, además, de que nunca te estafaran ahí, te da la garantía de que nadie mas que tu puedes saber en que lo gastaste. Como cuando padre compraba cosas ilegales… Es como algo privado, nadie mas quien tu quieras puede saberlo…" Mierda! No, no podía ser. Draco no le haría eso a ella. No a ella. Vislumbro sus boletos en las manos y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala. La pelirroja la seguía con la mirada.- Que piensas hacer?.- pregunto de pronto. Hermione seguía dando vueltas, no sabia que hacer. Ella sabía que Draco era muy quisquilloso en el aspecto de su herencia. Nunca hacia uso de ella a menos que fuera realmente necesario. No era que no le agradaba tener dinero, por que le encantaba, simplemente lo veía como un extra. El trabajaba para mantenerse a si mismo y no aburrirse, además de que le gustaban los negocios. Por eso a Hermione se le hacia completamente extraño el hecho de que hubiera comprado los boletos con su herencia. A menos que quisiera que nadie se enterara...Merlín! No! No debía sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo.

-No se. Estoy muy confundida. Se que Draco no me haría eso, el me ha dicho que me ama, no se por que ahora pasa esto.- Hermione estaba confundida, desesperada, alterada, decepcionada y molesta a la vez. Creía creer que no era mas que una broma, pero nadie mas que Draco tenia acceso a esa cuenta… De repente la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-te das cuenta que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo?.- dijo acercándose a ella y viéndola a los ojos de manera incriminatoria. Hermione se quedo pensando, sabía lo que Ginny tenía en mente, pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Emm… ir a Gringotts a preguntar?.- dijo dudosa y con un deje de esperanza en la voz. Ginny bufo.

-Si, seguramente. Y que diremos: "hola. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger. Vengo a preguntar acerca de la cuenta de la familia Malfoy, es que sabe, soy la prometida del heredero de la fortuna y quería saber si tiene un amorío o no…" sabes lo estupido que eso suena? Además, los duende no son las criaturas más comprensoras del universo…

- No quiero ir, Ginny. Si voy, seria como espiar! Y eso seria como desconfiar de el.- dijo Hermione, quien comenzaba a morderse el labio del nerviosismo.

-No espiaremos! Investigaremos, que es diferente! Además, en la que no confías es en la zorra de Pansy. Que tal si le dio… no se, un filtro de amor o algo.- termino no muy convencida la pelirroja. Estaba claro que ella no le importaba una mierda si el rubio engañaba a Hermione, ella solo quería ir a pelearse con quien estuviera dispuesto. Hermione se puso a pensar.- tal vez Draco es la victima en todo este embrollo, necesitas saberlo. Tampoco te quedaras con la duda mientras aquella fulana puede estar follando con tu futuro esposo ahora mismo.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Hermione se puso a pensar. Si iba, descubriría la verdad, además nadie se enteraría con tal de que tuviera cuidado.

-Bien. Pero no intervendremos, solamente iremos, veremos y nos regresamos, ok Ginny?.- dijo la castaña. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Bien.- ambas cogieron sus bolsos y abrigos, llamaron a los niños y salieron del departamento.- pero no te prometo nada.- dijo en un susurro la pelirroja.

·····································································································

Ambas mujeres entraron por una lujosa puerta enorme de caoba. El Lobby era simplemente hermoso. En el centro había una mesa con varios folletos esparcidos en ella de forma ordenada. La recepción estaba del lado izquierdo y del derecho había una pequeña cafetería, muy elegante, en la esquina la entrada a lo que Hermione suponía el bar. Después de salir del departamento de Hermione, ambas se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia, directo al área de aurores por dos simples razones. Una: necesitaban un trasladar hacia Canadá urgente y dos: Ginny aprovecho para dejar a los niños con su padre. Harry no objeto ni nada, en cuanto la pelirroja entro y con un rápido "te los encargo amor, hablamos luego" se alejo de ahí ya sin niños y con un trasladar a nombre de Harry Potter. Al llegar al hotel ambas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Ginny fue la primera en hablar por la impresión.

- deberíamos quedarnos. Tú sabes, para no desaprovechar los boletos...- dijo en tono casual. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- No! dijimos que solo veníamos a ver y nos largábamos. No hay que involucrarnos. Que tal si Draco nos ve? Pensara que lo estoy espiando y que no confió en él, y eso no es verdad, cierto?.- dijo como para si misma. No quería arruinar su relación con Draco, era lo último que deseaba. Pero necesitaba averiguar, saber, ver por si misma que Draco le era fiel, que todo lo que decía el estúpido vociferador era mentira, una mala broma. Lo necesitaba. Solo echaría un vistazo y se iría, y todo seguiría como antes. Si… Buen plan.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir a la recepción y preguntar.- dijo la pelirroja, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos. La castaña asintió distraídamente mientras la seguía. Ambas mujeres llegaron a la enorme recepción. Era un enorme escritorio de forma redonda y detrás de el había un señor de edad madura y bigote y junto a el estaba una mujer con el pelo negro, casi tan negro como Harry. Esta mujer estaba atendiendo a un cliente. Ambas se acercaron al hombre.

-Buenas tardes. Podría decirme donde queda la habitación de Draco Malfoy, por favor?.- dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El hombre le sonrió de vuelta.

-Claro. Quien desea saber?.- dijo amablemente.

-Su prometida.- dijo Ginny, poniendo a la castaña enfrente de aquel hombre de bigote. El señor frunció un poco el ceño y miro a Hermione de arriba abajo y movió con gracia el bigote también de color negro.

-Lo siento. Pero la prometida del señor Malfoy ya ha arribado al hotel, señora. Así que le pido que, a menos que tenga una cita con el señor Malfoy, le espere en la estancia o bien, en el bar.- dijo mientras le señalaba una parte detrás de ellas. Hermione frunció en ceño. Ella era la prometida de Draco Malfoy, no sabia por que decía que… oh! Claro. Seguramente Draco la había hecho pasar como su prometida para no levantar sospechas de un amorío o algo así. La pelirroja saco la misma conclusión por que miro a Hermione de una forma extraña, como dándole a entender que sabia de lo que hablaba.

-Mire señor…- la pelirroja leyó el nombre del hombre en su uniforme.- Peter Dantrow.- menciono casi con burla y cierto desprecio al hombre.- a menos que quieras perder tu trabajo en menos de lo que yo diga "estúpido bigote" mas te vale decirme donde esta la habitación de Draco Malfoy.- dijo mientras sonreía cínicamente. Peter también le sonrió de vuelta y le contesto.

-A menos que quiera que llame a seguridad en menos de lo que yo diga "pelirroja bipolar" favor de retirarse de aquí, por favor.- dijo aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, como fingiendo que no pasaba nada. La pelirroja desencajo l aboca lo mas que pudo y le miro.

-sabes quien soy yo, estupida imitación barata de Mario Bros? Yo, soy la señora del tipo que le salvo el trasero a toda al humanidad.- el recepcionista no daba muestras de estarle entendiendo, así que siguió callado y mirándola.- Sí! El hombre al que usted prácticamente le debe la vida, a ese que deberían de estarle haciendo un maldito día en su honor…

-es la esposa de Merlín?.- pregunto entre sorprendido e incrédulo el señor meter. Hermione rodó los ojos e iba a intervenir hasta que Ginny se adelanto.

-Si le digo que si, me dice donde esta Malfoy?.- dijo dudosa. El hombre frunció el ceño.- bueno, no! No tiene nada de humor usted. Mi marido es Harry Potter, que ante ustedes es más o menos como Merlín.- dijo restándole importancia. El hombre no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír burlonamente.

-No creo que el señor Potter tenga el poder suficiente como para hacer que me despidan de mi trabajo…

-Mi marido tiene el poder suficiente para hacer lo que haga feliz a su esposa embarazada, tuvo sufriente poder como para derrotar a Voldemort, usted no es más que un mosquito en el parabrisas de su vida.- dijo arrogante.

-Oh! Eso era. Yo que tontamente pensé que estaba engordando y era bipolar. Aunque es mar creíble mi teoría…- Ginny casi se le avienta encima si no fuera por que Hermione la sujeto justo a tiempo.

-Gracias por su tiempo, señor Peter.- dijo Hermione mientras se llevaba a rastras a Ginny de ahí. La pelirroja iba trazando en su mente las diferentes maneras de asesinar a aquel imbecil y que todo pareciera un accidente, cuando la castaña hablo.

-Ginny! No quieres hacer un escándalo para que Draco se entere de nuestras presencia? O mejor aun, mandémosle una lechuza avisándole!.- dijo irónica Hermione. Ginny le miro con recelo.

-Todo hubiera salido bien si ese imbecil meserito mal pagado no se hubiera metido en nuestros asuntos!.- dijo lanzando una mirada asesina al hombre de bigote que estaba atendiendo a unas personas a lo lejos. Hermione bufo.

-Ahora tenemos que buscar la habitación nosotras. Le hubiéramos preguntado a un botones y ya.- Hermione saco de su bolso los boletos que habían recibido junto con el vociferador y los miro.- estos son… de la habitación 187 y 188 respectivamente. Y lo que dijo la voz de Pansy.- pronuncio el nombre con cierto desprecio.- es que las habitaciones estaban junto a la suya y la de…junto a la suya.- termino. Ginny asintió.

-Bien. Pero iremos en elevador, no pienso subir escaleras ahorita.- dijo molesta. Hermione asintió.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Llevaban cerca de una hora buscando la jodida habitación número 187 o 188 y nada más parecía imposible. Ginny no paraba de quejarse en todo el camino y Hermione estaba a punto de darse por vencida. Que tal si todo esto no valía la pena? Que tal si todo fue una mala broma de Pansy? Que tal si todo esto era estupido e innecesario?...

-la encontré!.- dijo de pronto la pelirroja. Hermione volteo a verla y lo confirmo. Frente a la pelirroja estaba la habitación 187 y junto a ella 188. iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no las había notado.- ahora, el problema de verdad, es averiguar de que lado es la habitación correcta.- dijo señalando la 189 y la 186. Hermione dudo.

-bien, iremos primero a la 189, si no a la otra. Y así de fácil. En cuanto mas rápido lo hagamos más rápido nos iremos de aquí.- dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y acercándose a su destino.

-Wow! Hablaste como toda una prostituta. Eso de acostarte con Draco Malfoy de verdad que afecto, amiga.- dijo mordaz. Hermione la callo con una mirada. La castaña toco con sus nudillos.

-Que haces?! Que tienes pensado decir? "hola, me llamo Hermione Granger y busco a mi futuro esposo y a la amante de este."?.- dijo irónica. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No. Iba a decir "servicio a la habitación" creo que es menos sospechoso.- dijo irónica también. Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Estupida. No ves que todos los asesinatos de las películas muggles empiezan precisamente con el "servicio a la habitación"? siempre, de los siempres. Y no te has fijado que siempre las mucamas y eso son latinos o coreanos? Muestran el racismo en todo su esplendor. "igualdad" un cojon…

-Basta! Escucho pasos. Y eso no es verdad. Son solo películas, Ginny.- dijo la castaña.

-Quien es?.- pregunto la voz de una mujer dentro de la habitación.

-Servicio a la habitación, señorita.- dijo la castaña.

-Si es Parkinson, señorita un cojon….- murmuro la pelirroja.

-Yo no ordene nada.- dijo la voz de dentro.

-Es que es de cortesía.- explico Hermione.

-Desde cuando los hoteles dan servicio de cortesía? Eso es un mito. Cortesía, un cojon…

-quieres dejar de decir cojon?.- dijo la castaña molesta.

-Como se que no es un asesino? Como en esas películas muggles? Además no habla como latino o asiático…- Ginny miro a la castaña con cierto aire de te lo dije y Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Te lo dije. Es cultura general, Hermione.- la castaña rodó los ojos.

-Entonces si no te gusta, inventa algo tu.- le dijo la castaña colocando al frente a la pelirroja. Ella le miro con cierto aire de superioridad e improviso.

-Emm…Le venimos ofreciendo hasta la puerta de su hogar, la palabra del señor, si, escucho bien, la palabra del señor, así que abra la puerta de la habitación, pero sobre todo de su corazón para darle una calurosa bienvenida al señor, al Mesías, al salvador, al creador de todo lo que se ve y se siente…- Hermione le miro incrédula, Ginny se limito a encogerse de hombros.- que? A la casa siempre van muchos de esos…- la puerta se abrió y por ella salio una mujer de edad madura y canas. Llevaba en las manos un rosario y una Biblia.

-No son testigos de Jehová, cierto?.- pregunto recelosa. Hermione miro dudosa a Ginny, la cual miro a la anciana.

-No. Si no ya estuviéramos adentro. Esos bastardos no hacen mas que tratar de meterse a fuerzas dentro de sus creencias y de su casa y ponerlo todo de cabeza con su religión barata.- dijo con una sonrisa. La señora sintió satisfecha y las invito a pasar. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-No, gracias señora. Es solo que…- diablos! No tenía una excusa terrible para salir de eso. La señora parecía estar dispuesta de hablarles de religión lo más posible. Miro a Ginny con cierta desesperación y la pelirroja asintió.

-Si es que nosotras…- por primera vez en su vida no sabia que decir. La pelirroja miro dentro de la habitación de la anciana en busca de Draco o Parkinson, pero solo vio lo que era un perro muy feo dentro con una correa que mas que correa parecía látigo…- somos estripers!.- tanto la castaña como la anciana la miraron con cara de "que jodidos sientes?". La pelirroja sonrió.- prostitutas para ser más exactas. De esas masoquistas y todo. Esto es parte de nuestro acto, pero creo que nos equivocamos de habitación…aquí no habita Parkinson o Malfoy, cierto?.-pregunto Ginny. La anciana comenzó a persignarse y a rezar unas cuantas plegarias. Solo se le entendía de vez en cuando "por la salvación de estas almas" y "sálvalas del pecado, así como de la gonorrea y herpes genital…".

-Señora…- dijo cautelosamente la castaña. La anciana rezo con más fuerza, como si de pronto la castaña le fuera a hacer daño.

-Eit! Le estamos hablando anciana!.- le grito Ginny.

-Ginny! No le hables así! Esta asustada.- Hermione se acerco a la anciana.- discúlpela. Es solo que con el embarazo…- la anciana pego un chillido y se pego lo más que pudo a la pared.

-El infierno se las llevara. Se pudrirán ahí junto con ese bastardo.- dijo señalando su vientre. Ginny abrió la boca con indignación y se acerco a ella.

-Maldita!. Mi hijo no es un bastardo, mi hijo tiene padre. Y vive dentro de un matrimonio feliz, anciana.- la anciana chillo de nuevo.

-Y además casada! Prostitucion, prosmicuidad, infidelidad… que mas quieres? Tienes pase para el infierno!

-Si, si, como sea. Díganos si aquí vive Malfoy o Parkinson y nos iremos!.- la anciana no dijo nada.- a menos que quiera que le cuente los detalles sucios de cuando concebí este bebe, o "bastardo" como usted le llama.- le amenazo al pelirroja. La anciana negó.

-No. Aquí no viven. No se de quienes me hablan.- la pelirroja resoplo y Hermione bufo. Entonces deben de estar en la otra habitación, dedujo Hermione. La anciana seguía rezando en murmullos pegada a la pared.

-Ya cállese y métase a su habitación, abuela!.- le dijo la pelirroja. La anciana se metió corriendo y murmurando un: "hubiera preferido a latino asesino". Hermione miro a Ginny. Ginny le devolvió la mirada.- que?

-Por que la asustaste? Hubieras dicho otra mentira, casi la matas del susto a la pobre.- le reprendió la castaña. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-Como sea. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ahora, sospecho que están en esta habitación.- y señalo la puerta 186. Hermione trago saliva. Y si estaba ahí? Todo se acabaría. Todo en lo que venia creyendo todo este tiempo se evaporaría como una nube de humo en el cielo.- mientras mas le pienses, menos querrás hacerlo. Vamos, Hermione. Donde esta tu valentía Gryffindor? Si no lo averiguas ahora, la duda te carcomerá por siempre y lo sabes.- Hermione asintió pesadamente. Sabía que tenía razón. Más aun así tenia miedo. Miedo que la persona que mas amaba estuviera dentro revolcándose con esa zorra mal nacida Parkinson. Miedo de perderlo todo. Miedo de perderlo a el. A esa felicidad y tranquilidad que le embargaba cuando le tenia cerca suyo. Miedo de perder lo mas maravilloso que le había pasado en al vida. Tenía miedo… pero no podía tener miedo para siempre.

-Tengo miedo.- confeso. Ginny la miro tiernamente.

-El tener miedo quiere decir que tienes algo que perder.- Hermione asintió dándose cuenta del peso de tal frase.- además no puedes vivir con miedo siempre. Los miedos se superan. Y no vine hasta acá para que te acobardaras a ultima hora.- Hermione le miro con el ceño fruncido. Ginny se encogió de hombros. La castaña respiro profundo y toco la puerta.

-Ok, tranquilidad ante todo, de acuerdo.- dijo para si misma y para Ginny.- no actuaremos precipitadamente. Pensaremos nuestros movimientos.- tanto la pelirroja como la castaña asintieron y esperaron. Un taconeo se escucho desde dentro de la habitación seguido de un "voy" cantarín. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que la puerta se entreabrió. Tenía puesta la cadena así que solo se veía por una rendija.

-Quien…?

-Maldita zorra!.- antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera la frase, la pelirroja la tomo del cabello (o lo que pudo) por al pequeña rendija que la cadena la permitía. Pansy emitió un alarido agudo y un grito.

-Ginny!.- le reprimió la castaña. La pelirroja estiraba del mechón de cabello lacio y negro por la pequeña rendija. Hermione trataba de sacar el mechón de las manos de Ginny pero ella parecía no querer ceder. Al no encontrar solución, con la varita rompió la cadena y la puerta se abrió de par en par. Grave error. La morena tomo los cabellos pelirrojos de Ginny en sus manos y los jalo tan fuerte como pudo. Ginny profirió un grito y jalo más el mechón negro de su contrincante. Hermione gritaba que se detuvieran. No quería aplicarle un hechizo a su amiga pro su embarazo y no quería herir a Parkinson. Necesitaba separarlas a lo muggle. Pero no quería meterse en la pelea, no quería que l hirieran a ella. Las mujeres seguían forcejeando, ahora se arañaban con la mano libre y se proferían pequeños golpes en el rostro. Hermione recorrió la habitación con la vista en busca de algo con que separarlas, pero su objetivo se vio interrumpido por un saco negro en el respaldo de una silla. De pronto el mundo de Hermione se detuvo. Ese era el abrigo de Draco. Se acerco hasta ahí, esquivando la pelea de mujeres y lo óleo. Menta. Olía a menta. Mierda! Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se nublasen. Por que tenia que ser verdad? Mierda, mierda, mierda! Se alejo del saco. No quería ver la evidencia más. Camino hacia las mujeres que seguían con su tarea de arrancarse mas cabello una de la otra.

-Ginny, vámonos.- dijo con voz apagada. La pelirroja la miro (con dificultad) y le dijo.

-Que? Ya? Apenas iba a deshacerme de las extensiones baratas de esta zorra.- Pansy le miro con odio.

-aléjate de mi estupida.- dijo dándole un jalón que provoco que ambas se jalaran con fuerza el cabello. Ambas dieron un gritito.

-No hasta que me digas donde esta Draco!.- dijo con dificultad Ginny. Pansy sonrió.

-Ah si que no pudiste aguantar la curiosidad y decidiste venir? Por un lado me alegra. Así te das cuenta que nunca podrás complacer a Draco. El necesita de una verdadera mujer, no de una simple y vulgar muggle como tú. Le he planteado miles de veces que te deje pero simplemente me dice que no, dice que esperara hasta tenerte en el altar, con todos viendo, todos presentes, y así te humillara, enfrente de toda la comunidad mágica. Después de todo te lo mereces por estupida. Por creer que podrías con un hombre como Draco. Auch!- Ginny le jalo fuertemente del cabello para que callara. Las palabras de la morena le estaban afectando a Hermione más de lo debido. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente, y ella intentaba en vano contenerlas. La morena jalo el cabello pelirrojo de nuevo y ambas comenzaron otra vez. Hermione se limpio las lagrimas y decidió mostrar la valentía y seguridad que no sentía en esos momentos.

-Que se siente ser la otra, Parkinson? Que se siente ser la amante del hombre que amas?.- Hermione rió cruelmente. Ambas mujeres se miraban a los ojos con odio.- que se siente saber que otra tiene el anillo? Saber que por lo menos pro venganza a mi me considero pro un momento su esposa, su mujer, la señora de Malfoy?.- pregunto con sorna.- tal vez lo mió haya sido una mentira pero lo tuyo lo sigue siendo. Crees que no te hará lo mismo a ti? Ja! Y dice que la estupida soy yo.- Hermione volvió a caminar rumbo al saco, lo tomo en sus manos y lo cargo con el antebrazo.- creo que esto es de MI prometido.- dijo disfrutando del efecto que sus palabras hacían en Parkinson. Ginny aprovechando el estado se ensimismamiento de la morena, la empujo lejos, provocando que esta soltara su cabello y que la pelirroja se quedara con un mechón negro en su manos. Ginny sonrió triunfante.

-Nos vemos, querida.- dijo agitándole el cabello en su cara. Tomo su bolso que estaba en el suelo y al dar la vuelta, el bolso choco con un jarrón mediano haciendo que este cayera. Al oír la cerámica caer, Pansy soltó un gritito de exasperación e incredulidad.- ups!.- dijo inocentemente la pelirroja.

-Estupida! Ese jarrón es mas valioso que tu puta vida!.- le grito colérica la morena.

-Era…- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Ahora me debes mil quinientos galeones, estupida!.- le volvió a gritar mientras veía como Ginny se disponía a salir por la puerta. Antes de salir la pelirroja se volteo y dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Creo que te debo mil quinientos galeones…- dijo señalando el jarrón hecho pedazos en el suelo-… y un knut.- termino agitando el mechón de cabello antes de cerrar la puerta y que se escuchara un grito de parte de la morena.

-La pelirroja le dio al canse a Hermione en el elevador. Ambas iban calladas, nadie sabia que decir.

-supongo que enmarcaras ese mechón de cabello y lo pondrás en la sala de tu casa, cierto?.- dijo con un deje de humor, tristeza y nostalgia. Ginny asintió.

-incluso pensé ponerlo en la habitación, pero no soy egoísta. Lo pondré en la sala para que todo el mundo pueda apreciarlo.- Hermione intento un amago de sonrisa. Ginny suspiro derrotada.

-Que harás?.- pregunto. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-No se. Estoy tan confundida. Este es su abrigo Ginny. Lo se. Creo que necesito hablar con el. Le diré que escuche el vociferador y que decidí esperarlo para preguntarle. Si. Eso haré. Si lo admite pues…creo que tendré que salirme del apartamento, después de todo es suyo y no se…

-Mi casa siempre esta abierta a cualquier hora, cualquier día de la semana… son como las piernas de la zorra de Pansy.- Hermione sonrió imperceptiblemente.- deberíamos llamarle "la vaso de agua". Tu sabes… por que no se le niega a nadie…- Hermione volvió a sonreír a media y suspiro.

-Gracias, Ginny. Pero no quiero molestarlos…

-Sabes que no lo harás. Harry no me lo perdonaría que te dejara irte a otro lugar. Eres como su hermana, igual que la mía. Y los niños te adoran. Así que no se habla más. Si te sales de ahí, te vienes con nosotros.- la pelirroja le sonrió y Hermione le sonrió de vuelta. Merlín! Que haría sin los Potter en su vida? La puerta del elevador se abrió y cuando Hermione levanto la vista vio a quien menos se esperaba. Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta del elevador con su mirada clavada en Hermione. Estaba impecable. Su cabello caía desordenado por su frente dándole un toque sexy, su camisa estaba desabrochada en los primero tres botones y llevaba su saco gris a combinación con el pantalón en una mano. Ambos se miraban incrédulos. De pronto, en Hermione afloraron todos el amor que le tenia. Le amaba. Sabia que iba a ser difícil todo esto, pero, mierda! Le amaba con locura. Nadie se atrevió a hablar durante unos segundos hasta que la puerta se cerró dándole un golpe en el brazo a Draco.

-Joder!.- dijo frotándose el área afectada.- maldito aparato!- sus ojos se desviaron un momento de los de Hermione para ponerse en sus brazo, donde había recibido el golpe. Ginny empujo a Hermione hacia Draco, incitándola a que hablara con el. Ambas salieron del elevador y Ginny se alejo de ahí, sabia que sobraba. Hermione con su mano le froto el brazo a Draco para aliviar el dolor. Draco la miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-Ya no te duele?.- pregunto Hermione, tratando de desviar el tema de el por que estaba ahí, en Canadá, en su hotel…

-No importa. Que haces aquí?.- pregunto directamente. Draco era un hombre que no se andaba por las ramas. Hermione dudo.

-Emm… nada. Y tu?.- Draco la miro escéptico. Estaba feliz de que estuviera ahí. Estaba deseando verla desde el momento en que salio de su apartamento hacia tres días. Pero sabía que ella ocultaba algo. Estaba nerviosa y comenzaba a morderse el labio inferior con ahínco.

-Trabajando, lo normal.- irónico, como siempre.- me alegra verte, nena.- dijo con aire seductor mientras le depositaba un suave beso en al comisura de los labios. Suave, Incitador, sexy, apasionante, insinuante… como todo el. Hermione casi se vio derrotada por eso.- no pudiste estar mas de tres días sin mi?.- pregunto arrogante y divertido. Esa pequeña broma fue la que derramo el vaso de agua.

-Si claro. Al igual que tampoco tu amante, Parkinson.- le escupió. Draco le miro con una ceja enarcada.

-De que jodidos hablas?.- pregunto confundido.

-De que ya lo se Draco. Se que llevas con ella de amante desde hace tiempo, se que este estupido viaje de negocios no fue mas que una pseudos luna de miel para ti y ella, se que ella es mas mujer que yo… lo se, deja de mentir.- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Ya no pudo aguantar las lagrimas, simplemente no pudo. Draco la miraba entre confundido, traicionado y con cierta ternura. Tenia ganas de abrazarla y confortarla como cuando se le moría un paciente y se ponía a llorar. Pero se sentía traicionado, así que ella había ido a espiarle? Y confundido por que no entendía una jodida de que hablaba.

-Así que viniste a espiarme?- le dijo dolido. Hermione le miro con dolor en los ojos y cierta incredulidad.- que imbecil. Y yo que pensé que mi mujer me había extrañado y había venido a verme.- dijo irónico. Y eso le dolió a Hermione.- se supone que confiamos en nosotros, pero veo que no es así. No por tu parte.- le dijo mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos. Draco se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado.- mierda! Pensé que confiabas en mi, Hermione!.- dijo exaltado el rubio. Hermione el miro de nuevo.

-Si. Es solo que llego el estupido vociferador y decía que estabas con ella…y tenia que saberlo! No podía estar en casa tan segura mientras que esa estupida decía que estabas con ella. No podía.- Hermione se había sentado en un sillón de una de las tantas salitas de espera. Se tapo la cara con las manos.- y cuando decidí venir, ella dijo que estaban juntos, Draco y yo…tenia miedo. Que tal si era verdad? Y luego vi tu saco en su habitación y…- Draco vio el saco que Hermione había colocado en el brazo del sillón junto a su bolsa. Se acerco a el y le miro.

-Este no es mío. Es la misma marca y talla, pero no es mío.- Hermione le miro con incredulidad.

-Pero huele igual a ti…- dijo justificándose. Draco se llevo la prenda a la cara y la olfateo. Era verdad.- y nadie huele así mas que tu…

-Tal vez es un hechizo. Pero este no es mió. El mió tiene esmalte de uñas mágico en la esquina inferior derecha. Desde aquella vez, no se ha quitado.- dijo casual. Hermione recordaba esa vez. Ella estaba pintándose las uñas de los pies cuando Draco llego al apartamento. La vio ahí, y se fue junto a ella y al beso con pasión. Tanto fue que el esmalte se derramo en el suelo donde habían hecho el amor posteriormente. Fue un milagro que solo se manchara una esquina del abrigo. Hermione y Draco sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente ante el recuerdo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio. No sabían que decir. Así duraron como 5 minutos hasta que la castaña se atrevió a preguntar.

-De verdad no tienes nada con Parkinson?- pregunto temerosa de la respuesta.

-Pensé que después de la aclaración del abrigo, lo había deducido tu sola.- dijo fríamente. Y Hermione percibió el frió de su declaración, mas respiro aliviada. De repente todo tenia sentido.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Hermione. Draco la miro.

-No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta acá solo a espiarme.- dijo el rubio. Hermione bajo la cabeza.

-Que hubieras hecho tu?- pregunto la castaña. Draco gruño. El hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. Mierda!- de verdad lo siento. No volverá a ocurrir. Lo prometo. Simplemente fue un momento…

-La pelirroja esa te convenció cierto?.- interrumpió Draco. Hermione no dijo nada.- no me agrada esa mujer. Desde su embarazo esta insoportable.- Hermione sonrió mas no dijo nada. Draco aun no daba muestra de perdón, no debía forzarlo. Estuvieron un momento mas en silencio hasta que Draco siguió.- no me agrada le hecho de que hubieras venido a espiarme, se supone que tenemos confianza. Sin confianza no puede haber una relación.- Mierda! Draco estaba terminando con ella. Estupida Hermione! Parkinson había ganado. Con toda su broma estupida había logrado su propósito, destruir su relación con Draco. Por que a Hermione no le cabía duda de que ella había planeado todo esto. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Merlín! Odiaba ser débil. Draco vio las lágrimas y prosiguió.- así que tienes que confiar en mi, pequeña. Me molesta que no lo hagas. Jamás te haría daño y creo que te lo he demostrado, no es así?.- Hermione asintió débilmente. Draco extendió los brazos y Hermione corrió hacia ellos y se refugio en el pecho del rubio. Draco le abrazo con fuerza. No pensaba dejarla ir, no tan fácilmente. La castaña lloraba débilmente en el pecho del rubio. Por un momento pensó que le iba a perder.

-tonto!.- le reclamo, dándole un leve golpe en el pecho.- ya van dos veces que pienso que vas a dejarme, eres muy malo.- le dijo con reproche. Draco sonrió y le beso, un beso corto.

-Te lo mereces. Pensaste que te era infiel con Parkinson, de la cual me encargare mas tarde, no te preocupes.- Hermione le beso. Le extrañaba, y lo había notado cuando le había abrazado.- por cierto…- el rubio tomo por al barbilla a Hermione para que le mirara a los ojos-…eres mas mujer que parkinson y toda las mujeres de su calaña junta. Y que de eso no te quepa duda, pequeña. – Hermione asintió débilmente y sonrió. Si el lo decía, ella lo creía.

-Te amo.- le dijo Hermione. Draco asintió.

-Si vuelves a expiarme, no dudes que recibirás tu merecido. No me importara azotarte un poco para enseñarte modales- le dijo insinuante al oído. Hermione se ruborizo al entender la verdadera intención del rubio.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Se que qieren matarme, digo, demore mas toda una vida en diganarme a subir capitulo :S (incluso los hcia corriendo hacia mi con antorhas y rgitando "es bruja, es bruja" :P) bueno, pero aqui lo tiene, por fin!_

_Lamentablemente no tengo tiempo de contestar reviews :( ya que son las dos de la mañana con treinta siete minutos / mis ojos me pican, tengo sueño, mi espalda me esta jodiendo desde las ocho que me sente aqui y tengo un hambre terrible, pero prometo conestar los de este capitulo :D ahora alguna cosas que tengo que decir._

_- han visto el trailer de harry potter seis? (para no poner todo el nomrbe del jodido libro / ) varias cosas me llamaron la atencion._

_1) Hermione en el libro, es castaña, pero la estupida de emma watson es mas rubia en cada jodida pelicula, es ocmo Mary Jane de spiderman, en cada pleicula su pelirojo cabello es distinto, de vdd, chequenlo._

_2) no promocionan a mi Draco : se supone que la pelicula, en ella es el malo! y no lña pasan en el jodido trailer ni una vez , io nomas por eso qiiero ver la jodida pleiculaa ..._

_3) vieron a voldemort de pequeño? dios! se ve diabolico, y eso no due lo que me sorprendio si no qe: TIENE NARIZ! WTF! XD_

_- eee, alguien tiene el link, de un fic que se llama: " el otro ladode la luna" o algo asi, es dramione, y medio extraño... el que lo sepa, graciias :)_

_-por ultimo, yo tenia pensado subir el capitulo hasta el jueves (cof, por que cumplo años, cof, cof, ) :D bnn presumiida, buueno, me vale, hare autopromocion aqi y que?! el jueves (18 de sept) cumplo años :D ya sbn lo que qierann en el reviw :Djhajah que mal me vii / (que dirriia mi madre :S)_

_- bueno ya me largo! ;D_

_pikenlee al gO! y les dare un abrazo y un pedazo de pastel :D_

**friidaliizziioozzz...**_ (14/09/08)_


	17. Draco, cotilla

**_Capitulo dedicado a todas aquellas que no me dejan reviwe, pero sin embargo, cinicamente me agregan a Favoritos y alertas ¬¬, Mujeres! cuanto les cuesta ponerme por lo menor un "hola, me cagas pero te dejo review como buena ciudadana que soy" ¬¬_**

**17.-Draco cotilla.**

Si le llegaban a preguntar a Hermione cuál era el momento más feliz de todo su vida, ella no dudaría en responder que era ese. Estaban en el departamento de ambos, en su cama para ser más exactos. Hermione estaba apoyada en el pecho del rubio, escuchando los latidos lentos de su corazón, junto con su pausada respiración. Ambos estaban desnudos. La sábana blanca cubría solo desde la cadera de Draco para abajo y a Hermione desde los pechos en adelante. Desde que había ido al hotel de Draco en Canadá, el se había regresado con ellas. Según lo que le conto, el rubio había trabajado como elfo (palabras textuales) los tres días para poder volver antes a casa, también menciono que no había pisado su habitación más que para dormir. Después de eso no hablaron mucho, bueno, por lo menos no palabras coherentes. Fueron más bien gemidos y frases cortas y entrecortadas. Hermione no tenía dudas de que su rubio no había tenido sexo en tres días. Y toda su frustración había quedado reducida a cero esa noche. Draco la tenía tomada por la cintura, como siempre. Hermione se _levanto_ un poco para poder observarlo. Se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico dormido. Incluso se atrevía a decir que angelical. El cabello rubio le caía desordenadamente por el rostro. Su torso blanco y lampiño, excepto por el caminito que llevaba de su ombligo a su ingle, el cual era un delicado caminito de cabellos rubios, casi imperceptible, excepto para ella que lo conocía muy bien. Y claro que le encantaba el "caminito a la felicidad" como Draco lo había denominado antes. Hermione paso su dedo índice, rozando, por el caminito y subió por el abdomen marcado, mas no exageradamente. Si había una palabra para definir ese abdomen era, indiscutiblemente: deseable. El dedo siguió hasta los pectorales de Draco, firmes, varoniles. Le encantaba todo de él. No solo el cuerpo si no también su forma de ser.Le encantaba como la celaba aun cuando no había razón, le encantaba lo terco que era, y que no se rendía nunca. Le encantaba que la hacia sentir protegida. Le encantaba como solo con el se atrevía a ser completamente como era, sin perfecciones ni nada. Con el dedo siguió su camino hasta llegar al cuello. Hermione paso su dedo por su manzana de Adán y continuo. Subió su dedo, rozando más arriba hasta que llego a su mandíbula y de ahí se paso directamente a sus labios. Esos labios delgados, expertos, delirantes. Con el dedo siguió el contorno de los labios de su amante. Le encantaba mirarlo. Podía pasarse la vida mirándole y ella no se quejaría en lo absoluto. Le amaba demasiado. Eso lo había comprobado ayer, aunque ya lo sabía con certeza. Hermione siguió con su dedo ahora iba a volver a bajar. Recorrió todo el camino de nuevo hasta llegar al borde de la sabana, ahí, rozando el delicado y casi inexistente cabello rubio, Draco se estremeció y Hermione sonrió.

-No me molestaría si quieres seguir más abajo.- dijo Draco con voz adormilada y ronca. Hermione se sobresalto un poco, no esperaba que se despertara tan pronto, después de todo casi no habían dormido. La castaña sonrió y con el dedo siguió el camino hasta su entrepierna, mas no propaso los límites. Jugó un poco con la orilla de la sabana enredada en su caderas, mas no paso de ahí.- Si sigues así, no iras a trabajar el día de hoy, muñeca.-dijo sugerente, mientras se daba la vuelta y se acomodaba de lado, viendo directo a Hermione, quien estaba en la misma posición. Hermione sonrió.

- igual no pensaba ir, rubio engreído.- Draco sonrió de vuelta y la acerco más hacia el por la cintura de ella. Hermione se dejo arrastrar. Al quedar tan cerca de ella, le beso. El beso fue tierno, perezoso, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

- quien lo diría? Hermione, la prefecta perfecta Granger, huye de sus obligaciones para quedarse a satisfacer a su hombre. Wow! No creí vivir lo suficiente como para ver eso.- dijo mientras trataba de bajar la sabana un poco, para poder vislumbrar los senos de Hermione. La castaña le dio un ligero manotazo en la mano y hablo.

- Basta! Nadie más pensaba que nosotros terminaríamos juntos y míranos ahora.- Draco la miro y se acerco un poco a ella, lo suficiente como para hacer que sus labios se rozaran.

- entonces... te quedaras a satisfacer a tu hombre?.- pregunto mientras le daba un ligero beso. Hermione río en una risa fresca.

- Nunca dije que me quedaría a complacerte, engreído. Dije que no iría al trabajo, nunca dije a que me quedaría.- dijo enarcando una ceja. Draco frunció el ceño. Acerco sus labios al oído de ella y susurro con voz aterciopelada e incluso un poco ronca.

- Así que…simplemente te quedaras ahí, todo el día mientras yo me paseo desnudo por la recamara?- Hermione casi se desmaya en ese instante. Sentir la voz aterciopelada y algo ronca de Draco en su oído había sido lo más sensual de toda su vida. Hermione sintió un escalofrió que le recorría por toda la espina dorsal. Draco sonrió arrogante antes esto. Cuando Hermione pudo recuperar la voz, hablo.

- porque habrías de estar desnudo todo el día? Tu no iras a trabajar tampoco?.- la voz le tembló un poco, mas termino firme. Draco volvió a sonreír arrogante y cambio su postura. Se llevo ambas manos detrás de la nuca y se acostó boca arriba.

- no. Fui a ese estúpido viaje por culpa de Zabinni, que el imbécil se encargue de todo. El día de hoy, me la pasare en mi recamara, desnudo, con mi mujer, viendo el Quiditch, comiendo pizza y tomando vino para acompañarla. Ese, muñeca, es el día perfecto de un hombre..- Hermione frunció l ceño un poco.

- así que te quedaras de ocioso todo el día?- Draco volteo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de la castaña.

- a menos que quieras hacer algo al respecto. Tal vez podamos hacer un poco de ejercicio juntos…- dijo sugerente mientras enarcaba una ceja.

- ya sé a lo que te refieres y no lo creo. Lo de anoche no te ayudo en nada?.- dijo mientras se paraba de la cama llevándose la sabana consigo en el camino, dejando al rubio sin nada que lo cubriera.

- claro que ayudo! Anoche hiciste muy feliz a tu hombre, castaña. Y además le diste un jodido dolor de espalda..- dijo sentándose y con un brazo comenzó a tocarse detrás de los hombros, por los omóplatos. Hermione se sonrojo cuando vio las marcas de sus mordidas en el pálido hombro de su rubio. Avanzo hasta él, y le toco el hombro con remordimiento. Estaba entre rojo y morado. Ni cuando Draco le hacía marcas en el cuello se veían tan…dolorosas. Con la mano le rozo las marcas de sus dientes producidas la noche anterior, solo las rozo, no quería presionarle y causarle dolor.

- donde te duele?.- pregunto culpable y nerviosa. Draco pareció no notarlo aun.

- la espalda. Como sea, con un poco de ejercicio se me quitara.- dijo quitándole importancia. La castaña se mordió el labio con más fuerza.

- quieres un masaje?.- pregunto insegura. Nunca le había ofrecido eso al rubio, en parte porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Draco la miro con una ceja enarcada. Hermione mordió aun más su labio.- Merlín! Necesitas una poción para esas marcas…- dijo como para sí misma, se volteo para comenzar a hacer la poción para los moretones o marcas, cuando una mano la tomo por el antebrazo.

- no necesito nada. Estoy bien.- dijo con la voz firme pero calmada. Hermione no dejo de morderse el labio.

- no te duele?.- pregunto señalando con la mano libre su hombro. Draco negó.

- no. Me gustan, de hecho. Me recuerdan las noches salvajes de pasión entre nosotros.- dijo jalándola por el antebrazo para acomodarla a placer en su regazo. Hermione no opuso resistencia ante ello.

- pero dijiste que te dolía…

- …la espalda.- completo el rubio.- por lo de anoche. Esas embestidas fueron la tortura más exquisita y delirante de mi vida. Que seria del placer sin el dolor?.- dijo Draco mientras le besaba el cuello delicadamente. Hermione movió la cabeza y su cabello dándole más accesibilidad al rubio. Draco sonrió contra su piel y continúo. Del cuello subió a la mandíbula, donde la mordió levemente, provocando que la castaña se arqueara ante él, y fue cuando el rubio comenzó a retirar la sabana que cubría sus pechos. Una Hermione ruborizada se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que su futuro esposo le proporcionaba. Draco aprovechando que la castaña había bajado la guardia, comenzó a besar y a lamer los pezones de la chica, los cuales se erguían hacia él. Hermione no dejaba de lanzar suspiros y gemidos al aire y eso a Draco le encantaba. Le gustaba cuando causaba esas sensaciones en ella, en su mujer, su futura esposa y compañera para el resto de su vida. El rubio la tocaba delicada pero decididamente, con cariño y decisión, no dispuesto a desistir de su tarea. La castaña estaba perdida en las caricias de ese hombre a sus pechos y los labios que viajaban desde sus pechos hasta su boca. Draco estaba excitado. El simple hecho de besar a esa mujer era para excitarse. La castaña estaba sentada en el regazo del rubio, ya con la sabana enredada en sus caderas disfrutando de la experta boca del rubio. Estaba tranquila, Draco la besaba tranquilo, apasionado, siempre lo hacía igual. Como sabiendo que con eso la tendría a sus pies. Hermione dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano de Draco en su entrepierna, el muchacho simplemente la poso ahí, decidido. Hermione interrumpió el beso en ese momento.

- Hey! Dijimos que no habría "ejercicio" hoy!.- dijo en forma de reproche, mientras se colocaba la sabana para que le cubriera los pechos. Draco le beso la mandíbula.

- no. Corrección. Tú dijiste nada de ejercicio, yo nunca me mostré de acuerdo.- el rubio le mordió levemente la clavícula y Hermione bufo.

- pero no te mostraste en contra, así que eso te coloca en neutralidad, así que no tienes ni voto ni opinión.- dijo con voz de sabelotodo. Draco rodo los ojos.

- porque siempre arruinas los mejores momentos? Justo cuando estoy más animado, sacas tus dotes de sabelotodo y aguafiestas.- dijo como niño pequeño al cual le han negado algo. Hermione sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

- lo siento. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Tengo que ir a ver los vestidos de las damas, tu sabes, Tonks será una y no quiero que elija una del color de su cabello…- Draco sonrió al imaginarse a Tonks con un vestido verde fosforescente. Hermione siguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia el baño pero Draco no le prestó mayor atención a excepción de ese trasero moviéndose hacia el baño.

- porque hay que hacer tanto mugrero para poder casarnos?.- pregunto un poco fastidiado, mas lo único que quería era ganar tiempo antes de que ese bello trasero pasara a encerrarse en el baño. Hermione volteo la cabeza un poco.

- ya te arrepentiste?- Draco desvió la vista de el trasero de su mujer y volteo a verla directamente a los ojos.

- nunca dije eso. Simplemente dije, que por qué tenemos que hacer tanto mugrero para poder casarnos? No podemos irnos a Las Vegas y listo. Bam! Marido y mujer y que hasta que la muerte nos separe.- Hermione le miro con un poco de molestia en los ojos.

- O sea que a ti te da lo mismo como sea el día mas importante de tu vida?.- pregunto la castaña. Draco pareció pensarlo un poco.

- sí. No me importa cómo me case, si no con quien lo haga.- dijo solemnemente. A Hermione el ceño se le desfrunció un poco. Solo un poco.

- pues yo desde niña nunca imagine que una gordo y ebrio Elvis me casara. Nunca fue mi sueño o algo parecido, no se por que es el tuyo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndose de nuevo al baño. Draco sabía que estaba molesta, así que la siguió para enmendar la situación. El rubio entro al baño después de la castaña.

- Hermione…- dijo cansinamente.- yo nunca dije que era mi sueño que Elvis me casara, solo dije que sería más sencillo. Así, sin damas, ni vestidos, ni niños corriendo por ahí tirándolo todo en el día mas importante de NUESTRAS.- recalco.- vidas.- La castaña, quien había comenzado a moderar la temperatura de la regadera para ducharse le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- así piensas que será el día de nuestra boda?- pregunto incrédula. Draco rodo los ojos.

- no, amor. Simplemente planteo la situación. No creas que todo saldrá perfecto tampoco. Siempre habrá algún improvisto. Los niños estarán ahí, y no podrás mantenerlos quietos, por Merlín! Son Weasley! Además, ira Ruby, con eso tienes para que me saque de quicio, sin contar que Tonks y su torpeza…- Hermione le envió una mirada asesina.-…que a todos encanta, por cierto. Solo digo que no saldrá perfecta, porque nada lo es, no quiero que después te frustres por que no sale como lo planeaste…

- yo sé que no saldrá perfecto, pero aun así lo será porque eso es en segundo plano, lo importante es que me caso contigo.- dijo la castaña mientras le rodeaba el torso con la mano libre, ya que la otra la utilizaba para detener la sabana en su lugar. Draco la abrazo también por la cintura y le dio un leve beso.

- eso es lo único importante. Tú crees que me gusta verte toda enfadada, frustrada y estresada por los preparativos de la boda? Si eso es en los preparativos, como será en la boda?! Parecerás mas la organizadora que la novia. Si no fuera por el hermoso vestido blanco que vas a llevar, de verdad te confundirían, amor.- dijo dándole un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios. Hermione sonrió mas después frunció un poco el ceño.

- como sabes que es hermoso?.- pregunto inquisitiva. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

- todo te luce hermoso. Sobre todo los vestidos.- le dijo insinuante. Hermione se ruborizo y le beso levemente, mas no profundizo el beso.

- siempre sabes que decir cierto?.- le dijo con falsa molestia en la voz. Draco no quito su sonrisa.

- siempre. Es una clase de don, no puedo explicarlo.- dijo guiñándole un ojo seductoramente. Hermione rio levemente y le beso la mejilla.

- me alegra que hayas vuelto. No sabes lo aburrida que estaba sin ti en la casa.- Draco incremento su sonrisa.

- en cambio yo me divertí de lo lindo. Mi novia, la loca, me persiguió hasta Canadá porque pensó que tenía una amante. Puedes creerlo? Ja! Y lo peor fue que llevo a su amiga la pelirroja, la embarazada bipolar, si, esa. Bueno el punto es que la llevo y le hizo pelea a mi supuesta amante, Parkinson, creo que le quito gran parte de su cuero cabelludo. Pero, no! Esa no es la mejor parte. La mejor parte, y perturbante, cabe decir, es que creo que el mechón de cabellos lo enmarco y está en la sala de su casa. Ya me la imagino, cada vez que vallamos, en lugar de presumirnos a sus bestias, nos presumirá el mechón de cabellos…- Hermione rodo los ojos y resoplo.

- nunca me lo perdonaras, cierto?- Draco la soltó y se acomodo de espaldas a ella con una mano apoyada en la sostenedora de del lavabo, en donde estaban todas las cosas personales de ambos.

- lo siento, cariño. Es solo que… es difícil. Tu sabes, que tu mujer desconfié de ti. Creo…creo…que nunca podre superarlo.- Draco ahogo un falso sollozo y se llevo el puño a la boca en una pose melodramática. Hermione rodo los ojos mientras lo veía por el espejo.

- mentiroso… y falso.- le dijo en voz baja. Draco se llevo la mano al pecho, como si lo hubiera ofendido.

- hieres mis sentimientos.- le dijo con voz trémula. Hermione sonrió.

- ya Draco. No me gusta que no tomes las cosas en serio. Siento que estoy hablando con Ron.- le mosqueo la castaña. Draco enarco la ceja.

- te estás pasando. Incluso yo se que estas cruzando una línea que no tiene retorno.- Hermione le saco la lengua. Y comprobó la temperatura del agua que iba cayendo desde a regadera, la cual había olvidado por completo.- entonces… no te divertiste con mamá y con Ruby?.- pregunto Draco, mientras se situaba frente al inodoro y levantaba la tapa de este. Hermione se volteo avergonzada.

- no hagas del baño cuando estoy dentro, Draco! Además, no sé qué haces aquí dentro si voy a ducharme.- dijo mirando hacia el lado contrario.

- ese es la clave, querida. La ducha implica tres cositas. Una: tu desnuda. Dos: espacio reducido, por lo que hay contacto intimo. Y tres: tu, desnuda y mojada. Mis tres cosas favoritas.- Hermione rodo los ojos aun de espaldas a el. Le iba a contestar con algún comentario feminista, cuando sintió una muy conocida desnudez detrás de ella. Draco la estaba acariciando el vientre por encima de la sabana. Hermione dio un ligero respingo.- adoro cuando te sorprendes por mi cercanía.- Hermione bufo.

- no seas descarado y ponte algo de ropa por favor.- Draco sonrió mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione entrecerró los ojos ante ese contacto.

- por que habría de hacerlo? Creí haber mencionado que me quedaría en mi recamara desnudo todo el santo día.- dijo mientras comenzaba a succionar en el cuello de la castaña, tratando de hacerle una marca. Hermione noto sus intenciones por lo que se zafo de sus brazos.

- ah, no! Sabes lo vergonzoso es que Ginny grite en medio del área de enfermeras cada vez que me ve una marca así? Es horrible. Todas me miran feo, como si fuera…una…prostituta o algo.- dijo comenzando a exasperarse. Draco la tomo por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

- nunca, me oyes, nunca vuelvas a sentirte así, por que no lo eres. Y menos enfrente de esas insípidas enfermeras. Si quieres puedo…

- no! No quiero que piensen que cada vez que tengo un problema, tu iras a arreglarlo. Además, eso es de cobardes. Yo misma lo enfrentare.- dijo alzando la barbilla, orgullosa.

- esa es mi leona.- Draco le dio un beso rápido a su mujer. Hermione sonrió.- bien, espero que este fría, odio el agua caliente.- Draco corrió la puerta de vidrio de la regadera y se metió dentro.- esta tibia!.- se quejo el rubio. Hermione sonrió desde afuera.

- eso te pasa por meterte a duchas ajenas. Sal de ahí que me voy a meter a bañar.- le espeto la castaña. Draco saco una mano pálida y mojada por la abertura de la puerta corrediza de vidrio.

- ven conmigo.- Hermione dudo un poco. Si se metía ahí, era seguro que tardaría más de lo debido en la ducha. Pero que mas daba! Igual, no iba a ir a trabajar, simplemente se encontraría con Ginny mas tarde.- la pelirroja puede esperar, pero esta deliciosa agua tibia, no por mucho amor. Vamos, sígueme.- Hermione sonrió y dejo caer la sabana de su cuerpo.

- hasta el fin del mundo.- le dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba su mano y se metía dentro de la ducha. El rubio cerró la puerta cuando la castaña pasó por ella y la miro desnuda.

- menos mal saberlo, pero por ahora me conformo con tenerte en la ducha conmigo.- le dijo el rubio sonriendo de medio lado. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos mojados comenzaron a besarse. Las lenguas de ambos jugaban por una lucha pasiva por el control. Draco la tocaba en algunas zonas delicadamente, rozándola. Mientras que en otra, la tocaba desvergonzadamente, simplemente lo hacía seguro, como si tocar esas zonas de la anatomía de la castaña fuera como estrechar la mano de un amigo cercano. Hermione comenzaba a gemir y Draco le seguía cada tanto con gemidos roncos o gruñidos que hacían reír a la castaña. Hermione consiguió zafar una mano del cuerpo de su hombre para poder alcanzar la esponja y el jabón. Hermione se lo tendió.

- quieres enjabonarme?- le pregunto enarcando una ceja. Draco hizo lo mismo y tomo los utensilios. Hermione se volteo para que Draco pudiera enjabonarle la espalda. Draco al enjabonada mientras que alternadamente, le daba besos en lo ya enjabonado. Hermione reía por las sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

- hace mucho que no hacíamos esto…- dijo el rubio con un deje de nostalgia en la voz. Hermione sonrió.

- si. Lo hubiéramos hecho de no ser porque te fuiste a ese estúpido viaje.- Draco gruño.

- estúpido Zabinni. Por cierto, no me contestaste, no te divertiste con mamá y Ruby?.- pregunto interesado el rubio. Hermione se mordió el labio. Que le contestaría? "si. Uff! Divertidísimo. En cuanto te fuiste tu querida madre trato de envenenarme con su asquerosa comida esa de "estofado de pulpo" y me declaro la guerra. Después hace que no pueda dormir echándole a mi perro polvo pica-pica y no conforme, descubrí que tiene una relación con Snape. Pero no te preocupes, nada fuera de lo normal." No, ni siquiera ella era tan mala.

- si…- dijo nerviosa. Draco asintió y continuo con su labor de enjabonar al espalda de su mujer.- y tú? Te divertiste allá?- pregunto tratando de desviar la conversación. Draco, quien ya iba con la esponja por el abdomen de la castaña, bufo.

- si, de lo mejor. Esos malditos perros no querían soltar prenda. Tanto que querían que me quedara un día más porque, según ellos, no estaban convencidos del todo. JA! Que estupidez, como si fuera tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta que me querían como yerno.- Hermione aquí frunció el ceño y dejo de guiar la mano de Draco por su cuerpo.

- Que?!-pregunto escandalizada volteando a verlo a los ojos, para cerciorarse de que no era mentira o broma. Draco se sorprendió por su reacción.

- si, cariño. Simplemente todos esos decrépitos ancianos de pacotilla que aun viven en la época donde importaba lo de la sangre, tienen, la mayoría hijas jóvenes, y querían que conviviera con ellas. Incluso creo que uno quería que conviviera con su hijo…- Hermione frunció mas el ceño.

- pero y eso qué? Tu estas comprometido, no creo que ellos esperen que simplemente por ese negocio me dejaras… o si?.- pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior. Draco le beso levemente.

- claro que no, castaña. Pero ellos creen que es asi. Ellos viven con la ley de antes, donde los matrimonios eran arreglados entre los padres y entre sangres limpias.- Hermione bufo ante eso.

- igual me parece una falta de respeto hacia ti y hacia mi.- le dijo molesta. Draco continúo a pasarle la esponja a su castaña por el cuello.

- fue lo que les dije. Que si creían que te dejaría por un simple contrato, estaban equivocados. No soy un maldito negocio, como para que me puedan manejar a su voluntad. Tuve suficiente con mi padre como para soportar a gente que ni al caso. Además, las tipas no tenían ni la mitad de trasero como tu.- dijo cínico mientras le acariciaba la extremidad. Hermione se sonrojo y le dio una palmada al rubio en el pecho.

- o sea que, si una hubiera tenido un trasero mejor que el mío te hubieras ido con ella? Así nada mas?- le pregunto la castaña con voz severa y un poco aguda. Draco sonrió de lado.

- tu trasero es difícil de superar cariño, así que era un negocio seguro.- Hermione bufo y abrió la puerta de vidrio que los separaba de la ducha al cuarto de baño. Draco frunció el ceño. Hermione tomo una toalla del perchero de baño y se la enredo en el cuerpo. La castaña aun tenia restos de espuma mas esto no le importo, aun así salió del cuarto de baño hacia la recamara. Draco cerró la llave de la regadera, se enredo una toalla en la cadera y salió tras ella. Hermione se dirigió hacia un cesto de ropa que había en una esquina de la recamara y empezó a revolverla, aun con el ceño fruncido. Draco se acerco a ella por detrás y trato de abrazarla por la cintura mas la castaña se deshizo del abrazo del rubio. Draco se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado.

- era una broma Hermione.- aclaro el rubio. Hermione siguió con su labor.

- pues no me gustan tus bromas misóginas o machistas, Malfoy.- Draco frunció el ceño. Cuando le llamaba Malfoy, ya todo estaba en la mierda. Frustrado, el rubio bufo y se paso la mano por el cabello de nuevo, despeinándolo.

- no puedo creer que te lo hayas tomado en serio. Además, no es machista o algo asi.- Hermione se volteo y le miro con llamas en los ojos. Su mirada era peligrosa y Draco lo sabia.

- tratarme como un trasero con piernas no es machista? Referirte a mi, aunque fuera en una broma como un objeto de placer, no es misógino?- pregunto con voz calmada pero severa. Draco le miro confundido.

- nunca me referí a ti como…

- lo hiciste. Y no es muy agradable que digamos. Que menciones a cada rato que tengo un prominente trasero me hace pensar que solo por eso es que estas conmigo…- Hermione tenía ya la voz entrecortada, mas no soltaba lagrimas.-…y además no es muy agradable que me lo recuerdes a cada rato, ya se que tengo un trasero enorme, quiere dejar de acomplejarme?!- le levanto la voz. Draco se rasco la nuca nervioso, nunca había sido esa su intención. Hermione se volvió a voltear a su tarea de sacar del cesto la ropa limpia. La castaña bufo cuando saco toda la ropa del cesto.- y donde jodidos esta mi ropa interior?!- Draco sonrió al mirarla tan frustrada.

- lo siento. No quería que lo interpretaras asi. Nunca fue así. Sabes que no estoy contigo por tu trasero, amor.- Hermione el miro con reproche en la mirada.- además, a mi me encanta tu trasero. Es perfecto. Prominente, redondo y sin ninguna marca…- Hermione sonrió un poco mas no dijo nada. Si a Draco le gustaba, ella no tenia queja alguna de su trasero. Draco se acerco a ella y le tomo por la barbilla. Ambas miradas se encontraron, Hermione sonrio tímidamente y Draco se limito a acercarse a su oído y susurrar con voz aterciopelada.- pero eso se puede arreglar, unas cuantas mordidas no le vendrían mas…- Hermione se ruborizo y le beso el cuello, que era lo que tenia mas al alcance de el. El rubio dejo que la castaña le besara. Draco disfrutaba de la sensación que le provocaba los simples labios de Hermione en esa zona. Draco abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una tanga negra tirada en el suelo por sobre la ropa limpia. El rubio enarco una ceja y sonrio.- esa es nueva.- la castaña le miro extrañada.

- para que veas que es lo que se siente tener una marca en el cuello a la vista de todos…- Draco sonrio mas aclaro.

- me refiero a eso.- dijo señalando la prenda en el suelo. Hermione volteo a donde apuntaba el rubio.- cuando fuiste a comprar ropa interior sin llevarme contigo para aprobarla? Y desde cuando usas tanga? Y.. porque jodidos no la llevas puesta para apreciarla?-Hermione frunció el ceño cuando vio la prenda. No era de ella. Hermione la tomo con una mano y la puso frente a su rostro, como examinándola. Draco simplemente esperaba ansioso que la castaña la luciera para el.

- no es mía.- dijo Hermione extrañada.

- nunca pensé que usaras esas cosas, gatita, aunque por mi no hay problema. Solo quiero que estés cómoda.- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Hermione frunció el ceño.

- de verdad no es mía. No se que hace aquí. Además, no creo que sea tuya, y como no es mía, no se dé quien más…-de pronto Hermione se cayó. Si no era de ella, y ella estaba segura que no era de Draco, entonces era de…Hermione sacudió la cabeza. No quería imaginarse a la madre de Draco con esa prenda. Era lo que menos quería en su vida. Ya había tenido demasiado con ver en la gaveta de la ropa interior de Narcisa como para ahora ver semejante prenda entre su ropa.

-no me digas que es de la pelirroja, porque…- Draco sacudió la cabeza también. Hermione rio.

- claro que no tonto. Que haría la ropa interior de Ginny aquí?- pregunto tratando de sonar un poco irónica. Draco se quedo pensando.

- entonces de quien son?- pregunto confundido. Obviamente no se había dado cuenta de quien eran, o simplemente no quería asimilarlo. Hermione negó con la cabe y se las arrebato de las manos.

- deja. Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que...

- que jodidos hace mi madre con ese tipo de ropa interior?!- grito fuera de si el rubio. Hermione dio un respingo por que no se esperaba que el gritara, mas si que se diera cuenta. su prometido no era tonto. Draco comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación como león enjaulado mientras Hermione lo seguía con la mirada. Draco se paso la mano por el cabello algo frustrado y confundido. Él no era idiota. Si la ropa interior no era de Hermione ni suya, obviamente era de su madre. Pero que jodidos haría su madre con esa clase de ropa interior? Hermione no sabia como calmar a Draco quien seguía dando vueltas por la habitación.

- que tiene de malo? Es solo ropa interior.- dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo. Draco la voltio a ver incrédulo.

- solo ropa interior? ESO no es solo ropa interior, Hermione. Noooo…- Draco se acerco a ella y con un dedo, cogió la prenda por un extremo y se la puso a centímetros de la cara de la castaña.- ESTO querida, es nada mas y nada menos que ropa interior negra… y es una tanga!.- dijo escandalizado aventando la prenda lejos. Hermione le miro confundida.

- y eso que? No el veo el problema. Mucha gente…

- nadie, y repito, NADIE tiene ropa interior negra a menos que quiera que alguien la vea. Y mucho mas si es una tanga. Eso indica que esta en una relación…y muy fogosa.- dijo con una mueca de asco reflejada en su rostro. Hermione frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio. Eso significaba que el rubio sospechaba que Narcisa tenia una relación. Trato de calmar sus nervios y pregunto.

- y eso tiene algo de malo?- dijo con el ceño un poco fruncido. Tal vez Narcisa no le agradara del todo, pero no le veía lo malo a que tenga una relación con alguien. Después de todo estaba sola y era muy bella, no le veía el error. Draco le miro incrédulo.

- que si tiene algo de malo? Que si tiene algo de malo, pregunta la señorita. Claro que tiene algo de malo!.- exclamo haciendo un ademan con las manos para expresarse mejor. La castaña dio un respingo mas se mantuvo atenta.- es mi madre! Tiene mas de…bueno, no se cuantos años tiene, pero el punto es que, si tiene una relación, por que ocultarla?.- se pregunto en voz alta. Hermione le miro con ternura.

- tal vez por que sabias como iba a reaccionar. Te conoce, eres su hijo.- dijo mientras se colocaba enfrente de el y le acariciaba la mejilla. Draco entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el contacto, mas después revolvió la cabeza y se alejo.

- por lo mismo! Tiene un hijo. Como puede pensar en…

- en tener una relación?.- le dijo incrédula la castaña. Draco sintió vigorosamente. Hermione le miro incrédula.- y solo por que tiene un hijo, ya se jodio?!- pregunto exaltada. Draco la miro confundido, mas asintió.- o sea, que, déjame ver si entendí. Cuando una mujer tiene un hijo, su vida sentimental y sexual se va a la mierda?- el pecho de la castaña subía y bajaba. Draco sabia que la había cagado.

- no. O sea, me refiero a cuando ya eres grande, como ella, que es una persona viuda, con un hijo a punto de casarse, no le veo el por que de…

- a veces eres un idiota.- le dijo con recelo en la voz. Draco enarco una ceja.

- solo a veces? Eso es un halago?.- pregunto divertido. Sabia que estaba un poco molesta por su comentario pasado, mas no podía dejar de bromear. Hermione sonrio solo un poco, mas no desfrunció el ceño.

- no. No me agradas cuando eres un idiota.- dijo frunciendo los labios. Draco la abrazo por detrás de la cintura y le susurro al oído.

- Yo en todas mis etapas te encanto.- le mordió un poco el lóbulo de la oreja y Hermione casi muere ahí. Dejo que su prometido siguiera deleitándose con su rostro. Draco comenzó a bajar por la mandíbula y luego de ahí al cuello de su mujer. Hermione movió un poco su cabello permitiéndole el acceso al rubio.

- igual tienes que aceptar la relación de tu madre, Draco. Creo que si ella no te lo ha presentado a ti es por que temía un poco tu reacción. Debes darle tiempo y entenderla.- para esto Hermione ya se había volteado y comenzado a besar débilmente el cuello blanqeucino de su prometido. Draco que estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos por las caricias de la castaña, la tomo por las muñecas y la miro a los ojos.

- a mi? Eso quiere decir que ya lo ha presentado a alguien? A quien?- Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, delatándose inconscientemente. Draco enarco una ceja.- tu sabes algo, castaña. Lo se, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Además, no me meterías esa psicología sobre que debo entender a mi madre si no estuvieras enterada de por lo menos, de algún detalle.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

- crees que te estoy mintiendo?- pregunto entre indignada y ofendida. Draco sonrio de medio lado.

- no. Más bien creo que me estas ocultando algo. Y muy mal por cierto, cariño.- Hermione bufo. Sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Draco. Era demasiado inteligente, además de que la conocía mejor que ella misma. Draco la tomo por la cintura y la acerco a el.

- vamos, dime. Te prometo no reaccionar precipitadamente.- dijo mientras le daba un ligero beso en la nariz. Hermione dudo un poco.

- prometes no gritar?- dijo en voz baja.

- AJA! Lo sabia. Sabes algo importante, y lo que es mejor, tienes pruebas!.- dijo mientras se alejaba de ella y le apuntaba con el dedo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro. Hermione negó.

- claro que no! Que te hace pensar eso, maldito engreído?.- la castaña le dio un manotazo en la mano con la que la estaba apuntando. Draco simplemente acrecentó su sonrisa.

- eso es, amor, por que tu serias incapaz de inculpar a nadie sin pruebas que te hagan dudar o asegurarlo.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

- eso no es verdad. Crees que me conoces mucho no? Creído!.- Hermione se fue hasta el baño de nuevo. Draco la siguió aun con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

- es verdad, amor. Y si te conozco demasiado diría yo. Cuando fuiste hasta Canadá, pensaste que tenia una aventura por el vociferador ese. Cuando preguntas quien jodidos saco al perro al balcón todo el día, sabes que fui yo por mi sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando preguntas quien dejo la tapa del inodoro levantada, sabes que fui yo por que…bueno, nadie mas vive aquí y usa nuestro baño, pero vamos! Tienes pruebas.- dijo mientras veía como su mujer se metía desnuda de nuevo a la regadera. Se escucho un bufido desde dentro.

- eso no prueba nada.- dijo la castaña, terca. Draco suspiro.

- bien. Como quieras, no me digas, pero cuando mi madre sufra a causa de aquel maldito degenerado, no te sorprendas cuando preguntes quien mancho de barro la sala.

- eso que tiene que ver?.- dijo la castaña asomándose por la puerta entreabierta de la ducha.

- ese será por que yo, mate a ese tipo imbécil y fui a enterrarlo en el patio de enfrente de nuestra casa, justo al lado donde estacionare mi auto todos los días, solo para poder escupirle en su jodida tumba a ese malnacido. – Hermione le miraba con el ceño fruncido y una ligera risa. El rubio estaba dando vueltas alrededor del baño como león enjaulado.- y cuando Dragón descubra el cadáver, porque estoy seguro que será el, si… siempre tratando de arruinarme y robarme protagonismo el jodido perro, cuando lo encuentre y llegue la policía muggle por mi, yo simplemente diré que se lo merecía por cabrón, y tu lloraras todas la noches al no tener mi compañía, y entonces, le tendrás que explicar a los niños porque jodidos tienen que ver a su padre solo los domingos, y tu les responderás que por que cometí un error y esa tonterías que dicen las mujeres de los hombres presos, y eso no es lo peor… no, amor. Lo peor será que batallaras tanto para conseguir una jodida visita conyugal dentro de ese jodido lugar…- Hermione seguía con la sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Draco dar vueltas por el baño.-… y todo eso por un día normal, no quisiste decirle a tu prometido quien era ese jodido hombre!- termino dándole un golpe seco a la pared. Hermione no pudo evitar una ligera risa. Draco la miro sorprendido.- te causa gracia no? A ver si te causa gracia cuando estés toda frustrada por no poder dormir a gusto sabiendo si a tu marido lo están violando en la cárcel o algo asi.- Hermione rio de nuevo aun mas fuerte. Draco sonrio solo un poco al escuchar la risa de Hermione. Era algo que siempre le hacia sonreir, escucharla reir. No importaba donde, siempre sonreía. Cuando Hermione se cayó le miro con cierta ternura en los ojos. Estuvieron un momento callados, simplemente escuchando el agua de la regadera caer. Cuando la castaña fue quien rompió el silencio.

- como se llaman nuestros hijos?- pregunto risueña. Draco rodo los ojos.

- no tuve tiempo para pensarlo, estaba planeando simplemente el asesinato de aquel hombre.- Hermione sonrió.

- sorpréndeme.- Draco suspiro derrotado.

- Hermione Jr., Draco Jr. y Bob.- Hermione no pudo evitar reír de nuevo. Draco sonrió también. Le había dicho los primero nombres que vinieron a su mente. Hermione seguía riendo después de un rato. Se calmo y le miro con fingida seriedad en el rostro.

- Wow! Muy original. Bob es un nombre genial, eso lo pensaron mil millones de granjeros también.- dijo la castaña. Draco rodo los ojos de nuevo. Se metió a la regadera con ella de nuevo. Ahora fue el turno de Hermione de enjabonarlo a el. Draco ni se quejo, simplemente dejaba que su castaña paseara la esponja por su cuerpo. Hermione le enjabonaba y le besaba alternadamente el cuerpo. Draco no pudo hacer mas que disfrutar. Hermione termino su trabajo y le beso en la comisura de los labios. Draco se dejo besar.

- creo que deberías esperar a que ella decida contártelo. Además no es justo que me presiones así.- Draco la miro y giro los ojos.

- no es que te quiera presionar, amor, simplemente no me gusta que tengas secretos para mi, y mucho más si incluyen a mi madre.- dijo con voz frustrada. Hermione le sonrió dulcemente.

- lo que en verdad te molesta es que yo sepa algo y tu no. Eres un cotilla y un hombre muy competitivo, amor. – dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Draco bufo.

- eso no es verdad. Me molesta porque no es justo que tu lo sepas y yo no. Es mi madre!.- dijo elevando la voz.

- por lo mismo, Draco. Es tu madre y ella debe de decírtelo. Yo no soy quien como para hacerlo…

- eres mi mujer, eso no te basta?- dijo un poco acido, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- si, me basta. Pero creo que ella debería ser la que decida decírtelo. Le corresponde a ella.- el rubio rodo los ojos, pero no objeto nada.- y si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que lastime a tu mamá, es una buena persona por lo que veo aunque no me agrade mucho.- Draco oía con atención todo lo que Hermione decía. Tal vez ella no le iba a decir directamente quien era ese maldito bastardo, pero siempre contaba con el subconsciente de Hermione. Sabía que ella se sentía un poco culpable por no revelárselo a Draco, por eso inconscientemente le daba pistas en las frases.

- donde tienes la prueba de su relación?- pregunto directamente. Draco sabia que ella no se lo revelaría directamente, pero de nuevo contaba con el subconsciente de Hermione. La castaña le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- no te lo diré, ya te lo dije.- Draco torció un poco la boca por que no consiguió la información que deseaba.- además, nunca lo encontraras, es uno de mis mas grandes secretos y mejor guardados.- dijo con suficiencia mientras se metía debajo del chorro del agua. Draco sonrió triunfante. Si sabia algo de Hermione eran sus secretos mejor guardados.

- amm, amor, déjame voy a la habitación por…un nuevo champoo olor a canela que compre. Te va a gustar. Voy y regreso.- Hermione le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras este salía apresuradamente. Se coloco una toalla en la cintura, la amarro torpemente y salió del baño. Se dirigió directamente al closet, justo en la esquina inferior izquierda, donde se localizaba una caja de zapatos muy vieja. Abrió la caja sacando de ahí un cofre de madera antiguo, el rubio conocía perfectamente ese cofre. En su tercera cita en la feria de Hogsmeade, en lugar de algún muñeco de peluche o cosas de esas, ella prefirió el cofre color canela del aparador. Draco, algo contrariado por la decisión de la castaña, no rebatió nada, si ella quería la mentada cajita, el le daría la mentada cajita. No tenia llave, ya que sabía que Hermione pensaba que nadie sabia de la existencia de esa cajita. La abrió, dejando entrever su contenido. Dentro de la caja había muchas cosas pequeñas. Había desde entradas al cine muggle, que el rubio sabía que era de una de sus citas antes de empezar su relación formal, tenía el collar con un dije en forma de corazón que le había regalado una vez, pero que rara vez usaba por que según la castaña, era solo para ocasiones especiales. También había las millones de cartas y notas que el rubio le mandaba para invitarla a tomar un café o simplemente para saludarla o desearle unos buenos días, había un pequeño trozo de vela color marrón y dos pequeños tenis para bebe, que Draco no sabía que significaba en lo absoluto. Pensó que se los iba a regalar a Ginny o algo asi. Comenzó a hurgar entre las cartas y cosas ahí regadas cuando vio un pedazo de pergamino muy viejo. Lo tomo por que el sabia que no estaba ahí antes. Cuando logro desdoblarlo lo leyó rápidamente. Mientras continuaba leyendo, sus ojos pasaron de curiosos, a entrecerrados, a abiertos a hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas. Cuando termino de leer, no pudo hacer mas que guardar la carta en su lugar. Estaba cabreado, como se atrevía el puñetero de su padrino a tener algo con su madre?! Y como ella lo permitía? Y porque nadie se lo había dicho?! Estaba cabreado, se sentía como traicionado. Guardaría la caja en su lugar y no diría nada, hablaría con su madre mas tarde, antes quería pasar todo el dia con Hermione, como tenia pensado. Trataría de olvidar todo esto, y todos felices. Si… buen plan.

- que hace ahí Draco?- pregunto la voz de la castaña. Draco se congelo en su sitio, no contaba con su mujer saldría del baño tan rápidamente. Hermione llego asta el por detrás y le toco el hombro con la mano delicadamente.- que pasa Draco? No encontraste el champoo?- pregunto suavemente. Draco no dijo nada ni se movió de su lugar.- no importa, amor. Mañana lo buscamos y podemos repetir lo de hoy.- cuando Hermione le rodeo hasta llegar a posare frente al rubio, su mirada se detuvo en cierta cajita color caramelo que tenia en las manos. Hermione poso su vista en la caja y luego la levanto hacia Draco, luego a la caja, y después de nuevo a Draco con cierta furia en sus ojos. Draco escondió la caja detrás de el para tratar de calmar a Hermione.

- amor, puedo explicarlo…- dijo tratando de enmendar la situación. Hermione le miro incrédula.

- explicar que? El por que tenias mi caja en tus manos cuando se supone que estabas buscando un champoo? O explicar el por que sabias donde estaba la caja? O explicar que hacia revisando su contenido? Oh, Draco Malfoy, tienes mucho que explicar.- dijo con una mirada amenazante. Draco suspiro derrotado, sabia que tarde o temprano le explicaría como sabia donde estaba esa caja.

- bien. Se de la caja porque yo la gane para ti en nuestra tercera cita, esa de Hogsmeade. Se donde esta la caja por que una vez, el jodido perro ese, escondió uno de mis zapatos y tenia un reunión, asi que me puse a buscarlo como loco, y la encontré por casualidad, no pretendía hacerlo.- Hermione aun le miraba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas. Draco pensó que se veía muy sexy cubierta solo por esa diminuta toalla, mas dejo de pensar eso cuando Hermione bufo.

- eso no explica el por que la tenia en tus manos hace un momento…- la castaña estaba mas molesta que preocupada. Estaba molesta con Draco, y debería estar preocupada por que ahí tenia guardada la carta de Snape a Narcisa, y no sabia si Draco la había leído o no, además de que si había logrado ver el contenido de la caja. Draco suspiro, sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad, mentirle solo empeoraría las cosas.

- bien. Dijiste que lo de la prueba de la relación de mi madre era uno de tus secretos mejor guardados, y yo sabia que estaba aquí.- dijo señalando la caja con una mano mientras que con la otra la sostenía. Hermione abrió la boca incrédula. Draco suspiro.- y leía la carta, Hermione.- dijo ahora sacándola del cofre y mostrándola. Hermione se tapo la boca con las manos. Ambos se quedaron callados un minuto, hasta que la castaña rompió el silencio.

- viste lo que contenía el cofre además de la carta esa?- pregunto curiosa y temerosa. Draco asintió con la cabeza. Hermione dejo escapar unas lágrimas y le empujo cuando paso a su lado. Draco no entendía el por que de las lagrimas. Sabia que había hecho mal al hurgar asi en sus pertenencias, pero no como llorar. Antes de que Hermione entrara al baño a encerrarse, Draco la tomo por la cintura, evitando su huida. Hermione forcejeo para soltase, provocando que Draco la tuviera que alzar del suelo. La llevo hasta la cama, donde el rubio se sentó y la sentó a ella en su regazo, Hermione aun trataba de forcejear inútilmente.

- suéltame!.- le gritaba. Draco solo la retenía.

- no. Cálmate. Se que hice mal, pero no por eso vas a hacer un berrinche y encerrarte en el baño.- le dijo mientras la volteaba en su regazo, provocando que la castaña quedara de frente a el. Como le había hecho, ni la castaña lo sabía, solo sabía que tenia la toalla subida hasta los muslos con las piernas abierta y sin ropa interior de por medio. Draco estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de calmarla que no lo noto, si no hubiera hecho un comentario al respecto. Hermione se dio por vencida, dejo de forcejear al ver que era inútil y que el rubio no la iba a soltar, simplemente dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y comenzó a sollozar. Draco la solto por la muñecas y la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro comenzó a acariciarle el cabello lentamente, esperando que se calmara. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, donde nada mas se escuchaba los sollozos de la castaña. Después de un rato, el rubio rompió el silencio.

- tranquila, amor. Se que hice mal, pero no es para que te pongas asi.- dijo mientras le despegaba el rostro del hueco que había entre su cuello y su hombro y le tomaba de la barbilla para verla a los ojos. Hermione rehuía la mirada.- mirame.- le dijo el rubio con voz clara. Hermione obedeció y le miro a los ojos, en ellos había arrepentimiento por o que había hecho.- quieres decirme porque estas llorando?- Draco le hablaba con voz suave, como si tuviera miedo de hacerla llorar de nuevo, parecía que estaba hablando con un niño chiquito. Hermione sonrio antes esto y negó con la cabeza. Draco se tranquilizo un poco cuando la vio sonreir, eso era buen indicio.- vamos, dime.- Hermione volvió a negar con la cabeza. Draco rodo los ojos.- y te compensare en la noche.- le dijo mientras le besaba rápidamente la nariz. Hermione suspiro.

- te reiras de mi.- le dijo en un susurro mientras desviaba la mirada.

- te prometo que no lo hare, muñeca. Anda, dimelo.- le animo el rubio. Hermione no sabia si decirle o no, pero total, ya había prometido que no lo haría.

- viste todo lo que había dentro de la caja?.- pregunto cohibida.

- no todo, solo varias cosas.- Hermione asintió.

- sabes por que guardo esas cosas?- pregunto la castaña. Draco simplemente asintió.

- la mayoría son cartas mias, o recados.- Hermione suspiro, o sea que solo había visto la superficie de la caja. La caja tenia un hechizo para hacer la caja mas grande por dentro, sin alterar su tamaño por fuera, así podía guardar mas cosas. Draco la escucho suspirar de alivio y frunció el ceño.- hay algo que no debería haber visto?- pregunto intrigado, mierda! La castaña tenia razón, era un maldito cotilla. Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- enséñamelo.- le pidió el rubio. Hermione volvió a negar.- vamos! Que puedes tener ahí que no quieres que yo vea? Dejarme echar un vistazo, prometo que no me burlare.- Hermione se lo pensó un poco.

- vas a pensar que soy una tonta.- le dijo la castaña. Draco sonrio.

- nunca pensaría eso de ti.- dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

- bien. Pero si te lo enseño no te burlaras verdad?- le dijo apuntándole con el dedo. Draco negó con la cabeza. Hermione se levanto del regazo de Draco a pesar del bufido de este cuando lo hizo, se dirigió a la parte central de la cama donde estaba la cajita olvidada y doblo las rodillas y se sento. Draco solo se volteo desde el lugar donde estaba. Hermione estaba emocionada por mostrarle sus secretos a Draco. No lo había hecho con nadie, y eso le gustaba. Poder compartir eso con el. Hermione iba sacando las cartas mientras hablaba con Draco.

- aquí guardo las cosas importantes para mi, lo que significa algo.- le explico.- no tengo que decirte el por que guardo tus cartas y recados verdad?.- Draco negó Hermione saco una rosa roja marchita del fondo de la caja. Draco se le quedo mirando interrogativo.- es la rosa que me regalaste la primera vez que dormimos juntos.- dijo ruborizada.- estaba en la almohada de al lado cuando desperté mientras tu hacias el desayuno.- después saco una ramita de menta.- esta ramita se la pusiste a los panqueques que hiciste esa mañana. La guarde como un recuerdo de nuestro primer desayuno juntos.- dijo aun ruborizada. Draco estaba sin habla. El solo recordaba esos días, mas no tenia pruebas de ello por asi decirlo. En cambio, ella se había asegurado que todo quedara ahí, en ese cajón, como recuerdos. La castaña saco el pedazo de vela color marrón.

- eso no se que diablos significa.- dijo el rubio señalándola. Hermione rio.

- es de cuando me llevaste a ese restaurante italiano. El que es muy caro..- Draco sintió entendiendo. Luego enarco una ceja divertida.

- hurtaste una vela?.- Hermione se ruborizo y le miro con el ceño fruncido.

- era mejor que un cubierto o una servilleta.- Draco sonrio mientras metia su mano hurgando dentro de la caja. Cuando saco una bolsa de plástico con un tubito dentro. Hermione no había notado que había sacado por que ella seguía en su labor de sacar el contenido de la caja. Draco estaba inspeccionando el contenido de la bolsa cuando se dio cuenta que era. Lo había visto el dia que Ginny llego una mañana gritando a los cuatro vientos que iba a matar a Potter por que la había… Hermione miro a Draco con la bolsa en las manos y le miro aterrada. Draco le devolvió la mirada.

- que significa esto?.- pregunto levantando la bolsa de plástico transparente con la prueba de embarazo dentro. Hermione trago saliva.

- nada.- Draco enarco una ceja de nuevo, pero esta vez molesto. Hermione se rindió.- es una prueba de embarazo.- dijo en voz baja.

- eso lo se, lo que quiero saber es porque tienes una prueba de embarazo y una que según dice aquí, es positiva.- dijo examinándola de cerca, aun dentro de la bolsa. Hermione le miro y contesto rápidamente.

- no es lo que tu crees, ya es vieja. Es de cuando estábamos saliendo.- Draco le miro sin entender. Hermione le hablo aun con la mirada en la caja, sin verle a los ojos.- después de que estuviéramos juntos por primera vez, bueno… seguimos estando juntos y asi, pero, un dia tuve un retraso, y Ginny me aconsejo que me hiciera una prueba de embarazo, por que cabía la posibilidad…- Draco la miraba sin expresión alguna en el rostro, simplemente escuchándola.- y bueno, me la hice y salió positiva…

- abortaste?!- la voz del rubio fue un poco aguda.

- no! Yo no haría nunca algo asi! Nunca!.- Draco pudo respirar tranquilamente.- salió positiva, asi que para estar segura fui a hacerme un chequeo médico, y ahí fue cuando me dijeron que no, que solo tenia stress, y salió positiva por la falta de vitaminas, o algo asi dijo el ginecólogo.- Draco aun la miraba sin expresión alguna.

- nunca ibas a decírmelo?.- le pregunto sin emoción alguna. Hermione agacho la cabeza.

- no crei que fuera algo necesario.- confeso. Draco suspiro. No estaba molesto, simplemente estaba noqueado por la nueva información recibida. Hermione seguía vaciando la caja, distraída. Draco vio ahí en la cama, un pequeño par de tenis para bebe, los tomo y los inspecciono de cerca. Hermione al verlo asi, le respondió.- esos me los regalo Ginny, cuando le dije que la prueba había salido positiva.- Draco asintió nada mas. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. La castaña vaciando la caja y el rubio mirando alternadamente los pequeños tenis y a Hermione.

- por que los guardas en la caja?.- pregunto curioso. Hermione le miro y sonrio tristemente.

- no se. Supongo que me recuerda lo feliz que estaba cuando me entere. Se que era inesperado y no lo planeamos, pero me gusto la idea que tener un bebe nuestro.- dijo con la mirada brillante. Draco le sonrio casi imperceptiblemente.- es algo tonto, pero no se, igual no quiero botarlo a la basura.- dijo mientras volvia a su trabajo de sacar lo mas posible de la caja. Draco iba a bombardear a la castaña sobre preguntas de sus futuros hijos cuando escucho una voz cantarina que exclamaba "llegue!" la cual Draco reconoció como la de su progenitora. La castaña le miro y el amenazo con la mirada.

- No diré nada, actuare normal, como si nada hubiera pasado- El rubio le guiño un ojo tranquilamente y ambos salieron de la habitación, aun en toalla. Al entrar a la sala, pudieron vislumbrar a Narcisa y Ruby rodeadas de un mar de bolsas de todos loc olores y marcas famosas tanto Mágicas como Muggles. Cuando la rubia vio a su hijo casi muere en ese momento. Se supone que el ya no regresaría a menos que fuera por sus cosas y por ella, obviamente. Joder! Esa vulgar sangre sucia si que sabia ingeniárselas. Aun asi puso su mejor sonrisa pero no se contuvo de preguntar.

- Oh! Draco, no sabia que regresabas tan pronto.- el rubio sonrió falsamente.

- ya ves. Yo no creía que fuera posible que algún dia los hombres renunciaran a sus cojones y se decidieran hacer pasar por mujeres, y he aquí a Ruby.- dijo señalándola con el brazo. Hermione le dio un leve golpe en el brazo ante ese comentario. Narcisa rodo los ojos y Ruby sonrió cínicamente.

- lo se. Quien hubiera dicho que algún dia los hombres renunciaran a sus cojones y decidieran hacerse pasar por mujeres, y hete aquí Draco. Con ese rubio al puro estilo de Marilyn Monroe y siendo dominado por una mujer por lo menos menor de una cabeza que tu. Si… quien lo diría.- Draco bufo y Ruby ensancho su sonrisa.- hola niña.- saludo la morena a la castaña.

- hola Ruby. Como estas?- pregunto educadamente.

- bien, veo que por lo menos en esta casa alguien tiene modales.- dijo mirando con reproche a el rubio. La rubia se había sentado en una silla de la barrita de la cocina y el rubio iba hacia ella.

- y bien madre…que clase de ropa compraste hoy?- pregunto recargándose con un brazo en la pared de la cocina. Narcisa rodo los ojos y suspiro.

- con una puñetera jodida! Sabes de mi relación con Severus, no es asi?.- Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendida. Ruby simplemente sonrió, esto sería divertido.

- y no me lo tenias pensado decir?!- le grito el rubio. Narcisa bufo, molesta.

- no tengo por que comunicarte nada de lo que concierne a mi vida, Draco.- la rubia también había comenzado a levantar la voz. Draco se paso la mano por el cabello.

- que no tiene nada que comunicarme, la señora? Quien te crees que eres? Soy tu…

- me creo quien soy, soy tu madre. Quien jodidos te crees tu? No tengo por que darte explicaciones de nada!- la rubia se había parado y comenzaba a amenazar con la mirada a el rubio. Hermione y Ruby simplemente los veían como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Miraban de lado a lado cada tanto.

- soy tu hijo! Creo que con eso basta para que me des una explicación!- el rubio estaba fuera de si. No sabía porque diablos su madre le había ocultado su relación, y con su padrino!! No entendía el por que de la molestia de su madre.

- eso crees? Crees que por el hecho de ser mi hijo debo de darte explicaciones sobre mi vida? Que clase de monstruo crie?

- no lo se, pregúntale a uno de los elfos, ya que tu nunca estuviste ahí para hacerlo!- solo se escucho el golpe sordo de la mano de Narcisa haciendo contacto con la mejilla de Draco. Hermione intento acercarse a Draco pero la mano de Ruby se lo impidió. No debía inmiscuirse, pero sabía que Draco había sido cruel con su madre. Había visto a Draco ser cruel muchas veces en el colegio, pero siempre era motivado por alguna cosa, pero nunca lo había visto ser cruel simplemente porque podía. Draco la miro con desprecio. Y Narcisa con decisión.

- lo siento. Me extralimite pero tienes que aceptar que te pasaste. No tienes ningún derecho a meterte en mi vida. Punto final.- iba a retirarse a su recamara cuando la voz de Draco la detuvo.

- aun creo que tengo razón. Eres mi madre, me importa lo que suceda en tu vida.- Narcisa entrecerró los ojos, furiosa. Se volteo y se puso frente a Draco con la mirada echando furia.

- escuchame bien jovencito. Te dejare claro algo: soy una adulta y se lo que hago y eso, muy a pesar de que seas mi hijo, no te incumbe. Y no trates de comprarme con el papel de "el hijo que se preocupa por su madre" porque no lo logras. No et molesta que este con Severus, te molesta que no lo hayas notado, te molesta que a pesar de todos esos años tu no lo notaras.- Narcisa tenia una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.- te molesta el hecho de que alguien lo supiera y tu no. No se como te enteraste ni me interesa, lo único que quiero es que no te inmiscuyas en mis asuntos.- con el dedo índice le pico el pecho y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta de nuevo a irse de ahí. Draco sabia que su madre tenia razón, pero no podía dejar que ganara, no de nuevo.

- igual, me hubiera gustado saberlo de tu boca.- palabrería barata al estilo Draco Malfoy. Muy clásico del Malfoy de antes con las chicas. Narcisa se volteo de nuevo con una mirada incrédula.

- esa es buena. Escúchame bien, Draco: no tiene por que importarte esto. No te importaba antes de saberlo, ahora tampoco lo hará. Actúa como si no lo supieras, se te da bien hacerte el actor, mucho mas con las chicas.- Narcisa solto una risa falsa. Draco le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- aun creo que tengo razón, y tu lo sabes, te molesta el hecho de que sabes que tengo razón, lo mas correcto hubiera sido que tu me lo dijeras.- Draco no podía dejarla ganar, no cuando tenia tan cerca su victoria. La rubia sonrió.

- lo correcto hubiera sido que no te liaras con esa sangre sucia, lo correcto hubiera sido que me la presentaras antes de decidirte a casarte con ella, lo correcto hubiera sido que no te la follaras antes de la boda, lo correcto hubiera sido que ella ya se hubiera alejado de ti si fuera lo medianamente inteligente, así que, quien eres tú para hablar de lo correcto, amor.- la rubia le acaricio la mejilla y se dio media vuelta y se metió a su habitación. Todos se quedaron callados sin anda que decir, nadie sabía que decir de hecho.

- touche!.- Ruby se adentro al pasillo también y se metió con Narcisa a la habitación.

_No saben cuanto me tarde en poder sacar este capitulo de mi jodida USB que ya esta rota (creo que se sobrecargo por la foto de Tom Felton sin playera que le meti) Bueno, es el capitulo mas largo de la historia de este fic, asi que de eso no se me pueden quejar ! ya seria el colmo! Acepto quejas de todo tipo, amenzas de muerte, ataquess terroristas, cosas que me quieran aventar, pueden mentarme la madre tambien (ya se acostumbro, la señora). Ahora ocntesto los reviews, señoritas _

_Karyta34: gracias por el link. No era, pero fuiste la unica que se preocupo por eso xD de verdad gracias :) te mando un beso y espero de vdd que te haya gustado el cap :) gracias por las felicitaciones, y espero que te hayas tomado solo uno, no 17 por mi numero de años cumplidos xD (OH! de vdd espero que hayan sido 17 xD)_

_Lucero08: bueno eres nueva en los reviews, pero no tan nueva en la historia :) espero que te haya gustado y que sigas dejando review como este :) un beso, nena._

_Ginna Isabella Riddle: espero que este tambien te haya gustado :) gracias por las felicitaciones, de verdad :) te mando un saludo y un beso :)_

_Afrii pOtter : ya subi capitulo, y no me tuviste que presionar ni una vez xD ajhjah eee, niña, ya ni tus luces / y no soy depravadaaa ¬¬ y Gracias por mi felicitacion _

_beautifly92: eit, se que tardo demasiado pero es lo que se puede xD con el trabajo, la escuela, tarea y vida social no se puede :P (has de estar, esta tarada de cuando aca se ve que tenga vida social ¬¬ SI TENGOO!) gracias por la felicitacion, y para mi fue un dia muy bonitho a comparacione del tuyo pro tareas xD un beso :)_

_Joyce Alexa Malfoy Black: alias la mujer con el segundo nick mas largo de la historia de fanfiction ( yo tngo el primero ¬¬) jahja Gracias por tu felicitacion y por tu review, espero que este capitulo te guste saludos :)_

_Dantzel: jahajh gracias por la felcitacion y si,. todas queremos un Draco :) creeme, si estuviera dentro de las posibilidades, lo tendria xD jhaj espero que este capitulo te haya gustado :) slaudos y un beso _

_Nerweninwonderland: espero haberlo escrito bien xD jah gracias por la felicitacion te juro que cuando veia una sonbra por el pasillo decia: " joder, si cumplio esta tipa" :P jahajhajhaj me daba un poco de miedo, solo un poco, no te alarmes :) jhjah espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando un beso :)_

_allega: espero que te haya gustado :) te mando un beso y un saludo nena _

_CECIdeMALFOY: creo que si lo enmarcara xD jahja te mando un saludo y un beso, gracias por tu review :)_

_Mikiaome Malfoy Felton: OH! yo quiero el fic de la luna ! te mando un mail pero creo que no te llego o algo asi medio friquie / igual pasalo por el review o por msn :) mi msn esta en mi profile jahja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :) un beso _

_Sugeisy: bienvenida al fic! :) jahjah Que bueno que te haya gustado :) espero que siga asi te mando un beso y un saludo _

_RAYMAR: bienvenida tambien! :) espero que te guste este capitulo, y que sigas dejando review, un beso nena _

_Marianella: mariiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! a ti ya ni tus luces por el msn ni el flog xD espero de vdd que te la hayas pasado bien bonito en tu viaje :) y que me hayas traido de perdido un llavero de esos que venden en los aeropuertos, de esos llaveros bien baratos xD gracias por la felicitacion :) espero que este capitulo te haya gustado un beso, mujer !_

_Millie-Granger: bienvenidaa! :) jahjah ps aqui esta lo que va a pasar, espero poder actualizar pronto de vdd, espero que te haya gustado el cap. y no seas timida en dejar review! aqui todos somos bien OPEN, nadie te dira nadaa ni te empezara a acosar o algo por el estilo :) jahjahja saludos y un beso _

_Tildita: Bienvenida! :) wow! todo de un tiron! no friegues xD yo muy apenas me puedo leer un capitulo entero xD jahjah tu trasero debe estar resentico conmigo despues de leertelo todo de un tiron xD jhjah espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, te mando un beso, y no preocupes! tu molestame en los reviews, eso es lo de menos! :)_

_Arpey: jahjah ya tratare de actualizar pronto, lo prometo :) que bueno que te haya gustado, (espero que tu pecho este bien xD) te mando saludos y un beso:)_

_Katty Watson: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo y de vdd, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que me sea posiblee te mando un slaudo y un beso :)_

_**Doris:** a mi tambien me ha sucedido una historia super graciosa, veras: una chava me dejaba un review y me decia que habia visto una pelicual donde salia jeniffer Lopez y se llamaba igual que este fic, tambien me decia, que algunas escenas de la pelicula eran similares a mi fic, y yo me quede :O. jahjaha gracioso no? jahjah, Doris, amor, la historia que estoy escribiendo es una adaptacion de la pelicula "si te casa te mato" o "monster in law", asi que es normal que las escenas se parezcan, en mi caso son contadas las escenas de la pelicula similares al fic, ademas la pelicula que viste no se cual es, de verdad espero que no sea una porno :) consulta tus fuentes primero, (o tu vista en este caso) antes de tirar una piedra (muy mal tirada por cierto) Te mando un saludo y un beso nena_

_OH! les recomiendo que lean Twilght! :) si alguna de ustedes es fan y me puede decir como bajo por intenet el cuarto libro "Amanecer" en español, Wow! sera mi idolo y le dedicare el proximo cap. si nadie sabe, se lo dedico a la primera que me deje un rewiev :)_

_Les mando un beso niñas _

_PD: en el proximo quemare a las que no dejen reviwe y agureguen a alertas ¬¬ (inserte puño amenazador aqui )_

**attO: friidaaa ! (19/10/08 2:55 am)**


	18. Despedida de Soltero 1

_**Capitulo dedicado a:** Danii :) por que ella es mi idolo desde que me paso el libro de "Breaking Down" :) y por que tambien me presiona para que actualize ¬¬_

**18.-Despedida de Soltero**.**(parte uno)**

Una semana. Una semana completa de tensión en el departamento. Después de la pelea de Narcisa y Draco, ninguno de los dos se dirigía la palabra. Eso no le fastidiaba demasiado a la castaña, le fastidiaba más el hecho de que el comportamiento se había convertido de: ignorarse completamente a ser completamente infantil. Al principio no les molestaba, tanto Ruby como Hermione pensaban que era esa la forma en que ellos lidian con eso, pero esto ya es completamente ridículo. Estaban los cuatro sentados en la mesa del departamento degustando comida italiana, el rubio fue el primero que hablo.

-Podrías decirle a mi progenitora que me pase la sal, por favor amor?-Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo, le dolerían al día siguiente de tanto hacerlo.

-Porque no se lo pides tu, amor?- le dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

-Lo haría. Pero como ella cree que no es importante que yo sepa de su vida, no me atrevo, que tal si tiene una relación amorosa con la sal?- Narcisa bufo. Ruby y Hermione rodaron los ojos, de nuevo.

-Ruby puedes decirle que se lo pida a un elfo, ya que ellos lo criaron.- Ruby iba a hablar cuando el rubio la interrumpió.

-Lo haría, pero están cansados de que mi madre los explote.- tanto Hermione como Narcisa y Ruby le miraron incrédulas. En su vida le había importado la vida injusta de los elfos, eso eran locuras de la castaña. Ruby fue la primera que reacciono.

-JA! Como si a ti te importara un comino lo que les suceda a esos elfos. No notarias su ausencia a menos que se tardaran en traerte tu viagra.- el rubio le fulmino con la mirada.

-Yo no utilizo viagra.- Ruby le sonrió socarronamente.

-Permíteme que lo dude. Nadie puede tirarse tantas veces a una persona en un día sin utilizar por lo menos viagra.- Hermione estaba roja de la vergüenza, Narcisa había comenzado a comer y Draco fulminaba a Ruby.

-Pues yo sí. Además, mi prometida.- recalco la palabra prometida.- es más excitante que una sobredosis de películas pornográficas.- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, como si estuviera diciendo una verdad mundial.- además eso a ti que te importa, no quiero que te imagines a mi mujer en posiciones extrañas.- dijo quemándole con la mirada y cierta burla en la voz.- con eso que tu homosexualidad, transvertismo y no sé qué jodidas cosas del diablo mas tengas escondidas ahí…

-Hey! Quien tiene dos pulgares y le vale mierda lo que dices? Yo, Ruby, pensé que ya nos conocíamos de antes.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Basta! Eso no viene al caso…- Hermione se estaba hartando de toda esa tontería de los dos.

-Tu no eres nadie para callarnos, vulgar…- grito Narcisa.

-Completa esa frase y te sales de mi casa y de mi vida para siempre.- le amenazo el rubio a su madre. Narcisa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no poder seguir. Sabía que no podía molestar a Draco con la jodida sangre sucia a menos que quiera tener que despedirse de él para siempre, y ese no es el caso, lo que quería es despedirse de la castaña.- vuelve a mencionar algo sobre mi mujer, por mínimo que sea, y te vas de aquí. Te he soportado mucho, madre. No me interesa que pienses que no es para mí, que no la merezco, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Yo no me he metido con Severus así que tú no te metas con MI mujer.- Draco echaba rabia por los poros. Estaba cabreado. El no había opinado nada acerca de su relación con respecto a su padrino, solo el que se lo habían ocultado. Ruby y la castaña se mantenían lejanas a toda esa situación. El ambiente era tenso, ya nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Todos sabían que Narcisa la había cagado al llamarle vulgar a la castaña, sabía que Draco no iba a permitir eso, no mientras él estuviera presente. Todos siguieron cenando en silencio, cualquier cosa que alguien dijera, desataría la tercera guerra mundial. La voz que hablo, fue completamente inesperada.

-Draco! Ábreme la jodida puerta antes que quieras que la eche abajo!!- Zabinni estaba gritando fuera del apartamento como loco. La castaña le miro al rubio, él no le había dicho acerca de que vendría Zabinni, y por la cara del rubio, el tampoco lo sabía. Draco se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Fuera estaba Blaize con un Harry con el ceño fruncido, al parecer le habían traído a base de amenazas.

-Que jodidos hacen aquí?- pregunto el rubio entre confundido y un poco molesto. Le molestaba cuando Zabinni llegaba sin avisar, siempre les interrumpía en el peor momento. Blaize entro al apartamento empujando por el hombro al rubio.

-Pero que modales son esos? Esos son los que te enseño tu madre?- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el pequeño sillón y subía los pies a la mesa ratona.

-A mí no me culpes, lo criaron los elfos después de todo.-le dijo una molesta Narcisa. Draco rodo los ojos, mas no dijo nada.

-Como sea, que diablos haces aquí? No recuerdo haberte invitado…ni a ti Potter.- dijo mientras lo miraba. Harry levanto las manos y dijo.

-A mi no me metas. Yo soy completamente inocente en esto. Me trajo a base de engaños…

-Y su mujer le corrió casi de la casa cuando le dije a que iba por Potter.- Blaize comenzó a reír burlón. Todos lo miraron.

-Baja los pies de la mesa.- le dijo Hermione quedamente. Zabinni le miro y los bajo.

-Como quiera ya nos vamos, solo vinimos por tu rubio prometido.- la castaña frunció el ceño junto con el rubio.- valla, incluso hacen los mismo gestos, creo que esto va en serio.- dijo un poco sorprendido.

-A donde lo llevas? Y por supuesto que va en serio, nos vamos a casar!- le dijo la castaña viendo fijamente a Narcisa. Narcisa le miro sin expresión alguna.

-Aburrido! Yo me largo.- la rubia se metió a su cuarto y desapareció de la vista de los demás.

-Que se vallan a casar no quiere decir nada, es solo un papel…

-A donde lo llevaran?- dijo la castaña de nuevo, ahora viendo a Harry. Harry suspiro y dijo.

-Que quede claro que no fue mi idea y que a Ginny le pareció buena idea, y que todo fue idea de el idiota de Blaize aquí presente.- Blaize se señalo a si mismo, como orgulloso de su idea.

-A donde?.- chillo Hermione. Tenía un mal presentimiento, si a Blaize le parecía buena idea y a Ginny también, eso era algo de qué preocuparse. Blaize sonrió de nuevo.

-Vamos a tener una noche de chicos.- confeso el moreno de ojos azules. La castaña respiro tranquila. Una noche de chicos era cerveza y quidicht, eso estaba bien. Ruby fue la que hizo un largo "uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Draco se llevo su mano a su frente, Harry seguía sin querer mirar a Hermione a los ojos y Blaize con su sonrisa triunfante, orgulloso de su buena idea. La castaña miro a Ruby.

-Que tiene?- pregunto confundida. Ruby la miro como si fuera tonta.

-Acaso no entiendes lo que noche de chicos significa?- le pregunto incrédula. Hermione negó. Ruby bufo un poco, esa niña de seguro le estaba tomando el pelo.- Narcisa!- la morena grito y se escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría .

-Que quieres?- pregunto hosca.

-Que significa para ti noche de chicos?- pregunto la morena. Narcisa no lo pensó demasiado.

-Lentejuelas y billetes de un dólar…y muchos fluidos corporales.- Narcisa se volvió a internar en su recamara y todos esperaron la reacción de Hermione. "ok, billetes de un dólar…eso son apuestas no? Lentejuelas? Emm… esa es más difícil, supongo que se refiere a las luces y así, fluidos corporales, sudor, amm…"

-Van a ir a Las Vegas?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Ruby le miro como si estuviera estúpida.

-Strippers! Van a ir a ver mujeres desnudas bailar.- Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos lo mas que pudo.- tú prometida es estúpida?- le pregunto Ruby. Draco negó, colocándose el dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz.

-No, es muy inocente.- la castaña seguía sin decir palabra.

-Qué?! Están locos? A ti te entiendo.- dijo señalando al moreno de ojos azules, después de dirigió a Harry.- pero tú? Tu estas casado y con hijos y con uno en camino! Que te sucede?!

-Hey! Que quede claro que la que me impulso a venir fue Ginny. Dijo que si no venia iba a… tu sabes, suspender los encuentros íntimos hasta que el bebe naciera. No puedo hacer eso! Si tengo que sacrificarme e ir a ese estúpido club de strippers, de acuerdo, perdón por lo que hago por el bien de mi familia!.- el moreno de ojos verdes se volteo y pateo la mesa ratona. Todos se quedaron un rato callados.

-Tu quieres ir?- pregunto Hermione a Draco. El rubio la miro y le sonrió.

-Dime que no quieres que valla y no voy.- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida. La castaña se quedo pensando. No quería ser de esas mujeres que no dejan salir a sus maridos con sus amigos o de esas que el marido le tiene miedo a la reacción de su esposa. Ella confiaba en Draco, el le había demostrado que la amaba y que podía confiar en él.

-No, si quieres ir ve. De verdad, ve un rato con tus amigos.- dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro. Draco enarco una ceja. Tomo a Hermione por el antebrazo y se la llevo a una esquina, donde nadie pudiera oírlos.

-De verdad? No te molesta que vaya a ver mujeres desnudas? - el dijo serio. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, tratándose de quitar de la cabeza la imagen de su rubio con una exótica mujer bailándole en su regazo. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Si quieres ir con tus amigos, está bien. Yo confió en ti, porque tú me amas, tú te vas a casar conmigo…- dijo como tratándose de convencer a sí misma. Draco sonrió y acerco su boca a la de ella y le beso lentamente. Ella no se resistió, dejo que él la besara. Draco no era muy bueno para decirle lo que sentía, por eso trataba de demostrarlo en sus besos y caricias. Trataba de plasmar sus sentimientos en sus manos y su boca, haciéndola sentir. Hermione estaba perdida en el beso. Cuando Draco se separo de ella le dijo.

-No pensare en nadie más que en ti, y prometo no dejar que nadie me toque.- le dijo sonriendo de lado. Hermione le sonrió también.

-No hagas nada que yo no haría y no le hagas mucho caso a Zabinni, por favor.- se le notaba la preocupación en la voz. Draco le dio un beso corto.

-No te preocupes. No le hare el mínimo caso.- el rubio le beso de nuevo y se fue junto a Blaize.- bien, iré, pero que quede claro que no pienso tocar a nadie y tampoco que ellas me toquen a mí, no pienso aceptar ninguna clase de baile privado o algo por el estilo y mucho menos, pagare por verlas hacértelo a ti.- dijo mirándole con burla en esta última parte. Zabinni bufo.

-Entonces cual es lo divertido de la despedida de soltero? Se supone que es tu última oportunidad de liarte con alguien.- dijo un poco decepcionado.

-Con la única persona que quiero liarme es con mi mujer, además quien hablo de una despedida de soltero?- dijo el rubio. Blaize se paro, le tomo por el hombro, le miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-Crees que todo esto lo hago por tratar de cagarte? Crees verdaderamente que todo esto lo hago por tratar de que se enoje tu mujer? No! Todo esto lo hago porque, cuando un hombre muere, se le hace un funeral, cuando un hombre está a punto de esclavizarse con una mujer a la eternidad, que no digo que no lo merezcas, cariño- dijo mirando a Hermione.- se le hace una fiesta, una despedida de soltero. Porque todo macho que se respeta tiene el deber, no! La obligación de tener esa celebración.- sus palabras parecían un discurso dicho con el corazón. Lo decía solemnemente, como si de verdad lo creyera, y la castaña dudaba que eso no era verdad. Cuando Blaize termino el discurso Draco suspiro derrotado.

-Bien, iré a la despedida, pero no quiero que ninguna mujer se me eche encima, solo me dedicare a mirar.- suspiro de nuevo y se volteo con Hermione.- no hare nada que tu no harías, tranquila amor.- dijo viendo que la castaña se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente. La castaña asintió fuertemente.

-Ten mucho cuidado, por favor. Ve y diviértete con tus amigos.- le dijo Hermione. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Potter no es mi amigo, es el tuyo y Blaize… bueno, Blaize necesita a alguien que pague sus fianzas y con contactos. Además en el lecho de muerte de su madre le prometí que no lo dejaría hacer nada estúpido…y he fallado estrepitosamente.- el rubio se acerco a besar a Hermione, quería tomarse su tiempo para ello, tenía que hacer que su mujer confiara en el. Tenía que demostrarle con ese beso que él no se iba a tener una aventura con una mujerzuela, que él le era fiel. El beso empezó delicado mas termino pasional. Hermione enredo su mano izquierda en el cabello rubio del muchacho y con la derecha lo abrazaba por la espalda. Draco la tomo con una mano por la cintura y con la otra por la nuca, profundizando el beso. Cuando a la castaña comenzó a hacerle falta el aire, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

-No tardare, llegare antes de que lo notes.- le dio un beso corto y se fue por su chaqueta al perchero de al lado de la puerta. Hermione sintió distraída y vio como tanto Blaize como Harry se dirigían a la salida. E incluso una Ruby.- tú a dónde vas?- pregunto molesto Draco. Ruby se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo nada que hacer, y me gustan los tragos en los Stripper clubs, además Narcisa pensó que sería divertido pagarme mi salario con billetes de dólar, así que tengo mil dólares en billetes chicos.- dijo sencillamente. Draco la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. De verdad estaba dudando acerca de su sexualidad. El rubio se volteo a ver a los ojos de Zabinni, quien se encogió de hombros.

-Puede ser el conductor resignado, además no me molesta en lo absoluto.- confeso el moreno.

-Ya vámonos! Quiero llegar temprano a casa. Le prometí a los niños que mañana temprano iríamos al parque.- dijo Harry un poco frustrado. Blaize rodo los ojos.

-Eres una vergüenza para los hombres, Potter.- Harry bufo.

-Entonces porque lo trajiste?- pregunto el rubio mientras salían por la puerta, con Ruby delante. Zabinni dijo en un susurro.

-Sabía que con él, tu mujer no podía decir que no. Creo que no confía mucho en mí.

-No sé porque…- dijo el rubio con sarcasmo.

Hermione había preparado la tina como a ella le gustaba. Estaba dispuesta a relajarse ahora que estaba sola. No le gustaba mucho que Draco se hubiera ido a un club de esos, pero ella no era nadie para decirle que hacer, el ya estaba grande para eso. Además, confiaba en Harry, sabía que Zabinni no era muy…responsable por decirlo de alguna manera, así que con Harry ahí, era como un sentimiento de seguridad. Además iba Ruby, la castaña pensaba que con una mujer en el grupo ella les limitaría la diversión en cierto modo. Deslizo la bata suavemente por sus hombros y la dejo caer limpiamente al suelo. Se adentro en la tina y respiro profundo. Estaba dispuesta a relajarse, así cuando su prometido volviera, estaría relajada y lista para él. Se metió a la tina y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del agua caliente en su piel. Desde que Draco había regresado del viaje a Canadá todas las noches hacían el amor. No sabía si era porque el rubio quería confirmarle que no la había engañado, o porque su futuro esposo tenía demasiada energía sexual acumulada durante el viaje, y la verdad le importaba poco. Cuando el rubio la tocaba todo signo de racionalidad desaparecía de sus sistema, y se entregaba completamente a las manos y deseos del rubio. Tampoco es que pusiera mucha resistencia…La puerta se abrió revelando a una pelirroja con expresión molesta.

-Qué diablos haces aquí?.- pregunto la pelirroja. Hermione abrió los ojos, poco le había durado la paz. La castaña le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-La pregunta correcta es: que haces tú aquí?- pregunto aun sin salir de la tina. Tenía suerte de que la tina estaba llena de burbujas, si no la pelirroja podría ver su desnudez, provocando una embarazosa situación.

-Yo? Pues yo, vine a salvar tu compromiso, tontita.- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la tina. Hermione arrugo más el ceño.

-De que jodidos hablas? Estás loca? Sabias que no es recomendable drogarse durante el embarazo? Puede afectar al feto…- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Hablo de que sabes a dónde van los chicos el día de hoy?- pregunto alarmada la pelirroja. Hermione asintió.- entonces por qué diablos no estás molesta?.- pregunto confundida. Hermione le miro extrañada.

-Porque confió en Draco. Además, Harry dijo que tu lo alentaste a ir, no se por qué te quejas.- dijo a la vez que volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Y tú conoces a tu prometido? No sabes que él es hombre más deseado en la tierra por toda mujer? Además, lo alenté a ir por que nos sabía a dónde irían, pensé que vendrían aquí, y además, me molestaba mientras veía la televisión.- dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.- luego, imagínate mi sorpresa cuando tu querida suegrita me abrió la puerta y como no vi a nadie, le pregunte donde estaban los hombres, me dijo una sola palabra: striptersclub!

-De hecho, son dos palabras Ginny: Strippers y club.- aclaro Hermione aun con los ojos cerrados.

-No como yo lo digo! Strippersclub!.- dijo diciéndolo rápidamente. Hermione rodo los ojos mentalmente.- además no sé por qué no estás preocupada. Se supone que tu deberías estar más desquiciada que yo con este asunto!.- chillo la pelirroja. Hermione inspiro hondo.

-No estoy preocupada porque sé que Draco me ama a mí, se va a casar conmigo y…

-Y, es el hombre con mas Fans que Merlín, de verdad crees que una mujerzuela barata se detendrá a pensar si está comprometido o no? O si te ama? No! A ella no le importa en lo más mínimo! Lo único que quiere es meter a tu futuro marido a la cama y presumir eso con sus otras amigas mujerzuelas! Que no has aprendido nada de lo que te he enseñado?.- pregunto desesperada. Hermione abrió los ojos. En parte tenía razón… no! Hermione, no! Tu confías en el, tu lo amas y el a ti, no hay por qué dudar.

-Confió en Draco.- dijo con simpleza. Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Y yo en Harry, pero eso no basta para que no se le acerque una zorra barata alegando pedirle un autógrafo por que le reconoció, después de todo es Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo Mágico, y Harry como es muy buena gente y un poco ingenuo, accederá, y si la mujer llora, Mejor! El es débil con las lagrimas, y la tipa de pronto no se conformara con un autógrafo, nooooo! Si no que además, de pura casualidad lleva una cámara consigo, una cámara profesional, me la dará para que le tome una foto la muy estúpida, enfadada la tomare y aun así, la muy perra vagabunda come hombres ajenos, no se conformara con una foto y un autógrafo, si no que, además, saldrá con la excusa de despedirse con un casto beso en la mejilla y el accederá como caballero que es, la lagartona se acercara a él y en el último minuto terminara, accidentalmente con sus labios en los de él…- Hermione comenzaba a mirarla extrañada, era lógico que eso no era una suposición, y que le había pasado más de una vez.- yo solo me preocupo por ti. Además, no es que no confíes en el, es solo que no confió en la mayoría de la gente, sobre todo en esas perras, malditas nalga pronta.- Hermione rio ente lo último. Así era como la señora Weasley llamaba a las mujeres que acechaban a sus hijos.

-Como sea Ginny, yo confió en él, y aunque una "nalga pronta" se acerque a él, sabrá hacer lo correcto.- le aseguro Hermione. Ginny negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Lo dudo, porque para entonces, ella estará en su regazo saltando cual posesa con Draco sin pantalones, te digo Hermione, esas perras actúan rápido.- dijo la pelirroja. Hermione suspiro.

-Ginny, no creo eso de Draco, el me ama, y me dijo que no dejaría que nadie le tocara mientras estaba ahí.- Declaro la castaña convencida de su prometido. La pelirroja bufo.

-Bien. Como quieras, a mi que mas me da que tu futuro matrimonio se vaya a la mierda. Al fin y al cabo, a mi simplemente me va a tocar ser tu paño de lagrimas, tendré que obligarte a que comas algo y tendré que mentirles a los niños acerca de tu estado, "no se preocupen niños, es que se le murió su gato".- La castaña bufo, mas sabía que Ginny tenía razón. Si Draco la dejara, quedaría devastada y seguramente Ginny estaría haciendo lo que había mencionado antes. Suspiro.

-Bien Ginny, y que propones que hagamos?.- le pregunto con voz cansina. Ginny aplaudió emocionada.

-Esa es mi chica, pues yo opino que deberíamos ir a verificar que se estén comportando.- La castaña frunció el ceño.

-No lo espiare, no de nuevo. Además, siempre que le espió algo sale mal, al igual que siempre que te hago caso. No sé porque pero desde que estas embarazada de nuevo como que andas medio espía, y paranoica.- Ginny bufo y se volteo enfurruñada. La castaña salió de la tina y se coloco una toalla blanca en su cuerpo. Sabía que su baño no sería nada relajante con la pelirroja ahí. La castaña se adentro a la recamara con Ginny siguiéndole.

-Hermione, escúchame. Yo se que siempre que te digo mi plan sale mal, pero, en mi defensa, tu eres demasiado estúpida como para llevarlos a cabo.- Hermione le miro indignada. No le gustaba ser llamada estúpida.

-No soy estúpida.-se quejo en voz alta.

-En los planes para proteger a tu futuro marido sí.-aseguro la pelirroja.

-Como sea, si no ser estúpida es en ser buena en espiar a Draco, prefiero serlo.- aseguro solemnemente. Ginny se llevo la mano a la frente.

-Mujer, lo que necesitamos es proteger a nuestros maridos! Sabes que tengo razón, por eso estas molesta.- Hermione bufo de nuevo. Se puso ropa encima, (unos shorts y una blusa blanca sin mangas) y salió por la puerta de la habitación hacia la cocina. Ginny la siguió.

-No estoy molesta por eso, solo me molesta que quieras que espíe a mi prometido.- Ambas mujeres entraron en la cocina encontrándose ahí con una rubia mujer. Las tres se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de volver a lo que estaban haciendo.

-No es lo que quiero que hagas Hermione, simplemente…

-A eso que llamas "inspeccionar", "verificar" o incluso "cuidar" es espiar Ginny, no pienso hacerle eso a Draco. No de nuevo.- dijo Hermione mientras iba al refrigerador y sacaba una manzana. Narcisa estaba tratando de prender la cafetera mientras escuchaba a la pelirroja y a la castaña. Ginny bufo de nuevo.

-Hermione, escúchame. No es que no confié en Harry, es solo que no puedo estar en mi casa mientras sé que mi marido está en un maldito club de Strippers junto con el idiota de Blaize y el maldito ninfómano de tu prometido!- la pelirroja ya estaba gritando tratando de que Hermione entrara en razón. Hermione iba a hablar pero otra voz la interrumpió.

-Así que Draco por fin se dio cuenta que había mujeres mucho mejores que tu y salió a un club. Se te acabo el filtro de amor?.- pregunto mordazmente Narcisa a Hermione. La castaña le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No, para empezar no le doy ningún filtro de amor a su hijo, y segundo fue a su despedida de soltero.- dijo aclarando. Narcisa sonrió.

-Y lo permitiste? Me sorprendes, pensé que para estas fechas tan cerca de la boda ya estaría con el grillete encerrado en el cuarto. Tu sabes, para que se acostumbre a cuando se case contigo…pero aun me sorprende más que te lo haya dicho, Draco actúa mas sutilmente.- dijo la rubia mientras aun trataba de encender la maldita cafetera. Hermione bufo.

-Lo hace porque confía en mí y me ama, eso es lo que se supone pasa en los matrimonios. Claro, pero supongo que eso lo sabría si no se hubiera casado con un imbécil que en vez del beso de buenos días le dejaba la llave de la cámara en Gringotts…- Narcisa tenía tantas ganas de abofetearla en ese momento. Como se atrevía esa vulgar sangre sucia a hablar siquiera de su matrimonio. La odiaba, necesitaba deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible, pero sabía que con Draco en su contra no lograría nada. Necesitaba que Draco se diera cuenta por si solo que ella no valía la pena. Necesitaba actuar sutilmente, ser cuidadosa y planeadora. No como su antiguo plan con el vociferador…Narcisa sonrió malignamente, si había algo que en verdad le molestaba a Draco era que lo controlaran. La rubia no quito su sonrisa del rostro mientras se volteaba a darle la cara a la mugrosa esa.

-Tal vez, pero no creo que meterse con los muertos sea de buena educación, incluso para un vulgar sangre sucia como tú. Si quieren mi opinión, creo que deberías confiar en Draco y quedarte en casa hasta que vuelva… si es que vuelve.- la última parte la dijo en un susurro audible, justo como para que cierta castaña lo escuchara y frunciera el ceño.

-A que te refieres con el "si es que vuelve"?- Narcisa se quedo callada un momento, dejando que la castaña sacara sus conclusiones.

-Mandaste a matar a Draco?.- pregunto Ginny incrédula. Hermione bufo.

-Ni siquiera ella es capaz de matar a su propio hijo, no quiere deshacerse de él si no de mi.- Narcisa se dio media vuelta para poder mirarlas, aun con la sonrisa maligna en su rostro. Ginny dio un grito ahogado.

-Mandaste a matar a Hermione?.- Narcisa bufo.

-Si estúpida, mientras esta aquí en el departamento a solas conmigo. Crees que podría culpar al perro?.- dijo sarcástica. Ginny se cruzo de brazos. La castaña fue la que hablo.

-Entonces no entiendo que quieres decir con el "si es que vuelve".- La rubia sonrió de nuevo y se comenzó a acercar con pasos lentos a la castaña.

-Nunca te preguntaste quien envió a Pansy al mismo hotel de Draco en Canadá? Quien compro los boletos del vociferador del mismo hotel? No te preguntaste quién diablos hizo que Pansy apareciera en tu fiesta de compromiso con mas maquillaje que ropa?- Narcisa ya estaba a centímetros de Hermione. La castaña le miro comprendiéndolo todo.

-Fuiste tú.- dijo acusándola. Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Bueno, Ruby hizo todo, yo lo planee pero ella compro e hizo todo, pero no le demos todo el crédito.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Pero eso que tiene que ver con que…- Narcisa rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Por Merlín! Pansy fue a la despedida de soltero de Draco, por eso tal vez no regresara.- dijo gritando la pelirroja comprendiéndolo todo. Hermione abrió los ojos incrédula mientras miraba a la rubia como queriendo que confirmara lo que dijo Ginny. Narcisa solo sonreía maléficamente de nuevo.

-A veces los peones son piezas demasiado importantes en un juego de ajedrez.- dijo simplemente la rubia.- y resulto que a este peón le gusta liarse con mi hijo, es sangre pura y de buena familia.-Narcisa se encogió de hombros. El cerebro de Hermione trataba de procesar rápidamente las palabras de la rubia en su mente pero solo encontraba las palabras, Draco, Pansy, liarse y eso la hacía enojar. Entonces todo hizo clic, Narcisa había mandado a Pansy al club donde Draco iba a ir y seguramente con las artimañas de esa perra Draco caería. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Draco me prometió que no dejaría que nadie lo tocara, aun cuando esa maldita estuviera ahí...- La castaña sintió un golpe en su mejilla y se volteo a ver que había sido la pelirroja.

-Hermione, esa perra en bruja, sabe utilizar magia, y créeme, a ella no le importara utilizarla frente a Muggles con tal de salirse con la suya.- Hermione asintió distraídamente. Se paro rápidamente de su silla hacia el perchero, de paso tomo las llaves del auto de Draco y el dijo a Narcisa.

-No te saldrás con la tuya, anciana.- Ginny siguió a la castaña fuera del departamento. Cuando la puerta se cerró Narcisa sonrió.

-Creo que eso lo dudo, estúpida.

_Ustedes estan asi: "hasta que esta vieja se digno a actualizar!" y yo les dire: "Escuela y cero inspiracion" ¬¬ Esto de la inspiración como que me tiene mal. Pero bueno, Actualize! Incluso tuuve que cortar el capitulo por que era demasiado largo, igual tengo la mitad del otro hecho, en el siguiente veran como se la pasan los chicos y como actua Hermione._

_Quiero agradecer a todos los reviews del capitulo pasado, de verdad que me encantan, es como el sueldo de la gente que escribe aqui. Si alguien tiene una buena historia Dramione o Edward- Bella que sea buena, no duden en mandar el link (necesito algo bueno que leer de vez en cuando ¬¬)_

_OH! les aviso que me falta terminar el One-shoot, de los 200 reviews "Tequila" que sera subido proximamente, les avisare igual ;)_

_Espero poder subir el capitulo pronto, pero les digo: entre mas reviews mas rapido actualizare esta vez :)_

_Ya me largo, piquenle al "GO" o al "Review this Story/chapter" Ya me los cambiaron a los malditos ¬¬._

_Atto: Friidaaa (19 de diciembre del 2008, 1:45 am)_


	19. Despedida de Soltero 2

disclaimer: No soy rubia, no tengo dinero como para sacar un libro ni la imaginacion para inventar el mundo de HP, asi que no soy JKRowling y no poseaoo ninduno de los personajes :D

**Capitulo 19: Despedida de soltero 2**

Draco no podía vislumbrar nada de lo que tenía enfrente. En ese lugar había demasiado humo, gente y su zapato se había atorado en el pegajoso piso por lo menos tres veces. Zabinni iba delante de ellos, guiándolos a algún sitio. Draco iba en medio y Harry iba detrás de ambos, resignado. Al pasar, Draco pudo observar que Zabinni era saludado por la mayoría de las personas, como si fuera un cliente regular. Draco no dudaba eso. Llegaron a un lugar amplio, había decenas de salitas individuales, y una mesa ratona con un tubo en medio. En medio del lugar había un escenario, como de una pasarela de ropa, aunque Draco dudaba que desfilaran con algo de ropa encima. Al final del escenario, había un tubo que llegaba hasta el techo. Draco escucho a Harry suspirar detrás de el. Blaize los condujo al borde del escenario donde había una barra con sillas. Los tres se sentaron, Draco miro a Zabinni quien parecía niño entrando en un juguetería, el rubio rodo los ojos.

-A que no es genial?- pregunto emocionado Blaize. Draco rodo los ojos y Harry bufo. Una mujer se acerco a ellos, ella llevaba solo lencería y unas orejas de gato. Se acerco a Blaize.

-Blaize, cariño, hace tiempo que no te vemos por aquí.-dijo la mujer sentándose en el regazo del morocho. Blaize solo se encogió de hombros y la atajo por la cintura.

-Que te digo amor? He estado muy ocupado, tu sabes, negocios, viajes…

-Demandas por secretarias desilusionadas…- completo Draco. Zabinni le miro duramente. La mujer hizo un puchero.

-Oh, mi pobre bebe. Creo que eso amerita un privado de Yahaira.- Blaize sonrió.

-Creo que si, pero el día de hoy no estoy aquí por mí, cariño, estamos despidiendo a mi amigo de su soltería, y creo que eso amerita aun mas atenciones que yo.- La mujer de tez morena miro a Draco y a Harry. Les dio una mirada evaluadora y se volvió a Blaize.

-No sé cuál de los dos sea, pero déjame te digo que será una gran pérdida en el club de los solteros.- Harry se aclaro la garganta y Draco simplemente se quedo inmutable.

-Lo sé, amor, pero déjame te confirmo cual es el que está a punto de esclavizarse de por vida.- La mujer asintió.

-No me digas que es el del color de la piel sexy.- dijo señalando a Draco. Blaize iba a contestar cuando lo interrumpieron.

-Quien, este? Color sexy? JA! Si este intento de hombre es mas blanco que el culo de una monja.- Ruby llego y quito a Blaize de su asiento provocando que la mujer con poca ropa se quejara de la brusquedad. Draco solo rodo los ojos.

-Pues yo creo que es sexy.- dijo sugestivamente mientras se volvía a sentar en el regazo de Blaize, quien ya había tomado asiento junto a Ruby.

-Sexy? Es escalofriante. Ayer pasó por delante de una lámpara y pude verle el cerebro. Así de escalofriante es.- Draco volvió a rodar sus ojos.

-Disculpa, aquí no se aceptan mujeres, es un club para hombres.- dijo la mujer.

-Entonces no te preocupes, dudo que sea mujer.- dijo Draco señalando a Ruby quien frunció el ceño. La morena se volteo a la mujer aun sentada en el regazo de Zabinni.

-Mira, le diré lo mismo que le dije al de la entrada. Tengo mil dólares en billetes de un dólar, así que mueve el culo que dios te dio y tráeme un Martini.- La mujer abrió los ojos, se levanto del regazo del moreno y se dirigió a Ruby quien le tendía diez billetes de un dólar en su mano. La mujer los tomo y le dijo sensualmente.

-Claro que sí. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Yahaira.- dijo mientras se colocaba el dinero en el escote.

-Si, como sea, tu puedes llamarme ama y muévete rápido que tengo sed. Además no creo que pueda aguantar a estos sobria- dijo aplaudiéndole para que caminara rápidamente. La mujer se fue y ahora fue el turno de Zabinni.

-Wow, ya que andas llena de dólares y de autoridad, que tal si te pagas la primera ronda de cerveza.- dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo. Ruby le miro amenazadoramente.

-Vuelve a tocarme y acabaras mas desorientado que Adán el día de la madre.- dijo devolviéndole el golpe.- capicci?.- Blaize hizo amago de reírse y devolverle el golpe, mas Draco hablo.

-Créele, ella es más peligrosa que los gremblings bailando bajo la lluvia.- Zabinni retiro su mano lentamente. Ruby sonrió. Yahaira vino con una charola solamente con un Martini sobre ella.

-Aquí tienes, cariño.-dijo la mujer entregándole el Martini. Ruby frunció el ceño.

-Que dijimos sobre el llamarme ama?.-pregunto con fingida molestia.

-Lo siento ama.- Ruby sonrió satisfecha y le dio un billete de un dólar. La mujer lo tomo y se volvió a Blaize.

-Tráenos tres cervezas, cariño.- la mujer asintió y se retiro. El moreno se volvió a Ruby.- creo que deberías pagarnos la primera ronda de cervezas, después de todo, si yo no te hubiera apoyado no estarías aquí con nosotros.- Ruby tomo un trago de su Martini lentamente y se volvió a Blaize.

-Mira pedazo de degenerado, en primer lugar no estoy aquí gracias a ti, quieres que te recuerde quien dijo:" no la conozco, no la había visto en toda mi vida" en la entrada de este lugar de mala muerte? Y aun así tienes los suficientes cojones de pedirme que te pague una cerveza…- Blaize giro la cabeza hacia el otro lado y Ruby se volteo con Draco.- ya no esta tan feliz verdad? Si cuando llegamos estaba más contento que un perro con dos colas.- Draco sonrió. No le molestaba en absoluto el tener a Ruby ahí, de hecho le agradaba así no se aburriría de ver y no tocar. Harry se inclino sobre la barra para poder ver a Ruby.

-Por cierto dónde estabas? Te tardaste mucho.- dijo el morocho. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Es verdad. Te estábamos esperando desde que el mar muerto estaba herido.- dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Ja, ja, ja, la única que puede hacer comparaciones estúpidas soy yo, alvino, así que ahórratelas, no te van.- Draco no quito su sonrisa hasta que llego Yahaira con las bebidas.

-Aquí tienen caballeros.- dijo depositando las cervezas en la barra.- el show está a punto de comenzar, les sugiero que se pongan cómodos.- le dijo a Harry y a Draco. Yahaira se volvió hacia Blaize.- sabes la reglas, cariño. Y por favor, esta vez no te quites los pantalones.- Zabinni rodo los ojos.

-No hay ningún aviso sobre eso.- dijo quejándose. Yahaira rodo los ojos y señalo hacia un lugar en la pared donde había un aviso fluorescente donde rezaba "prohibido quitarse los pantalones". Zabinni frunció el ceño.- ese es nuevo.- Yahaira se retiro. Draco rodo los ojos.

-Mejor cállate Blaize, para que haces problemas…- Zabinni le interrumpió con un golpe a la mesa.

-Estoy indignado, desde cuando no puede uno quitarse los pantalones en cualquier lugar? Y todavía te mienten diciendo al entrar "siéntete como en tu casa", Patrañas! En mi casa ando sin pantalones.- Ruby término de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Cállate, estás hablando como un maldito degenerado.- Blaize la miro furiosamente.

-Estoy hablando como un cliente insatisfecho e indignado.- Todos se callaron cuando una suave y sugerente música comenzó a sonar de fondo.

Hermione estaba dentro del coche de Draco fuera del Stripper Club, Ginny iba con ella en el asiento del copiloto.

-Como sabes que es el lugar correcto?-pregunto una nerviosa Hermione. Ginny rodo los ojos, llevaba explicándole eso por los últimos cinco minutos.

-Ya te dije, Luna me dijo que de este lugar sacaron a Zabinni por exhibicionismo. Por lo visto nadie se entero por que Zabinni pago millones de Galeones al profeta para que no lo publicaran, Luna se entero por que ella sigue dirigiendo el Quisquilloso.- Hermione se llevo la mano derecha a la boca, mordiéndose las uñas.

-Pero como sabes que vinieron exactamente a este? Qué tal si a Zabinni le prohibieron la entrada? O…o que decidieran irse a otro lugar?.- Ginny volvió a rodar los ojos y gruño fastidiada. Hermione respiro profundamente.- por lo menos necesitamos una prueba de que están ellos aquí.- dijo la castaña. Ginny la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Quieres saber cómo se que están aquí?.- Hermione asintió. La pelirroja señalo un coche aparcado justo enfrente del lugar. En la defensa trasera llevaba estampas pegadas, rezando: "Mi papá no es mejor que Harry Potter, mi papá ES Harry Potter", "Mi padre le pateo el culo a Voldemort" y "Gracias a mi papá puedes dormir tranquilo, idiota".

-Eso no prueba nada. Cualquiera puede tener esas calcomanías ahí.- Ginny rodo los ojos de nuevo.

-Sí, pero no las tres juntas. La primera es un regalo de cumpleaños de Lily, y las últimas dos de James. Tenía dos años y creía que era gracioso decir la palabra culo cuando la compramos. Creo que aun lo cree…- Hermione asintió débilmente. La castaña ya no se sentía tan a gusto con esto.

Al principio estaba decidida a entrar al lugar y patearle el culo a la maldita de Pansy pero ahora le estaba entrando duda. Después de todo le había prometido a Draco ya no desconfiar de él. Le amaba, y sí, confiaba en él. En quien no confiaba era en la perra de Pansy. Y seamos sinceros, Draco era débil ante la carne, Hermione sabía que Draco la amaba, pero aun así, por más sencillo que fuera el contacto de Pansy y su prometido, ella se pondría celosa. No quería a nadie cerca de la entrepierna de Draco a menos que sea ella.

-Bien, supongamos que están aquí. Como diablos le haremos para entrar?.- Ginny suspiro cansinamente. Se voltio a ver a Hermione, quien tenía atrapado su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

-Hermione, Hermione, Hermione.- La pelirroja negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa conciliadora en el rostro.- a estas alturas del partido, deberías haber aprendido ya que nada es imposible para Ginny Weasley de Potter. Además, somos mujeres, tenemos la entrada asegurada a ese lugar.- La pelirroja agito la mano con un ademan despreocupado. Hermione se mordió más fuertemente el labio.

-Por lo mismo Ginny. Somos mujeres, es un club para hombres. No nos dejaran entrar a menos que trabajemos ahí. Y no venimos muy exóticas que digamos.- ambas miraron su vestimenta. Hermione llevaba un short y una blusa sin mangas. Ginny llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado con un suéter color lavanda. Ginny bufo.

-Pero si dejaron entrar a Ruby por que no…-Hermione la miro con ojos de "debes estar bromeando"- …Tienes razón. Ruby puede lograr lo que quiera. Además tiene cara de que puede patearle el trasero a aquel hombre.-dijo señalando al guardia de enfrente del local. Era un hombre alto, fornido de color. No te querías meter con él. Ginny abrió de repente la puerta del auto y camino hacia el.

-Ginny!.- le grito la castaña. Ginny siguió caminando. Hermione se bajo y la siguió. Cuando llego hasta ella, la tomo del antebrazo y la miro como si estuviera loca.- qué diablos haces? Se supone que debemos escondernos.- dijo con un susurro violento. Ginny se soltó de su agarre.

-Pues esto es mejor que quedarme en el auto y no hacer nada.- Volvió a emprender su camino hacia el hombre resguardando al puerta. Hermione no tuvo más remedio que seguirla. Después de todo, estaban ahí por su prometido.

Al llegar al hombre, Ginny sonrió dulcemente.

-Hola.- El hombre la miro extrañado, mas no emitió palabra alguna.- mi nombre es Anastasia.- el hombre señalo una pequeña placa en su pecho que rezaba "Joe".- Oh, veo que tu eres Joe.- El hombre asintió.- Bien Joe, estaba pensando que, no sé, tal vez podrías decirme…

-No hay entrada a mujeres, a menos que sean empleadas.-Dijo Joe con voz grave y de advertencia.

-…donde queda la entrada de personal. Es nuestro primer día aquí, así que no sabría donde se encuentra exactamente.-dijo rápidamente Ginny. Hermione rodo los ojos. Definitivamente el plan se iba al carajo con Ginny siempre. Joe las miro de arriba abajo a ambas, con una mirada escéptica.

-No creo que ustedes trabajen aquí.- dijo con una ceja levantada. Ginny se quedo sin argumentos por lo que miro a Hermione con una mirada desesperada. Hermione suspiro.

-Es que somos nuevas. Abrirán un nuevo show, algo así como amas de casas. Tu sabes, para que el cliente se sienta como en casa.- Hermione rio nerviosa y le pego cariñosamente en el brazo a Joe. Él ni se inmuto y Hermione se froto la mano adolorida.

-No creo que eso se posible. Me hubieran avisado de ello.- dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su enorme pecho. Hermione sonrió nerviosa.

-Si, es solo que fuimos llamadas de emergencia. Si, de emergencia. Por eso nuestra vestimenta. Al parecer hay un cliente importante dentro, creo que celebra su despedida de soltero. Lo conoces no? Es rubio, de ojos claros, muy apuesto.-dijo Hermione. Bueno, por lo menos podría confirmar si Draco estaba dentro. Joe sonrió como idiota al recordar.

-Oh, sí. El rubio alvino que venía con un enfermo sexual y un chico gay. Si, entro. Lo recuerdo porque detrás venia una morena bellísima…- Hermione frunció el ceño. Volteo a ver a Ginny confirmando sus sospechas. Pansy. Así que Pansy los venía siguiendo. Si, la muy perra no perdía el tiempo. Joe seguía farfullando.-…era hermosísima. De hecho me dio su teléfono, y prometió que al irse se despediría. Creo que tengo una muy buena oportunidad con ella. Además, dijo que solo venia a encargarse de un asunto.-Hermione frunció aun más el ceño. Incluso la descarada llamaba a Draco un "asunto". Pues bueno, Hermione impediría que ese asunto se llevara a cabo.

-Bien, Joe. Crees que podrías dejarnos entrar a realizar nuestro trabajo?.- dijo Hermione con una voz dulce. Joe la miro con una ceja enarcada.

-No lo creo. A menos que alguien…

-Candy!.-grito Ginny a una mujer que iba saliendo de una puerta lateral con una bolsa de basura en su mano. La mujer volteo confundida y Ginny abrió los brazos.- cuando tiempo! Desde que me contrataron no te veía. Siento llegar tarde, es que este caballero no nos dejaba pasar.-Ginny hablaba tan rápido que no le daba tiempo de responder a la mujer.- pero ya que estas aquí porque no me dices donde está la entrada de personal. Dios! He venido diciéndole a este hombre que somos nuevas pero nada mas no entiende.- La pelirroja tomo de la mano a Hermione y a Candy y las arrastro hacia la puerta lateral del local.- creo que deberían de contratar mejor servicio de seguridad, querida. De verdad hablare con el jefe sobre esto.- cuando cruzaron la puerta, Ginny las soltó. La mujer llamada Candy simplemente rodo los ojos y se fue de ahí. Hermione miro a Ginny sorprendida.

-Wow. Nunca pensé que esto sería tan fácil. Digo no sé cómo le hiciste pero fue genial.- Ginny sonrió con orgullo.

-Todo está en no dejarlas responder. Créeme, con seis hermanos, y dos hijos, debes aprender tácticas infalibles como esas.-Ginny le miro con ojos entrecerrados.- cuando te cases las aprenderás, pequeño yedi.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No puedo esperar.-dijo son sarcasmo. Ginny comenzó a caminar por el lugar que parecía ser un cuarto de cachivaches. Como que todo lo que ya no servía lo dejaban ahí. Había maniquíes rotos, ropa tirada por el suelo, tubos a la mitad, sillas rotas y mesas sin patas. Caminaron hacia la puerta entreabierta cuando Ginny de pronto se paro.

-Acaso el imbécil ese le llamo gay a Harry?.-dijo con el ceño fruncido. Hermione levanto los hombros.

-Tal vez es el degenerado sexual o algo así.-dijo dudosa. Ginny coloco sus manos en sus caderas.

-No. Ese es Blaize sin dudas. Pedazo de imbécil, se arrepentirá de haber llamado Gay a mi marido…-Hermione la tomo por la cintura cuando ya iba a darse media vuelta para ir a darle su merecido a Joe.

-Ginny déjalo. Concéntrate.- Ginny cruzo los brazos bajo su pecho.

-Bien, pero cuando salgamos, ese idiota se va a enterar.- Hermione asintió mientras rodaba los ojos. Ambas se aproximaron a la puerta y la abrieron. Eran los camerinos. Había espejos por las paredes con bombillas en el borde de cada espejo. Había sillas frente a ellos y varios estantes de ropa por todos lados. Había varias mujeres por ahí maquillándose o vistiéndose sin pudor de ser vistas por las demás. Una mujer las miro desde su asiento frente al espejo.

-Quienes son ustedes?.- Hermione se paró en seco, mientras Ginny sonreía como James, cuando ha sido atrapado en medio de una travesura. Hermione balbució una serie de palabras incomprensibles, lo cual Ginny solo alcanzo a entender unos cuantos "Sabia que no llegaría al altar…". Ginny fue la que hablo.

-Somos Anastasia Beaverhausen- dijo señalándose a sí misma. Ginny miro a Hermione.- y ella es…- Hermione la miro con pánico.

-Ehh, yo soy…Leona.-dijo golpeándose mentalmente contra la pared. Leona? Ese era el sobrenombre de Draco hacia ella. Pero, Leona?

-Leona? Como Leona Lewis?.-Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, como Leona el animal.- La mujer simplemente se encogió de hombros. Ginny simplemente miraba a la castaña con cara de incredulidad.

-Y…son nuevas?- pregunto la mujer. Hermione asintió, Ginny seguía ocupada mirando incrédula. La castaña se encogió de hombros hacia Ginny. Ginny rodo los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la mujer con ropa interior de cuero enfrente de ellas. Eso debía ser incomodo…- Soy Britney.-dijo tendiéndoles las mano. Su mano tenia uñas más largas que los propios dedos de Hermione. Ambas la tomaron.

-Britney, como Britney Spears?.-Pregunto Hermione tratando de aligerar la tensión. Britney la miro sin expresión alguna.

-No. Britney como el animal.- Hermione no supo qué hacer más que asentir apenada ante la broma de su estúpido sobrenombre. Leona? De verdad, y siempre fue la inteligente de la escuela.- Bien, estas son las reglas. Numero uno: No puedes traer novios o parejas al local.- La mujer empezó a enumerar con los dedos. Ambas asintieron, no sabiendo que decir. No es como si de verdad se quedarían a trabajar ahí.- numero dos: Puedes hacer con los clientes lo que sea que no incluya embarazo en ello. O sea, no penetración vaginal, dentro del local por lo menos. No somos un montón de rameras, tenemos clase.- Eso lo notaba por la tanga que se podía notar debajo de la lencería de cuero.- Y numero tres: Si te peleas con alguna de las chicas, la razón la tiene la que lleva más tiempo. Siempre es así. Excepto con Brittanny, ella siempre es una perra que no quiere competencia.- explico Britney. Ambas asintieron.- Ropa, por ahí. Hoy es día de lencería con orejas de algún animal, esas están de aquel lado. Hoy solo se dejaran ver por el local. Tú sabes, conociendo a los clientes.- La mujer se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Ambas se quedaron solas en el cuarto. Hermione suspiro fuertemente.

-Por lo menos caímos en un lugar decente, hay que darle a Blaize crédito por eso.- Hermione se volteo hacia Ginny, quien la miraba incrédula.

-Leona? De verdad? No pudiste haber dicho, no sé, Mandana? O Miroslava? O Madre Teresa que se yo. O el tuyo propio, Hermione, igual suena como una nombre inventado pro una prostituta.- Hermione abrió la boca para replicar.- Leona? Y un cojon.- Hermione la miro ofendida.

-Bueno, por lo menos el mío no es: Anastasia Beaverhausen. No podías haberlo dejado sin apellido? Y qué clase de apellido es ese? Me sorprende que te dejaran entrar, no creo que quieran competencia. Pro que con ese nombre, suenas como ramera profesional, o de grandes ligas. Incluso tienes apellido. Era el premio en la competencia de rameras?.- Ginny rodo los ojos y levanto la mano en señal de silencio.

-De verdad debes ser muy buena en la cama, porque seamos sinceros: Draco no se enamoro de ti por tu sentido del humor.- Hermione frunció el ceño.- como sea, vistámonos para…

-No me pondré eso. Estará lleno de enfermedades venéreas, o fluidos corporales. Puedes quedar embarazada si hay semen ahí. Querrás explicarle a Harry y a tus niños como tu hijo es castaño? O rubio? No lo creo.-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos. Ginny puso expresión de "ahí vamos de nuevo…".

-Hermione, no sé si habías notado la conversación que tuvimos con Britney, pero este es un lugar decente, así que mínimo deben de lavar la ropa que usan. Además, como piensas pasar desapercibida con esa ropa? Cualquiera que te vea te mandara sacar, o Draco te reconocerá. Ahora, quieres impedir que Pansy se salga con la suya, si o no?.- Hermione asintió.- Bien, ahora mete tu culo en esa pila de ropa y ponte algo indecente ahora.

-Definitivamente la policía fue la mejor.- dijo Zabinni dándole un sorbo a su cerveza. Ruby negó.

-Claro que no. Esa chica no sabía ni lo que hacía.- dijo con su quinto Martini en la mano.

-Yo creo que, esa chica pedía a gritos que le dieran algo. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo Zabinni levantando las cejas, sugerente. Draco y Harry rieron con cerveza en mano.

-Pedía a gritos un Sándwich, eso es lo que pedía. No le viste las costillas? Me daban ganas de arrancárselas y ponerle salsa encima.-Todos rieron ante eso. Yahaira llego con otra ronda de cervezas y un Martini en una bandeja. Todos aplaudieron cuando ella las dejo sobre la barra.

-Ahora dinos amor.- dijo Blaize sentándola en su regazo.-tú quién crees que fue la más sexy? La policía, la enfermera sexy o la chica bombero?.- La chica los miro pensativa.

-Creo que no puedo opinar, no sería justo. La policía es mi amiga, así que…- se encogió de hombros. Todos se quedaron callados, como entendiendo que era algo de lealtad femenina o algo así.

-Buuuuuu, zorra!.- Ruby dijo, mostrando su pulgar hacia abajo.

-No es que no haya disfrutado el espectáculo amor, pero esta es una ocasión importante.- Blaize estaba diciéndole a Yahaira, mientras los demás simplemente observaban.- No todos los días, mi amigo aquí presente…- dijo señalando a Draco.-… pierde su soltería. Así que por que no le damos un privado especial?.- Draco escupió un poco de su cerveza al oír a Zabinni mencionar lo del privado. Claro que no se iba a meter aun privado cuando no podía dejar que lo tocaran o tocar a nadie. Y definitivamente no las tocaría por que se lo había prometido a Hermione.

-No creo que sea una muy buena idea…- dijo Harry. Draco asintió, nunca le había agradado Potter más que este momento. Blaize bufo.

-Claro que es una buena idea. El hombre se casara en menos de dos semanas, es una GENIAL idea, Potter. Este individuo…- Dijo levantándose de su asiento y gritando para que todos los del local lo escucharan.-…este pobre individuo que ven aquí.-tomo a Draco por un brazo y lo levanto de su asiento, haciendo que derramara un poco de cerveza al suelo. Blaize le paso un brazo por los hombros.- Este pobre ser de la naturaleza, ha sido mi mejor amigo por más de lo que puedo recordar en este momento, creo que es debido a la cerveza…- tomo un sorbo de su botella.- Este hombre que ven aquí, ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ha impedido que haga muchas cosas estúpidas, ha estado ahí en cada demanda de cada mujer que reclama cualquier tontería como acoso, violación de orden de restricción, e incluso las de paternidad… por mencionar algunas.- Draco se veía incomodo ante el discurso de Zabinni. Todos los hombres y mujeres del local le prestaban atención.- Así que, a pocos días de que este hombre cometa la mayor estupidez de toda su vida, que déjenme decirles a que me refiero, tienen derecho de saber no crees?.- dijo dirigiéndose a Yahaira, quien solo asintió.- Este hombre, este pobre hombre, ha sido confinado a casarse.- Se escucho un sonoro coro de "uuuuuuuuuuuuu". Zabinni asintió.- Lo sé, lo sé, tuve la misma reacción de ustedes compañeros de vicio. Y créanlo o no, lo hace por su propia voluntad.- Draco trataba de deshacerse del brazo de Zabinni a ese punto del discurso. Esto se estaba tornando estúpido.- No puedo decir que lo culpo, si vieran el trasero de la chica…- callo cuando Draco le golpeo el costado.

-No hables así de mi mujer.- dijo entre diente el rubio. Zabinni rodo los ojos.

-Como sea, lo entiendo, mas no comparto su extremismo. Yo no hubiera pasado de ponerle casa a la mujer…- Ruby le pego en la pantorrilla mientras Harry sonreía débilmente.- Así que, como mi último regalo hacia mi soltero amigo…Privado por parte de la mejor del lugar para todos! Ya que su señora le pega si le concedo una para el solo.- Todos aplaudieron ante la generosa muestra de amistad de Zabinni hacia Draco. El rubio solamente negó con la cabeza. Por lo menos si era para todos, no lo tocarían a él.

-Estás loco Blaize.- Zabinni le sonrió.

--Tal vez, pero siempre me has respaldado. Así que quiero hacer algo lindo por ti antes de que te cases con Granger. Ahora, terminemos con esto sin que remilgues para que puedas ir a casa con tu castaña de buen trasero.- Draco sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.- otra de cervezas y el Martini para el chico-chica aquí presente, por favor cariño.- Yahaira asintió mientras Ruby fruncía el ceño ante su sobrenombre. Cuando llego Yahaira con los tragos, se acerco a Blaize.

-Cariño, Brittany está ocupada con un cliente, y Britney está en la barra. Y ellas son las mejores…- Blaize frunció el ceño, mas sonrió después de eso.

-No importa, tráenos a la del mejor trasero, así mi compañero no extrañara el hogar.-dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Draco rio.

-No importa quien sea. Lo único que quiero es irme a casa para poder estar con Hermione un rato antes de dormir.- Blaize bufo.

-El matrimonio te está haciendo aguafiestas. Tal vez no deberías casarte.- dijo Zabinni. Ruby rio sonoramente.

-Eso le haría el año a Narcisa.- Dijo tomando un sorbo a su Martini. Draco sonrió.

-Lo sé. No sé que tiene contra Hermione. Ella es todo lo que siempre pedí en una chica. Debería estar feliz de que yo este feliz.- dijo con un deje de tristeza disimulada en la voz.

-Lo está. Simplemente la perra tiene miedo.- dijo dejando su copa en la barra.- Admitámoslo, cuando eras soltero, no trabajabas y lo único que hacías era ser un mantenido de la herencia de tu padre, no la visitabas muy seguido, pero aun así lo hacías mínimo una vez por semana. Y de repente, tienes prometida, tu propia empresa y haces tu propio dinero. Dejaste de verla una vez por semana para hacerlo una o dos veces por mes, tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de que cuando te cases se reduzca a una o dos veces por año. Creo que es algo egoísta que no demuestre que está feliz por ti, pero admitámoslo, la perra nunca fue muy buena en demostrar lo que siente. Creo que tiene miedo de morir como tu padre: solo y con tu odio.- Draco estaba reflexionando sobre eso. Si que había descuidado a su madre en estos últimos años. Y se sentía mal por ello.- pero no me creas mucho…yo solo la conozco desde hace más de cuarenta años…-dijo dándole el último sorbo a su Martini. Draco le sonrió a Ruby. La verdad, no sabría que hubiera hecho su madre sin Ruby todos estos años.

-Gracias Ruby.- le dijo el rubio sinceramente. Ruby le miro extrañada.

-Si quieres agradecerme simplemente visita mas a tu madre, a ver si así me deja a mí en paz. Me tiene hasta el cráneo de sus jodidas ideas locas. Has eso y da un buen pastel en tu boda y me daré por bien servida.- dijo tomando el Martini que Yahaira había dejado previamente. Draco sonrió.

-Creo que debo tratarte bien desde ahora. Después de todo no te queda mucho tiempo con nosotros.- El rubio le paso su brazo por los hombros de Ruby.- Seamos honestos, veo a la muerte cavando tu tumba desde hace más de un año y medio. Y eso quitémosle los años menos que Merlín te quitara por ser homosexual, transexual y sus derivados. Creo que probablemente no llegaras a mi cena de compromiso Ruby.- Ruby lo golpeo en las costillas y le quito el brazo de encima de ella.

-Maldito mocoso insolente. Creo que el narcisismo está arriba del transexualismo. Así que llegare a tu cena de compromiso e incluso a tu primer hijo…si es que la niña no se cansa de ti hasta entonces.- Draco le dio un golpe cariñoso en el brazo que Ruby devolvió con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Ahora, donde está la mujerzuela que trae las bebidas?-dijo mirando alrededor. Draco solo rio.

-No creo que esto sea necesario.- dijo Hermione cuando la pelirroja le colocaba mas maquillaje sobre los parpados.

-Claro que si, Hermione. Si Draco te ve por el rabillo del ojo mínimo no te reconocerá por todo el maquillaje que llevas puesto.- La castaña levaba sombra de ojos color rojo a combinación de su ropa interior que llevaba. Era una short a medio trasero color rojo de encaje, debajo llevaba la tanga para poder presumir de ser "decente". El sostén era rojo con encaje, sencillo. Ginny llevaba prácticamente lo mismo pero en negro. Hermione llevaba orejas de ratón y Ginny de conejo.

-No me siento cómoda con esto.- dijo señalando su atuendo. Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Yo no me siento cómoda junto con la gente chaparrita y no los discrimino. Ya estas.- Hermione rodo los ojos. Bien, se veía como una cabaretera. Aunque ese era la intención…

-Crees que encajaremos?.- dijo Hermione dudosa. Ginny sonrió.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, pareces toda una prostituta.- Hermione rodo los ojos de nuevo.- bien, ahora lo único es que hay que salir y pasar desaper…

-Ustedes van entrando?-pregunto una mujer de tez morena que acababa de entrar.

-No, llevamos tiempo aquí.- dijo Ginny señalando alrededor. La mujer sonrió y miro a Hermione.

-Te gustaría ganar unos cuantos dólares extra?- dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Hermione sonrió incomoda.

-No gracias. Creo que solo rondare por las mesas hasta que termine el turno, pero gracias. Además no estoy atraída por las chicas…- La mujer sonrió.

-No me refería a eso. Hay un cliente y solicito a una con una buen trasero, y creo que la ganadora eres tu.-dijo señalándole el trasero. Hermione se sonrojo. Nadie le había dicho eso más que Draco, y que una mujer se lo dijera era aun más extraño.

-No gracias. Creo que paso…

-Vamos, mira qué tal si nada mas les sirves unos tragos y si no te sientes cómoda te regresas. Puedes mínimo hacer eso? Uno es un cliente frecuente y no quiero fallarle. Mínimo puedo decirlo que encontré a la chica pero que ella terminaba su turno temprano.- Hermione miro a Ginny, como pidiéndole su consejo.

-Vamos, Leona, así podrás checar donde están sentados ciertos clientes.-dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione suspiro. Después de todo no habían venido hasta allí para nada.

-Bien, pero solo una ronda y ya. – La mujer asintió emocionada mientras las dirigía a la barra del local. El local estaba lleno de hombres y de mujeres solo en lencería y orejas. Hermione se sentía incomoda ahí, podía ver como los hombres la miraban con ojos hambrientos al pasar. Se sentía extraña, nunca había visto esa mirada más que en los ojos de Draco, y eso le daba un poco de miedo. La mujer se detuvo y las encaro.

-Ok, esta es la orden de la barra frente al escenario. Di que vas de parte de Yahaira, ellos sabrán quien eres. Tu, quédate en la barra sirviendo. Cuando regreses de la mesa.- dijo dirigiéndose a Hermione.- te metes a la barra, entendido? Mientras iré a presentarte y a que me pidan la otra ronda. Si no te la piden no la llevas. Créeme hemos tenido millones de problemas debido a ordenes entregadas no pedidas.- ambas asintieron. Hermione tomo la charola con ambas manos y respiro hondo. Dio media vuelta y miro hacia la barra frente al escenario. En ellas estaban sentados varias personas. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, un grupo de tres amigos con traje de negocios, Blaize, una mujer…Blaize? No puedo ser, Blaize no. Miro detenidamente y vio que estaba Draco y Harry también ahí. Bien, tal vez ellos no sean, tranquila. Puedes pasar desapercibida. De acuerdo, primero necesitaba encontrar a Pansy, así la tendría vigilada y lejos de Draco. Cuando escucho un gritito de mujer volteo rápidamente. Justo en el regazo de Draco estaba una morena, Pansy para ser más precisos, siendo sostenida por el rubio. La morena rio mientras Draco se acercaba la cabeza a su cuello.

Hermione dejo de respirar. Estaba congelada en su lugar con la charola en la mano. No podía creerlo. Él le había prometido que no iba a tocar a nadie, y mucho menos sentarla en su regazo. Menos a Pansy. Draco sabía que ella quería arruinar su compromiso. Se sentía enojada, humillada, triste, estúpida y enojada de nuevo. Sabía que tanta felicidad no podía ser verdad…por fin estaba con Draco feliz, y él se acostaba con la primera que veía. Con Pansy!. Hermione sentía las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Ok, tal vez no se estaba acostando con ella, pero para allá iban. Se sentía completamente celosa de la estúpida de Pansy siendo tocada por el rubio. Y el estúpido de Draco que…Hermione dio media vuelta para poder largarse de ahí, necesitaba pensar más detenidamente lo sucedido. Al girar topo con un hombre que iba caminando, haciéndole tirar los tragos al suelo y sobre el traje del hombre. Hermione se quedo congelada en su lugar viendo como el señor se trataba de quitar la humedad con la mano del traje. El hombre la vio a la cara y abrió la boca listo para gritarle…

-No, no, Mi Bella Genio fue porque querían desviar la atención del incidente que hubo en el mundo muggle. Un programa empezó a decir que había visto a un señor desaparecerse y hacer magia con una varita, y lo tenía grabado. Después el ministerio actuó muy tarde, así que hicieron la estúpida serie para burlarse de ellos…

-Algo muy estúpido, yo hubiera borrado la memoria de cientos de muggles. Te tardas mas pero es más efectivo, así no hubiera sospechosos.- dijo Ruby tomándose su Martini. Blaize sonrió.

-La chica-chico tiene razón. Eso hubiera sido lo mejor, maldito ministerio de mierda…

-Hola chicos. Se les ofrece algo más?.- Dijo Yahaira sentándose en el regazo de Zabinni.

-Otra ronda preciosa. Encontraste lo que te pedí?.- pregunto Zabinni sonriéndole seductoramente.

-Si, es perfecta. Tiene el trasero perfecto. Tiene caderas grandes y trasero redondo, así que creo que te gustara.- Blaize sonrió.- además trae lencería roja.

-Suena como tu tipo.- dijo Ruby golpeándole el costado.

-No será tu mujer?.- dijo Blaize riendo. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Hare que les traiga la otra ronda, chicos, no se preocupen. Después ustedes juzgan, y así tal vez puedan convencerla de que se quede a atenderlos. Creo que hoy su turno se acaba temprano.- dijo la chica haciendo un puchero.

-No te preocupes princesa, lo que Blaize se propone…

-Me llamaste chico-chica de nuevo?.- pregunto molesta Ruby. Blaize le miro con las cejas fruncidas.- Estúpido!.- Ruby le derramo el contenido de su Martini a Blaize y por consiguiente a Yahaira.

-Que jodidos…?- Blaize de levanto bruscamente haciendo que Yahaira se parara con brusquedad, resbalara con el contenido de bebida derramado en el suelo y terminara en el regazo de Draco. Draco la tomo por la cintura para evitar que la mujer cayera al piso.- Estas loca mujer? Casi mojas al pequeño Zabinni, ahora parece que me orine en los pantalones.- dijo señalándose.

-Pequeño Zabinni? No es un buen nombre para una entrepierna, pero es apropiado para el tuyo. Pequeño Zabinni…- Ruby comenzó a reír histéricamente mientras le seguían Yahaira, Harry y Draco. Blaize se cruzo de brazos molesto, mientras todos reían. Draco sintió como Yahaira seguía en su regazo así que trato de soltarla, pero si lo hacía caería al suelo. Así que opto por decirle.

-Podrías moverte, por favor?.- le dijo al oído. Yahaira seguía riendo pero lo hizo. Todos seguían riendo hasta que escucharon un sonido de botellas siendo arrojadas al suelo. Todos voltearon rápidamente, más cuando un hombre empezó a gritar.

-ESTAS ESTUPIDA?! QUE CLASE DE MESERA TIRA LOS TRAGOS EN UN TRAJE DE MAS DE TU SUELDO?! NI SIQUIERA ESO PUEDES HACERLO BIEN, MALDITA ESTUPIDA!.- Draco frunció el ceño. Vislumbro a la mujer que tenía lágrimas en el rostro. El cabello castaña ondulada cayéndole por los hombros, casi como a… Hermione! Esa era su mujer! Qué diablos hacia Hermione aquí? Y vestida así? Y porque ese hombre le estaba gritando? Y porque él no hacía nada al respecto?

Draco se levanto de su asiento y camino dando largas zancadas hacia su prometida. No entendía que hacia Hermione ahí, pero eso lo podía averiguar luego, lo primero era sacarla de ahí. El hombre le seguía gritando. A SU mujer. Como diablos se atrevía el imbécil? Llego hasta el hombre, quien seguía gritando a Hermione, mientras esta seguía congelada en su sitio, viendo al suelo. El hombre levantaba las manos cada vez que gritaba. Draco el toco el hombro, el señor volteo simplemente para hacer golpeado en la mandíbula por Draco.

-Atrévete a levantarle la voz a mi mujer de nuevo imbécil, a ver qué tal te va.- Hermione levanto la cara para encontrarse con la de Draco. El rubio le abrió los brazos y Hermione corrió hacia ellos. Estaba aterrada, nunca nadie le había gritado como el hombre acababa de hacer. Draco le acaricio la espalda, solo para encontrar que la tenia desnuda. Respiro hondo, tratando de no preguntarle de mala manera que diablos hacia ahí, y vestida así. El rubio se saco la camisa que traía puesta, solo para quedar con la interior, y se la puso a Hermione por los hombros. La castaña seguía sollozando sobre el pecho Draco. Se sentía tan segura ahí.

-Tranquila, está bien. Estoy aquí.- el susurraba Draco al oído. Hermione seguía sollozando. El hombre se levanto del suelo con el labio sangrando solo para gritarle a Draco de nuevo.

-Valla, el héroe rescatando a la prostituta. Ten cuidado, puede lanzarte los tragos encima.- Draco beso la cabeza de Hermione antes de hacerla a un lado, donde Harry ya se encontraba con Ginny a su lado.

-Vuélvele a faltar al respeto a mi mujer, y desearas no haber nacido- el hombre sonrió.

-Tu mujer? Lo dudo, ha de ser de muchos trabajando de aquí…- Draco le golpeo de nuevo, esta vez en la nariz. El hombre ataco de vuelta pero Draco lo esquivo, y termino golpeándole en el estomago.

-Te apuesto veinte dólares a que gana el empresario mala copa.- Dijo Blaize a Ruby.

-Trato.- ambos hombres seguía peleando, mientras se escuchaban de fondo los gritos de mujeres, y ánimos de los hombres.

-Draco, por favor basta.- Hermione gritaba mientras era sostenida por Harry lejos de la pelea. Draco se levanto del suelo pateando el estomago del hombre.

-Maldito perro afeminado.- Hermione se acerco a Draco tratando de detenerlo. Draco le abrazo mientras le escupía al hombre inconsciente tirado en el suelo.- estas bien?- le pregunto el rubio a la castaña.

-Que importa. No te hizo daño? Estas herido?- Draco rojo los ojos.

-Porque no te alegras de mi éxito? Ruby lo hace.- el rubio señalo a Ruby sonriendo mientras que Blaize le pagaba.- vámonos de aquí, tienes mucho que explicar.- dijo viéndola a los ojos. Draco la condujo a la salida mientras los demás los seguían.

-…y luego Pum, Draco le pego al hombre mala copa, y paz, se la regresa el empresario mala copa, y yo le estaba apostando a Draco con las camareras de la barra….-Ginny le contaba a Harry mientras este la tenía por la cintura con la chaqueta del pelinegro. Al salir del local, Draco jalo a Hermione a un lado del local, lejos de los demás, mientras los demás se quedaban con Joe a la entrada. Hermione camino junto a Draco cuando la detuvo. Le vio a los ojos y suspiro.

-Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí, Hermione?.- pregunto lo mas calmadamente que pudo. Parecía que estaba cansado de todo esto. La adrenalina de la pelea había pasado. Hermione miro al suelo, avergonzada. Draco negó con la cabeza.- Algún día serás capaz de confiar en mí, o debo acostumbrarme a estarte buscando cada vez que salgo sin ti?.- Draco tenía los dedos índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz. Hermione soltó un sollozo.

-Yo solo quería…

-Qué? Asegurarte que no te estaba engañando? Asegurarte que te soy fiel? Asegurarte que, maldita sea!.- Draco pateo uno de los botes de basura junto a ellos. Hermione sollozo de nuevo. Todo lo que temía estaba pasando. Él por fin la dejaría.

-Lo siento.- susurro la castaña. Draco suspiro.

-No puedes seguir haciendo esto Hermione. Se supone que confiamos en nosotros, se supone que es en lo que se basa la jodida relación que tenemos. Qué clase de relación es si no hay confianza? No podemos seguir así. No puedo seguir así…- Hermione dejaba las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas libremente. Nunca pensó que Draco la dejaría así: semidesnuda, enfrente de un Stripper club y con un montón de amigos ebrios detrás de ellos.

-Lo siento de verdad.- soltó en un sollozo.

-Hermione, siempre va a suceder lo mismo. No dudo que lo sientas, pero siempre lo sientes después de que todo el daño está hecho. No…- Draco suspiro. Hermione seguía sollozando débilmente. El rubio se acerco hacia ella y la abrazo. Hermione se abrazo a él fuertemente, casi causándole daño, pero no le importaba. Tal vez sería la última vez que lo tendría así.- se supone que nos debemos amar tal y como somos, no importa los defectos, según las revistas de la roja esposa de Potter.- Hermione asintió débilmente en el pecho del rubio.- yo sé que me he ganado la fama de prostituto, pero…creo que nunca he hecho nada para que desconfíes de mi.- Draco la tomo por los hombros, obligándola a que lo viera directamente a los ojos.- me voy a casar contigo, y la última vez que cheque el diccionario significaba que unías tu vida a otra persona para siempre, así que, estas atascada conmigo.- Hermione sonrió débilmente aun con la cara llorosa. Draco le beso la frente y la volvió a abrazar. Hermione comenzó a sollozar aun más fuerte en el pecho de Draco.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo. Siento haber desconfiado de ti, es solo que tu madre dijo y Ginny decía y Pansy…

-Que dijo mi madre? Que jodidos tiene Pansy que ver aquí? Y porque sigues escuchando a la pelirroja?- pregunto el rubio con el ceño fruncido alejándola para verle la cara. Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia, por favor no me sueltes.-dijo volviendo a sus brazos. Draco la apretó contra si fuertemente.- Te amo.-Draco sonrió.

-Lo sé, porque no lo harías? Incluso las meseras aquí lo hacen. Se me lanzaban como moscas a un caballo cubierto de azúcar.- Hermione rio contra el pecho del rubio.

-Era una mesera la que estaba sentada en tu regazo antes de que me…tu sabes, cayeran los tragos?.- dijo Hermione sonrojada. Draco arrugo la frente al recordar la escena.

-Si, Ruby le aventó el trago a Zabinni por haberle llamado chico-chica, provocando que la mesera se cayera encima de mí. Creo que fue una farsa para sentarse en mi regazo, de hecho.- Hermione sonrió contra Draco.- fue una noche divertida después de todo, hasta lo de ese imbécil.- Hermione se apretó contra el rubio.

-Creo que debemos irnos, tengo frio y tú debes estar cansado.- Draco asintió comenzando a caminar hacia los demás.

-Me muero por quitarte ese atuendo rojo de encaje, mi pequeña ratona de biblioteca.- dijo quitándole con los dientes las orejas de ratón de la cabeza de Hermione, mientras esta reía.

_Odio el nuevo Fanfiction ¬¬, pero no se le puede llamar novedad, por que ultimamente odio todo. _

_No pude actualizar desde antes por que: 1)El capitulo aun no estab terminado. 2) Gracias a mi hermoso ex-trabajo en el Peter Piper Pizza, me fracture la muñeca de mi mano derecha (bueno, en realidad me la fracture por que estaba jugando luchitas con un amigo...pero él trabajaba ahi!!) asi que se me dificulta bastante escribir, paso dos horas escribiendo un simple "hola" en el msn ¬¬ es tedisisimo. 3) Ando super ocupada con la escuela por que ando organizando una presentacion de un libro de Coral Aguirre (si viven en MTY vallan, es el 14 de mayo) y practicamente, como mi salon esta bien ESTUPIDO, soy la que lo esta organizando por que no quiere pagar dinero para presentar segundas :)_

_Gracias a toda la gente que dejo su review, es lo mas lindo que la gente que escribe en este lugar puede obtener ^^_

_Como habran notado, no ando muy agradable asi que no tengo ganas de decir palabras bonitas para decir esto: DEJEN UN JODIDO REVIEW! Si se pasaron por aqui, leyeron mi historia, tanto si les gusto como si no, no JODAN y dejen un review diciendo "Yo leo tu historia" por lo menos malditos ¬¬ es tan desesperante que haiga mas de setenta i no se cuantos miles de Hits, apenas diez review (que no es que no agradezco). Asi que, minimo dejen un review con una carita feliz si les gusto o una triste si no. HE DICHO!_

_Me largo, son las tres y media de la mañana y necesito descansar para poder levantarme mañana a las ocho e ir a trabajar (quien jodidos come pizza a las ocho de la mañana?)_

_atto: Friida :D (16 de marzo tres treinta y dos de la mañana)_


	20. Noche de chicas

**Capitulo 20: Noche de chicas.**

Si a Hermione le pidieran que describiera su día con una palabra esa seria: Horrible. Su día había sido horrible. Después de atender a sus propios pacientes, tuvo que también atender Emergencias por que estaban cortos de personal, y no conformes, también había tenido que atender los pacientes del Jefe de cirugía "Véalo como una contribución al hospital Hermione, después de todo te iras de Luna de Miel muy pronto…" Maldito bastardo…y para colmo no encontraba a Ginny por ningún lado.

-Sabes si Ginny ya salió?.- pregunto Hermione a la recepcionista del hospital.

-Si. Salió temprano. Dijo que era una emergencia, que era de vida o muerte.- Hermione frunció el ceño. Que habría pasado para que Ginny saliera temprano? Saco su celular y marco a casa de Harry, tal vez alguno de los niños se había enfermado.

-Hola?.-Pregunto un Harry somnoliento. Hermione enarco una ceja.

-Te desperté? Harry son las cinco de la tarde.- Se escucho un bostezo del otro lado de la bocina.

-Lo sé, es solo que con lo del ojo, simplemente se me cierran solos.- Hermione se preocupo.

-Que con lo del ojo?.- Pregunto, con obvia preocupación en la voz. Harry sonrió.

-Sigues igual que en el colegio, por lo menos Malfoy no te ha cambiado del todo…- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Draco no me ha cambiado en nada.- Repuso un poco molesta olvidándose por completo del ojo. Harry soltó una risa corta.

-Claro que sí. Aunque no digo que para mal…

-En que he cambiado?.- le interrumpió la castaña. Harry suspiro cansinamente.

-Bueno, para empezar el carácter. Ya no estás tan obsesionada con todo. En el colegio era las materias, tus tareas, la biblioteca, prefecta, nuestras tareas y cuidar a Ron…Ahora te lo tomas más relajado. Y eso es bueno. Creo que eso se debe a tu vida sexual, siempre fuiste muy remilgada en ese aspecto…

-Harry! Mi vida sexual no te interesa. Ya tengo suficiente con tu esposa para eso. Por cierto, esta Ginny ahí?.- Pregunto la castaña. Hermione podía casi ver como Harry fruncía el ceño.

-No, dijo que estaría contigo. Dijo que saldría del hospital y después a no sé donde contigo.- Hermione frunció el ceño. Ginny no le había mencionado nada acerca de que tenían planes. Y ella siempre lo hacía, sabía que tenía que avisarle con tiempo porque casi todas las noches cenaba con Draco.

-Pero dejo dicho que salió temprano por una emergencia, que era de vida o muerte…- Harry suspiro.

-De hecho estoy pensando que tiene un amorío. Estos últimos días ha estado muy sospechosa. Habla por teléfono a escondidas sobre encontrarse con alguien para probar "lo que tiene", saco una suma de dinero un poco grande de la cámara de Gringotts y lo cambio por dinero Muggle, y cuando el pregunte que había comprado me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia y luego tuvimos sexo… Sexo! Cuando has visto que Ginny tenga sexo conmigo? Nunca! Siempre hacemos el amor, pero esta vez ella quería que la dejara incapaz de caminar al día siguiente.- Harry suspiro.- Y luego está molesta conmigo porque estoy enfermo.- Hermione frunció el ceño un poco.

-De que estas enfermo? Que tienes?- Pregunto rápidamente.

-Nada grave, tengo conjuntivitis y ella se molesto.- Harry suspiro de nuevo, como derrotado.

-Por que se molesto porque estés enfermo? No es como si fuera tu culpa…

-Hermione, tú eres medimaga, al igual que Ginny, debes de saber cómo se contrae la conjuntivitis.- Hermione se quedo pensando.

-Claro que lo sé, es por tener contacto con partículas de excrementos o con alguna persona que ya tuviera conjuntivitis. Pero no entiendo porque se molesto por eso.- Harry rio un poco.

-Cree que me contagie en el Strippers Club, en la despedida de Draco. No sé qué diablos piensa que estaba haciendo, pero cree que ahí me contagie.- Hermione rio secamente.

-Pero es por excrementos de animales…

-Ella dice que las mujeres de ahí son una Zorras y perras.- Esta parte la murmuro, seguro los niños estarían cerca.- Cree que es lo mismo.- Ambos suspiraron cansinamente.

-No creo que tenga un amorío. A mí no me ha comentado nada, además ella te ama Harry, y no creo que ella expondría así a los niños…- Harry exhalo profundamente.

-Lo sé, es solo que como quiera no puedo dejar de pensar que me oculta algo. Creo que siempre fui el inseguro de la relación.- Ambos rieron.

-Te dejo Harry, tengo que irme, necesito preparar la cena y hacer unos historiales de los pacientes. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.- Ambos colgaron. Hermione frunció el ceño. En qué diablos estaba metida Ginny?

-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Estúpido elevador disfuncional. Hermione pensaba cuando iba subiendo las escaleras hacia el apartamento. Odiaba eso, más cuando llevaba los historiales en la mano por que no había más espacio en su bolsa. Gruño. Estaba molesta. No después del día horrible que había tenido, tenía que subir más de trescientas escaleras hacia su apartamento. Cuando llego por fin a su piso, suspiro aliviada. Lo que más quería en este momento era tomar una ducha y después preparar la cena para Draco. Llego a su puerta mientras batallaba para encontrar las llaves en su bolsa. Estúpida bolsa sin fondo. Se tardo como tres minutos en encontrarla, tres largos y irritables minutos. Cuando por fin logro abrir la puerta, casi le da un infarto.

-Sorpresa!!- Grito Ginny sola. Hermione se llevo una mano al pecho, asustada. Dentro del apartamento estaban Ginny, Ruby y Narcisa, esta última con una cara de aburrimiento en el rostro. Todas portaban una pequeña corona de plástico en sus cabezas, una estola de plumas de colores chillantes (Narcisa roja, Ruby amarilla y Ginny azul). La habitación estaba llena de globos por todas partes y en las puertas del balcón colgaba una pancarta alargada que rezaba "Es niña!" el cual estaba tachado y decía "Aun no, primero se casan!" Hermione miraba todo con cara de horror.

-Que…?- La castaña seguía mirando como su ordenado apartamento era ahora un desordenado desastre. Ginny se acerco hasta ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Hermione, que bueno que llegaste. Estaba empezando a preocuparme.- La pelirroja la arrastro hasta el sofá, donde le coloco una corona y una estola de color rosa chillante alrededor del cuello. Hermione estaba aun en shock, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos muy abiertos.

-Porque diablos no reacciona?.- Pregunto Ruby.

-Oh, se murió. Bueno, eso me quita un peso de encima…y seguro que a mi hijo también.- Narcisa bebió de su Martini. Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No es nada. Así se pone cuando la sorprenden, esperen un momento y reacciona.- La pelirroja se sentó en la mesa ratona frente a la castaña, esperando. Hermione aun no reaccionaba. Su cerebro estaba tratando de procesar lo ocurrido lentamente cuando sintió una presión en su rodilla. Agacho la cabeza y vislumbro a Dragón con una pequeña corona en su cabeza y cara de "ayúdame, por favor". Hermione miro a Ginny quien sonreía como si por fin alguien le hubiera dicho que Harry era estéril. Miro a Narcisa con su Martini en la mano con una sonrisa de lado en su bella cara. Y después a Ruby que miraba a Narcisa y rodaba los ojos. Regreso su mirada a Dragón el cual seguía con su cara triste. Logro parpadear varias veces cuando logro articular palabra.

-Que jodidos es esto?.- dijo quitándole la corona a Dragón.

-Sabía que no podía tener tanta suerte.- dijo la rubia, mientras se daba media vuelta hacia la barra de la cocina donde yacía el alcohol. Ginny aplaudió emocionada.

-Pues que jodidos va a ser tonta. Es tu despedida de soltera!.- dijo dando un pequeño gritito emocionada, mientras le volvía a colocar la corona al perro. El perro bufo.

-Pero… yo no quiero una despedida de soltera.- dijo la castaña. Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Hermione, todo el mundo, y cuando digo todo el mundo es toda persona que va a casarse debe tener su despedida de soltera. Y mas una mujer! Es como tu única noche para poder ser libre y reconsiderar la decisión de tu matrimonio.- Ginny la miraba como si estuviera hablando del asunto más serio del mundo. Hermione solo frunció las cejas.

-Pero…

-Di que te fue bien. Antes no se fue con una despedida como la de tu idiota prometido…aunque no me hubiera molestado.-dijo Ruby encogiéndose de hombros. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Donde está Draco?.- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Puedes dejar de pensar un jodido momento en ese maldito rubio imbécil y concentrarte en esto?.- Ginny estaba enfrente de la pelirroja a poco centímetros de su cara.

-Pero…- La pelirroja le abofeteo la mejilla.

-Cállate! Soy una mujer embarazada, la cual no ha comido más que una vez el día de hoy por que no le quedaba su pantalón el cual le aprieta como no tienes una puta idea! Así que haremos lo que yo digo! Y yo digo que tendrás tu despedida de soltera y te vas a divertir!.- Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Contradecir a Ginny estando embarazada y con el pantalón apretado no era su idea de diversión. Ginny sonrió.

-Si pudieras tomar te diría que te tomaras un trago.- dijo Ruby.

-Si pudiera tomar lo haría, créeme.- Ginny volteo a ver a Narcisa.- Ahora todas juntémonos alrededor de la futura novia para poder comenzar la fiesta.- Ruby solo se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ginny se quedo enfrente de ellas. Narcisa continúo sirviéndose más licor en su copa. Ginny la volvió a mirar.- Ven aquí, maldita anciana!- Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-Que te hace pensar que accederé a ir?.- Ginny enarco una ceja.

-Sabes que si no vienes, el mundo mágico se enterara como has tenido un amorío con el padrino de tu hijo y mejor amigo de tu difunto esposo durante todo estos años. Créeme, me pagaran muy bien por esa historia, creo que con eso podre comprar todo para el nuevo bebe…- Narcisa rodo los ojos. Esa perra pelirroja la tenía en sus manos.

-Como sea, acabemos con esto.- Narcisa se fue a sentar junto al otro lado de Hermione, quien la miraba con cara de disculpa y miedo.

-Bien, ahora es momento de los regalos!.- Ginny aplaudió emocionada mientras se daba la media vuelta una sentada y cogía un paquete de la mesa.

-Pensé que primero comeríamos.- dijo Ruby.

-No pienso comer a menos que me quieras sin pantalones durante toda la fiesta.-Ruby se encogió de hombros.

-Regalos serán.- dijo Narcisa apurando la copa a su boca. Ginny sonrió entregándole el paquete a Hermione.

-No tenia que comprarme nada, de hecho.- Ruby le mando una mirada de "no provoques mas a la loca".

-Ábrelo.- dijo Ginny emocionada. Hermione sonrió incomoda mientras desenvolvía el paquete. Hermione saco de dentro unas esposas junto con látigo de cuero y unos tacones de 15 centímetros. Ruby y Narcisa la miraban con los ojos abiertos, mientras Ginny sonreía emocionada. Hermione solo tenía la boca abierta.

-Porque diablos…?- Ruby fue interrumpida por la rubia.

-Mejor le hubieras dado los ingredientes de un filtro amoroso, es más efectivo si lo que quiere es que Draco no huya.-Tanto Hermione como Ginny y Ruby se voltearon a verla. Ginny y Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro, provoca más a la loca embarazada…-Narcisa se encogió de hombros y Ginny sonrió dulcemente.

-Que podías esperar de ella? Después de todo es la suegra.- Hermione asintió lentamente aun algo sorprendida por el regalo de la pelirroja. Hermione lo volvió a guardar en la caja, esperaba que Draco no tuviera que ver eso. Ginny le paso otro paquete en las manos.

-Este es de mi madre. No pudo venir porque Mykaéla está enferma y ya sabes cómo es Luna y sus remedios locos. Mi madre no quería que la próxima vez que vea a su nieta la vea cubierta de plumas o algo así.-Hermione asintió distraídamente mientras abría la caja. Dentro había un enorme libro remachado y casi todas las páginas tenían un papel que se caía del libro. Todas miraron el libro como no sabiendo que decir, cuando Ginny dio un grito ahogado. Fue cuando todas dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pelirroja.- es…es…Maldita traidora!- Ginny tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo comenzó a hojear mientras Hermione la veía dudosa.

-Am…no es que quiera sonar grosera, pero que es?- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-Deberás debes ser muy buena en la cama, no creo que Draco se case contigo por tu elocuencia.- Hermione frunció el ceño y Ruby soltó una pequeña risa.

-Por fin! Alguien con cerebro en este mundo! Gracias!- Narcisa levanto su copa en señal de brindis y se la tomo toda. Ginny volvió a mirar a Hermione.

-Esto, esto que ves aquí, es lo más preciado que tiene mi madre, incluyendo a todos sus hijos. Esto es el secreto el cual la hace una perfecta ama de casa, según las palabras de papá. Esto es su libro de recetas.- Hermione se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendida. No podía creer que la Señora Weasley le haya obsequiado su libro de recetas a ella.- y se supone que era mi herencia. Muchas gracias, madre! Le acabas de dar una reliquia a los futuros hijos de Hermione, que sospecho que serán demasiado rubios como para saber algo más que mirarse al espejo…- Hermione le golpeo el brazo con la mano, la pelirroja rodo los ojos.- Y leer, mirarse al espejo y leer.- Hermione bufo mientras guardaba con sumo cuidado el enorme libro remachado en su respectiva caja. Cogió una bolsa color rosa palo y se lo coloco en el regazo.

-Este es de Ruby!- chillo emocionada la pelirroja. Narcisa rodo los ojos y Ruby sonrió gentilmente, como alentadora a que lo abra. Hermione abrió lentamente la bolsita de la cual logro sacar una caja rectangular. Hermione miro a Ruby interrogadoramente y Ruby solo asintió con la cabeza. Hermione abrió la caja y solo pudo abrir la boca sorprendida. Dentro había una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes y rubíes completamente hermosa. Hermione miro a Ruby con ojos incrédulos. Como es posible que ella le regalara algo así?

-Pensé que combinaba completamente con tu anillo de compromiso.- Ruby se encogió de hombros. Hermione saco de su cuello una cadena con su anillo de compromiso colgado a ella. El enorme rubí del anillo se mostraba orgullos ante todos. Hermione sonrió completamente conmovida ante el gesto de Ruby, tanto que la castaña la abrazo. Ruby sonrió algo incomoda. Ruby le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y se la quito de encima.- Ya, ya. Así tendrás algo viejo en tu boda. Ese era mío cuando me casé con…

-Estuviste casada?.- soltó de pronto Ginny. Ruby asintió despreocupadamente.- no eras…Lesbiana o algo?- Ruby frunció el ceño.

-Algo como qué?-pregunto Ruby molesta.

-Como un…hombre?-Ginny se encogió de hombros. Ruby simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba cansinamente.

-Créelo o no, estuve cansada una vez. Y con un hombre. Así que cierra tu pelirroja boca antes de que te saque a ese bebe a patadas.- Ginny le saco la lengua y miro a Hermione quien seguía anonadada con su nueva gargantilla completamente a juego con su anillo de compromiso. Al principio a Draco no le había gustado que el anillo de compromiso se lo pusiera en el cuello, pero como era demasiado ostentoso Hermione pensó que era demasiado llamativo. Así que decidió usarlo en el cuello. No era como si alguien no supiera que estaba comprometida con él, después de todo lo que había hecho Skeeter.

-Ok, ahora sigue mi regalo!.- chillo la pelirroja. Todos la miraron.

-Que no habías entregado tu regalo ya? Creo que el bastardo que lleva la hace aun más estúpida…-Murmuro Narcisa. Ginny la miro duramente y luego sonrió.

-Sí, pero como soy la dama de honor y su mejor amiga tengo que darle algo más que eso. Así que, Hermione he aquí tu verdadero regalo.- Ginny chiflo y del pasillo salió un enorme hombre solo con una tanga cubriendo su entrepierna. Hermione abrió los ojos y la boca como si no pudiera respirar. Que hacia un hombre semidesnudo en su casa? un hombre semidesnudo que no era Draco? Ese hombre era enorme. Era una persona de color enorme y musculoso, algo así como...

-Mueve ese culo Joe y tendrás para no trabajar de por vida.- Ruby estaba sentada en el sillón con billetes en su mano y una copa en la otra. Joe se acerco a ella para poder que Ruby tuviera una mejor vista de su trasero. El cerebro de Hermione reaccionaba de manera lenta.

-Es por esto que has actuado tan extraña alrededor de Harry?-La pelirroja el miro con el ceño fruncido.- Sabes que él piensa que lo estas engañando.-Ginny rodo los ojos y le quito importancia con la mano.

-Engañarlo? A él? Tengo dos hijos, estoy embarazada y por mas que quiera matarlo por eso, aún lo amo. Es un imbécil si piensa que lo engaño…-Ginny tomó la bandeja de la comida y se llevo una mano al cierre del pantalón. Hermione desvió la vista a su alrededor.

-De pronto se encontró entre Ruby con Joe semidesnudo y cubierto de aceite y billetes en el elástico de su tanga, entre Narcisa quien se empinaba la botella de vodka completamente y Ginny quien estaba sin pantalones comiendo todo lo que la bandeja de canapés podía ofrecer. Cuando Joe se puso enfrente de ella para ofrecerle un baile privado Hermione supo que debía parar esto. Se trato de levantar pero Joe estaba tan cerca que Hermione termino pasando su cara por la aceitada espalda de Joe. Hermione comenzó a reír estúpidamente ante la ironía de la situación. Cuando iba ella a imaginar estar en su sala con una Narcisa ebria, una Ginny sin pantalones, embarazada y comiendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. Con una Ruby babeando literalmente por un estríper que tenía un enamoramiento con ella. Hermione seguía riendo cuando escucho una voz.

-Que jodidos sucede aquí?- Draco estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta del apartamento con un Dragón que rogaba con los ojos que le quitaran la coronita de su cabeza. Hermione dejo de reír inmediatamente y suspiro aliviada que Draco estuviera ahí. Hermione corrió hasta Draco quien tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a Joe (quien seguía bailando para Ruby) como si quisiera apuñalarlo. La castaña llego hasta él y tropezó con su propio tacón y se sostuvo del brazo del rubio.

-Qué bueno que llegaste amor. No sabía que ibas a llegar tan temprano.-Draco la sostuvo por la cintura y la miro. Tenía el cabello revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas por la risa de hace un momento. Merlín, se veía hermosa.

-Qué diablos sucede aquí? Exijo saber que hace un hombre semidesnudo cubierto de aceite en mi casa…y porque tu cara tiene aceite también?.-Draco uso la manga de su saco para limpiarle la cara a Hermione quien seguía sonriendo.- así que…me dirás que diablos significa esto?.-El rubio señalo la habitación.

-Es una Orgia!.-Narcisa aun tenía la botella de Vodka en la mano. El rubio miro el cartel en las puertas del balcón y a su madre ebria, a Ruby con el Stripper y a la pelirroja quien seguía comiendo. El rubio enarco la ceja.

-Esto se supone que es una clase de…

-Despedida de soltera.- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le abrazo por la cintura.- solo que en esta el Stripper le baila a la asistente de la futura suegra quien se bebió todo el alcohol que compro la Dama de honor quien se come la comida sin pantalones.- Draco la abrazo también por la cintura mientras ambos miraban el desastre que era su apartamento.

-Esto es normal?- El rubio nunca había estado en una despedida de soltera antes así que no sabía que era lo normal en ellas. Hermione suspiro.

-Algo así. Solo que la ebria, la semidesnuda, la que recibe el baile del stripper y la que se acaba la comida es regularmente la novia…-Draco asintió.

-Me alegra que no sea normal entonces…-Hermione asintió también sobre el pecho de Draco.-…Aunque Hermione ebria es algo que me encanta.- la castaña le pego con la mano en el pecho. Draco sonrió.- Ella sabe lo que quiere en la cama y no tiene problema con hacérmelo saber…-Hermione escondió su cara en el pecho del rubio ante la memoria. Había sido la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños a la que había asistido nunca. Continuaron abrazados cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Oh, veo que ya llegaron ambos de trabajar. Por casualidad no ha visto a Ginny? Simplemente no me contesta…-Harry miro el departamento con los ojos incrédulos.- Ahhh, así que así es como se contrae la conjuntivitis…-dijo señalando a Ruby quien tenía la cabeza en el trasero de Joe donde se mostraba una mordida.

-°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Ok,, los que quieran decirme "Friidaaa eres una perra" todo en el Review...Junto con su comentario sobre el capitulo, obvio. Ahh, ahora es Friidaaa en lugar de Friidaliizziiooz. Descubrí que era mas facil Friidaaa._

_Hice un Blog donde pondria imagenes de los niños de Ginny y Luna y lso vestidos y el anillo y todoo eso, pero olvide la contraseña y el Mail y no puedo entrar a él. Lo cual es lo mas estupido que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Cuando haga otro o consiga recordar les dejo el link. _

_Mientras tanto pueden pasarse a mis nuevos (bueno, ni tan nuevos) dos que subí hace ya tiempo. O pueden pasarse a mi Blog o por mi Twitter y llamarme perra por ahí. Todo eso esta en mi profile. Los dejo pro que son las 4:3O de la mañana y necesito dormir. _

_Ahhh, solo faltan dos capitulos, aún no se si habra épilogo. Bueno, ya. Me largo._

_Atte: Friidaaa (antes Friidaliizziiooz)_


	21. Cena de compromiso

POR FIN! Mejor tarde (muy tarde) que nunca :)

**No soy J. K. Rowling, no poseo nada de HP aunque acoso por twitter a Tom Felton, aún no es mio...aún.**

**21.-Cena de compromiso.**

- Draco!.- Hermione estaba enfrente del closet con las manos en las caderas. Donde jodidos estaba el vestido para la cena de compromiso? Y lo que era peor, la cena era hoy en la noche. Y todo era un desastre.

-Seria en casa de Ginny por que no cabían todos en su pequeño apartamento, así que Ginny había dejado a los niños en la sala de Hermione viendo una tonta película cursi. Lily estaba encantada pero James no tanto.

-Mande?- pregunto el rubio desde la sala. Hermione bufo mientras se dirigía a la sala para encontrar al rubio en la mesa con unos papeles en su mano. Los niños estaban en la sala frente al televisor.

-No sabes donde esta mi vestido que deje sobre la cama hoy en la mañana?- Draco frunció el ceño.

-Creo que esta en el baño…donde lo moviste después de quitarlo de la cama.-Hermione se sonrojo y le sonrió a Draco.

-Lo siento. Es solo que con todo lo de la cena y la boda estoy toda estresada.-Draco dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Hermione le paso los brazos alrededor del cuello y le dio un leve beso en la sien.

-No sé por qué estas estresada. Simplemente iremos a la cena, cenaremos y posaras para algunas fotos y ya. No es un gran problema.-Hermione asintió y sonrió levemente. Draco se acerco lentamente a su boca para poder besarla, cuando los interrumpieron.

-No se que es mas cursi, si la estúpida película esa o ustedes.- James tenia un mueca de asco en su cara. Hermione rodo los ojos mas no dijo nada, no es como si se pudiera ponerse a discutir con un niño.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero nosotros no estamos viendo una película para niñas cursis.- Draco enarco una ceja con una expresión facial que gritaba "supera eso niño" James frunció el ceño.

-Yo no quería ver esta película. Lily la escogió en lugar de "Transformers" Nadie querría ver "Cuando Harry conoce a Sally" o como se llame esa tontería.- Hermione sonrió.

-Es una película. Y además a tu hermana le tocaba escogerla así que ni modo.- James rodo los ojos.

-Si, ni modo. Quédate ahí sentado hasta que te llegue el periodo, quieres?- James frunció el ceño molesto. Draco sonrió burlonamente a James. Hermione se levanto del regazo de Draco e iba hacia el pasillo cuando James hablo con una sonrisa tierna en su cara.

-Oye tía Hermione, es una lástima que no podrán usar sus votas en la boda.- Hermione formo una cara de confusión.

-Votas?- James asintió aun con una sonrisa tiernamente fingida en su rostro.

-Si, ese discurso en donde le dices a tu novio lo que sientes…-Hermione entendió y sonrió.

-Ah, los votos.-James asintió aun sonriendo. Draco miraba al niño con cara de sospecha. Que jodidos tramaba? Porque el sabia que tramaba algo. Esa sonrisa tierna y la cara de "mírame, nunca le haría daño a alguien" lo conocía. El la había patentado. Y Hermione estaba cayendo fácilmente con eso.- Lo se, pero no importa. El punto es que ambos sabemos que nos amamos y no necesitamos decirlo con palabras.-Hermione le acaricio el cabello de James y James sonrió aun mas.

-Lo sé tía. Es solo que creo que como tardaron tanto tiempo en esos votos…Oye, se me ocurre una idea.-James miro a Draco quien le mataba con la mirada. Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente y apretó los puños. James sonrió aun mas.- Que tal si dicen los votos en la cena de compromiso?.- el pequeño lo dijo con una voz falsa pero a Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos. Draco lo vio y supo que estaba jodido. La castaña se volteo a encarar al rubio.

-Creo que es una excelente idea James. No crees Draco?.-Draco sonrió sin mostrar los dientes. Hermione se acerco a él y le beso la mandíbula.- es genial. Aunque no los digamos en la boda mínimo en la cena de compromiso.-Draco seguía con su sonrisa falsa con los ojos apuñalando al pequeño. Hermione tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos iluminados.- Es fantástico, además sería algo estúpido desperdiciar si tardaste tanto tiempo escribiéndolos amor…-Hermione dio un gritito y le beso los labios a Draco rápidamente.- Te amo, iré a arreglarme.-El rubio asintió. La castaña desapareció pro el pasillo y cuando escucho el pestillo miro a James.

-Oh, estas tan muerto.- James sonrió aun mas y mientras devolvía la vista al televisor.

-Como sea, porque no te sientas ahí y esperas a que te llegue el periodo, entiendes?- Draco frunció demasiado el ceño y se paso una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Ahora qué demonios haría? Necesitaba inventarse los estúpidos votos en menos de cuatro horas para poder recitárselos a Hermione en la cena de compromiso. Todo por culpa de ese maldito mocoso del demonio. James al contario de Draco estaba divertido. Odiaba que Draco se saliera con la suya solo por su edad, eso era cosa de James. El pequeño volteo a ver a su futuro tío solo para encontrarlo caminando del comedor a la cocina con la mano en el cabello. Y por un momento se sintió mal por el. Pero luego pensó que si no podía expresar lo que sentía por la tía Hermione en un papel tal vez no merecía a la tía Hermione.

-Mira es mi parte favorita!- dijo Lily en un pequeño gritito agudo mientras le golpeaba con la palma de la mano en el pecho. James gruño mas no dijo nada y fijo sus ojos en la pantalla. Debía ser algo cursi si le gustaba a su hermana, después de todo era una mujer. Pequeña pero mujer. James volteo a la pantalla y vio el final de la película, cuando el tipo de le dice a la tipa todo lo que ama de ella. Era tan soso y meloso. Su madre y hermana creían que era romántico pero la verdad no lo era.

-Nadie es su sano juicio puede gustarle eso Lily. Es una bola de porquería y mentira.- se quejo James. Lily frunció el ceño.

-Esto es arte Muggle. No entenderías porque eres un mago.- James rodo los ojos.

-Soy mago y lo conozco. Ya me sé las líneas de memoria. Mira, ahora le dirá que la ama y a ella no le importara…- Lily le pego en la cabeza y James bufo.

-Los Muggle lo adoran…además, no muchos magos saben de la película tonto, por eso dices que no te gusta.- James sonrió malignamente. Asi que los magos no conocían esta película…-mira, mira, le dirá todo lo que ama de ella…- James rodo los ojos y avanzo hacia un Draco que no podía volver a concentrarse en sus papeles.

-Hola.- Draco volteo a ver al pequeño monstruo con una sonrisa demasiado angelical en el rostro.

-Aléjate de mi. Ya tengo muchos problemas sin tener que estar lidiando contigo justo ahora.- el rubio no podía dejar de pasar su mano por su rubio cabello. Que le diría a Hermione? Conociéndola tendría todo una lista de porque lo amaba. Toda una lista conmovedora, larga y llena de culpa para el rubio. Y si solo le decía un simple "te amo"? Eso es tierno, no? Les gustaba a todas las mujeres, no? Pero Hermione no es como todas las mujeres. Diablos! Odiaba a ese maldito niño.

-Vengo en son de paz.- El rubio bufo.

-Lo que venga de ti o tu familia nunca es en son de paz, mocoso.-James frunció el ceño.

-Mi padre es el salvador del mundo mágico, deberías tratarme mejor.- el rubio sonrió de lado.

-Tu padre no hubiera podido salvar ni su propio trasero si no fuera por mi información y mi ayuda. Así que tu deberías tratarme mejor.-el rubio se froto el puente de la nariz con sus dedos mientras James procesaba la información.

-Bueno, en todo caso fue un trabajo en equipo. Como lo que yo vengo a proponerte.-el rubio dirigió su mirada al pequeño niño diabólico frente a él. Que había hecho él para merecer tal monstruo como ahijado? Oh, claro…Hermione.

-De que hablas? No te comprare cerveza o algo así.-James sonrió.

-Porque diablos querría cerveza? Por quien me tomas?.- el rubio frunció el ceño un poco.

-Por un pequeño monstruo hijo de Potter. Puedes esperar cualquier cosa de ese tipo.- James borro su sonrisa socarrona de la cara.

-Quieres mi ayuda con tus votos o no? De hecho tengo una muy buena idea sobre eso.- el rubio le miro interesado. No estaba en posición como para negar la ayuda de nadie, pero aceptar la ayuda del pequeño bastardo era caer muy bajo. Pero necesitaba esos votos, y francamente no tenía idea como expresarse. Amaba a Hermione, pero muy apenas le podía decir a ella en persona como diablos se lo iba a decir enfrente de todas sus amistades y familiares?

-Cuanto me costaría?.- el pelinegro sonrió.

-Nada.- el rubio bufo.

-Y tú crees que soy tan estúpido como para creer que me ayudaras sin recibir nada a cambio?- James se encogió de hombros.

-Ambos sabemos que la tía Hermione se merece a un hombre mucho mejor que tu. También sabemos que la tía Hermione te ama y desea casarse contigo, así que eso me hace atarme de manos. Ella parece feliz contigo, no sé qué diablos hagas pero para mí es suficiente. Así que no quiero que la tía Hermione se dé cuenta en su cena de compromiso de lo imbécil que en realidad eres.- el rubio bufo ante el comentario.-Así que te ayudare. Además, algún día necesitare un favor y tú me ayudaras sin peros.- James se encogió de hombros de nuevo. El rubio se pasó las manos por el cabello en gesto de frustración.

-Bien, que tienes en mente…

* * *

-Hermione luces hermosa.- dijo Ginny al oído de la castaña. Habían llegado apenas a la casa de la pelirroja y aun no había llegado nadie. Draco le sonrió petulante a la pelirroja cuando esta lo miro de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño.- no tenias un traje más nuevo?- el rubio sonrió aun mas.

-Recuerdo que alguien menciono algo como "no importa la apariencia, lo importante es lo de adentro" el día que Potter y tu hermanito quisieron enterrarme vivo cuando se enteraron de mi relación con Hermione…

-Y también recuerdo haber dicho "aunque no importa que lo de adentro sea mierda también". Además este no es cualquier día, es el día de tu cena de compromiso. Donde lo harás oficial…- el rubio enarco una ceja.

-Creí que se hace oficial el día que se llega al altar.- Ginny bufo mientras Draco se quitaba el abrigo y miraba por encima de la pelirroja.- debo decir que tu casa no luce tan mal como es costumbre. Al menos limpiaste para recibir a los seres queridos de Hermione.-Ginny rodo los ojos y le cedió el paso para que pasará primero.

-También vendrán tus seres queridos así que de nada, Malfoy.- el rubio se adentro a la casa de los Potter buscando con la vista donde diablos se había metido Hermione.

-Sabes que no quiero a nadie más que a Hermione, además es tu deber como dama de horror así de que de nada Weasley.- el rubio sonrió socarronamente y Ginny rodo los ojos molesta. El rubio sonrió aun mas, le encantaba hacer enojar a la pelirroja.

-Y a tu madre pero ella no nos interesa el día de hoy. Porque hoy es el día de Hermione.- dijo la pelirroja complacida. El rubio enarco una ceja.

-Que ese día no es el día de la boda?.- La pelirroja bufo.

-No, idiota. El día de la boda es el día de la pareja y del amor. El día de la cena de compromiso es todo sobre la novia. Desde que va a usar, que dará de comer, que dirá a los invitados y en esta ocasión, los votos…escribiste tus votos, cierto?.- el rubio sonrió de medio lado, burlón.

-Claro que los tengo, justo aquí.-dijo palmeándose la bolsa delantera de su camisa. Ginny enarco una ceja.

-Y debo pensar que no obtuviste ayuda de nadie? que son de tu corazón?.- el rubio le miro un poco ofendido.

-Que te sucede? Claro que son desde mi corazón, nunca…- la pelirroja lo interrumpió.

-Solo lo digo porque Hermione está muy emocionada con eso, en serio. No me gustaría ver como lo arruinas. Pero está bien, confiemos en ti y en tu corazón.- dijo resignada. El rubio solo le limito a sonreír sin mostrar su nerviosismo.

-Como sea, donde diablos se metió Hermione?.- pregunto un poco molesto.

-Fue arriba a cambiarse.- dijo Ginny como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo cambiarse cuando la visitaban.

-No se había cambiado en casa ya?.-pregunto confundido.

-No, imbécil. Se está cambiando aquí…su vestido es hermoso. Es plateado, corto y trae pedrería con toques dorados. Bellísimo. Tardamos horas en escogerlo, queríamos que fuera perfecto. Tenía que resaltar del resto. Como a todos en las invitaciones les pedimos que vistieran de negro, Hermione tiene que resaltar en plateado…- el rubio no le prestó atención porque la castaña venia bajando de las escaleras de casa. Se veía hermosa y sexy a la vez…le encantaba. Hermione se ruborizo un poco ante la tensión y mirada de Draco pero se regaño mentalmente. Se supone que era el día de SU cena de compromiso, debía brillar.

-Te ves hermosa.- dijo el rubio besándole el dorso de la mano. Hermione se ruborizo un poco.

-No tienes que halagarme a estas alturas…ya dije que si me casaría contigo.- Dijo la castaña bromeando un poco. El rubio le sonrió y la tomo por la cintura cercándolo a él.

-No dejare de hacerlo hasta que hayas dicho el si frente a las demás personas, cariño.- le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja y se separo de ella. Vio como se ruborizaba y se alejo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Los invitados iban llegando mientras que Hermione y Ginny los recibían. Draco y Harry estaban tomando vino parados en una esquina del comedor.

-Entonces…terminaste tus votos?.- pregunto Harry. El rubio le miro un poco molesto.

-Porque todo el mundo no deja de preguntarme eso? Creen que no soy capaz de escribir lo que siento por Hermione? O que no siento nada por ella en absoluto?-dijo un poco molesto. Harry le miro sorprendido.

-Es solo que todos te conocemos Malfoy. Haz cambiado, sí. Pero aun así sabemos que es difícil para ti expresarte…y aun mas en frente de los que siempre consideraste "enemigos".- el rubio bufo.

-En otras palabras eres un imbécil…y Potter ha estado leyendo demasiados libros para embarazo o se volvió gay.- Ruby sonreía satisfecha ante su declaración y la obvia molestia de ambos hombres.

-Quién diablos te invito? Pensé que era un evento exclusivo…- dijo el rubio con sorna.

-Me invito tu prometida. Y si es exclusivo no sé por qué diablos estás aquí entonces.- Ruby tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-Soy el novio, tu sabes…el que está pagando por todo esto.- Harry soltó una risa disimulada y Ruby solo miro al rubio.

-Que no te escuche decir eso tu noviecita. No vaya a ser que se dé cuenta que se está casando con un imbécil egocéntrico que solo le importa el dinero y su falso cabello rubio.-El rubio rodo los ojos y bebió de su bebida.

-Donde esta mama? Y porque no traes correa? Estamos un poco rebeldes hoy, no?.- Ruby ignoro su comentario.

-Tu madre dijo que llegaría elegantemente tarde…lo que significa que trama algo…-murmuro lo ultimo para sí misma. El rubio no tomo importancia. Ruby llevaba un vestido negro sencillo.

-Es raro verte con vestido Ruby, hasta parece que eres mujer…- Ruby le pego con el codo en las costillas.

-Y tú con ese traje hasta pareces decente. Mira que en cualquier momento podrías pasar como una persona normal entre esta gente…Lastima que todos sabemos que ese rubio de bote es marca Malfoy.- el rubio la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ambos sabemos, Ruby, que mi rubio es natural. Que tu aburrido color negro sea, en efecto de bote no es razón para proyectarte ante nosotros.- Ruby no dijo nada pero le pego en la nuca con la palma de su mano.

-Mi cabello, mujer!.- dijo el rubio acomodándose su cabello. Ruby sonrió satisfecha por la reacción. Hermione se acerco hasta el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. El rubio sonrió al verla feliz, era una reacción involuntaria. Mientras su Hermione estuviera feliz, él también lo estaría, lo único que Draco quería era complacerla y entregarle el mundo.

-Hola Ruby, luces muy bien el día de hoy.- El rubio rodo los ojos ante el halago de Hermione, tomo a la castaña por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, proporcionándole un beso en la sien.

-Gracias, niña. Espero que sepas que aun estas a tiempo de alejarte de este imbécil y salir airosa de todo esto…después de todo solo es la cena de compromiso.- Ruby sonrió al ver como el rubio apretaba su agarre en la cintura de Hermione, ahora posicionando su mano posesiva mente en la cadera de la castaña. Hermione sonrió y paso su mano por el torso de Draco y coloco su otra mano en el pecho del rubio.

-Gracias por el consejo Ruby, pero creo que ya estoy decidida sobre quien será el único hombre que me espere en el altar.- Hermione le sonrió al rubio quien seguía mirando amenazadoramente a Ruby, quien no quitaba la sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-No te apures, aún puede llevarte el enorme anillo de compromiso que te dio y mi collar…después de todo se complementan.- Ruby miro el anillo de Hermione que ahora llevaba en la mano. Era ostentoso, sí, pero era de Draco así que lo llevaría hasta la muerte. La castaña iba a contestar que en verdad las joyas eran lo que menos importaba si no el significado de ellas, cuando el rubio hablo primero.

-Collar? Que collar? Quien jodidos te dio un collar?.- el rubio miro expectante a Hermione, quien estaba un poco confusa por el arrebato de Draco.

-Ruby me prestó el collar de rubíes y diamantes que uso ella en su boda, amor. Es hermoso y combina perfectamente con el anillo de compromiso y con mi vestido.- el rubio miro a Hermione.

-Te lo presto?.- Draco miro ahora a Ruby.

-Se lo regale, pero como es demasiado buena para ti y esta familia no lo acepto y solo lo tomo prestado…pero no pienso recuperarlo nunca, así que se jodio.- Ruby sonrió mientras bebía de su copa. Draco la miro escéptico.

-Es de tu boda con Albert no es cierto? El que usas en las fotos de tu boda?.- El rubio pregunto suavemente, como no queriendo tocar mucho el tema. Ruby termino de darle un sorbo a su copa y miro al rubio con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Si, le queda perfecto a tu novia, no quería que se quedará guardando polvo en una caja.- Ruby se encogió de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa cuando el rubio sabía perfectamente que si lo era. Sabia la historia de Ruby con Albert, sabía que Ruby aún le amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo a pesar que Albert hubiera muerto. Sabía que lo que Ruby había querido decirles al regalarles el collar de su boda a Hermione…sabía que por fin Ruby había dado su bendición y aprobación de su boda con la castaña. Y Draco no podía estar más feliz de esto, así que expreso su agradecimiento como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

-Si no supiera mejor diría que estas tratando de seducir a mi novia, Ruby. Eso de regalarle joyería a alguien es muy personal…pueden patearte el trasero por eso.- el rubio sonrió cuando Hermione le pego levemente en el pecho con la palma de su mano. Ruby sonrió burlona.

-Patearme el trasero? Quien? Tu? Já! Permíteme que lo dude. No creo que pudieras patear mi trasero aunque lo pusiera enfrente de tu pie.-el rubio sonrió.

-Mira que es un enorme trasero, es difícil fallar.- Ruby rio y se alejo hacia el comedor donde Ginny estaba llamando a todos los invitados a pasar a cenar. Hermione miro a Draco.

-No deberías ser tan sarcástico y malo con ella. Ella te ama, Draco. Estoy segura que es la persona que más te ama, incluso más que tu madre.- El rubio le acaricio la mejilla y sonrió.

-Pero no más que tu, cierto?.- La castaña sonrió aun más.

-Nadie te ama más que yo…excepto por ti mismo.- El rubio hizo un puchero y Hermione rio divertida.

-En realidad te ves hermosa en ese vestido, castaña. Y el hecho de que todos estemos vestidos completamente de negro, si nada plateado para opacarte lo hace ver más espectacular.- dijo el rubio rozando con el dorso de su mano el trasero de la castaña. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-Lo sé. Nunca me había sentido cómoda siendo el centro de atención respecto a la ropa, pero Ginny me convenció de que es mi noche, y debo de resaltar.- El rubio asintió.

-Así es y estoy seguro que aunque quisieran ninguno se atrevería a opacar a la futura señora Malfoy…- el rubio se iba a acercar a besarle la boca cuando la puerta de la casa de los Potter se abrió de par en par revelando a una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio platinado, extremadamente lacio cayéndole por un hombro con un vestido espectacular de pedrería completamente. El escote era llamativo y esos eran diamantes cubriéndole toda el área del pecho? El vestido hasta el piso era negro brillante, de esos vestidos que reflejaban la luz. Para cualquier mujer podría verse demasiado exagerado, pero no para ella. No para Narcisa Malfoy. En ella solo lucia espectacular. Hermione de pronto sintió como su recién descubierto y aceptado protagonismo se apagaba lentamente con ese vestido y esa mujer portándolo. Claro que Narcisa no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas en su fiesta de compromiso.

-Hola, queridos.- dijo con una enorme sonrisa la rubia al ver como todos los invitados de la fiesta la miraban como si fuera una modelo recién salida de la pasarela. Narcisa sonrió arrogantemente.- Hermione, Draco.- se acerco a la pareja que la miraba con la boca abierta, incrédulos.- espero no haber llegado tarde, tuve un pequeño problema con el trafico.- la rubia les miro, pero ellos aun no decían nada.

-Trataron de asaltarte? Porque con ese vestido lo entiendo.-Dijo Draco con un poco de sorna. Hermione miro al rubio como hacia el comentario más no dijo nada más. Narcisa sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quería que se molestara con ella enfrente del rubio. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto, no en su día.

-Eres un tonto, Draco. Claro que no. Es un vestido sencillo que mande a hacer para este día en especial. Mi único hijo no celebra su fiesta de compromiso todos los días.- Narcisa sonrió satisfecha al ver como la castaña la miraba molesta.

-Lo sé, madre. Pero en la invitación decía que todos debían vestir de negro.- explico el rubio.- vienes muy llamativa. Se supone que es el día de Hermione, madre.

-Lo siento hijo. Pero vengo de negro. No pensé que fuera completamente negro. Hasta parece que asistimos a un velorio hijo. O algo así.-dijo en un susurro lo último. Hermione le miro amenazante.- Además no es mi culpa que tu prometida no pueda mantener la atención puesta en ella, cariño.- Draco iba a decir algo a su madre cuando Hermione le tomo del brazo y lo encamino hacia el comedor.

-Porque no me dejas habar a solas con tu madre un momento, amor?- el rubio le miro ceñudo.- solo será un minuto, y loes veo en el comedor para comenzar, si?- la castaña le mostro a Draco una sonrisa tranquilizadora y el rubio asintió. La castaña se dio una media vuelta hacia Narcisa cuando escucho a Draco apurando a Ron hacia el comedor de manera algo grosera y a Ginny mandando a James de vuelta a la su recamara cuando el pequeño había bajado para saber que era el ruido que ocasiono la puerta al abrirse. Narcisa miraba a las castaña burlonamente cuando se acerco a ella.

-Qué diablos crees que haces?.- Pregunto la castaña a la rubia. Narcisa ensancho su sonrisa.

-No sé de qué me hablas.- dijo simplemente sin dejar de sonreír.

-No juegues a la tonta, Narcisa, porque ambas sabemos que no te queda.-Narcisa casi rio.

-Mira niña, si estas a punto de sugerir que me largue a cambiarme déjame decirte que…

-Qué? Cambiarte? No me interesa si traes puesto el vestido de la reina o algo así. Por mi puedes ponerte dólares o galeones en tu vestido y no me dará un cojón. Sé que intentas opacarme o algo así, pero en realidad no me interesa. Crees que la gente no notará lo que intentas?.- Narcisa frunció el ceño.- a lo que me refiero con qué diablos haces es a que Draco supo que jodidos sucede. Draco sabe que intentas hacer. Lo noto. Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida como para no saber que notaria que tratabas de hacer?.- Hermione le miro preocupada. Narcisa le miro ceñuda.

-Crees que Draco lo noto? Por favor, Draco no notaria si hubiera un huracán mientras estés a su lado…es un poco cursi y estúpido, pero así es el.- se encogió de hombros. Hermione le miro molesta.

-Hey, soporto tus intentos de tratar de arruinar mi matrimonio y eso, soporto tu presencia en mi casa todos los días, soporto que me opaques con tu vestido caro en mi fiesta de compromiso donde se supone que es la novia quien tiene que resaltar, pero lo que no soportaré es que Draco se entere de esto.- Narcisa sonrió de nuevo.

-No quieres que vea lo poca cosa que eres, verdad?.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Claro que no. Crees que no se molestaría si supiera como su madre ha estado tratando de arruinar su compromiso? O cual herido estaría si supiera que no lo apruebas aun? Tendrías suerte si te vuelve a hablar…- Narcisa le miro con horror. Eso era cierto. Si Draco se enteraba de todo lo que había hecho para impedir que Hermione se casara con el seguro no le hablaría nunca más en su vida.

-Porque no le dices entonces? Así te desharías de mí para toda tu vida.- Dijo la rubia. Quería saber porque Hermione aun no había ido corriendo con Draco a contarle todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Hermione suspiro.

-Mira, puedes odiarme y yo puedo querer tirar de tu cabello casi todo el tiempo pero eres la madre de Draco. El te ama, y sé que tú también a él, por eso te tomas tantas molestias en querer que desista de casarse conmigo. Sé que aunque le dolería el hecho de que has tratado de hacerme la vida imposible durante el compromiso, le dolería más el hecho de no hablarte nunca más. El hecho de que no asistas a la boda. Te ama, eres su madre y muy pronto serás mi suegra. Así que, soportar pos unos días más tus intentos de alejarme de Draco hasta la boda valen la pena si él está tranquilo.- Hermione se encogió de hombros. Narcisa la miro confundida. Sería posible que esa lagartona simplona roba hijos en verdad ame tanto a su hijo como para eso? En verdad no le importara solo su dinero?

-Eso no cambia las cosas, sabes?- dijo la rubia. Hermione suspiro resignada.

-Lo sé.- ambas mujeres caminaron directo hacia el comedor donde todos los invitados aguardaban expectantes. Ron y Luna estaban con las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, Luna con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron. Harry estaba acariciando la pequeña barriga de Ginny por sobre el vestido mientras la pelirroja le platicaba algo a su hermano quien la miraba atenta. La madre de Ginny, Molly, miraba a su marido hablar sobre su día en el trabajo mientras le arreglaba la corbata. Blaize platicaba con Ruby sobre un tema irrelevante mientras Draco fingía que les ponía atención pero estaba muy ocupada esperando a que Hermione entrara con su madre por el marco de la puerta. Cuando la vio suspiro aliviado. No se veía molesta o triste, se veía normal. Radiante, como siempre. El rubio se levanto de su asiento para jalar la silla junto a él para que la castaña se sentara y Blaize saco la silla de Narcisa. Hermione se sentó y Draco le pregunto rápido.

-Estas bien?- Hermione asintió levemente.- quieres que haga algo? Puedo hacer que se vaya a cambiar…Dime y yo…- Hermione lo callo con un beso corto. Draco le miro.

-Estoy bien, no quiero que hagas nada más que terminar de cenar, decir los votos y poder largarnos de aquí para poder estrenar el regalo de Ginny de mi despedida de soltera. No, no quiero que se vaya a cambiar, así estamos bien, amor.- Hermione le beso la mandíbula mientras Ginny se ponía de pie para ir a la cocina por los platos.

-Te hare cumplir esa promesa, leona.- Hermione le sonrió traviesa mientras se levantaba a ayudarle a Ginny con la cena. Cenaron entre risas, historias vergonzosas patrocinadas por Molly y Ruby, recuerdos del colegio y Narcisa bebiendo alcohol para compensar su incomodidad. Ginny se aclaro la garganta y todos voltearon a mirarla.

-Creo que es momento de lo que todos estábamos esperando…los votos.- La pelirroja aplaudió emocionada como quinceañera en su cumpleaños. El rubio trago en seco. Su plan era bueno, pero no sabía que le diría Hermione. Rezaba porque no fuera tan bueno. Ginny se paró fue a la cocina y regreso con una caja de pañuelos del tamaño de la cabeza de James y se volvió a sentar en su puesto. El rubio la miro concertado.-Los necesitare, no has leído los votos de Hermione aun, no sabes lo que te espera…no hermosos.- Mierda. La castaña se paró de su asiento y se volteo hacia el rubio.

-Ok, yo voy primero.- El rubio trago saliva pesadamente y le sonrió a la castaña tranquilo. Hermione tomó aire y exhalo.- Draco, desde el momento que te vi supe que eras alguien especial. Claro que en ese entonces no sabía que serias mi alma gemela, más bien te vi como un pequeño niño arrogante que trataría de hacer mi estadía en el colegio casi insoportable.- Todos soltaron una pequeña risa ante eso, el rubio solo sonrió, adorándola con los ojos.- Lo supe entonces, que estabas decidido a cambiar mi vida a participar en ella de alguna manera, solo que no sabía que tanto o como lo harías…Si hubiera sabido en ese entonces que algún día te llamaría amor o cariño seguro nos hubieras reído pero ahora…- Se le trabo la voz a Hermione y el rubio vio como Ginny estaba llorando mares ya…Apenas iba empezando por Merlín!.-…ahora simplemente no sé cómo vivir sin ti. Te has vuelto una gran parte de mi vida, si no es que mi vida completa. Eres tan indispensable como respirar, Draco. Los momentos que estamos juntos, aunque sea viendo la televisión junto a Dragón en el departamento o ayudándome a lavar los platos son los momentos que atesoro mas.- Hermione tenía lagrimas silenciosas corriéndole por las mejillas ya y Draco no quería más que quitárselas con los pulgares y besarla hasta que se olvidara de todo.- Cada momento que pasamos juntos es tan divertido y hermoso que me pongo a pensar que haría si algún día me faltaras y simplemente no puedo evitar llorar, Draco. Te amo tanto que duele e incluso hasta me asusta un poco. Esta manera de amar a alguien debe de ser ilegal o algo.- risas ahogadas por lagrimas se escucharon el cuarto.- desearía que mis padres estuvieran vivos, solo para ver como por fin he encontrado a la persona correcta. A alguien que me hace sonreír cada mañana solo con el sonido de su voz. Desearía que pudieran ver cómo me haces tan feliz.- Molly estaba sollozando en su lugar débilmente siendo consolada por su esposo. Draco trago saliva.- Creo que lo que trato de decir es que…te amo, Draco. Hoy y siempre.- Todos aplaudieron fuertemente mientras Draco se levantaba a limpiarle las lágrimas y a abrazar a su castaña. Odiaba verla llorar, se supone que esto de los votos la haría feliz. Hermione le beso la mejilla y se sentó.

-Fue hermoso, va a ser difícil superar eso.- dijo Ron a Luna mientras la rubia se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. El rubio se aclaro la garganta y miro a todos lados solo Blaize le levanto el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

-Hermione…-la castaña le miro adorablemente sobre sus pestañas mojadas por las lagrimas desde su asiento y Draco sonrió de lado.- Amo que te de frio cuando estamos a 27 grados. Amo que te cueste una hora y media solo para pedir un sándwich…- Hermione frunció el ceño junto con Ginny al oír sus votos. Narcisa sonrió con burla.- Amo la arruga que se te forma en tu frente cuando me miras como si estuviera loco, justo como lo estás haciendo ahorita. Amo que a pesar de pasar todo el día contigo aun puedo oler tu perfume en mi ropa…

-Amigo…- Blaize hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

-Blaize, estoy leyendo mis votos.- Blaize levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y dejo a Draco continuar.- Amo que eres la última persona con la que quiero hablar antes de irme a dormir por las noches. Y no es porque estoy solo y no es porque es nuestra cena de compromiso, es porque cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien no puedes esperar a que el resto de tu vida comience.- el rubio sonrió satisfecho mientras todos lo miraban incrédulos. Un aplauso se escucho ene l marco de la puerta. James estaba en pijama viendo la escena, aplaudiendo sonriente. El rubio le miro, le guiño un ojo y miro a Hermione. La castaña le miro con el ceño fruncido y los ojos húmedos.

-Draco…- El rubio sonrió.- eso es de "Cuando Harry encontró a Sally".- el rubio la miro confundido y regreso su mirada al pequeño monstruo de 4 años en el marco de la puerta que le saludaba con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Que jodidos…Tu hijo es una abominación diabólica.- le dijo a Potter quien estaba sentado junto a él. Blaize, Harry, Ruby, Narcisa y el rubio estaban reunidos de pie en una esquina mientras las mujeres y el señor Weasley estaban con Hermione quien se veía bastante decepcionada. El rubio quería morirse. Ron estaba hablando por teléfono con sus hijos.

-Hey, no culpes a mi hijo de tu fracaso. El que tu le hicieras caso habla más de ti que de él.- Harry trato de defender inútilmente e James.- aunque hay que aceptar que heredo eso de los gemelos.- admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo más bien lo veo como una señal. Tal vez no deberías casarte, hijo.- Narcisa dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Yo creo que eres un imbécil.-dijo Ruby tomando de su trago. El rubio no tenía ganas de contestar nada en este momento.

-Yo más bien creo que no la amas en realidad.- Todos miraron a Blaize incrédulos.

-Que jodidos dices, Blaize?.- dijo el rubio molesto.

-Que si la amaras todo sería fácil. Aunque claro, después de todo, que sabes tú lo que es el amor?.- pregunto el moreno mirándole severo.

-Claro que lo sé.- El rubio se levanto molesto de su asiento a partirle la cara a Zabinni. Si algo le molestaba era que dudaran de su amor por Hermione. El rubio se paro enfrente de Blaize cabreado y comenzó a gritarle.- tú no sabes lo que es el amor. Es confuso y extraño y te hace hacer y decir muchas estupideces, pero está bien, porque la otra persona piensa que es lindo. Cuando veo a Hermione veo el futuro. Veo hermosos bebes con sus ojos y su cabello, veo camionetas llenas de basura para bebe dentro, veo el departamento lleno de pañales y biberones y tonterías innecesarias que compran los papás… y sabes qué? No me asusta. No me asusta en absoluto el hecho de que probablemente no dormiré, ni podre hacer ejercicio, ni podre comprar o gastar dinero en cosas que ahora sí, o que probablemente me quedare calvo de todos los malditos enfermos que tendré que alejar de mis hijas…no me da miedo.- el rubio tomo por el cuello de la camisa a Blaize y lo estampo contra la pared mas cercana.-Porque también veo la sonrisa de Hermione, veo su cara de satisfacción y orgullo al mirar a nuestros hijos. Veo como me sonríe cuando llevo a brazos a alguno de ellos. Y eso hace que todo valga la pena, el verla feliz hace que todo el infierno que tuve que pasar en mi vida valga la pena porque me guio a ella…y ella está feliz. Yo la hago feliz…y nunca había sentido la satisfacción de ver sonreír a alguien gracias a mi, Blaize. Y es lo más maravilloso del mundo escuchar que me ama. A mí. Y sé que no me equivoco, se que la amo, se que casarme con ella es la decisión correcta porque…me estoy casando con mi mejor amiga.-Blaize sonreía de manera estúpida y triunfante y el rubio quería quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa a patadas cuando sintió como unos delgados brazos le abrazaban por detrás. El rubio se volteó a ver como Hermione le abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Draco.- dijo la castaña sonriendo aun con lagrimas. El rubio se dio cuenta como todo el mundo los miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y lagrimas en los ojos…que jodidos…? El rubio abrazo fuertemente a la castaña y miro a Blaize confuso. El moreno le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Ya le has dicho todo lo que siente, hermano. Solo te faltaba un poco de coraje y cojones para dejarlo salir.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- aunque me duele un poco…pensé que yo era tu mejor amigo y nunca te has casado conmigo.- el rubio lo empujo levemente y volvió a abrazar a su castaña. Suya.

-Lo perdimos.- dijo sonriente Ruby a Narcisa. Sí que lo habían perdido.

* * *

_1,2,3: awwwwwwww! Felíz 14 de Febrero :) Terminé justo a tiempo para darles su regalo del día del amor y la amistad :) Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la espera :)_

_Ahora, los avisos:_

_-Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantos one-shot subí mientras escribia este cap, asi que pasense por mi profile y chequen :)_

_- Ok, varias chavas y yo tenemos un blog llamado "Dramiotizadas" (Dramiotizadas(punto) Blogspot (punto) com donde recomendamos fics semanalmente :) Pasense y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias. Pueden recomendar los suyos o los de sus amigas :)_

_- El blog de las imagenes de este fic ya tiene varias, me faltan los vestidos desde el capítulo 6, pronto lo subire, junto con el de Hermione, Ginny y Narcisa en este Cap :) El link del Blog esta en mi profile :)_

_- Haber cuando las vuelvo a leer, tengo muchos fics en proceso :) Las leo luego niñas._

_Atto: Friidaaa  
_


	22. La boda

_Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling y yo solo juego con sus personajes en mi tiempo donde se supone que tengo que hacer otra cosa más importante pero no la hago porque me da flojera y escribo esto mejor. _

**22. La boda.**

-Maldita sea.- El rubio estaba en su recamara de la mansión Malfoy tratando de ponerse al corbata.- Estúpida corbata.-murmuro molesto. No es posible que nunca haya aprendido a hacer el nudo de una estúpida corbata, hasta para eso necesitaba a Hermione.

-Problemas de hombres?.- Pregunto Blaize. Maldito bastardo, pensó Draco. No era el momento donde necesitaba al imbécil de Blaize.

-A menos que sepas algo sobre cómo hacer nudos en corbata, lárgate.- El rubio seguía batallando con su nudo frente al espejo en bóxers y la camisa cuando Blaize solo se rio.

-Eres un maldito inútil, Draco. Dependes de la castaña hasta para el nudo de la corbata…por cierto, porque corbata? Pensé que irías de moño y todo.- Pregunto el morocho. El rubio solo rodo los ojos.

-Hermione no quería tanta formalidad. Dice que el moño me hace lucir como si fuera a un velorio…

-Pero vas a un velorio. Te vas a casar, amigo.- Blaize avanzo hasta un pequeño sillón color blanco junto a la ventana. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Claro que no es un velorio. Me caso, Blaize. Una boda no es un velorio, más si tu eres el novio.- Blaize rodo los ojos.

-Por lo mismo que eres el novio es un velorio. Aun no entiendo cómo te llegaron a atrapar, hermano. Entiendo que Granger está como una reina…- el morocho hizo un ademan con las manos, dando a entender la curvilínea figura de la castaña, a lo que el rubio gruño.-…pero, tanto como para casarme? No lo creo…a lo mucho le ponía una casa a la mujer.- el rubio rió.

-Y mantenerla como mi amante toda la vida? Estás loco, Blaize. Incluso tu sabes que esa no es forma de tratar a una mujer.- Blaize hizo un sonido de burla con la lengua.

-Desde cuando acá te importa como tratas a una mujer? Antes solo las querías para llevártelas a la cama y después, ni gracias decías.- el rubio se rindió con su corbata y volteo a mirar a Blaize.

-Me importa desde el momento en que descubrí a Hermione.- el rubio miro alrededor de su cuarto buscando su pantalón cuando el morocho volvió a hablar, distrayéndolo.

-A Hermione la descubriste desde el colegio, Draco. No me vengas con esas mariconadas de que fue a amor a primera vista y no sé qué.- el rubio rodó los ojos más no dijo nada. No era lo suficientemente hipócrita como para decir que se enamoro de Hermione desde el primero momento en que la vio.- mira, hagamos algo mejor.- Zabinni le paso un pequeño vaso al rubio con un liquido ámbar dentro. El rubio le miro desconfiado.

-Que jodidos es esto?.- dijo inspeccionando aun el contenido del vaso. Zabinni le miro confundido.

-Como que qué jodidos es? Es valor liquido.- Zabinni se tomo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago y miro a Draco esperando que hiciera lo mismo. El rubio pareció titubear cuando Zabinni le pego en el hombro.- vamos Draco, a estas alturas del partido, a una hora de tu boda lo que necesitas es valor para no perder los putos nervios. Estas casi temblando y estrangulándote con esa mierda de corbata…- el rubio suspiro resignado, sabía que Blaize tenía razón. Estaba demasiado nervioso lo que menos necesitaba era que alguien más de lo dijera.

-Quieres dejar el tema de los nervios? Estoy muriéndome lentamente del miedo aquí…- Zabinni soltó una estridente risa y le volvió a palmear la espalda.

-No sé de qué jodidos tienes miedo, Draco. La castaña ya dijo que sí…además por lo que oí se rumora que eres el único que puede cumplirle con sus tendencias masoquistas.- dijo guiñándole el ojo al rubio. Draco sonrió ate el recuerdo de ese artículo en el periódico.

-Porque jodidos sonríes? Por lo que dijeron las damas de horror la castaña está teniendo más dudas que yo sobre tu si tu tinte de cabello es "rubio cenizo" o "rubio cenizo casi blanco ponle luz directa y puede sentir tus pupilas derretirse".- El rubio rodo los ojos más se paso una mano por el cabello. Hermione estaba teniendo dudas? Justo ahora? Anoche en la cama comenzaron a hablar de las dudas y Hermione le aseguro que no había ninguna. Joder, malditos nervios.

-Vamos Ruby, eso es jugar sucio. No ves como aquí mi amigo de la infancia esta temblando más que un epiléptico?.- Zabinni sonrió cuando Draco se volvió a servir un trago de licor. Ruby soltó una risa.

-Si ya veo. Está más nervioso que un pavo en el día de acción de gracias.- Blaize soltó una risa y comenzó a servir tragos a todos. Ruby le miro ofendida.- Aleja ese licor barato de mi vista. Me dan ronchas y ganas de vomitar de solo verlo.- hizo una cara de asco y abrió la puerta.- Iré por un Martini decente y a checar haber si la niña recapacitó y se fue a Escocia o que se yo.- el rubio le miro un poco asustado y Ruby sonrió.- Pero aunque como la vi hace unos momentos la chica parecía más contenta que este idiota en una orgia…- dijo señalando a Zabinni sonrió.

-Debe estar saltando por las paredes entonces.- Ruby sonrió aun más.

-Pero hablo de una orgia de hombres.- Zabinni le miro feo y Ruby salió riendo. La morena camino por la enorme mansión de los Malfoy hasta llegar a lo que era una de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes. Tocó la puerta tres veces y le abrió una pelirroja con pecas.

-Valla, pensé que solo irías a checar que Draco no se hubiera largado no a reservarle un boleto de avión para poder largarse.- Ruby entro y Ginny cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ruby le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Para empezar deja de estar tan mandona maldita zanahoria...ni que fueras tú la que se va a casar.-Ginny se cruzo de brazos y bufo. Ruby se dirigió a Hermione.- El rubio sigue ahí aunque no sabe cómo ponerse la estúpida corbata aun. En serio que no se qué diablos haría sin ti.- Hermione sonrió tiernamente.

-Te dije que no teníamos que mandar a Ruby a checarlo, Ginny. Draco nunca me haría algo así.- Ginny le miro molesta.

-Era una precaución nada más.- Hermione rodo los ojos.- me preocupo por ti, lo sabes. Al igual que todos mis hermanos. Los vi a todos en el jardín y Ron dijo que traía su varita por si querías salir corriendo de aquí.- Hermione volvió a rodar los ojos pero sin dejar de sonreír.- Hubieras visto a mamá…estaba más emocionada que incluso el día de mi boda.- Ginny entorno los ojos y frunció el ceño. Hermione soltó una risita tonta.

-Estoy tan emocionada Ginny…y nerviosa, feliz, contenta y todos sus sinónimos.- Hermione soltó otra risita y Ginny sonrió.

-Sabes qué significa eso?.- La castaña negó.- que es el indicado, amiga.- Hermione volvió a soltar una risita estúpida.- Te ves hermosa Hermione.- La pelirroja se soltó a llorar y Hermione la abrazo. Ginny la alejo.- No, no quiero manchar el vestido.- La castaña asintió silenciosamente.

-Pero necesitas un abrazo.- Ginny asintió con lágrima corriendo por sus mejillas. La pelirroja se acerco hasta Ruby y la abrazo por la cintura.

-Ohhh, no. Claro que no. Aléjate de mi.- La pelirroja apretó el agarre mientras Hermione miraba a Ruby con cara de suplica.- Solo por que tengas un mocoso en el estomago no pienses que no te lastimaré…- Ruby se rindió cuando sintió el agarre de la pelirroja apretarse aun más.- bien, pero no pienses que te abrazaré de regreso. Hermione le agradeció con la mirada a Ruby y Ruby solo sonrió imperceptiblemente.

-Ahora a quién le daré consejos de soltera?.- se quejaba la pelirroja con voz llorosa. Hermione le miro con pena.

-Ruby aún está soltera.- Ruby le miro a Hermione amenazadoramente. Ginny miro a Ruby con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es verdad. Aun podemos conseguirte un hombre si sigues mis consejos.- Ruby la alejo por los hombros.

-Yo no necesito…

-Mi primer consejo es mi arma secreta. Es un consejo que, bien empleado te asegurará una vida llena de lujos y comodidades.- Ruby rodo los ojos. La pelirroja el miró con el rostro serio.- la clave del éxito es la lencería.

-Qué?.- Hermione le miro confundida. Ruby se ataco de la risa. Ginny rodo los ojos y miro ceñuda a Ruby.

-Lencería. Todo recae en la lencería.- Hermione le miraba aún confundida.- desde el momento en que cumples 23 todo tu salario debe de ir hacia la compra de lencería.- Hermione frunció el ceño mientras dirigía su mirada de Ruby riendo silenciosamente a Ginny sonriendo de oreja a oreja con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ok, que tal si quiero salir a comer con mis amigas?- Ginny rodo los ojos.

-No, no, no…Todo a la lencería. Puedes comer todo lo que quieras cuando te cases.- Ruby seguía riendo apoyada en el poste de la cama. Hermione escondía su sonrisa.

-Qué tal si tengo que ir al hospital por inanición?-Ginny cruzó los brazos y le miró molesta.

-No estás entendiendo el punto, verdad Hermione? Agh! Qué bueno que ya te nos vas a casar si no, no tendrías futuro más que con 37 gatos y un vibrador de Hello kitty.- La risa de Ruby ya no era silenciosa, ahora la dejaba salir sin remordimiento alguno. Hermione frunció el ceño de nuevo.- TODO tu salario tiene que ir a lencería. Piénsalo como una inversión.

-Y como se supone que eso te ayude a casarte?.- La voz de Ruby sonaba casi ahogada por la risa de hace un momento. Ginny le miro con cara de Hermione cuando sabía la respuesta de algo en el colegio.

-Te ayuda en todo. No sabes lo que un buen push-up y una ligera inclinación puede conseguirte. Un buen conjunto de lencería siempre es bueno. Con el push-up lo enganchas, en la cita no podrá mirarte a los ojos por más de cinco minutos. Luego viene la primera noche y créeme, si le gusta lo que ve con encaje eso es un punto más para ti. Después como le gusto la primera noche, vendrán más. Si sigues mi consejo el matrimonio está a la vuelta de la esquina….ya cuando te cases puedes dejar de comprar y comer hasta que el cerebro se te salga por el…- Hermione y Ruby comenzaron a reír juntas ante el ridículo comentario.- es en serio.-Ginny no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver a Ruby y Hermione reír así que les siguió. Las risas terminaron cuando se escucho un portazo y Narcisa entro con una mirada asesina al cuarto.

-Corten la mierda de "es mi día de la boda y muero de la felicidad" y cierren el pico. Castaña poca cosa para mi hijo, este es el jodido trato de una jodida vez…-Hermione le miro sorprendida junto con Ginny. Ruby solo rodo los ojos.

-De que trato hablas? Porque mejor no dejas que…

-Cierra el pico, Ruby. Estoy harta de todo este fraude…Ahora si me hacen el favor de retirarse tú y la pelirroja preñada.- Ginny se llevo la mano al pecho mostrando su enfado, iba a decir que se podría ir mucho al infierno cuando Hermione hablo.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor Ginny.- La pelirroja le miro como si estuviera loca.

-No te dejare sola con esta lunática.-Dijo señalando a Narcisa. La rubia solo le miro desafiante.

-Esto es algo entre Narcisa y yo. Está bien.- Ginny la miro dudosa pero no tuvo más remedio que aceptar cuando Ruby la tomo del codo y la jalo hacia fuera cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. –Bien, ya corriste a mi dama de honor y a tu asistente…de que plan fraudulento estás hablando?

-Já. Ahora te haces la tonta. Quedamos hace tiempo que eso no te queda, mustia, así que corta la mierda.- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-En serio no sé de qué estás hablando, así que habla claro y corta tú la mierda.

-Ok, hablo de tu estúpido plan de caza fortunas. Ya estas a punto de casarte con mi hijo, estoy segura que debes de estar muy segura de ti misma, pero siento decepcionarte. Todo el dinero de la herencia de Draco ha sido transferido hacia otra cuenta a la cual él no tiene acceso alguno.- Hermione le miro interrogante.- y aceptémoslo, sin su herencia Draco pierde mucho atractivo para ti, cierto?.- Dijo la rubia levantando las cejas sugestivamente. Hermione suspiro cansada y le miro tristemente.

-Ya te he dicho miles de veces que el dinero de Draco no me importa. El puede ser un vagabundo y aun así estaría casándome con él.- Hermione sonrió tristemente y tomo su ramo que estaba colocado en una silla frente al tocador de la recamara.- Por cierto, buena suerte cuando Draco se entere de la cuenta sin acceso…Él tenía grandes planes para ese dinero.- La rubia vio como la castaña caminaba hacia la puerta y se desespero.

-Te daré 300 mil galeones para que no te cases con mi hijo.- Hermione se dio la media vuelta y la encaro con una mirada de fastidio en el rostro.

-Narcisa, en serio. Amo a tu hijo, lo amo por quien es, no por su dinero o autos o apariencia…Tu dinero no hace diferencia para mi si no lo tengo a él para poder compartirlo.- dijo la castaña frunciendo los hombros. Narcisa suspiro y paso su mano por su cabellera rubia finamente lacia.

-No quería llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra alternativa…- Hermione le miro confundida.- Tengo unas fotos y un video donde se te ve intimando con un famoso ex novio tuyo odiado por Draco. En el video puedes oír claramente como le dices a tu amante que cuando te cases con Draco y le quites su dinero se irán lejos de aquí.- Narcisa tenía una mirada ganadora en su rostro, sabía que la tenía en sus manos. Hermione le miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Eso es mentira. Draco nunca creerá eso.-Dijo Hermione convencida. Narcisa mostro su mejor sonrisa de lado.

-No importa si lo cree o no. Dudará. Y estas olvidando el lado débil de mi hijo: los celos. Si hay algo que Draco no soporta es que lo tomen por idiota y que lo humillen…y eso es lo que logrará el video y las fotos.- Hermione le miro incrédula. Como había llegado su futura suegra hasta esto?

-Con magia…Con magia puedo probar que no son reales.- Narcisa se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes, estoy segura. Pero eso tomará tiempo. Tiempo que no tienes. Tiempo que te obligará a posponer la boda. Tiempo que me darás a mí para poder pesar en un plan mejor. Tiempo para que la duda crezca en Draco y tiempo para poder finalmente separarlos.- Hermione le miro triste. Tanto así la odiaba? Tanto como para herir a su propio hijo?

-Estas dispuesta a todo eso? Solo para que no me case con Draco?.- Narcisa asintió lentamente.- Herirás a Draco solo para poder ganar? Sabes que si tu maldito plan logra tener éxito el daño que le harás a tu hijo? Nunca más podrá confiar en nadie. Se convertirá en el mismo Draco de la escuela, el mismo que no confía en nadie, que humilla, que insulta solo por diversión…lo convertirás en Lucius.- Hermione susurro lo último, haciendo que Narcisa lo encontrará más tenebroso aun. Sabía que la castaña tenía algo de razón, lo sabía. Pero era aun más egoísta, no quería perder a su hijo en manos de una simple muchacha estúpida sabelotodo. Narcisa fijo su vista en la castaña cuando esta aventó su ramo a la cama.- Nunca pararás cierto? Nunca dejarás que sea feliz con Draco…

-Tienes opciones, no seas tan…

-Es que no lo entiendes?.- le grito Hermione. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos ya, corriendo ligeramente su maquillaje, casi imperceptible.- No entiendes que hagas lo que hagas no puedo dejarlo? No puedo. No puedes dejar a alguien que amas, a alguien que es todo para ti. No me alejare de él nunca, porque le amo. Y si tanto te importa que no me case, bien. No me importa… un estúpido papel no significa nada para nosotros.- Hermione paso el dorso de su manos por su pómulo, quitando las lagrimas de este. Avanzo hacia la puerta tomando la perilla entre su mano.- Felicidades Narcisa…Ganaste.- Hermione salió de la puerta azotándola detrás de sí, dejando a una Narcisa sentada en la cama con un ramo de novia en su regazo.

-Estás loca? O simplemente la menopausia te está llegando al jodido cerebro?.- Grito Ruby enfrente de ella. Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Sabes que es lo correcto. Hago lo mejor para Draco.- Ruby le miro con ira en los ojos.

-Lo mejor? Estas haciendo lo mejor para Draco?! Já.- La morena se paseaba de lado a lado enfrente de la rubia aun sentada en la cama con el ramo en su regazo.- Como cuando hiciste lo mejor por él dejándole que montara su primera escoba en el jardín de rosas…solo? Como cuando dejaste que Lucius le diera esos estúpidos consejos machista y estúpidos sobre la sangre pura? Como cuando hiciste lo mejor por el cuándo dejaste que Lucius lo arrastrara a los mortífagos en contra de su maldita voluntad?.- Ruby estaba dando manotazos en el aire molesta con Narcisa. La rubia le miraba molesta y cansada.

-Sabes que todo eso no fue mi culpa. Estaba fuera de mi alcance.- Ruby le golpeo con su pequeño bolso de mano en el hombro.

-En serio? Y esto? Esto sí es tu culpa. Y sabes que mas será tu culpa? Sera tu culpa cuando Draco ya no venga en Navidad a verte. Sera tu culpa cuando no venga en día de pascuas solo para poder llevarte esos chocolates de Paris que tanto te gustan…

-No entiendes? Si cuando va en Navidad solo va una maldita hora. Y eso que aun no se casa con esa. Ahora imagina cuando esa mujerzuela le quite todo lo que tiene…incluido su jodido tiempo!.- Ruby volvió a pegarle con el bolso ahora en una costilla.

-Por eso es todo esto?! Por una maldita hora en las maldita fiestas?!.- Ruby comenzó a darle manotazos donde podía alcanzar y Narcisa empezó a responderlos. – Eres una estúpida…- Ambas estaban jadeando de los golpes dados y recibidos por ambas.- estás haciendo todo esto por tu estúpido miedo a dejarlo crecer!.

-Suéltame.- Ruby seguía manoteando junto con Narcisa, ahora ambas en la cama casi rodando en ella.- Tú no sabes lo que es estar perdiendo a un hijo.- le grito la rubia. Ruby paro sus manotazos y se paró de la cama.

-Y tú sí, estúpida?- dijo señalándola con el dedo.- Nunca has perdido a tu hijo. Quieres saber lo que se siente? Bien, continua con tu estúpido plan de quinceañera en sus días menstruales y verás como perderás esa estúpida hora en Navidad.- Narcisa le miraba desafiante desde su lugar en la cama.- Tu hijo ha encontrado alguien que lo hace feliz y quieres arruinarlo solo porque no lo ves lo suficiente en Navidad? Si ni siquiera te gusta los regalos que te da!...

-No es sobre los regalos, Ruby es…

-Sobre qué? Sabes sobre qué es esto? Sobre ti. Sobre ti no queriendo dejarlo ir. Dejarlo hacer su vida. Te has puesto a pensar todo lo que podrías ganar si lo dejas ser feliz? Mucho. Esa hora en navidad puede convertirse en días de Navidad si lo dejas. Días donde él te invitará a su casa con su familia a pasar las navidades, donde podrás ver a tus nietos y comprar cosas como loca para ellos.- Ruby suspiro rendida.- Si sigues así, con tu plan estúpido, no solo arruinaras esas navidades para Draco si no también su vida. Draco se recluirá…no dejará a nadie entrar a su vida nunca más…ni siquiera a ti, y eso lo sabes, porque fue lo que paso cuando dejaste que Lucius lo iniciara a los mortifagos.- Narcisa paso su mano por su mejilla quitando las silenciosas lagrimas que había dejado caer. Ruby se sentó junto a ella en la cama.- Esto es lo que Draco siempre ha querido…Ella es lo que Draco siempre ha querido, no seas tú quién le quite la felicidad esta vez…No te conviertas en Lucius.- Narcisa le miro con los ojos tristes. Ruby le dio un ligero golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo en señal de amistad silenciosa. Narcisa sonrió.

-Si lo dejo casarse crees que me traiga mejores regalos en Navidad?- Ruby sonrió.

-No creo, eres una maldita perra avara.- Narcisa sonrió y Ruby saco una cámara de fotos.- Sonríe.- Narcisa sintió el flash cegarla momentáneamente y Ruby sonrió satisfecha.- Ahora podre probarle al mundo que Narcisa Malfoy llora y sonríe al mismo tiempo.- Narcisa le golpeo el brazo y Ruby sonrió.

-No sonreía…Te mostraba los dientes.- Ruby sonrió presumida.

-Si claro…le venderé esto a Rita Sketter, cuanto crees que me pague por esto? Incluso le daré el titular: "Narcisa Malfoy llora de felicidad por la unión de su primogénito" lindo no? Tiene caché?.- Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Y yo soy la perra avara. Já.- Ruby checo su reloj.

-Creo que si aun quieres hacer lo correcto debe de ir ahora a la habitación de Draco e impedir que la castaña haga algo estúpido. Se veía muy molesta y decidida en su camino hacia allá.- Narcisa abrió los ojos, cogió el ramo y corrió hacia la puerta.

* * *

El rubio estaba frente al espejo aun examinando como podía ponerse la corbata el mismo. Había visto muchas veces a Hermione hacerlo, porque jodidos no podía hacerlo él solo? Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse bufo.

-Espero que hayas venido con la respuesta a cómo hacer el jodido nudo de la corbata Zabinni, no quiero volver a patearte el trasero si vienes sin nada…de nuevo.- El rubio se dio la media vuelta para ver a Hermione de pie frente a la puerta con su hermoso vestido de novia blanco y los ojos rojos.- Bueno, traer a Hermione es una mucho mejor idea…Te ves hermosa, Hermione.- dijo el rubio acercándose a la castaña. Hermione dejo caer varias lágrimas más. Draco le miro confundido.- que pasa? Estas bien? Fue Zabinni? Juro que…

-No, no, no… Zabinni no hizo nada. No sé donde esta de hecho.- Draco le tomo ambas manos y le miro confundido.

-Entonces qué pasa? Ruby me dijo que las novias se ponían emocionales en este día pero así?...- Hermione le sonrió tristemente.

-Podemos sentarnos, por favor?- el rubio asintió lentamente y la guió hacia un pequeño sillón junto a la ventana. Draco la miro esperando que Hermione iniciara el tema. Hermione tomo aire.- Bien, esto es algo difícil de decir…o de pedir, mas bien. Draco…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El rubio la miro también.-…sabes que te amo. Te amo, en serio. Y porque te amo, creo que deberíamos posponer la boda.- dijo todo de un solo respiro. Como una bandita, de un tirón. Así duele menos no? El rubio se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido y confundido.

-A que te refieres? Posponerla por hoy o posponerla para siempre?.- Hermione coloco su mano en la mejilla del rubio dejando caer sus lagrima por sus mejillas maquilladas. El rubio le miro aun mas confundido.- porque lloras, pequeña?- Hermione dejo escapar un sollozo y Draco la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo. Hermione comenzó a llorar en el cuello del rubio y Draco la sostuvo murmurando pequeños "todo está bien" y "tranquila, amor".- Hermione, todo está bien. Sea lo que sea dímelo para poderlo solucionar. Si no me lo dices no puedo arreglarlo.- Hermione asintió en su cuello. Como podía decirle al hombre que amaba que debía posponer su boda para que no sufriera?. La castaña levanto su cara del cuello del rubio y le miro a los ojos.

-Posponer la boda por hoy Draco. Necesitamos posponer la boda para otro día.- El rubio asintió aun confundido, mas no dijo nada. Odiaba verla llorar, más sin saber por qué.

-Ok, está bien amor. Podemos hacer eso, si eso es lo que quieres.- Draco trataba de calmarla aunque aun veía lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Hermione asintió lentamente.- puedo preguntar el porqué? Si es algo de los preparativos, que falto algo o algo se rompió o Zabinni esta ebrio destruyendo cosas, podemos arreglarlo justo ahora.- Hermione sonrió débilmente.

-No, no es eso. Es solo que…- La castaña no quería mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad. Lo que menos quería era que Draco se enojara con su madre…el día de su boda.

- Estas teniendo dudas, Hermione?.- Le pregunto el rubio serio.- Es porque no digo te amo, a veces? Juro que lo intento, sabes que es difícil para mí expresar…

-No, no. Yo sé que me amas…me lo demuestras a diario.- Hermione coloco sus manos en ambas mejillas del rubio y lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos.- Nos amamos. Lo sé. Es solo que…

-Es sobre mi pasado? Porque Hermione, sabes que ellas nunca significaron nada. Tú eres la única, castaña.- Draco le miraba con una incertidumbre que Hermione no podía con ella. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana donde podían vislumbrar a los invitados en sillas adornadas y el hermoso pasillo al altar blanco. Todo blanco. El rubio interpreto el desvió de mirada como algo malo.- Conociste a alguien más?- Hermione le miro sorprendida.- Si es así, sea quien sea no importa. Dime que te da que yo no pueda…dímelo y es tuyo.- Hermione le sonrió tristemente.- dímelo… todo lo mío es tuyo, Hermione. Mi dinero, mi nombre, mi auto, mi casa, incluso es estúpido perro que esta allá abajo con un estúpido traje blanco…- Hermione volvió a tomarle la cara con las dos manos y le beso. Draco correspondió el beso urgentemente, como queriendo convencerse de que todo esto era solo un estúpido juego de su imaginación. De que su castaña no planeaba dejarlo. De que aun lo amaba. Hermione termino el beso y coloco la frente sobre la suya.

-Te amo, Draco Malfoy. Y no quiero nada de eso más que a ti.- El rubio sonrió débilmente y le dio un beso rápido.

-Vámonos.- La castaña frunció el ceño.- Vamos a la luna de miel. No tenemos que casarnos si no quieres, solo quiero estar contigo todo lo que resta de mi jodida vida.- Hermione le sonrió. Se veía hermoso en su traje formal. Solo le faltaba la corbata. La castaña tomo los dos extremos de la corbata y le sonrió.

-No es posible que Draco Malfoy no sepa hacerse el nudo de la corbata.- dijo molestándolo. El rubio solo sonrió de lado.

-Solo prueba lo inútil que soy sin ti.- Hermione le sonrió y comenzó a hacerle el nudo. El rubio le miro el rostro mientras lo hacía.- Te ves hermosa en ese vestido de novia.- Hermione le beso ligeramente los labios. El rubio le miro serio.- Así que sobre esa boda…- dijo señalando la ventana. Hermione suspiro. Iba a contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia con un ramo. Cuando Narcisa vio los ojos rojos de Hermione y Draco con el semblante serio imagino lo peor. Qué tal si ya era muy tarde?

-Hermione…- la castaña frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera para poder hablar a solas con Draco la dejaba en paz.-…ya encontramos tu ramo, lo traía la sobrina de Ruby…ahora esta ebria vomitando su alma en el baño.- dijo mirando a Draco y a Hermione alternativamente.

-La sobrina de Ruby no tiene 6 años y es parapléjica?.- Narcisa abrió la boca sin saber que decir. Hermione seguía con el ceño fruncido.- Madre podrías esperar afuera, estábamos hablando de la boda…- Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

-Es que ese el problema…que ya no hay porque posponer la boda. Encontramos el ramo, la boda esta salvada, todos felices.- Narcisa entro al cuarto y avanzo hasta la pareja. Tomo a Hermione del codo haciendo que esta se parara del regazo de Draco.- Vamos, Hermione, necesitas hacer el maquillaje de nuevo. Además es de mala suerte que el novio te vea antes de la boda…- Hermione iba siendo arrastrada del cuarto por Narcisa.

-Espera…Todo esto era por el ramo?.- Pregunto rubio confundió mirando a las dos mujeres. Hermione dirigió su vista confundida a Narcisa y Narcisa asintió.

-Si, no lo encontrábamos. Sabias que el ramo asegura si la pareja sobrevivirá o no al matrimonio? Si, Hermione estaba enloqueciendo sobre eso.- El rubio frunció el ceño dudando de eso. Hermione no lloraría por un simple ramo, era demasiado tonto. Narcisa le miro nerviosa.- Además Zabinni esta ebrio destruyendo cosas en la estancia…Ruby ya se encargo de él.- Draco asintió y suspiro. Se acerco a Hermione y le tomo la cara entre las manos.

-Estas bien?.- Hermione miro a Draco y luego miro de reojo a Narcisa quien se había puesto detrás de Draco y asentía con la cabeza. La castaña miro al rubio y sonrió.

-Si, ya encontraron el ramo…Nuestro amor sobrevivirá el matrimonio.- Dijo asintiendo y siguiendo la teoría de Narcisa. El rubio sonrió y le beso la nariz.

-Bien. Ve a lo que sea que tengas que hacer. Ya quiero llevar a mi esposa de luna de miel donde no saldrá del dormitorio.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Hermione sonrió nerviosa y se sonrojo y Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Que ustedes nunca dejan de fornicar? Entro al cuarto y casi los veo uno encima del otro devorándose.- Narcisa arrastro a Hermione fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de ellas. Hermione le miro curiosa.

-Así que eso es todo?.- dijo a mitad del camino hacia el cuarto donde Hermione se había vestido. Narcisa siguió el camino arrastrándole detrás de ella.- como sé que esto no es otro más de tus juegos?- Narcisa se volteo a encararla.

-Mira. Sé que he sido estúpidamente tonta acerca de tu relación con mi hijo, pero tienes que entender que esto es difícil para mí. Es mi único hijo y quiero lo mejor para el.- Hermione asintió.- y aunque lo mejor para él no seas tú, tú es lo que él quiere.- Hermione volvió a asentir.- y ya he cometido errores en el pasado dejándome llevar por lo que alguien más quería para él y no dejándolo elegir. Y no quiero ser esa persona…no quiero ser Lucius. Ni quiero que mi hijo lo sea.- Hermione le miro triste. Narcisa respiro profundo.- Si lo que quiere es casarse contigo, bien. Que lo haga. Tal vez él tenga razón y sean el uno para el otro o tal vez no, pero quiero que sea porque él eligió eso…además confió en él, sé que no se casaría contigo si fuera una maldita caza fortunas.- Hermione enarco la ceja y sonrió.- Ruby me hizo ver eso, así que…espero que ella y Draco tengan razón o te patearé el trasero por lastimar a mi hijo.- Hermione sonrió aun más y la abrazo.

-Gracias Narcisa. Prometo que hare lo que sea para que Draco sea Feliz.- Narcisa rodo los ojos más sonrió.

-Si, si, si como sea. Suéltame puede que lo lagartona sea contagioso.- Hermione la soltó y le sonrió.

-Gracias. En serio aprecio mucho el que por fin aceptes lo mío con Draco.- Narcisa frunció el ceño.

-Quien dijo que lo acepto? Dije que lo iba a dejar cometer su propio error al casarse contigo. En serio, casarse con alguien que tiene margaritas en su ramo de boda? Eso es de pobres.- Narcisa sonrió ante lo ultimo y reanudo su paso al cuarto.

-Sonreíste. Eso quiere decir que te agrado.- dijo siguiéndole el paso y sonriéndole burlonamente.

-No sonreía, te mostraba los dientes…y no me agrada, solo te soporto…como a Ruby.- Hermione soltó una risa.

-Así que me pagarás en billetes de dólar, me invitaras a tomar Martini a mediodía, a arruinarle la vida a tu nuera y puedo llamarte por un apodo?.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole mientras caminaba y Narcisa se detuvo.

-Claro que no. No podrías soportar beber conmigo. Estas embarazada! Qué clase de madre crees que sería si te dejara tomar?- Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No estoy embarazada.- Narcisa volvió a reanudar su paso y antes de abrir la puerta escucho como Hermione susurro un "Mamá suegra" y abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba a encontrarse a Ruby y a Ginny con miradas curiosas.

-Primero mato a Ruby antes que dejar que me llames así…y quién eligió ese vestido? Parece que tienes dos traseros! Ruby tráeme un Martini, esta boda me está volviendo loca.

**FIN**

* * *

_Un, dos, tres: Awwwww!_

_Bueno, ya después de casi 3 o 4 meses de ausencia les traigo el fina de Cáate si puedes. Aún falta el epilogo y eso no sé cuando lo subiré, asi que...Aquí en Mty son las cinco cuarenta y dos de la mañana y acabo de terminar este capítulo apenitas. Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejarme en los reviews las quejas sobre el Ooc de Draco, de Hermione y sus derivados, las quejas de las faltas de ortografía, el porqué no habia actualizado, etc, etc, etc... Todo será bienvenido en el review :) También en mi profile esta el link de las imagenes de este fic, luego subo las de la boda. _

_Ahora, servicio a la comunidad: Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrar un fic (de Twilight, debo confesar) que leí hace tiempo. Es un Edward/Bella donde ella está embarzada y tiene un accidente en la nieve donde Edward le ayuda dandolé refugio en su cabaña. Él es pintor y la pinta y se enamoran y todo bien bonito. Al bebe le ponen Jasper por el hermano muerto de él y me quede en capitulo 11 o 12 donde apenas se acuestan... Me quede en la mejor parte...y ahora no lo encuentro. Si aguién sabe que onda, se le agradece. :)_

_Por cierto, Tini (que es mi "beta" porque en realidad no sabemos que hace una beta Xd) mi esta haciendo el gran favor de corregir las faltas de ortografia desde el capitulo uno hasta el actual, asi que un aplauso a Tini or su esfuerzo (aplausos...pausa...aplauso incomodo al final) y no sé si cuando remplaze lo capitulos por los revisados les aprezcan actualizaciones a ustedes, asi que si es asi, es solo Friidaa remplazando capitulos malos por los capitulos malos bien escritos :)  
_

_Bueno, dudas, sugerencias y quejas en los reviews. Puedes pasarte a mi profile donde encontraras mis otras historias y una breve descripción de mi. :)_

_ Ya me largo._

_Atto: Friidaaa (16/abril/2010, 5:47 am)  
_


	23. Epílogo

_Epílogo de Cásate si puedes. Mentiría si dijera que casi no estoy llorando...Casi._

_**Diclaimer:TODO esta onda de HP no es mio. Es de otra señora. La historia si es mía. Y emo el que la robe.**  
_

**Epílogo.**

-Mamá…mamá…mamá…MAMÁ!- Hermione se tapó la cabeza con la almohada tratando de apagar las voces.- Mamá, Scorpius me está molestando.- Hermione suspiro aun con la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

-Scorpius, deja a tu hermano.- murmuro con voz adormilada pero firme Draco Malfoy. Hermione sonrió internamente ante la respuesta del rubio. La castaña conocía a sus hijos y conocía a su marido, eran igual de tercos.

-Pero él empezó a molestarme.- Hermione sintió como la cama de movía insistentemente ante los saltos de sus pequeños.

-No me importa quien empezó primero, dejen de molestarse. Que les he dicho de no saltar en la cama cuando su madre está en ella?- se escucharon risas de niños y la cama moverse aun mas. Hermione se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, sonrió abiertamente y vislumbro a su familia. El rubio sentado en medio de la cama con dos 4 niños encima de él. Uno estaba sobre sus hombros, tratando de atacar su cabello, ese era Joshua, su pequeño sabelotodo de solo 5 años. Joshua siempre tenía una respuesta para todo y siempre te hacía saberlo…había sacado el cerebro de su madre y al arrogancia de su padre. El chico que estaba picándole la costilla a su marido era Andrew y el otro pequeño tratando de subir a la espalda del rubio junto con su hermano Joshua era Anthony y eran gemelos. Eran los más pequeños y tenían solo 3 años recién cumplidos. Eran perfectos. Rubios, risueños, con los ojos azules de Narcisa. Eran los más curiosos y por ende traviesos de la casa. Les encantaba vestirse igual para poder confundir a su padre. El pequeño en el regazo de Draco recibiéndolas cosquillas del rubio mayor era Scorpius, el mayor de 7 años. Era extremadamente protector de su familia, como Draco y nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Era demasiado terco y leal. Hermione sonrió al ver como Draco podía jugar con sus 4 hijos a la vez.

-Papi, tu barba pica.- dijo Andrew desde su lugar en la cama. Draco le sonrió, parando un poco el ataque de cosquillas.

-Eso es porque papi no ha tenido tiempo de afeitarse ya que ha sido atacado por una tribu de salvajes.- dijo viéndoles acusadoramente. Los niños se echaron a reír.

-Ruby dice que nos criaron las hienas.- dijo Anthony sonriendo. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Nunca le creas nada a Ruby. Ruby no es alguien de confianza.- dijo mirando a los gemelos. Hermione sonrió aun más.

-Ruby si es de confianza.- rebatió la castaña. El rubio la miro sorprendido.

-Oh, no. Su madre está apoyando a Ruby, la hemos perdido.- dijo el rubio. Hermione le aventó una almohada. Los niños rieron.- Que hacen ustedes levantados tan temprano?.- dijo el rubio mirando la hora.

-Son las nueve, Draco.- dijo Hermione. El rubio frunció el ceño.

-Es temprano como para despertar en domingo.- dijo el rubio. Los 4 niños le sonrieron.- además que les he dicho de saltar en la cama cuando su madre está en ella?.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-No pasa nada, Draco. Estaban saltando en la cama, no sobre mí.- dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo. Draco el miro con el ceño fruncido y devolvió la vista a sus hijos.

-Habíamos quedado que nada de saltar en la cama con su madre en ella, pueden lastimar a su madre y a su hermana…y luego quedaría como Ruby.-dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Entonces quedará hermosa y tú sudarías tinte de todo lo que esa niña te haría pasar.- dijo Ruby con voz de burla desde el marco de la puerta. Los niños rieron junto con Hermione.

-Que haces aquí? Pensé que la nave nodriza había pasado por ti ayer.- dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado. Ruby bufo.

-De hecho vino, dijo que te estaban buscando, están esperando en la sala.- dijo señalando con el pulgar detrás de ella. El rubio bufo.

-Mami, tengo hambre.- dijo Joshua, frotándose el estomago. Hermione sonrió.

-Ok, suena bien panqueques?- dijo al castaña levantándose de la cama. Los niños gritaron un "sí" en unisonó.

-En forma de vaqueros?- dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-Eso fue solo una vez y fue porque tu madre no sabe hacer un círculo para salvar su vida.- dijo Narcisa desde la entrada del cuarto junto con Ruby. Los niños sonrieron a su abuela.

-Eso fue solo una vez y estaba enferma.-dijo Hermione defendiéndose. Narcisa sonrió.

-Claro, también hace un mes cuando hiciste panqueques en forma de caballos porque estabas cansada. O cuando los hiciste en forma de cactus porque Draco no te había dejado de…

-Claro que serán en forma de vaqueros, amor.- dijo la castaña interrumpiendo a Narcisa. Los niños corrieron fuera del cuarto gritando, dejando a los 4 adultos solos.

-No creo que ese haya sido un comentario apto para niños.- dijo Hermione a Narcisa. La rubia solo sonrió.

-Por favor, si esos niños saben de dónde vienen los bebes, como, porqué y hasta pueden decirte con detalles como mami y papi hacían a su hermanita en su cuarto.- Hermione se sonrojo y salió del cuarto. Draco sonrió burlón.

-Además esos niños están más traumados que Luke cuando supo que Darth Vader era su padre.- dijo Ruby socarronamente. EL rubio le miro con el ceño fruncido, levantándose de la cama.

-Mis hijos no están traumados por nada. Son niños buenos y sanos que saben que sus padres se aman y tienen una buena vida sexual.- Ruby hizo una mueca de asco.

-Ponte ropa, hijo. Es domingo y la abuela Narcisa no quiere desayunar con su hijo semidesnudo.- dijo Narcisa dándose la vuelta y avanzando hacia el pasillo dejando al rubio y a Ruby solos.

-"…y tienen una buena vida sexual"- dijo Ruby imitando la voz del rubio.- Tu hijo mayor tiene 6, por Merlín.- dijo Ruby golpeándole el pecho desnudo al rubio. Draco sonrió burlón mientras seguía a Ruby.

-Envidiosa, eso es lo que eres.- dijo picándole las costillas. Ruby le golpeo la mano.

-Envidia de qué? Mi hombre me da todo lo que necesito, gracias.- El rubio sonrió aun mas.

-Apuesto a que Joe es gay, por eso tienes envidia de cómo a mi mujer no le falta nada en su vida y está satisfecha en cada aspecto.- dijo con saña, disfrutando de cómo cada apalabra pasaba por su lengua. Ruby soltó una risa.

-Já! Eso es tan verdad como que tus hijos fueron concebidos por obra de Merlín.- El rubio sonrió de medio lado, entrando a la cocina donde estaban Hermione cocinando, Narcisa hurgando en el refrigerador, los niños mayores sentados en la barrita de la cocina y lo gemelos peleando con Dragón.

-Pues mira que por obra de Merlín que tengo unos muy buenos movimientos que aseguraron la concepción de mis hijos.- Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Draco.- dijo en forma de reproche. El rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Deja de hablar de concepción, degenerado. Nada más falta que digas donde fueron concebidos tus hijos.- dijo Ruby con mueca de burla.

-Yo fui concebido en el sillón.- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Nosotros ratoncillados.- dijeron los gemelos a la vez. El rubio rió.

-Reconciliados. Tu madre y yo acabamos de pelear por…- Hermione miro a Draco amenazadoramente y el rubio calló.

-Yo no tengo ningún interés de saber cómo fui concebido, gracias.- dijo Andrew. El rubio sonrió.

-Porque diablos mis nietos saben de sus perversiones?.- dijo Narcisa sentada en una silla en la barra. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Draco no puede mantener la boca cerrada o puede decirles que no a los niños.- Narcisa negó con la cabeza.

-Me siento como en la casa de la perdición. Draco ponte una maldita playera por Merlín. Les vas a dar un mal ejemplo a los niños- Dijo Narcisa dando un sorbo a su botella de agua recién sacada del refrigerador.

-Muy tarde.- dijo Ruby notando como los 4 niños y Draco estaban solo con el pantalón de pijama puesto, sin playera alguna. Narcisa rodo los ojos y siguió tomando de su botella.

-Niños, busquen su plato para desayunar. Andrew y Anthony por favor sírvanle comida en el plato a Dragón, no quiero que le pasen comida por debajo de la mesa.- los gemelos asintieron y fueron corriendo por la comida de Dragón a la lavandería.- Joshua guarda ese libro, sabes que odio que leas en la mesa.- Hermione estaba juntando una pila de panqueques en un plato mientras hablaba.- no me ruedes los ojos, jovencito.

-No estaba rodando los ojos.- exclamo Joshua. Hermione le miro con cara de "me estás viendo la cara?"

-Te conozco, Joshua. No quiero libros en la mesa.- dijo apuntándole con la espátula.

-Pero, má…

-No discutas con tu madre, Jos. Ni me ruedes los ojos a mi.- dijo el rubio apuntándole con el periódico mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Hermione salió de la cocina para poner el plato de panqueques en el centro de la mesa, donde ya estaban sentados Joshua, Draco, Scorpius y Ruby.

-Mamá, sabias que hay estudios que dicen que leer mientras comes es muy sano y bueno para mi cerebro? Leer en la mesa es extremadamente sano.- comento el peque Joshua. Hermione le acaricio el cabello con una mano y le sonrió cálidamente.

-No en mi mesa, amor.- dijo mientras rodeaba la mesa para tomar su lugar junto a Draco.- y es para todos.- dijo quitándole el periódico a el rubio mayor. Draco frunció el ceño.

-Hey!.- se quejo Draco. Hermione le miro amenazadoramente y el rubio rodo los ojos.

-Niños, vengan a comer. Narcisa.- dijo la castaña mirando a la rubia que seguía sentada en la barrita de la cocina. Narcisa asintió y camino hacia la mesa junto con los gemelos que venían de la lavandería, ambos sonriendo. Hermione les sonrió también.- le sirvieron de comer a dragón?- ambos niños asintieron.- se lavaron las manos?- ambos volvieron a asentir. Hermione les miro sospechosamente. Ambos agrandaron su sonrisa.- saben que si no se lavan las manos después de tocar a un perro pueden convertirse en uno?

-En serio?- dijeron con sorpresa en el rostro. Hermione asintió. – genial.- dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras chocaban las manos en signo de celebración. Andrew se iba a llevar la mano a la boca cuando Hermione le detuvo.

-No, no, no. Mami estaba bromeando. Si no te lavas las manos te enfermaras…y sabes que a la tía Luna le gusta cuidarlos cuando están enfermos.- Anthony negó con la cabeza y Andrew hizo una mueca.

-Mykaéla nos peina. No me gusta que me peinen, mami.- dijo Andrew. Hermione les sonrió cálidamente.

-Bueno, entonces a lavarse las manos.- ambos asintieron y fueron a la cocina. Hermione vio como Draco le daba una mirada burlona.- qué?

-En serio? Crees que se lavaran las manos si les dices que se convertirán en perros? Parece que no conoces a tus hijos, Hermione.- la castaña le saco la lengua y vio como sus dos pequeños llegaban de nuevo a la mesa a sentarse. Todos estaban sirviéndose panqueques en silencio cuando hablo Narcisa.

-Soy la única que nota algo extraño aquí?.- dijo la rubia. Hermione y Draco levantaron la vista hacia ella. Narcisa les miro esperando la respuesta y fue Draco quién hablo.

-Qué hay de extraño aquí? Es un domingo normal.- Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Playeras. Parece que están prohibidas en esta casa.- Draco frunció el ceño mirando a sus hijos que no llevaban playera justo como él. Hermione tenía una sonrisa casi imperceptible en rostro.

-No entiendo tu punto.- dijo el rubio mirando a su madre. Ruby bufó.

-Tu madre se refiere a que parece que es una maldita regla general andar semidesnudo en esta casa.- El rubio seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermione lleva playera.- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Narcisa rodo los ojos.

-Pero no lleva pantalones…además en una camisa tuya.- EL rubio seguía con el ceño fruncido.- eso puede traumar a los niños.- dijo Narcisa alarmada. Hermione aun tenía una ligera sonrisa.

-Son solo piernas Narcisa no es como si nunca las hubieran visto. Además yo los traje al mundo, así que creo que puedo andar por mi casa como yo quiera.- Narcisa suspiro rendida.

-Vas a ver que cuando nazca tu niña vas a querer a todo hombre a su alrededor completamente vestido.- el rubio frunció aun más el ceño.

-Que tiene que ver esto con mi niña? Por supuesto que no dejaré que ningún hombre semidesnudo se le acerque.- Tanto Draco como Scorpius asintieron y Hermione rodo los ojos.

-Vivirá con ustedes, un montón de hombres sin playera. Pronto cuando entré al colegio Muggle como insisten en llevarlos pensara que es normal estar rodeada de hombres semidesnudos. Los buscará en la escuela solo para sentirse en casa.- dijo Ruby como quien no quiere la cosa comiendo un pedazo de panqueque. Draco le miro molesto.

-Ok, definitivamente. Ustedes no se acercaran a mi hija.- dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Hermione sobre la mesa. Hermione le sonrió imperceptiblemente

-Pero yo soy la abuela.- reclamo Narcisa.

-Bueno, tal vez tu sí, pero Ruby que diablos hace aquí?- El rubio señalo a Ruby quién le miro desafiante.

-Sinceramente a mi me pagan por estar aquí, reclámale a ella.- dijo señalando a Narcisa con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que no nos amas?.- pregunto Scorpius. Ruby le miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, pero la paga lo hace mucho mejor.- Draco rodo los ojos y quedaron en silencio de nuevo hasta que el silencio lo interrumpieron los gemelos.

-Anthony se hizo pipí.- dijo riendo y señalando el pantalón de su hermano que estaba mojado debido a que había derramado su bebida. El gemelo negó y frunció el ceño.

-A que no.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-A que si.- contesto su gemelo aun con una sonrisa.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Basta, Andrew. Deja a tu hermano.- Andrew aun tenía una sonrisa en la boca hasta que Anthony lo empujo de la silla y comenzaron a pelear en el suelo. Hermione negó con la cabeza y Ruby se levanto de su silla. El rubio la detuvo y la sentó de nuevo.

-Les doy dos minutos para que se sienten de nuevo y estén como si nada.- dijo el rubio a Ruby.

-Así que los dejaras pelear, imbécil?- dijo Ruby mirando al rubio. Draco sonrió.

-Dales dos minutos.- dijo confiado, llevándose un pedazo de panqueque a la boca. Ruby miro a ambos padres con el ceño fruncido y Hermione le sonrió.

-Son hermanos gemelos de la misma edad. Dales dos minutos.

-Pero…

-Mamá ahora también Andrew se hizo pipí.- dijo Anthony sonriendo de oreja a oreja cuando el pequeño señalaba el pantalón de su hermano ahora también mojado. Andrew se levanto del suelo también sonriendo.

-Ahora los dos nos hicimos pipí, mamá.- dijeron ambos sonriendo mientras se pasaban los brazos pro los hombros del otro. Hermione sonrió.

-Bien, ahora adivinen quien tendrán que bañarse aunque sea domingo?.- dijo la castaña. Los dos hicieron un puchero.

-Pero es domingo…todos saben que domingo es día de no bañarse, má.- Hermione les miro sonriendo.

-Eso hubieran pensado antes de mojarse.- los gemelos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.- ahora terminen de comer o no irán con la abuela Weasley.- ambos asintieron y se sentaron de nuevo.

-No puedo creer que no les regañes por decir pipí en la mesa pero a mí me regañes por leer.- dijo Joshua frunciendo el ceño.

-Já! Tú a su edad decías pipí y te hacías pipí en la sala…o encima del perro. Porque crees que Dragón no se te acerca?- dijo Scorpius sonriendo burlón. Joshua frunció el ceño y el saco la lengua. Draco rió.

-O cuando Scorpius fue dejado en el centro comercial por Zabinni…-dijo el rubio riendo, luego frunció el ceño y se puso serio.- Maldito Zabinni idiota dejando a mi único bebe en la fuente.- Hermione le frunció el ceño.

-Espero que no tenga hijos o que no los pierda en las fuentes de los centros comerciales.-dijo Hermione.

-Já! Pedirle eso a ese imbécil es como pedirle que deje de ser un pelmazo…O a Draco que se deje de pintar el cabello.- dijo Ruby sonriendo burlona. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco.

-O pedirte a ti que nos dejes en paz y te largues a África o no sé.- Ruby sonrió de lado e iba a contestar cuando la interrumpieron.

-Nosotros no queremos que te vayas Ruby.- dijo Andrew con un puchero. Anthony también hizo un puchero. Ruby les miro.

-El día en que me vaya esta casa se va a caer a pedazo, ustedes se convierten en vagos, tontos o drogadictos y mi conciencia no podría con eso. Además tu abuela me necesita más que al vodka y eso ya es decir mucho.- Narcisa le hizo una mueca y Ruby rio. Hermione sonrió y se levanto de la mesa.

-Bueno niños, al baño si no, no vamos con la abuela Weasley.- Joshua se levanto de la mesa, cogió su libro y se fue al su cuarto.

-Podemos bañarnos en el patio con Dragón?- Preguntaron los gemelos. Hermione suspiro.

-Bien, pero con sus trajes de baño. No quiero ver a mis hijos desnudos en el patio.- dijo Hermione recogiendo su plato ya que los niños ya habían levantado el suyo.

-Y no hagan que su madre se agache.- grito el rubio a los gemelos que corrían hacia su cuarto ya solo en ropa interior.

-Draco…- se quejo Hermione cuando el rubio le quito los platos de las manos y el los llevo al fregadero de la cocina.

-Qué?- dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la frente. Hermione le sonrió.

-No es necesario que los laves.-dijo la castaña. El rubio le miro.

-Quien dijo que los iba a lavar yo? Scorpius perdió el juego de ayer. El va a lavar los platos.- dijo el rubio mayor. Hermione frunció el ceño y miro a su hijo mayo, buscando una explicación lógica.

-Me quede por poco, má. Joshua ganó. Solo porque sabe contar cartas.- dijo en voz baja lo último. Hermione miro a Draco ofendida.

-Cartas? Draco, ya habíamos hablado de eso. No juegos de apuestas con los niños.- El rubio volvió a besarle la frente.

-Ya, amor. No hagas corajes que le afecta a Hermione Junior primera.-Hermione rodo los ojos ante el estúpido sobrenombre que le habían puesto a su bebe. El rubio le acaricio el estomago sobre su camisa y Hermione le beso la mandíbula.

-De ninguna manera le pondremos Hermione Junior a mi hija, Draco Malfoy.- dijo avanzando hacia la sala con Dragón a sus pies. El perro había agarrado esa costumbre con los embarazos de Hermione o los niños. Cuando Hermione estaba embarazada o cargando a un bebe, Dragón la seguía por toda la casa. Lo mismo cuando los niños estaban pequeños, los seguía a todos lados.

-Bien, bien, como quieras. Tú puedes nombrar a nuestra hija…siempre y cuando yo nombre al que sigue.- Hermione se detuvo en seco y le miro sorprendida.

-Oh, no Draco. No. Esta fábrica está cerrada. Cinco hijos son suficientes. Estábamos buscando a la pequeña y ahora que la vamos a tener, cerramos el negocio.- dijo mirándole a los ojos. El rubio sonrió.

-Eso dices siempre, amor. Pero cuando tienes al bebe en brazos lo primero que dices es "quiero otro, Draco". Eres adicta a los bebes…Sobre todo a nuestros rubios.- Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y le palmeo la mejilla.

-Qué tal si esperamos a que uno de todos nuestros hijos vaya a Hogwarts para seguir pensando en otro, ok?- Draco hizo una mueca y le beso en los labios levemente.

-Pobres ilusos, creen que solo tendrán un hijo más y ya. La chica da a luz en camadas no de uno en uno.- dijo Ruby a Narcisa. La rubia soltó una risa.

-La gente pensará que ya se convirtió en una Weasley si siguen teniendo hijos así.- dijo Narcisa desde la cocina. Ruby le miro incrédula.

-No es como si te estuvieras quejando o algo. Amarías si te siguieran dando nietos como si fueran ipods en china o algo así.- Narcisa sonrió satisfecha.

-Es extraño que me alegre que de mi hijo tenga una buena vida sexual? Digo, gracias a eso me dan nietos.- Dijo Narcisa mirando por la ventana de la cocina como Hermione apuntaba a sus 4 hijos con la manguera mientras estos corrían por el patio persiguiendo a Dragón que evitaba ser mojado junto con Joshua. Draco llego por detrás de Hermione y la cargo, haciendo que el rubio la mojara. Los gemelos tomaron la manguera y comenzaron a mojar a sus padres. Hermione tenía escondida su cabeza en el cuello del rubio mientras Draco recibía el agua por parte de sus hijos.

-Si, es extraño. Tienes que admitir que esa niña es lo mejor que les ha pasado a los Malfoy en toda su vida…a parte de la muerte de Lucius.- dijo Ruby mirando también a la ventana. Narcisa sonrió.

-La zorra lagartona roba hijos resulto ser buena para él. Pero eso siempre lo supe…- Ruby soltó una risa y Narcisa le sonrió.- después de todo supero todo mi drama.- se quedaron calladas un momento y Draco entró mojado y corriendo a la cocina directo al refrigerador. Saco una botella de jugo y se quedo junto a las dos mujeres viendo a su familia por la ventana sin decir nada. Ambas sabían que el jugo era para Hermione. Draco se mataba y mataba gente solo para conseguir lo que su mujer le había mencionado que tenia de antojo. Había sido igual en los otros tres embarazos pasados.

-Definitivamente necesitamos más hijos.-dijo el rubio viendo a su familia.

-No me molesta para nada.- dijo Narcisa. El rubio sonrió y le beso la mejilla a su madre. Narcisa le sonrió.

-Gracias por haber recapacitado en la boda. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras aceptado la relación.- dijo el rubio quedamente. Ruby y Narcisa le miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-No sé de que hablas, Draco.- dijo Narcisa. El rubio sonrió.

-Crees que nunca me di cuenta de cómo le hacías la vida imposible a Hermione? Por favor, madre. Nadie es tan despistado…incluyendo al idiota de Potter.- El rubio iba a salir de la cocina cuando se regreso.- dile a Severus que tenemos juego de cartas hoy en casa de Potter. Dile que Joshua no jugará ya que tiene que hacer un proyecto con James o algo así. Y tú dile a Joe, Ruby. Dile que patearé su moreno y desnudo trasero de Stripper en la noche.- el rubio salió de la cocina dejando a las mujeres solas.

-Ahora sería un buen momento donde puedes aceptar venderme tu arma de una jodida vez.- dijo Narcisa mirando a Ruby.

* * *

_awwwww. No puedo creer que de verdad ya haya terminado Cásate. Quiero agradecer a TODOS y CADA UNO de ustedes que dejaron review y que con sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias alegraron mi día, en serio. Sin ustedes esta historia no sería ni la mitad de lo que es. Gracias a aquellos que leyeron y no dejaron review porque sin ellos, no tendria de quipen quejarme aqui en FF._

_A todos, GRACIAS! _

_Subí un , porsi quieren pasar a leerlo o pasar por mi profile a leer mis otras historia o checar las fotos de esta historia. Probablemente lo continueré, no sé. Lo que si sé es que volveré con otra historia que contarles, con algo más que decirles, con algo más de que quejarme, con algo más que compartirles. Volveré. :)_

_Atte: friidaaa (1O junio del 2O1O)  
_


End file.
